Alas Rotas
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: "Todos tenemos una historia que nos precede… algo que nos hizo ser lo que somos ahora". El espectro que una vez fue humano; el humano que una vez fue un niño; el niño que un día tuvo sueños... La inocencia más pura tiende a ser quebrantada por las garras del Destino al que le han conferido, sin escape, sólo para entender que la vida no siempre será muy justa. FINALIZADO-MIL GRACIAS
1. Prólogo

_Notas de Autor en el siguiente capítulo. Sólo lean, gracias n.n_

**_Alas Rotas_**

"_Las tristezas no se hicieron para las bestias, sino para los hombres; pero si los hombres las sienten demasiado, se vuelven bestias"._

_Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra (1547-1616) Novelista, dramaturgo y poeta español._

_**PRÓLOGO ~**_

No podemos elegir nuestro destino.

El sitio que habitamos, el que habitaremos. Nada es nuestro en realidad pues todo ha sido concertado mucho antes de que pudiéramos entenderlo, menos aún negarnos.

Cruda realidad…

Somos simples marionetas movidas por _sus _hilos. Pobres niños perdidos en ilusiones que sólo son impuestas para desaparecer en el día del juicio, el día en que abrimos los ojos a la Realidad, la deshonrosa y cruenta realidad que nuestros pecados han creado.

Y este es el último resultado. Vivir las consecuencias de lo que nuestras acciones han dejado.

Destino.

El caudal en el que estamos no se detendrá aunque sepamos que su fin es el vacío de un precipicio hundido por nuestra propia arrogancia. O la de otros. Qué importa…

Y aunque existan unos pocos que osan ir en contra de la marea que ellos mismos han concebido, no demorarán en percatarse de que su atrevida marcha no es más que un acto más promovido por el gran maestro del Destino, quien en su insana diversión busca darles falsas esperanzas sólo para arrebatárselas de tajo, sin piedad.

Les romperá sus débiles alas. Lentamente, pluma a pluma, cada sueño; con crueldad.

Quedarán inertes en la balsa que terminará por conducirlos en el río que negaban a aceptar.

Morirán en su propia desesperanza, tarde o temprano, sin oportunidad de escapar, sólo para recordar lo que pudieron tener y que ha quedado destruido por el "hubiera".

Muertos en vida creados para ver marchar su dicha, esfumándose como estrellas fugaces en un cielo que no alcanzarán. Se unirán a la lista de muñecos desahuciados, sin omitir quejas ya, para ser "uno más" de la larga lista que crece y crece en el libro del Destino.

Así como ha sucedido y sucederá siempre.

Hasta formar parte unánime de esta verdad. Todos iguales, sin excepción.

_Iguales a mí..._


	2. Capítulo 1: El primer cumpleaños

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni _Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus creadores Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Sin embargo, los hechos contados a continuación son de mi total y completa creación. Todos los derechos reservados._

_HOLA!_

_Nuevamente yo, lo sé, lo sé. Escribiendo sobre Saint Seiya, escribiendo sobre Minos._

_No, no estoy obsesionada con él. Sólo no dejo de pensar en el Grifo a cada momento, en su voz, en sus ojos, en su cabello de pastor inglés… ok ya -_-U_

_Tenía tiempo deseando escribir este fic. Me atreveré a contar un poco si acaso el summary no ha sido muy claro (que es lo más seguro D:). Sabemos la vida de la mayoría de los caballeritos atenienses antes de convertirse en guerreros, pero ¡¿qué me dicen de los espectros?! ¿Es que acaso son menos importantes? ¬¬_

_Por eso me decidí a escribir esto, a contar la verdad de mi querido titiritero. Y sin duda alguna la historia que conocerán (si me conceden ese honor), fue inspirada a partir de ese otro fic que me enorgullece, "Romeo and Juliet". Digamos que esto sería una especie de precuela al Minos que aparece en esa historia. Así que para los que ya la hayan leído, creo que entenderán mucho más los sucesos que allí se cuentan; y si hay alguien que aún no haya leído ese otro fanfic, ¿qué esperan? Ok no xDD Naah, no es necesario que lo hagan si no quieren, ambas tramas pueden funcionar de forma independiente también._

_Bueno, bueno… ya no les quito más el tiempo. Les agradezco su atención, espero no decepcionarlos._

_Enjoy, enjoy *w*_

_**~Alas Rotas~**_

_Siglo XVIII~_

Con una larga trayectoria de guerras precediéndola, la apenas bien formada Noruega encontró nuevos enemigos a los cuales enfrentarse una vez entrado el nuevo siglo.

La crisis económica dejada por los constantes préstamos pedidos a países aliados para su restauración junto a la negligencia de la clase noble en su administración, habían hecho sucumbir el gran poderío que sus ancestros habían tenido. Ahora, tras casi perder su identidad como nación contra Suecia, los antepasados vikingos y sus poderosos navíos, parecían ser sólo un lejano mito; una realidad pasada que no volvería.

Sin embargo, como siempre debe ocurrir tras la oscura tormenta, el legendario país se decidió a levantarse sobre las cenizas de sus recientes errores, recobrando en primera instancia su independencia, cortar lazos con países extranjeros e iniciar de cero con sus propias manos. El pensamiento intelectual promovido por aquellos dedicados al estudio de las Artes y la Filosofía, encontró una solución a los problemas de su nación precisamente en su pasión por el estudio. Así, instituciones y universidades abrieron sus puertas a un brioso futuro, deseosos de sujetarse a un destino que disolviera sus carencias y sanara el hambre de cada ciudadano por mejorar.

La independencia se logró. La ambición se incrementó favoreciendo abundantemente a aquellos que desde siempre han sido beneficiados; las clases altas tuvieron nuevamente el sustento necesario para cada capricho. El Nacionalismo concentrado en la capital Noruega brindó su gracia a los ricos y nobles, haciéndolos regresar a la vida que –se decían–, merecían.

En menos de cien años, el esplendor regresó a su normalidad. Esplendor que no encontró su brillo para todos aquellos que por azares del Destino tuvieron que quedarse como el musgo crecido en los muros de las grandes mansiones de la nobleza. Por lo que, mientras unos cuentos gozaban de los grandes privilegios de ser parte de la alta sociedad, el resto permaneció a sus pies, como un peldaño que sostuviera y asegurara la posición de los primeros.

Ocultos en la insignificancia de su condición pobre o miserable, pueblos marginados de las grandes ciudades tendrían que continuar viviendo a pesar de la perniciosa que sería su situación. Sin chistar, sin emitir queja alguna, soportando el lugar en el que la vida los había puesto, para siempre.

**_-Capítulo 1:_ _El primer cumpleaños-_**

"_La infancia tiene sus propias maneras de ver, pensar y sentir; nada hay más insensato que pretender sustituirlas por las nuestra"._

_Jean Jacques Rousseau __(1712-1778) Filósofo francés._

Giró la pala una vez más. El viscoso guiso hizo círculos hasta formar un tranquilo remolino en el interior de la vieja olla. Las papas y otras verduras indescifrables surgieron en la superficie como peces muertos, demasiado oscuras para pensar que realmente se trataran de vegetales.

Hizo una mueca.

Al menos olía bien…

Movió su mano libre hacia las especias de la alacena. Lo último que quedaba de pimienta quedó cernido en el remolino de guisantes. Tendría que ahorrar un mes, un poco más tal vez, para conseguir nuevos condimentos.

Su expresión se hizo más sombría. Sintió a sus labios tremolar y de inmediato tragó hondo para hundir de una vez por todas el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Consiguió deshacerlo, desaparecerlo, o pretender que así era, tal como siempre lo hacía. Como llevaba haciéndolo desde hace más de diez años…

Un rayo de sol ayudó a distraerla y a regresarla otra vez a la Tierra.

La luz de mediodía comprobó la hora que ya debía ser. Si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde. Así que sacándose el trapo que usaba de mandil y quitando cuidadosamente la olla de la estufa de leña, salió de casa presurosa, colina abajo hacia el pequeño pueblo donde trabajaban.

Las primeras casas en recibirla comenzaron a aumentar conforme avanzaba, formando una fila paralela de viviendas, una hilera a cada lado, ella en el medio; corriendo entre la multitud de tejados y muros, con la brisa suave del verano y gente saludándola al reconocerla al ir a ese paso tan apresurado por haberse retrasado.

—¡Buenas tardes, Ariadna! —la muchacha sonrió alzando la manos, disculpándose por no detenerse—. ¿Te retrasaste otra vez? —el amable panadero no pudo ocultar su risa.

—¡Lo siento! —rio también, con vergüenza, casi a punto de caer.

—Ven otro día con más calma… ¡y trae a tu hermano también!

—¡Lo haré! ¡Gracias! —devolvió su vista al camino, desapareciendo de la vista del otro.

Dio vuelta al final de la calle. La esquina trajo consigo otro par de filas de hogares, ahora ascendiendo en una pendiente poco inclinada. Apenas la había vislumbrado, la chica la atravesó hasta llegar a la parte alta donde, como un río, cinco calles más aparte de la suya, desembocaban para terminar en una plaza. Formando un perímetro circular, las casas fueron reemplazadas por las innumerables tiendas de vendedores. Uno tras otro, los modestos puestos hechos de lona, formaron un aglutinado mercado donde se podía encontrar cualquier cosa a módicos precios para un pueblo que no era conocido precisamente por ser rico.

Abriéndose paso, como de costumbre, la jovencita camino por los apretados pasillos que la separación entre tiendas ofrecía. Empujando gente, evitando que sus ojos se distrajeran con la comida o ropa que no podía comprar, finalmente salió del montón de gente, hasta el núcleo del mercado: una fuente sin agua.

Y fue allí dentro de la tinaja vacía donde lo encontró, oculto tras el pequeño escenario puesto sobre la barda de la fuente seca, aprovechando el espacio para resaltar entre la multitud que siempre se formaba a su alrededor en cada presentación.

La chica suspiró aliviada. No había llegado muy tarde esta vez.

Esa semana Shakespeare era el autor "elogiado". Ariadna reconoció la escena del balcón del Acto Tres de _Romeo y Julieta_. Los curiosos "actores" se bamboleaban de forma graciosa al declararse su amor. Romeo se equivocó una y otra vez en sus versos, Julieta estuvo a punto de caer del balcón. Pronto, la peliblanca quedó unida a las risas de los presentes y sobretodo, al asombro de mirar cada acto hecho por marionetas que sin ningún hilo se movían sin problema alguno.

La escena estuvo a punto de terminar. Así que Romeo, luego de fiarse de la promesa de matrimonio de Julieta, brincó el muro de la casa de Capuleto, casi a punto de perder sus pantalones en el intento. Entre risas y aplausos, el pequeño telón se cerró lentamente. Una lluvia de monedas comenzó al momento de que el verdadero artista saliera detrás de las cortinas.

—Gracias, gracias… —se inclinó como un noble, risueño. Sus infantiles mejillas ardieron con cada aplauso—. Y recuerden: mañana esta dramática historia terminará. ¡No falten!

Uno a uno, los presentes se alejaron. Cuando lo únicos que quedaron para rodearlo fueron un grupo de niños menores que él, Ariadna decidió acercarse. El muchachillo quedó prensado en un fuerte abrazo que lo sorprendió por la espalda.

—¡Minos! —le apretó el cuello—. Qué gran audiencia, no dejas de sorprenderme… ¡ese es mi hermanito! —besuqueó su frente de forma maternal.

Unas risillas indiscretas cuchichearon la curiosa escena. El menor se sintió abochornado.

—¡Oye!... —trató de apartarla—. Ya basta, es vergonzoso… ¡Ariadna! —consiguió sacársela de encima.

La chica sonrió, apretándole las mejillas, sin arrepentimiento alguno por su acción. Minos resopló, su flequillo blanco salió disparado mientras entornaba los ojos. Ariadna, sería Ariadna siempre, nunca cambiaría.

Sin intención de discutir con ella, se apresuraron a recoger las ganancias de ese día. Sólo unas monedas habían quedado luego de que la mayoría desaparecieran "misteriosamente". Luego de juntarlas todas dentro de la gorra del chico, se concentraron en la tarea de desarmar el pequeño teatro. Las tablas del escenario y los travesaños quedaron puestos sobre la carretilla que desde temprano, antes del alba, usaban para traer todo desde casa hasta la plaza. Doblaron la única tela de fieltro que tenían como telón y lo colocaron junto a lo demás.

Ariadna tomó un asa de la carreta, dispuesta a ayudar.

—Puedo hacerlo sólo —replicó el otro. La chica no pareció ceder—. ¡Ariad-d-…

Le cerró los labios con los dedos para callarlo.

—No puedes decir nada. No te quejes, no puedes. _Hoy _no —le guiñó el ojo y sin decir más aguardó por él para iniciar la marcha.

Minos asió su lado y levantó la carreta. Sin decir nada más, comenzó a empujar con ayuda de su hermana. Por hoy la dejaría ganar, en eso y en cualquier cosa. ¿Qué más podría hacer si precisamente ese día era su cumpleaños? Le gustara o no, tendría que ceder a sus órdenes, como un regalo, el único que, ambos sabían, podía darle.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Ariadna decidió dejarlo al fin para ir directo a la estufa a recalentar la comida. Minos mientras tanto, se dirigió a la parte trasera a dejar la carretilla y su contenido a un lado del muro, protegidos por la sombra del tejado. Se sacudió el polvo de las manos y dio un par de pasos hacia el final del terreno, en donde empezaba un llano extenso, ondeando una y otra vez hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Se sonrió, admirando el paisaje. Esa era una de las grandes virtudes de ser pobre, se decía.

Vivir en una vieja casa, rentada al menor precio por una de las familias compasivas de pueblo, en las afueras, ubicados en lo alto de una colina, para tener una vista así, era un privilegio. Las goteras, el frío que le calaba hasta el tuétano cada invierno y las insoportables tormentas, eran un pequeño pago por ese regalo de la naturaleza. Nadie, ni siquiera un noble en la capital, podrían jactarse de poseer algo tan sublime.

Subió la vista hacia las lejanas pero inmensas montañas nevadas. El sol al oeste les otorgaba un brillo intenso, como de diamante. Mirándolas, el chico se estiró de brazos y piernas, contorsionando la espalda hacia atrás para desatolondrar sus pequeños músculos. Lo único malo de trabajar en la plaza, era quedarse en la misma posición por varias horas, dentro de un minúsculo compartimiento mientras sus dedos dirigían el acto.

Movió los dedos destensándolos también. Sus delicadas palmas quedaron entreabiertas frente a él. Se concentró un instante, mirando fijamente sus falanges. Hasta que lo sintió arder…

Un sutil chispazo, como si una aguja le pinchara la piel y luego, ante sus ojos, el fino hilillo blanco ondeó desde su dedo índice hacia fuera, para perderse de repente. La breve aparición no le sorprendió. Hacía años que ese místico "talento" había surgido de sus manos. Y aunque no recordaba cómo es que lo había descubierto, ni la primera vez que había sido capaz de mover un objeto con aquellos hilos invisibles para todos, no había dudado de usar su habilidad para favorecer a su hermana, su única familia.

Los métodos que ella había usado para cada cuento a la hora de dormir y de los cuales Minos había aprendido, eran ahora el principal medio de sustento para ambos. Minos consideró su don como otro regalo del destino. Sabía que algún día esa sería una importante herramienta para sacarlos de la miseria, pese a que lamentaba el que no fuese en lo absoluto útil para el cumpleaños de su hermana. Apenas habían juntado lo necesario para pagar la renta de ese mes; un regalo de cumpleaños aún era un sueño demasiado grande para los dos.

Aunque… Si lo pensaba bien, en realidad sí tenía un regalo, o al menos una forma de celebrar algo tan importante…

—¡Minos! —su hermana apareció desde una esquina—. ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Ven a comer.

—Aah, pero… —quería objetar, no dejaría escapar esa idea que comenzaba a maquinar en su cabeza.

Unos fuertes dedos lo sujetaron de la oreja.

—¡Sin "peros", niño!

Como siempre, la hermana mayor aprovechó su autoridad para hacerlo obedecer. Sin poderlo evitar, gimoteando por su oreja jaloneada, el niño se metió al cuartucho que tenían por casa, directo a la mesa. En momentos como ese era que entendía que cinco años de diferencia, realmente eran una GRAN diferencia, en especial porque a su edad, todavía no rebasaba el 1.65 de su hermana.

—Calla, calla… —aplacó sus refunfuños la muchacha. Dejó un tazón del guiso frente a él—. Come alegremente por mí y démonos prisa antes de que se enfríe.

Sirviéndose su porción, se sentó a su lado. El chico suspiró, de nada le serviría objetar esta vez (o cualquier otra). Lo único que le quedaba era degustar la comida de esa tarde, fingiendo tranquilidad aunque en su cabeza continuara ideando un plan.

Ariadna enarcó una ceja, viéndolo con atención. Era raro que no comenzara a quejarse por algo relacionado con la comida. Por la sazón, por lo viscoso, por tener menos verduras, por lo que fuera… La joven lo escudriñó en silencio, en especial a la sonrisita de lado que inconscientemente se le formó en las redondas mejillas. Una expresión de travesura innata.

Sin decirle nada aún, lo vio terminar los sólidos del plato y engullir el consomé directamente de este, sin usar la cuchara. En vez de un adolescente, parecía un chiquillo de cinco años. Era como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido. De pronto, Ariadna olvidó sus sospechas para quedar embelesada, con su típico gesto maternal.

—Hoy voy a entrar más tarde al trabajo —le compartió la información sin mucha emoción, todavía mirándolo con cariño. Minos usó el dorso de la mano para limpiarse las mejillas y la boca, sus ojos se quedaron pensativos nuevamente—. Así que creo que podemos repasar juntos el acto de mañana y…

—¡Eso es! —saltó de su silla, casi haciéndole tirar su cuchara por el susto—. Ariadna, ¿a qué hora te irás, entonces? —se viró a verla.

—A... a las… ocho —lo contempló consternada.

—¡Bien! —musitó para sí y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al pueblo, olvidé algo…

—¿Que olvidaste algo? —se levantó también—. Oye, espera… ¡Minos!

El niño se había perdido tras la puerta y para cuando fue a abrirla, éste ya había corrido hacia la villa. Ir tras él no funcionaría, por más que le preocupara ese cambio de humor, pues aunque era menor, Minos era más rápido y fuerte que ella, en cuanto a fuerza física se tratara.

La joven resopló. Quizá no tendría sentido angustiarse, después de todo, su hermano estaba creciendo y atravesaba ya esa edad que tantos dolores de cabeza trae a los padres. En este caso, sin tutores que se preocuparan por ellos, a la única que le quedaba darse palmadas de ánimo para soportar al adolescente de la casa, era a ella.

Cerró la puerta nuevamente y se sentó en su lugar. La cuchara ondeó el escueto platillo, más viscoso que antes por haberse enfriado. De un empujón, la muchacha apartó el tazón. Su apetito se había ido. No, en realidad, no había tenido apetito desde el principio. El cruel nudo en su garganta apareció de nuevo, tensando dolorosamente su ser. Ariadna agradeció entonces que su hermano menor hubiera decidido irse, porque si había algo que detestara más que a la injusta vida que tenían, era parecer débil.

Odiaba no ser lo bastante fuerte. Odiaba sentirse derrotada, mirar como sus esperanzas se rompían porque al destino le parecía bien que unos fueran demasiado ricos mientras otros se hundían en la miseria. ¿Era justo? No lo era. Y trataba siempre de no pensar en ello, de ser positiva como cuando era una inocente niña aún con sus padres en vida. Quería ser fuerte y resistir, ya no por ella, sino por Minos, su amado hermano que aún conservaba esa dulzura repleta de fe de la que ella ya no tenía ni una gota. Ansiaba más que nada que él no tuviera que volverse frío y desesperanzado, ¡que no fuera como ella!

Por eso luchaba. Por eso se arriesgaba aunque en su interior una voz le susurrara con insidia que no valía la pena, que era mejor morir pues el mundo en el que le habían asignado vivir jamás la aceptaría de lleno, por ser pobre y además mujer.

Las lágrimas le pesaron dolorosamente en los ojos, sin poderlas resistir más. La angustia recorrió río abajo por su rostro, encorvándose sobre sí misma, apretando los dientes y la boca con sus manos. No dejaría escapar un sollozo, no detonaría su congoja con su voz. Aunque fuese cada día más insoportable y el desastre se afirmara cada día con más peso sobre sus frágiles hombros.

No caería, no caería.

"_Por Minos…". _No, no caería.

Se obligó a dejar el llanto, limpiando sus indicios de la cara. Como si nada hubiese sucedido, se puso en pie y levantó la mesa. Dejó los trastos sucios en la tina en la que después los llevaría a lavar, limpió lo que había quedado en el lugar donde su hermano había degustado su parte y en seguida se decidió a arreglarse para el trabajo. Aún era demasiado temprano, pero sabía que si se quedaba quieta, leyendo o remendando las marionetas de Minos, esos despiadados pensamientos regresarían a atormentarla.

Buscó el único de sus atuendos que realmente le gustaba, un lindo vestido azul marino con una tentadora abierta en la falda y el escote bien marcado en V. En realidad, se trataba del "uniforme" que amablemente le habían proporcionado para su empleo, pero era mejor que sus _bunad*_ desgastados, llenos de manchas y hoyos.

La caja de maquillaje casi por terminar, (un lejano recuerdo de su madre), quedó abierta en una de sus manos mientras la otra tomaba la malgastada esponja y esparcía el polvo en su rostro cuidadosamente. Los pómulos quedaron enmarcados por el tono nacarado, ofreciéndole un color más vivaz a su nívea piel. Tomó la pintura de labios y embarró su dedo índice en el frasco (no tenía pincel con cual apoyar esa acción), el amable y natural gesto de su sonrisa se convirtió en un fuego intenso. Esparció polvo rosado con sus dedos sobre las mejillas para finalizar con el oscuro delineador sobre la línea de sus parpados.

Todo sin la necesidad de un espejo del cual carecían. Años de práctica le habían dado la experiencia que las mejores maquillistas de Paris envidiarían, aunque en este caso, a nadie la importara.

Soltó la bola a la que su cabello estaba sostenido. La cascada plateada le cayó en los hombros, otorgándole un aire celestial; un ángel desenredándose los cabellos entre sus dedos, tarareando alguna cancioncilla improvisada, rodeado, paradójicamente, de carencias.

El sol comenzó a enrojecer, sus rayos se asomaron apenas por la ventana frente a Ariadna, como espiándola. La joven observó su descenso con ojos angustiados. Estaba anocheciendo y ese "bribón" no regresaba todavía, si no lo hacía, no habría más remedio que esperarlo o ir a buscarlo de ser necesario.

—¡Ariadna! —la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándola. Antes de que pudiera reprenderlo, Minos fue en su dirección con un gesto lleno de terror—. ¡Se está quemando! —la tomó de los hombros—. ¡La casa del Sr. Baker! ¡Se está quemando!

No tuvo que decir más. Como perseguidos por el mal, ambos se precipitaron a la salida, directo al pueblo. Minos la tomó de la mano para apresurarla aún más. Ariadna se sostuvo la falda del vestido con la otra para correr más a prisa, una piedra se le encajó en la planta del pie para hacerle saber que en efecto, había salido sin zapatos. Pero no importaba, la idea de que el hogar del viejo panadero estuviera en llamas, no le permitía pensar en nada más.

Terminaron las llanuras e inició el camino de piedra y cemento de la aldea. Corriendo sin decir nada a nadie, la muchacha a penas se dio cuenta de la tranquilidad del lugar. Sólo hasta que estuvo frente a la casa aludida se percató de que no había ningún peligro acechándola.

Observó perpleja al frente y sin darle tiempo para preguntar, Minos abrió la puerta del lugar y la empujó adentro.

—_Glad Bursdag! _—gritaron un montón de voces. Ariadna contempló al panadero y su familia, al otro lado de una mesa engalanada por un delicioso pastel.

—¿Qué… qué pasa? —los ojos casi se le desorbitan, anonadada.

Una suave palmada le golpeó la cabeza.

—Es tu cumpleaños —Minos la vio con audacia—. No me digas que ya se te olvidó.

—Pero, ¿por qué…?

No le dejaron preguntar nada. La gustosa familia de anfitriones se acercó a hacerle saber sus buenos deseos…

—¡Felicidades, Ari! —empezando por la menor de las hijas. La pequeña niña se le abrazó a la cintura con fuerza.

—¿Por qué nunca nos lo habías dicho? —la esposa del panadero la miró con reproche—. Tenemos años de conocernos y jamás hemos celebrado el cumpleaños de ninguno de ustedes.

—No tienes que ser tan reservada, Ariadna… Ustedes son como de la familia —el alegre hombre de la casa le sonrió, un apretado abrazo que duró poco fue su forma de felicitarla.

Cuando la última de las hijas le dio un efusivo apretón, la joven se quedó inerte, mirándolos a todos con atención. Aunque comprendía plenamente que esa era su fiesta sorpresa, seguía sin creer que realmente estaba sucediéndole a ella. La preocupación comenzó a embargarla; ¿quién pagaría por todo eso? ¿qué diría la familia Baker si ella no podía retribuirles con nada?

—Yo… _aay_, yo… estoy tan avergonzada… —inclinó el rostro—. Les pagaré, se los juro… yo…

—No tienes que pagarnos nada —la adolescente de la familia le sonrió con cariño—. Lo hacemos porque los queremos, ¿verdad, papá? —lo miraron todos. El Sr. Baker asintió con gusto.

—Ahora… —la mujer rompió el silencio—, ¿quién quiere comer pastel?

—¡Yo, yo, yo!

La más pequeña comenzó a saltar de gusto.

Todos siguieron a _Mrs. Baker _hasta la mesa que aguardaba platillos y postres pequeños, pero en lo que cada uno centró su atención fue en el esplendoroso pastel de vainilla y frambuesa. Sentados y ordenados, la panadera comenzó a pasar los platos con trozos del ufanado pastel. Leche con chocolate sirvió como la bebida para los más pequeños, mientras que una copa de vino para los mayores los motivó a brindar por la festejada.

—Sé que han pasado por cosas muy duras, Ariadna —comenzó el Sr. Baker—. Cuando murieron sus padres todos pensaron que dos niños huérfanos no saldrían adelante. Pero aquí están, demostraron que todos estaban equivocados —apretó su mano sobre la mesa—. Has logrado mucho por ti y por tu hermano, ambos son el ejemplo de lo que el esfuerzo y la perseverancia pueden hacer…

La peliblanca enfocó su mirada en su hermano, el brillo en sus ojos conmovidos aumentó sus propios deseos de llorar.

—Has cosechado veinte años de valor y esperanza, Ariadna. Estamos seguros de que pronto recibirás una gran recompensa —terminó el hombre alzando su copa.

—Felicidades, cariño —lo siguió su esposa.

Ariadna tomó aire, para tranquilizar el temblor en su garganta y labios. Su mano elevó su copa también y la chocó a los recipientes que se alzaron para brindar a su salud.

—Muchas gracias —dijo por fin, sorbiendo un tanto del licor.

Los presentes comenzaron a chocar las palmas, vitoreando con júbilo como si fuese el día nacional de Noruega. Al verlos, las lágrimas se convirtieron rápidamente en risas de diversión, uniéndose a la alegría de todas esas personas que sin pedir nada a cambio, buscaban el bienestar de ella y de Minos.

Sus labios se pegaron al cristal otra vez para beber un poco más.

—Yo también quiero vino —alegó el peliblanco más joven. Ariadna hizo a un lado su copa.

—Todavía tienes que crecer, ni-ñi-to —le sacó la lengua. La cara de Minos enrojeció, si odiaba algo, era que lo trataran como a un bebé.

—¡Ariadna! —rugió.

—Unos años más, Minos. O al menos intenta ponerte de puntillas para que parezcas mayor, _min lille gnome*._

Las risotadas no se hicieron esperar. Y con ese ambiente tan increíblemente ameno, hasta el ofendido muchacho no tuvo más opción que unirse a la escena de sonrisas.

El tiempo, como sucede cada vez que estás pasándola realmente bien, transcurrió deprisa, haciéndose hora ya de que Ariadna fuera a trabajar.

La mayor de las hijas ofreció un bonito par de zapatos para ella, quien luego de incontables gratitudes, los aceptó para terminar despidiéndose de sus amables anfitriones. Tanto ella como Minos dijeron un último "hasta pronto" y caminaron en dirección de la taberna donde la mayor servía bebidas. La estrellada noche había traído consigo un aire frío, indicio de que el verano aún no terminaba por ganar terreno. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para que sus sonrisas se borraran.

—¿Tendré que preguntarte o tú mismo me dirás cómo lo hiciste? —Ariadna le ciñó un brazo por los hombros cuando iban a mitad del camino.

Minos evitó su mirada, su ceño se frunció.

—No sé de qué hablas…

—Anda dime…. —no dejaría de insistir. El dedo índice se le hundió en la mejilla, girando juguetonamente—. ¿Cómo convenciste a los Baker de hacer una fiesta? Y no digas que les pagaste porque es obvio que no voy a creerte… —el chico siguió mudo. Había que recurrir a medidas más drásticas—. Dímelo o te comeré a besos, querido hermanito…

Le apretó el rostro, besuqueándolo en la frente y nariz. Minos se removió enojado y lleno de vergüenza.

—Ya… ¡basta! Te lo diré, pero deja de embarrarme tus gérmenes… —soltando una graciosa risa, Ariadna lo dejó tranquilo—. Sólo les pedí ayuda esta vez —, se limpió la cara con desdén—. Les dije que nunca hemos celebrado un cumpleaños. Se sorprendieron mucho y no dudaron en ayudarme.

Cruzó los brazos, mirándola de soslayo, enojado aún por ese ataque de ternura tan usual en ella. En cambio Ariadna, aún sin poderlo creer, no apartó sus ojos de él.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó—. ¿No les prometiste trabajar para ellos a cambio de esto? O tal vez… —quedó pensativa, callada. Minos la miró de lleno, ahora él era el consternado.

—¿Tal vez _qué_? —quiso saber.

Ariadna alzó la vista con un gesto inquisitivo y repentinamente picarón.

—No será que tú les prometiste salir con Bera, ¿o sí? —sonrió de lado.

El rostro del muchacho enrojeció de inmediato, sus ojos se fruncieron con mayor vergüenza. Ambos hermanos sabían lo que la hija adolescente de la familia Baker sentía por Minos y enfatizar aquello, para el chico, no era más que una amarga y muy deshonrosa alusión.

—¡No seas tonta! —se giró para ocultar su gesto embarazoso—. Nunca haría algo como eso, ni siquiera por tu cumpleaños. No seas engreída, ni que merecieras tanto —murmuró con enojo—. Vámonos, llegarás tarde.

Emprendió el camino otra vez. Una mano lo detuvo.

Minos volvió el rostro, tan sólo unos centímetros para preguntar qué sucedía ahora. Sus ojos amatistas, calmos nuevamente, se encontraron con otros del mismo color, diferentes sólo en el hecho de que el primer par carecía de la notoria experiencia del segundo. Los rastros de inocencia e infancia estaban perdidos por completo en la mirada longeva de su hermana, mientras que en los suyos, aunque nunca lo admitiera, era clara la esencia del niño que aún era.

Ariadna se reflejó en sus orbes amables y detalló con cuidado esa inmadurez que hacía tan divertido a su _pequeño_ hermano. El anhelo por mantener esa ternura creció otra vez en ella, tan profundamente que su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse con cada ruego que le dirigió al Cielo a favor de él. No importaba qué sucediera con ella, si Minos conservaba su alegría era más que suficiente.

—Gracias…

Le susurró bajo, como si alguien en la solitaria calle pudiera escucharlos. Los brazos femeninos aferraron el pequeño cuerpo que pronto crecería, protegiéndolo, añorando su pureza también. La espalda de Minos se sintió tensa bajo su abrazo, pero se quedó quieto sin dar la menor queja por el nuevo gesto.

—De nada —contestó en voz queda, sin devolver del todo el abrazo.

La chica se separó de él, sonriendo. La mirada enternecida se transformó en una traviesa.

—Ese es mi hermanito —le pellizcó la nariz.

—_¡Oouch! _—llevó la cabeza para atrás, frunciendo el entrecejo por enésima ocasión. Ariadna detuvo sus quejas con un gesto de temor.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Es tarde! Vámonos, ¡deprisa, deprisa!

Ahora fue ella quien se adelantó. Con grandes intenciones de seguir reprochando por el resto del camino, el chico la siguió de cerca. Seguramente, alegaría todo el camino en pro de conseguir que dejara de tratarlo como a un niñito. Sería un detalle más que con los años, les ayudaría a recordar aquel primer cumpleaños que ambos celebraron juntos.

Sí, el primero.

_Y el último._

**~o~**

_To be continued…_

_Esto apenas inicia, amigos._

_Perdonen si este capítulo tiene más de Ariadna que de Minos. Mis razones tengo para ello, aunque, creo que las pocas escenas donde él sobresale más son adorables. O, ¿a quién no le dio un ataque imaginar a Minos comiendo como un chamaquillo, sorbiendo directamente del plato? *w* Moriré de sobredosis de ternura! Ok ya…_

_Ahora: ACLARACIONES ~ (extrañaba escribir eso xDD)_

_*Ariadna en la Mitología_:

_En la tradición clásica griega, Ariadna es una de las muchas hijas que el rey Minos de Creta tiene con su esposa Pasífae. Esta joven es especial dado que es precisamente ella quien ayuda a Teseo a vencer al Minotauro que su padre tenía encerrado en un laberinto, al cual ofrecía ciudadanos griegos como sacrificio._

_Curiosamente, una de las ayudas que la muchacha ofrece a Teseo, es un ovillo de hilo con el cual el héroe griego se sirve para guiarse en el camino del laberinto sin perderse._

_*Ariadna en Alas Rotas:_

_Hermana mayor de dos hijos de una familia de escasos recursos. Sus padres mueren cuando ella tiene diez años, quedando huérfanos y sin muchas posibilidades. Sin embargo, sus deseos por sacar adelante a su hermano menor la motivan a no darse por vencida, aunque cada vez sea más difícil._

_Actualmente tiene veinte años. Trabaja como mesera en un bar de segunda ubicado en el pueblo. Terminó su educación básica por lo que sabe leer y escribir, conocimientos que no dudó en transmitirle a Minos._

_*El Bunad es el traje típico de Noruega. Su hechura varía de la región donde se use. En la actualidad, su popularidad ha aumentado, siendo usado cada día nacional (17 de mayo) por la mayoría, incluso en las grandes ciudades._

_*Glad Bursdag! = Feliz cumpleaños!_

_*Min lille gnome = Mi pequeño gnomo. (Pobre Minos xDD)_

_Espero les haya gustado, chicos y chicas. Sé que esta historia se pondrá aún más interesante, y estoy segura de que tanto a ustedes como a mí, estos personajes nos sorprenderán._

_**No duden en decir qué les parece**__, sus especulaciones acerca de lo que puede suceder son bien recibidas también. __**Gracias por leer!**__ Que tengan un gran día! *3*_


	3. Capítulo 2: Miedo a la Tormenta

_Hi, hi, hi! ¿Cómo están? Es mi idea o, ¿esta semana se pasó muy le-e-e-en-to?_

_En fin. Gracias a Dios porque seguimos aquí. Y gracias también a todos ustedes, que le están dando la oportunidad a esta historia._

_**Celeste de Piscis, cuatecatl88 y Lilus de Geminis**, contesté sus comentarios por MP, pero aún así, no quiero dejar pasar el capítulo sin mencionarlas. Muchas gracias por leer, por cada comentario. ¡Sigamos aumentando nuestra adicción por Minos! xDD_

_A ustedes y en general, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Y sin más demora, los dejo leer…_

_ENJOY! ;3_

_**Alas Rotas**_

"_El amor alivia como la luz del sol tras la lluvia"._

_William Shakespeare. Poeta __y dramaturgo inglés._

___**-Capítulo 2: Miedo a la tormenta-**_

La tercera de sus vueltas comenzó, de nuevo.

Las violáceas irises se contrajeron con una mezcla de aburrimiento y pereza al mirar el centro de la plaza vacía. Imaginó al lugar donde se supone su pequeño teatro debería estar ubicado, con el montón de gente observando sus actos. Su hermana le decía que era asombroso contemplar a la cantidad de personas que siempre iban a verlo "trabajar"; él en cambio, siempre tras bambalinas, nunca había visto a su público al momento de la risa o drama en cada acto, el único contacto con ellos era al momento de salir y anunciar que la obra había finalizado.

Sería buena idea que la próxima vez se asomara tan siquiera un poco para verlos a todos. Así lo haría. Pero por ahora, tendría que esperar.

Pateó una diminuta piedra atravesada en su camino. El pedazo de roca brincoteó varias veces, salpicando agua con cada golpe en el pavimento, para terminar cayendo en un charco cercano. Minos la observó hundirse hasta la mitad, luego chistó.

¡Cuánto odiaba el verano! No sólo por el calor, que aumentaba cada día más y prometía ponerse peor. Incluso el hecho de tener que levantarse aún más temprano junto al alba que gustaba de adelantarse con esa temporada, no le parecía tan desgastante. No… Había algo mucho peor: la lluvia. Esos condenados repiqueteos sobre el techo de madera lleno de goteras, la brisa que picaba en la piel y que llevaba de tener mucho calor a tener un frío que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Y las tormentas… ¡Esas terribles tormentas! Lo dejaban sin trabajo por largos días, sometiéndolo al aburrimiento. Y al miedo…

Sin duda, la peor época del año era esa.

Y ahora, sin poder continuar con su rutina diaria, evitar el aburrimiento era su única prioridad además de huir de las tareas hogareñas que su hermana le demandaba hacer. Como única opción viable a sus intentos por escapar, sus pies lo llevaron entre las solitarias calles hacia la parte más alta del pueblo. Ascendió deprisa por la banqueta, esquivando los charcos y cubriéndose de la sutil llovizna que recién comenzaba. Pasó de largo por la pequeña escuela para atravesar la calle y adentrarse en la humilde biblioteca, la única que había en el pueblo y quizá la única que el chico conocería en toda su vida. Y sin embargo, para él, era más que suficiente.

Se sacudió el pelo mojado y se limpió el barro de los zapatos antes de entrar. El calor del local tan diferente al frío de las calles, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, pero de inmediato, se sintió confortado por el ambiente calmo y sereno. No perdió más tiempo y se dispuso a adentrarse en el interior de estanterías que ya se sabía de memoria. Un potente carraspeo lo detuvo. Miró a su derecha, con cierto dejo de temor que se convirtió en un nervio más palpable al reconocer _esa_ expresión.

Los ojos grises los vieron con el mismo desprecio de siempre. Minos evitó mirarlos por demasiado tiempo, desviando su vista hacia el gafete dorado sobre los pechos caídos.

—Buenas tardes, _Señorita _Forfer —saludó cortés, tratando de no exhibir su nerviosismo.

Tras sus gafas, la bibliotecaria continuó con su gesto adusto.

—¿Vas a pasar? —su voz era como un cuchillo afilándose para matar. Minos asintió, la mujer arrugó la boca con desdén—. Tus manos… —se reclinó sobre el viejo mostrador—. Déjame ver tus manos.

En su interior, Minos sintió una nueva oleada de miedo mezclada con el amargo sabor de la humillación. ¿Cuántas veces lo habían echado de ahí por no estar lo "suficientemente" limpió para tocas los libros? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Con lentitud, ambos brazos se elevaron hasta quedar a la altura de su cara, las dos palmas de frente a la anciana. Ella escudriñó cada espacio, sin cambiar su hosca expresión. Por un rato que le pareció una eternidad, Minos estaba casi seguro de que en cualquier momento le dirían "largo de aquí", pero nada ocurría. Se quedó callado también, a la espera de lo que fuera a suceder, sin querer mirar a la bibliotecaria.

—Voy a estarte observando —espetó de pronto—. Siempre que tú vienes algo desaparece —volvió a erguirse en su lugar. Tomó su lápiz y anotó un nombre en la lista de registro.

Como no deseaba hacerla cambiar de opinión, Minos caminó rápidamente hacia el interior del vestíbulo, deseando desaparecer de la vista de esa vieja malhumorada. Contuvo su sonrisa victoriosa hasta que dio la vuelta tras los estantes de Literatura Universal. Ahora la lluvia le agradaría al menos un poco; de no ser por ésta y el trabajo hecho con sus manos, quizá estaría afuera y no dentro de la Biblioteca.

Luego de un breve momento de entusiasmo, el muchacho regresó a su prioridad en ese lugar. Se paseó entre los libreros que contenían las obras clásicas conocidas, junto con algunas otras más recientes y que aún no contaban con el suficiente reconocimiento. Con el interés acostumbrado, Minos las observó detalladamente, aunque esta vez las pasara de largo. Deseaba encontrar algo nuevo, algo que no se supiera de memoria por tantas lecturas. Se movió hacia le sección de clásicos grecorromanos, en donde las osadías de héroes mitológicos se albergaban.

Sus manos quedaron en el aire a punto de tomar uno de aquellos gruesos ejemplares. Enfocó su mirada con mayor atención en el periódico que yacía sobre una de las mesas de lectura a escasos metros de las estanterías. Al no ver a nadie sentado en ese preciso lugar, se atrevió a acercarse, sigiloso al principio, luego sin temor alguno. Tomó al diario y leyó el encabezado.

**UNIVERSIDAD DE COPENHAGUE ABRE LAS PUERTAS A LOS JOVENES INTELECTUALES QUE DESEEN FORMAR PARTE DE LA **_**SOCIEDAD NORUEGA.**_

El encabezado lo motivo a seguir leyendo:

**LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SOBRESALIR QUEDA ABIERTA A TODOS. **

_Ayer, en su último informe y recuento de actividades, el director de la Universidad más importante de nuestra nación, Oscar Wergeland, anunció la creación oficial de la _Sociedad Noruega_, un conglomerado que albergará a los jóvenes intelectuales que serán parte del brillante futuro que le aguarda a nuestro país. La sociedad ya cuenta con 35 integrantes y espera recibir a 30 más en los próximos meses. El Doctor Wergeland declaró que la oportunidad de formar parte de sus filas no es solo para nuestros inmaculados ciudadanos de la nobleza, también podrá participar todo aquel que posea la mayoría de edad y un alto grado del pensamiento racional y de las Artes._

_La Sociedad Noruega comenzó hace no más de diez años en la Universidad de Copenhague, como un sencillo club literario que…_

Minos levantó el rostro, con su mirada perdida en algún porvenir lejano.

Había escuchado tantas veces de la Universidad. A su edad, seguramente era el único de los muchachos en el pueblo que se atrevía a visualizarse dentro de un campus universitario. Aquel lugar en la capital era como un sueño lejano para los aldeanos, pues sabían bien que la única forma de entrar a sus aulas era con un título de noble junto a tu nombre de pila. Y para un niño pobre que nunca había pisado una escuela en su vida, el sueño era más remoto todavía.

Pero, con esta noticia… Con todos esos nombres de reconocidos intelectuales o profesionales en el ramo de las Bellas Artes, a los cuales Minos reconocía por sus aportes en traducciones o ensayos sobre las obras clásicas que interpretaba en su pequeño teatro… Era como una milagrosa respuesta a sus anhelos por salir adelante junto a su hermana.

Cierto. Era una de las personas más pobres en el pueblo, un chiquillo lleno de mugre al que era fácil despreciar y pasar por alto. No había estudiado nunca en una escuela, ni conocía el método de enseñanza de los profesores. En cambio, aunque sólo tenía 15 años, sabía leer mejor que ninguno de los niños de su edad a los que conocía; su caligrafía era mucho mejor también, incluso mejor que la de Ariadna, quien había sido su única "maestra" en todos esos años. Hablaba bien su idioma natal y había comenzado a aprender de forma inconsciente las reglas gramaticales de las lenguas romances más conocidas, todo por leer tan asiduamente a los grandes maestros de la Literatura.

Aún faltaban varios meses para que cumpliera la edad que la propuesta de la _Sociedad_ exigía. Pero contaba con ese tiempo para juntar el suficiente dinero para ir a Oslo y probar su suerte. Y, por alguna razón, se sentía con la victoria asegurada.

Devolvió su vista al resto de la nota informativa. Leyó con ansia la historia de la _Sociedad_, y sus recientes logros, por los cuales obtuvo la aprobación para ser concebida oficialmente. Cuando terminó de leerlo, comenzó nuevamente, luego otra vez, y otra más, hasta hacer suya la noticia…

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

Dio un respingo por la repentina intromisión. Su rostro giró a su izquierda para encontrar al responsable. Sin quererlo, sus labios rosaron una suave mejilla, la cual enrojeció al instante.

—Aah, ¡lo lamento! —se puso en pie al reconocerla. Supuso que debía tener el mismo color que ella, los pómulos le ardían—. Lo siento…

—No… No te preocupes —finalmente, Bera se atrevió a verlo—. Perdóname por haberte asustado.

Dejó una mano sobre su mejilla, incluso cuando Minos rompió el incómodo silencio y la invitó a sentarse con él. Juntos en la sala de lectura vacía, se sumieron en otro mutismo. El repiqueteo de la lluvia se había vuelto más insistente en el tejado.

—¿Vienes de la escuela? —se atrevió a hablar por fin el muchacho, observando el morral de la chica. Bera asintió, silenciosa—. ¿Tienes tarea de biblioteca?

—No… —musitó—. La verdad no. Pero comenzó a llover muy fuerte y como le prometí a mamá cuidar más mi ropa, me metí aquí.

—Ya veo…

Otro silencio.

—¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué estabas leyendo? —dirigió su mirada al periódico arrugado en el regazo del muchacho.

—Ah, no es nada… —lo metió entre sus piernas. Aún era demasiado pronto para contarle a otros de sus planes—. Buscaba algo nuevo para el trabajo…

—¿Una nueva historia? —sus ojos azules adquirieron un brillo repentino—. ¿Será algo romántico como la última vez? —suspiró—. Me encantó la escena donde Romeo besa a Julieta y esa otra donde pelea por ella contra ese sujeto que también la amaba, ¿cómo se llamaba..? —reflexionó.

—Eeh… Paris…

—¡Sí! ¿No es hermoso? Aay, pero también es muy triste… ¿por qué tuvieron que morir? —inclinó la cabeza—. Me parece muy cruel. Pero, ¿qué remedio queda? Así es el amor, supongo —regresó su vista a él. Minos la observaba con atención, nada sorprendido por la típica exposición del amor y la tragedia que tanto le gustaban a Bera.

En cambio ella…

—Lo siento… —agachó el rostro, avergonzada, con un nuevo carmín cubriéndole la piel—. Debes pensar que soy una tonta —el muchacho no resistió una pequeña risa—. ¡Minos! —frunció el ceño.

—No eres tonta, Bera… —le habló, conteniendo sus ganas de seguir riendo. La miró, un tanto socarrón, un tanto serio—. Tal vez sólo eres demasiado inocente para creer en el amor que profesa Shakespeare. Porque, ¿sabes? —se sostuvo el mentón con la mano recargada sobre la mesa—: A pesar de que he leído mucho sobre ese tema, aún no logro convencerme de que el amor sea realmente tan simple… ¿es tan fácil enamorarse de un desconocido y ser capaz de morir por éste? No me trago ese cuento…

Un resoplido lo interrumpió.

—Se nota que todavía eres un niño inmaduro —Bera se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con superioridad—. Los hombres… No. Los niños como tú aún no entienden de estas cosas. El Amor será por siempre la fuerza más grande del mundo, no, no… ¡De todo el universo!

El grito se elevó por toda la estancia. Minos abrió los ojos con temor. Su gesto fue rápidamente interpretado por su compañera, quien se llevó las manos a la boca para cubrírsela. Escucharon pasos acercándose frenéticos. Una sombra se asomó por el corredor donde estaba el recibidor y en seguida apareció la Sra. Forfer, con los brazos en jarra mientras buscaba a los gritones que osaban robar la calma del lugar.

Tanto Minos como Bera aguardaron con el aliento en un hilo, ocultos tras el librero más cercano al que se habían escabullido. Ambos soltaron el aire contenido cuando escucharon esos monstruosos pasos volver a la recepción.

—Esa Forfer… —suspiró el peliblanco, recuperándose.

—Es una mujer odiosa —susurró su acompañante—. Alguien debería cambiarle el nombre por Forfer_delig_*

Minos sonrió—: Sí, creo que le queda mejor…

Se quedaron un silencio, pensando en el apodo. Luego se miraron, contemplando la amplia sonrisa en el otro. En nada de tiempo, ambos estaban doblegados por la risa. Minos se apoyó en el librero a sus espaldas, apretando los dientes para no abrir la boca y reír demasiado fuerte. En su lugar, observó de reojo el tono rojo de su amiga, iluminado así por cada carcajada que se esforzaba por encerrar.

No supo por qué aquella imagen le hizo olvidarse de todo, incluso de su burla en contra de la bibliotecaria, sólo para contemplarla a ella.

—Creo que la lluvia se detuvo —sin darse cuenta de su escrutinio, la muchacha centró su atención en el golpeteo en el techo—. Si no me doy prisa mis papás se van a preocupar.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que estaban y tomó su bolso.

—¿Vas a quedarte más tiempo? —se giró un poco para hablarle a Minos.

—Aah, no… —apenas salía de su trance—. Adelántate, sólo voy a ver el título de un libro y te alcanzo…

Bera asintió, subiendo la correa de su morral sobre su hombro. Minos se sintió más tranquilo cuando desapareció en la esquina del corredor. Arrancó la página del diario que tanto le importaba; el recuerdo de la noticia afloró sus esperanzas y despidió las inquietudes de "chico enamoradizo" que se negaba a aceptar.

Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. El amor y esas cosas aburridas sólo valían la pena si ensalzaban la maestría de la Literatura, fuera de ello, para él eran puras cosas sentimentalistas.

"C_osas de niñas"_.

Asomó la cara antes de meterse al pasillo, para ver si la Señorita _Forferdelig_ estaba en el sitio de siempre. La encontró reclinada sobre el mostrador, escribiendo seguramente. El archivero que contenía la lista de nombres de los libros en la biblioteca, estaba justo a su lado. Minos sonrió maliciosamente y regresó a su lugar seguro, a la vuelta del muro en el que estaba.

La mano derecha se levantó un poco, mientras que la otra sostenía el volumen de mitos que le había interesado así como la página bien doblada del diario. Esperó por un momento para concentrarse hasta que consiguió que el par de hilos invisibles surgieran de sus dedos. Comenzó a moverlos, incitándolos con su mente a crecer y crecer hasta llegar a la manija del archivero, enredarse en ésta y jalar.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando escuchó el sonoro golpe del cajón contra el piso. Oyó una fuerte maldición y las murmuraciones iracundas de la mujer al agacharse a recoger todo el desastre. En cuanto lo hizo, Minos salió de su escondite y corrió hacia la salida.

No dejó de pensar en la cara de sorpresa de esa vieja gruñona cuando se diera cuenta de que otro libro, en efecto, había desaparecido.

**~o~**

La señora Baker atravesó la puerta por enésima ocasión. Aún no se había aplacado el ir y venir de las bisagras dobles cuando la panadera volvió a empujar la portezuela de madera para salir nuevamente con una nueva bandeja llena de panecillos.

Así había sido toda la mañana y perduró el mismo modo ajetreado cuando Ariadna llegó pasadas las 12 del día. La muchacha había terminado sus labores en la casa, y los que le correspondían a Minos también, y luego de unas horas sin nada mejor qué hacer, se decidió a visitar a la familia que mejor los trataba. Y aunque tenían mucho trabajo aquel día, la pareja de panaderos no dudo en recibirla y hacerla pasar hasta el comedor ubicado tras la panadería.

—¡Qué locura! —la mujer entró otra vez, su rostro lucía exhausto de tanto ir y venir.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —Ariadna se levantó de su lugar, dispuesta a no ser sólo una espectadora.

—¡No, no, no! —la mujer la sentó nuevamente—. Tú quédate ahí. Nuestros invitados no tienen por qué trabajar, oh no. ¿Quieres más leche? —preguntó cuando había terminando de rellenarle su vaso—. Discúlpanos, Ariadna…

Con una sonrisa de disculpa, la mujer se perdió tras la puerta hacia el local.

Ariadna suspiró. Quizá, no había sido tan buena idea ir ese día. Ya les había dado suficientes problemas preparando su fiesta de cumpleaños, como para pensar en visitarlos y no causarles conflicto al no poder seguir sus actividades acostumbradas por atenderla a ella.

A pocos segundos antes de que la chica consiguiera escabullirse de allí, una puerta más se abrió, esta vez al otro lado de la habitación. El calor de los hornos salió deprisa cuando el Sr. Baker entró con una enorme charola de _kaffebrod_, la cual dispuso sobre la mesa del comedor en donde la chica estaba. En seguida, el panadero comenzó a envolver con papel y celofán cada hogaza del esponjoso pan. Al verlo, Ariadna se acercó a ayudarle, mirando y aprendiendo rápido el método que el hombre usaba para hacer el trabajo. Como la vio tan decidida a apoyarlo, el hombre no objetó a su buena voluntad.

Apenas terminaron de empaquetar todos los panes, la Sra. Baker entró nuevamente para llevarse la bandeja recién preparada por ellos. Cuando la vieron irse, apurada y atareada, ambos se miraron con una tímida sonrisa.

—Siempre es así en esta temporada —el panadero tomó una silla y se desparramó sobre ella—. La lluvia motiva a la gente a quedarse en casa y qué mejor que una buena taza de café y una rebanada de pan para acompañarlo para pasar el rato.

—Nunca había visto a su esposa tan ocupada… —comentó enseguida la joven, mirando hacia la puerta.

—Sólo es así cuando hay mucho trabajo. En las tardes se va a nuestra recamara a tomar leche con galletas mientras lee… —sonrió socarron, delatando los secretos de su mujer—. La ves más ocupada sólo porque Bera no está aquí, siempre es ella la que le ayuda a esta ahora. Creo que mi hija va a tener problemas… —rio.

El grueso y fornido brazo, alcanzó la jarra de leche que la panadera había dejado. El hombre se sirvió un vaso de la infusión de chocolate con leche y tomó unas galletas del centro de la mesa. Ariadna lo miró por un momento y terminó de beber su propia porción. Pensó en la hija mediana de la familia, tal vez la lluvia la había retrasado. Y en Minos, ¿en dónde se habría metido con ese aguacero?

—¿Cómo está tu hermano, Ariadna? —como leyéndole la mente, el Sr. Baker la sacó de sus pensamientos. La muchacha sonrió serena.

—Muy bien. Algo disgustado por la lluvia, pero bien…

—Claro —se echó otra galletita a la boca—. Con tanta agua debe ser difícil actuar en la plaza… —la muchacha asintió dándole la razón, aunque sabía bien que Minos tenía un motivo más grande para odiar el verano—. El otro día vi uno de sus actos, antes de que empezaran las lluvias —declaró—. Ha mejorado mucho. La gente se le acerca para preguntarle sobre las obras que interpreta y él les contesta como si fuera un profesor.

Una de sus amables sonrisas surgió de nuevo, recordando al muchacho. La peliblanca a su lado, no pudo evitar que un gesto enorgullecido surgiera de sus labios.

—Ha leído mucho últimamente. De hecho… —pensó si hablar o no—, lo he pillado con libros de la Biblioteca en casa —_Mr. Baker _soltó una risotada.

—¿Se llevó los libros? —Ariadna asintió apenada, el hombre rio de nuevo con ganas—. Bueno, Ariadna, no creo que debas sentirte mal por eso. Nadie va a la Biblioteca de cualquier modo… Es mejor que esos libros estén con alguien que aprovechará sus conocimientos y no en una estantería haciéndose viejos…

—Aah, pero no quiero que él crea que así es como debe conseguir las cosas —prorrumpió deprisa—. Robar es malo, no importa por qué motivo lo hagas.

—Tienes razón —la miró complacido—. Pero no olvides que tu hermano de algún modo rectifica ese pequeño "error" —la chica levantó el rostro para escuchar con atención el resto—: Cada día, en la plaza, con cada acto que se aprende y actúa. Ese chico le devuelve un poco de su identidad a este pueblo olvidado por los ricachones de la capital. No lo reprendas por eso…

Asintió, callada y pensativa, deseosa de que así fuera siempre. Se complació nuevamente de ser la hermana de una persona tan maravillosa, sintiéndose conforme porque las clases de lecto-escritura en el pasado hayan dado frutos así de admirables.

Se escucharon voces en la habitación de al lado. Ambos identificaron a la esposa del panadero, denotando su frustración en contra de los recién llegados. Tanto Ariadna como el Sr. Baker se pusieron de pie para ver lo que sucedía; se encontraron con una furibunda panadera reprendiendo a dos jovencitos empapados por la lluvia.

—…pero… pero… —la voz de Bera salía apenas entre cada regaño.

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que te necesito temprano, Genibera! ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetírtelo? Yo no puedo hacer todo, necesito que me ayuden…

—Pero, _mamma…_ Estaba lloviendo y no quería mojarme, por eso fui a…

—¿No querías mojarte? ¿No querías mojarte? —la interrumpió, ironica—. ¡Mírate! —la señaló con las manos—. ¡Estas empapada, Genibera!

—Es que en el camino de repente comenzó a llover otra vez…

—Ahora cómo vas a secar tu ropa, ¿eh? Sigue lloviendo y al parecer va a seguir así… ¿Con qué vas a ir mañana a la escuela? No tenemos más uniformes y lo sabes…

Las acusaciones continuaron por varios minutos más. Sin deseos de intervenir en una disputa familiar, Ariadna se quedó en silencio, casi sintiéndose tan mal como la misma Bera. A su lado, el Sr. Baker suspiró medio abatido, al parecer, él tampoco deseaba interferir en esa oleada de reproches.

Cuando la panadera pensó que ya había sido suficiente, detuvo su voz como para esperar que los acusados se defendieran. Era una verdadera suerte que los clientes se hubieran ido antes de que todo el asunto iniciara.

—Perdóname, _mamma… _—sollozó la chica, cabizbaja. La mayoría se sintió conmovido.

—También es mi culpa, _Mrs. Baker_ —finalmente habló el otro jovencito—. Tomé un libro de la Biblioteca sin permiso y Bera se dio cuenta. Pasó mucho tiempo tratando de convencerme de que tenía que devolverlo… —agachó la cara también, Ariadna fue la única que interpretó correctamente el tono de su voz.

—¿Y devolvieron ese libro? —la mujer se escuchó menos alterada, sin ocultar su interés por la historia.

Bera levantó la cara de inmediato—: ¡Sí! Nos costó mucho trabajo regresarlo sin que la Sra. Forfer nos regañara.

Continuó un breve silencio en el que la madre de la chica discernía lo ocurrido. Sus ojos volvieron a su templanza luego de un momento.

—No quiero que vuelvas a llegar así de tarde, _Bera… _—decretó. Su mirada se enfocó en Minos—. Y espero que tú tampoco vuelvas a tomar algo que no es tuyo. No eres para nada un vil ladrón, Minos.

El adolescente asintió, aún cabizbajo—. No lo haré de nuevo, Sra. Baker.

—¡Bien, creo que todo está resuelto! —el hombre de la casa dio un aplauso para terminar la "sesión". Su divertida sonrisa motivo a los otros a quitar la tensión en sus caras—. ¿Qué les parece si vamos al comedor a beber leche con panecillos? Las galletas también están listas…—se encaminó a la puerta.

—Oh, discúlpenos, señor —Ariadna detuvo el entusiasmo de todos—. Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos…

—¿Qué? Pero si yo apenas llegué… _¡oouch! _—un discreto pellizco calló los reclamos de Minos.

—Como dije, será hora de irnos —la chica sonrió amablemente, con los dedos sujetándole la piel de la espalda—. ¿Minos?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —se encaminó a la salida junto a su hermana. El par de ojos enfurruñados fue lo último que Bera vio de él antes de que salieran.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de su vista, adelantándose por el camino ascendente hacia la colina en la cual vivían, Ariadna se decidió soltarlo. Minos se alcanzó la espalda, sobándose la remachada piel por debajo del _bunad._

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —se quejó, mirándola de frente, enojado—. Yo _sí_ quería leche y galletas.

—Ya les causamos muchos conflictos por hoy. ¿Qué no pensaste en cómo regañarían a Bera por entretenerla? Eso fue muy irresponsable y lo sabes...

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos, un evidente puchero se formó en sus labios cuando desvió la vista con el ceño fruncido. Después dio media vuelta y continuó su camino, sin querer hablar más.

—Minos —el tono certero detuvo sus pasos—. ¿Dónde está _ese_ libro?

No le respondió, no de inmediato. Por un momento, Ariadna creyó que no la habían escuchado. El niño seguía parado frente a ella, dándole la espalda, ambos enfrentando la llovizna que se había hecho más suave desde que salieron de la panadería. Pensando en repetirle la pregunta, Minos se adelantó y metió la mano dentro de su pantalón para sacar el volumen de mitos grecorromanos. Se giró con el libro en la mano y una enorme sonrisa, carente de arrepentimiento.

—Minos… —repitió el nombre, ahora con severidad.

—Es sólo un libro, Ariadna —la frenó—. A nadie le importa, nadie lo ha leído y seguramente nadie lo leerá nunca.

—Sabes que ese no es motivo suficiente para robarlo. Pudiste pedírselo a la encargada…

—¿A la Sra. Forfer?¿Crees que me lo habría dado? ¡Qué gran chiste! —espetó mordaz—. Deberías ver cómo me mira cada vez que pongo un pie en la biblioteca y no sólo ella, ¡todos! Disfrutan el espectáculo que doy en la plaza pero no toleran que un niño pobre pueda conocer tanto. Cuando hablo de Arte o Filosofía con otros chicos de mi edad o con sus padres, se ríen en mi cara de lo que les digo… —apretó los puños, airado—. ¡No me toman en serio sólo porque soy el chico huérfano que vive en una casa sucia con su hermana!

Corrió.

Sus últimas palabras se derramaron sobre Ariadna como la lluvia que caía del cielo. Sin saber el porqué, la muchacha no pudo ir tras él. Se quedó quieta, tremolando mientras lo miraba ascender para llegar solo a esa maltrecha casa de la que se había quejado.

Y tenía razón. "_Oh, claro que la tiene", _pensó una y otra vez, frenando su llanto con las manos.

Sentía cada palabra como una demanda en su contra, como si ella fuese la culpable de todo ese desprecio que las personas le regalaban a él y su hermano. Aún más miserable que antes, la joven se lamentó por no tener la solución a toda esa problemática, por ni siquiera ser capaz de soñar con un futuro mejor. Hacía años que la esperanza por alcanzar metas se había disipado con cada día sin ver ninguna mejoría.

Y ahora… ese desconsuelo había alcanzado a Minos. El momento de discernir lo terrible que era la vida había tocado la puerta del corazón de su pequeño hermano. Lo destruiría, lentamente, como a ella. ¡Qué atrocidad!

—Espera, espera un poco más… —suplicó audiblemente para sí, hablando como una loca—. No lo lastimes, no a él. Por favor…

Cayeron gotas desde sus parpados, perdidas entre la lluvia. Un potente rugido se escuchó en los cielos, el indicio de que una tormenta comenzaría. Ariadna se mordió los labios, conteniendo aún su sufrimiento. Otro estallido la sacó de su interior…

Dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria a su hogar.

Seguía con vida, miserablemente tal vez, especialmente en sus adentros; pero seguía con vida. Y mientras fuera así, ninguna tormenta, cualquiera que fuera, podría perturbarla a ella y a su querido hermanito.

**~o~**

Su cuerpo se hizo más pequeño cuando se ovilló estremecido. La madera del casi deshecho catre rechinó al hacerlo. Las arrugadas mantas se le pegaron más al rostro al vislumbrar el resplandor del cielo.

Había llegado a casa desde hacía más de una hora, luego de ese descortés incidente con su hermana. El libro robado que desencadenó el pleito entre los dos fue a parar de un golpe al suelo, ignorado completamente por el chico que se tumbó directo en la cama. Sentado en el roído colchón, se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido por un largo rato.

El remordimiento apareció de inmediato. ¿Quién era él para gritarle de ese forma a su hermana? Al sacar su frustración había sonado como un niño inmaduro, quejumbroso y llorón. Nadie tenía la culpa de la situación precaria en la que estaban, mucho menos Ariadna. Ella se había quedado con él, había renunciado a irse del pueblo en busca de un mejor trabajo sólo para no abandonarlo.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, la tarde había comenzado a declinar a las oscuras nubes y fue un furioso estruendo lo que le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

El temeroso salto que dio en la cama le hizo enojar. Detestaba el verano, detestaba la lluvia, ¡detestaba asustarse por el sonido de los rayos! Frustrado, tomó la manta que tenía más cerca y la enredó en su cuerpo al acostarse, controlando el temblor en su cuerpo al escuchar el retumbar de un trueno que creció y creció sin mesura, igual que la tormenta que azotó la pequeña casa sobre la colina.

Algo le dijo que Ariadna no volvería, al menos no hasta el día siguiente. Aunque, por su manera de hablarle, sin duda merecía que ella se fuera al trabajo olvidándose de él. Tendría que apañárselas solo, no había más opción.

Los minutos transcurrieron pesadamente. Minos casi pudo contarlos mentalmente, comparando cada segundo con cada gota que caía de las aberturas no resanas del techo. Un _cloc-cloc-cloc _desesperante pero tranquilo, incomparable con la agresividad del vendaval y agua allá afuera. Se pegó más a la pared al lado del colchón, a través de las mantas sobre su cabeza, la luz de los rayos se filtró y amenazó con traer un nuevo estruendo.

El poderoso sonido comenzó a escucharse como suena un derrumbe; primero lento y quedo, luego con rapidez, arremetiendo contra los oídos del asustadizo chico. De pronto, como solía pasarle cada tormenta, el mundo entero desapareció a causa de los estallidos entre las nubes. Su realidad, el hecho de estar a salvo bajo un techo, la valentía de "chico grande" de la que tanto se jactaba, todo, todo se esfumó. Sólo estaba su miedo, un trauma de origen desconocido relacionado a los truenos y relámpagos.

Sintió el ardor de las lágrimas, pero el temor lo había paralizado a tal grado que ni siquiera fue capaz de limpiarlas con sus manos. Crispó los puños en la sábana apretando los dientes sin preocuparse en el dolor que ello le provocaba. El colchón se hundió a sus espaldas pero no consiguió el suficiente valor para volverse y ver el porqué. La sombra de un brazo se movió sobre su cabeza para apartarle las mantas y sacarlo de su seguro escondite. Minos luchó para que eso no fuera posible, se aferró a la tela como un animal agresivo, lleno de pánico.

_Está bien… _oyó una voz, un cuerpo allá afuera se reclinó sobre él para susurrar. _Todo está bien…_

Entonces dejó su obstinación.

Finalmente, el velo que lo cubría fue quitado por completo y Minos se encontró con la generosa sonrisa de su hermana mayor; mas nada consiguió decirle que expresara su sorpresa al verla.

La muchacha lo ayudó a sentarse, apoyándolo en la pared mientras iba a la mesa a tomar un vaso de café. Minos la observó, tratando de poner su atención en ella para disuadir su miedo. Le asombró todavía más el ver la caldera prendida para proporcionarle calor y el delicioso café que su hermana terminó por poner en sus manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ella en casa sin que él lo notara?

Ariadna acomodó una frazada tras su espalda y se sentó a su lado para envolverlos a ambos, cual ave abrigando a sus polluelos bajo las alas. Aún sin hablar, Minos comenzó a beberse la infusión de canela y café que le habían preparado, el confortable calor al que comenzaba a rendirse, se vio interrumpido solamente cuando un objeto duro chocó contra su codo. El menor observó el objeto reconociéndolo al instante.

—¿Crees que pueda leerte como antes lo hacía? —el murmulló sonó sobre su cabeza. Minos asintió callado, permitiendo que el libro quedara abierto sobre su regazo.

Una amena clase de mitología griega dio inicio. La suave voz de su hermana lo inundó por completo, hasta ser capaz de leer también. Desde las epopeyas homéricas, hasta cortas poesías, ambos jóvenes pusieron una especial atención a la _Eneida _de Virgilio y su rápida mención sobre el inframundo, sus reglas y sus juicios.

Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio por un momento. Aún sin preguntárselo, la mayor presintió los pensamientos de Minos.

—¿Tú crees que a papá y mamá les gustara la mitología griega? —preguntó finalmente el chico, releyendo el texto donde su homónimo aparecía.

—Tal vez…

—¿Por qué elegirían los nombres que tenemos? ¿No crees que pueda ser un "presagio" para lo que nos espera? —se viró a verla.

Ariadna le sonrió con broma—: ¿Quieres convertirte en juez, Minos? —rio por la clara muestra de desprecio de su hermano ante esa opción.

—Bueno, en juez no pero… Recuerda que _Minos_ también era un rey: el gran rey de Creta —se irguió emocionado—. Si el Destino es real, estoy seguro de que nuestros nombres son un indicio de algo importante, ¿tú no?

Su rostro se giró de nuevo hacia ella, esperando su respuesta. La peliblanca aguardó un poco, buscando la mejor manera de contestar a esos sueños infantiles.

Después de un tiempo sin grandes opciones, suspiró derrotada.

—Claro —finalizó—. Puede ser…

El rostro del muchacho se iluminó con alegría. Su atención regresó al libro, acomodándose cerca de su hermana para permitirle ver. Apenas iban a la mitad del grueso volumen, y esa fue suficiente razón para aumentar su interés en la lectura.

Ninguno se percató de que la tormenta había terminado.

_Y que otras más estaban por comenzar…_

**~o~**

_To be continued…_

_Cómo me gusta escribir este tipo de cosas. Minos me recuerda a todos nosotros. El chamaco está en ese paso que muchos de nosotros dimos, en el que deseas deslindarte del "niño", asimilar responsabilidades y parecer autosuficiente, cuando la realidad es que aún eres vulnerable, lleno de temores y fragilidad, lleno de una torpe inocencia que te hace temer a los rayos de una tormenta._

_En fin… Basta de divagues. _

_Los capítulos "rosas" están a punto de terminar y presiento que la verdadera tormenta está por venir. ¿Qué les depara a estos dos hermanos? ¿Conseguirá Minos su cometido e irá a la Universidad de Copenhague?_

_ACLARACIONES ~_

_*¿Sabían que en Noruega comen muuuchos pero muchos postres? __Los pasteles y los bizcochos son una de las especialidades de los noruegos pero muchos prefieren el denominado **kaffebrod**, realizado con un agradable sabor a café *¬*_

_*__La palabra __Forferdelig__ significa "Enojona", en noruego. Bera y Minos fueron muy maldosos al usar ese jueguito de palabras xD_

_*A propósito, sobre Genibera:_

_Es una chica de casi la misma edad de Minos (14 años). La segunda de tres hijas de una familia de panaderos, con lo suficiente para vivir. Como toda chica de su edad, es soñadora, emotiva, romántica. Tiene los amables ojos azules de su padre pero el mismo carácter decisivo de su madre, cabello lacio y castaño oscuro, piel blanca a excepción de sus mejillas sonrosadas cada vez que se encuentra con cierto chico titiritero._

_Su nombre significa "Plegaria"._

_Ahora sí, me voy yendo. __**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**__ A las personitas que me han dejado review o MP, doblemente "gracias". Espero su opinión sobre este capítulo :DD_


	4. Capítulo 3: Cruda Realidad

_I'm come back! ¿Me extrañaron? Sí, ya sé que no… T_T_

_Ok, ya xD Esta vez me demoré unos poquitillos días más en regresar. Pero, creo que valió la pena esperar a que la condenada inspiración quisiera hacer acto de presencia ¬¬_

_Como siempre, agradezco a todos por su paciencia y ese tiempo que dedican a leer._

_A __**Kleine Marionette, **_**_Celeste de Piscis, cuatecatl88 y Lilus de Geminis_**_, dobles gracias por comentar. Yo sé que también aman ver a Minos en su faceta de niño berrinchudo y juguetón *w*_

_Hooora sí pues! Espero que les guste…_

_**Alas Rotas**_

_Todo el curso de mis lágrimas  
discurre hacia ti,  
y la última llama de mi corazón  
para ti se enardece.  
¡Oh, vuelve,  
mi dios desconocido! ¡mi dolor!  
¡mi última felicidad!..._

_Friedrich Nietzsche. "Lamentos de Ariadna" (Fragmento)_

_**-Capítulo 3: Cruda Realidad-**_

Su turno estaba por terminar, y Ariadna ya resentía las consecuencias del agotamiento.

Trató de disimular sus parpados caídos cuando rellenó por centésima ocasión la jarra de cerveza de un cliente. El hombretón apoyado en la mesa le sonrió con interés y la muchacha agradeció que estuviera lo suficientemente ebrio para que él mismo desistiera de ir a "conquistarla". Problemas con los clientes era lo que menos quería.

Afortunadamente para ella, las últimas horas transcurrieron rápido, y en menos de lo que se imaginó, estaba detrás de la taberna, en la habitación de las meseras, cambiándose de ropa, pues su elegante uniforme había sufrido el recibimiento de los restos estomacales de uno de los borrachos. Una evidente mueca de asco se le formó en la cara cuando se quitó el vestido, cuidando no embarrarse el resto de vómito que hizo una gran mancha en la falda. Vestida finalmente con la ropa de repuesto que hacía días había dejado en su banco, unos susurros la detuvieron antes de salir del vestidor.

—…y se lo llevaron…

—Por Dios, Catherina… ¿estás segura?

—Te lo juro. Y no es la primera vez que pasa… El pueblo vecino ya pasó por la misma _revisión_. Siempre es igual, llegan, cobran y si no tienes con qué pagar algo malo sucede en esa casa…

Voces de miedo e impresión callaron la voz de la más elocuente de las meseras, conocida principalmente por saberse todo lo que ocurría en la aldea.

—¿Qué sucede? —al no escuchar con claridad, Ariadna decidió intervenir. Las miradas sorprendidas por su intromisión cambiaron a unas más despreciativas.

Nadie le contestó. La muchacha quiso repetir su pregunta…

—Hay gente en el pueblo diciendo que ya llegaron los malditos cuervos de la capital… —declaró la misma Catherina. Ariadna inclinó la cabeza, sin entender—. ¡Cobradores de impuestos, Ariadna! ¡Llegaron a Flam!

Los ojos violetas dejaron su estado sosegado para desorbitarse.

—Pero… los impuestos son sólo para la gente que gana mucho dinero, nosotros no…

—No seas tonta —la interrumpió con el ceño fruncido—. Es obvio que eso a ellos no les importa. Undredal ya pasó por lo mismo, las personas allá dieron el aviso al cura del pueblo para advertirnos.

—¡Qué vamos a hacer! —chilló otra de las muchachas tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Pues será mejor que digamos nuestras plegarias porque después de lo que escuché, esos sujetos no tendrá compasión de este miserable pueblo… —se cruzó de brazos con un irritable sarcasmo—. Y eso es igual para todos —le espetó a la peliblanca que se había quedado callada mirando al piso.

—Aún es muy pronto para asustarse —adujo finalmente otra mujer—. Mejor sigamos con nuestras actividades y roguemos porque sean puros rumores…

La mayoría dio un fuerte asentimiento, esperando que sólo fueran malas lenguas las que traían ese detestable presagio. Luego de eso, las mujeres se separaron, continuando con su turno (las que aún debían trabajar) o preparándose para ir a casa. Como un muñeco mecanizado, la única peliblanca en la estancia las imito. Tomó su pequeño bolso de lana con su sucio _uniforme_ dentro y salió de ahí sin decir nada a nadie.

¿Por qué le angustiaba? No lo sabía. Aquellos capitalistas de la gran ciudad podían ser sólo meras especulaciones de esa boca parlanchina que Catherina usaba con maestría. Y aunque fuera cierto, ¿qué probabilidad tendría de que fueran exactamente a su casa, allá en lo más alto de la colina? ¿Acaso no sentirían compasión por ellos? ¿No les provocarían lástima, repugnancia, como a casi todos en la villa?

Ariadna rogó porque sucediera así.

Sin saber el cómo, la puerta de la maltrecha cabaña quedó frente a ella. Sólo hasta que su mano giró con la llave dentro del picaporte, la muchacha volvió a ser consciente de su alrededor. Miró por un breve momento las nubes sobre ella, coloreándose apenas por los tímidos rayos del alba que pronto llegaría.

Un aire frío la recibió cuando entró a casa. Por increíble que pareciera, el interior del lugar era aún más helado que las llanuras nevadas. Eso le hizo enojar, pues conocía bien al culpable de que su recibimiento no fuese lo bastante cálido. Minos siempre olvidaba prender la pequeña hoguera, o tal vez aún tenía esa rara afición por los ambientes fríos. Tendría que preguntárselo y regañarlo en la tarde, cuando ese "bello durmiente" ya hubiera despertado.

Ariadna se ocupó de hacer el trabajo de su hermano. Colocó los pedazos de leña y carbón dentro de la pequeña caldera de metal, y se apresuró a encenderlos no sin antes dejar abierta la portezuela de la chimenea. Cuando sus manos se sintieron demasiado calientes ante la alegre lumbrecilla, así como el resto de su cuerpo, la joven se alejó del fuego. Su bolso quedó sobre la mesa del comedor y entonces al mirar el vestido dentro de éste, recordó el incidente en el trabajo.

Una mueca se estiró en su boca de sólo pensar en salir por agua para humedecer la ropa antes de lavarla. El sonoro soplo del aire tras las ventanas fue suficiente para convencerla de dejar esa tarea para más tarde. Le pareció mejor prender la estufa y calentar el café que había preparado esa noche antes de marcharse, y mientras disfrutaba del calor que ahora se agregaba al de la hoguera, junto con ese nuevo olor a canela y especias que se difumino por toda la habitación, una suave respiración se hizo más audible para ella.

Levantó la mirada al dormilón en la esquina, evitando que se le escapara la carcajada que de repente se le agolpó en el pecho. Minos había quedado bocabajo como de costumbre, con la sábana enredada en el cuerpo como una serpiente. Las infantiles mejillas se inflaban con cada una de las bocanadas de aire que emitía provocando que los mechones de su frente se levantaran una y otra vez. Pero, lo que en realidad había hecho ruborizar a la "seria" hermana mayor, fue aquel nuevo desperfecto en los pantalones de su pijama, rotos exactamente en el área de sus sentaderas.

Conteniéndose aún, Ariadna tomó la frazada que siempre terminaba en el suelo, para echársela encima. Cuando ya no hubo algo que pudiera doblegarla de risa, la muchacha se sentó en la cama. Una mano suave se posó en la frente del chiquillo luego de haberlo observado unos segundos. La chica acarició esos enredados mechones con cariño, desde la frente hasta la nuca y un poco más. El cabello de Minos había crecido bastante desde su último cumpleaños, incluso más que el mismo chico que seguía tan bajo como antes. Ariadna tendría que convencerlo de cortarlo o al menos agarrarlo con una cinta, de lo contrario, los demás comenzarían a burlarse de ese detalle.

Se fijó en sus ojos cerrados, tremolando débilmente por algún sueño. Las cejas sobre ellos se habían agrandado también, del mismo modo que sus pómulos y el mentón. De cerca —la chica tuvo que admitir—, su "pequeño" hermano ya no lucía como un niñito. El bebé de la casa estaba creciendo con rapidez, motivando también a que sus ocupaciones y responsabilidades aumentaran, pues, desde hacía medio año, el chico se había dedicado con mayor esmero a sus presentaciones en la plaza y había decidido tomar otras labores, como ayudar a la familia Baker a repartir pedidos, a ordenar las medicinas y libros del farmacéutico al otro lado del pueblo, e incluso a ordeñar las cabras para los ganaderos encargados de vender queso.

Aunque en un principio Ariadna lo consideró un cambio demasiado extraño, con el paso de los días optó por dejarlo actuar pese a que sabía que el trabajo excesivo terminaría por cobrarle factura. El agotamiento era perceptible a esas alturas y el chiquillo juguetón que podía incluso esperarla despierto, ahora era un muchacho que dormía como piedra sin intención alguna por levantarse.

La respiración del chico se hizo más audible, un carraspeo se atoró en su garganta hasta convertirse en una especie de ronquido. Esta vez, Ariadna no pudo contener su risa. Retiró los tupidos cabellos de sus parpados y bajo a besar la frente de su hermanito. Escuchó la olla hervir con el café y se levantó. Su cabeza se volvió rápidamente ante una fugaz visión, al objeto medio oculto debajo de la almohada de Minos.

Se sentó otra vez al sacar el papel. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, desdobló la hoja amarillenta y malgastada, leyendo después del encabezado las primeras líneas del resto de la noticia. Al terminar, casi inconscientemente, llevó la mirada hacia su hermano. Probablemente, la joven no se percató del repentino gesto severo que surgió de sus amables ojos. No evitó tampoco que sus labios se crisparan con el mismo dolor, ni que estuviera casi a punto de arrugar y terminar por romper la hoja que se lo declaraba todo.

Porque, conociendo a Minos, ahora sus acciones en los últimos meses tenían sentido. Todo ese esmero, la mirada positiva hacia un porvenir más seguro, sus ansias por pasar el tiempo libre en la Biblioteca… Estaba claro.

"_Quieres marcharte", _y saber que las metas de su hermano podrían hacerse realidad, fue un golpe más duro que la información dada por Catherina, más avasallante que su miseria, fulminante más aún que la muerte de sus padres.

Dobló nuevamente el papel y lo dejó donde lo había encontrado. Se puso de pie finalmente para ir a apagar el café amargo que ya no quería. Un rayó de sol le atravesó el cuerpo cuando pasó frente a la ventana, hacia la puerta. El amanecer la recibió al salir, glorioso y lleno de perfección; pero en su interior, Ariadna supo que la noche había terminado por devorarla.

Para siempre.

**~o~**

Se oyó una ovación nueva. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que el gigantesco mercado había cerrados sus lonas en cada tienda, y sin embargo, el centro del enorme circuito seguía repleto, tan atento como desde la primera vez en que el telón se había abierto aquella tarde.

Con niños en las primeras filas, el conglomerado de personas escuchaba y miraba con atención la escena compuesta por las marionetas. Miraron todos con atención al viejo labrador de Francia segar sus tierras de aserrín y pastos secos, simulando perfectamente los trigales o viñedos. Rieron cuando el curioso muñeco saludó a los pajarillos recibiendo a cambio que los pillos le robaran el almuerzo. En cambio, su atención se concentró de lleno cuando al humilde segador fue visitado por el rey, quien se había disfrazado de un extranjero cualquiera para tenderle una trampa.

Uno a uno los actos surgieron, con habilidad, haciendo a los espectadores olvidarse de que lo que miraban eran simples títeres de cartón y tela. La obra de ese día era demasiado corta como para representarla en dos ocasiones diferentes, por lo que la mayoría estuvo dispuesta a esperar lo necesario para que concluyera. Cuando finalmente el labrador fue notificado de que aquel antiguo visitante y el monarca que le enviaba cartas eran la misma persona, los aplausos resonaron mucho antes de que los "actores" se posaran al frente para hacer las gratitudes correspondientes.

El telón se cerró al fin y como era su costumbre, Minos apareció por detrás de la tarima para agradecer por sí mismo. Le aplaudieron, le arrojaron monedas, se quedaron a conversar por un breve instante, cuestionándolo nuevamente sobre la técnica que usaba para mover sus herramientas de trabajo. Y cuando los pequeños ojos curiosos que siempre lo asediaban se quedaron satisfechos, Minos los dejó marchar cuando sus padres los llamaron desde lejos.

Siempre era así… Los observó alejarse, tomados de la mano de los progenitores que eran amables nada más que con los títeres que él usaba, y al sentir, nuevamente, la gran pérdida de tiempo que era mirarlos y dejarse invadir por la nostalgia, se sacudió el cabello de la cara y redirigió su atención a las ganancias del día. Tomando las monedas, separándolas de los pedazos de chatarra que comúnmente también le arrojaban, notó la _quietud_ en la que todo había quedado.

Irguió la espalda hincado como estaba, miró a todos lados, buscando…

Ariadna no estaba. Por primera vez, su hermana había faltado, lo había dejado, sólo.

Eso le hizo sonreír. Finalmente la hermana mayor comprendía que Minos no era un niñito al que tenía que cuidar las 24 horas del día.

"_Ya era hora…", _articuló en su mente, comenzando a silbar una melodía cuya procedencia no recordaba. Volvió a inclinarse para terminar de tomar su sueldo. Una sombra apareció de pronto, tapándole el sol desde la espalda.

—_Qué obra tan interesante…_

Había sido un murmullo sutil, carismático, casi elegante, pero algo hubo en ese tono afilado que obligó al chico a volver la espalda como lo haría cualquiera ante la presencia de un fantasma. La sonrisa afable, los ojos grises, casi negros, junto con la alargada cabellera carmín, otorgaron un aire de superioridad al nuevo interesado, al que Minos no había visto nunca entre los espectadores.

—Nunca había visto que alguien interpretara a Lope de Vega con marionetas —se le acercó lento, escudriñándolo—. Tal vez en la gran ciudad pueda considerarse un insulto al gran maestro del Siglo de Oro.

Una juvenil ceja se enarcó. Minos hizo una mueca con enfado, olvidando el repentino "miedo": —Pero usted dijo que fue una obra "interesante", ¿no es así? —retó. Su homologo sonrió, de algún modo arrepentido.

—¿Te gusta el teatro, _niño? —_Minos asintió, más molesto aún—. Eso es aún más interesante. No es común encontrarse con cosas como esta. Pero el oro debe estar rodeado de porquería para que su brillo logre resaltar aún más —sus ojos se clavaron con fuerza en el muchacho.

Un mutismo incomodo prosiguió y Minos hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para ignorar esa sensación de asedio. Tomó como excusa su labor de desarmar el teatro para así ignorar la espeluznante mirada. Para su mala suerte, unos pasos insistentes lo siguieron de cerca mientras hacia su trabajo.

—Y dime, ¿no crees que la historia de ese labrador es demasiado inverosímil? ¿Quién podría creer que un miserable labrador vive felizmente, incluso como para declarar que no necesita conocer a personas importantes como el rey? —los labios sisearon de cerca, casi en su oreja. Minos tuvo que mirarlo otra vez para alejarse de él.

—Me parece que Lope de Vega sólo utiliza a _Juan_ como una metáfora, señor —explicó, cubriéndose con el cabello la oreja profanada—. No es más que una alusión a la innecesaria burguesía y las clases sociales…

El hombre sonrió, complacido, mofante, con una repentina crueldad que le causó escalofríos.

—¿Ooh, sí? Pensaba que serías de esos que eligen ver al _Villano en su rincón_ como un cuento de hadas que puede hacerse realidad. Después de todo, ¿quién no desearía ser visitado por un rey y ser considerado para su corte?

El chico no contestó, más bien, lo miró callado ponerse la gabardina negra hasta ahora sujetada en el antebrazo. Pensó en sus palabras, por primera vez desde su llegada, percibió la fuerza de esa presencia que parecía conocerlo más de lo evidente. Aquel sujeto alto con ropas de la Europa del oeste parecía ser algo más que un desconocido, y al saberse atraído de pronto por él, Minos se vio a sí mismo con un ser repugnante, aún sin saber el porqué.

No se percató de su nuevo estado, inmóvil y dejando de lado al pequeño teatro. Sus ojos violetas desearon ahora ser quienes hurgaran en el otro, como intentando descubrirlo, terminar por reconocer la desagradable familiaridad que lo acaecía. Esta vez no huyó de las oscuras urbes que regresaron a mirarlo, más seguros e intensos por ganarse el interés del joven.

—Eres una interesante reliquia, niño, a pesar de que aún no lo sabes… —la voz se le coló hasta los huesos, sorprendiéndolo—. El labrador de Lope de Vega tampoco lo sabía, y justo después de ello, el rey lo visita. Curioso, ¿no lo crees? —caminó.

Minos siguió contemplando su espalda aun cuando se había alejado lo suficiente como para ya no verlo. Sólo el viento gélido del atardecer pudo despertarlo del encantamiento. Como si nada importante hubiese sucedido, el muchacho se apresuró a terminar su labor, y cuando el desarmado escenario quedó puesto sobre la carreta, apretó el paso para ir a casa. Y aunque no demoró mucho en salir de ese mismo suelo que aquel extraño había pisado también, la diáfana esencia de ese fantasma se quedó encarnada en él.

Contempló a su "yo" ennegrecido y alargado sobre el pavimento, solitario, considerando así nuevamente la ausencia de su hermana. A diferencia de la primera vez, ahora se sintió vacío e incluso preocupado. Movió los pies con mayor velocidad aunque la carga en sus brazos lo limitara. La falta de Ariadna le pesó más entonces, la felicidad de que lo dejara sólo se convirtió en enojo y el enojo en reproche. Le exigiría una explicación…

Terminó el piso de concreto junto con las calles, olvidándose de pasar a reportarse con el Sr. Baker para acordar a qué hora tenía que ir al día siguiente. La colina hacia su hogar pareció más empinada que antes causándole un sudor anticipado. Rechistó, se arremangó las mangas y tomó con firmeza las asas de la carreta. Levantó la carga y comenzó el empuje, primero ávidamente, sin ningún malestar, luego, después de una docena de pasos, su brío amainó.

A la tercera ocasión en la que tuvo que detenerse para descansar, decidió que lo mejor sería ir por Ariadna a solicitar su ayuda. Tal vez pondría en juego su orgullo, pero prefería eso a tener que terminar de subir por sí mismo el resto del trayecto. Aseguró las llantas de madera con un par de rocas del camino y ascendió aprisa, pensativo en qué palabras tendría que usar para no verse demasiado debilucho ante su hermana.

Escuchó su voz como si de algún modo la hubiese invocado.

—_¡Fuera de aquí, con un demonio! —_nunca la había oído maldecir.

Y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo correr y atravesar la entrada, empujando de un golpe la puerta entreabierta. De no ser por sus buenos reflejos, aquella olla le hubiera acertado en la cara cuando falló ante su verdadero objetivo.

—La ley es igual para todos, ya se lo dije —gritó el hombre a quien casi remataban de un golpe—. No crea que vamos a dejarla así nada más porque está viviendo en esta pocilgaa..a..

Antes de que Ariadna pudiera arrojarle otro de sus viejos cacharros, el sujeto desapareció de su campo de visión, directo al piso. Minos se aseguró de asirlo lo suficientemente rápido para que la espalda le tronara bien y duro contra el adoquín. Y antes de que pudiera levantarse o mirar al culpable, lo alzaron nuevamente de las solapas del saco.

—¿Qué no escuchaste? —el peliblanco acercó esa cara de niño ricachón hasta su ojos ceñudos—. Dijeron ¡"vete de aquí"!

Algo balbuceó esa boca jactanciosa. Batiéndose como un pescado, el pelinegro se zafó de su agarre para arrastrarse lejos de él y ponerse en pie. Los ojos previamente desorbitados por el miedo, regresaron a su arrogancia cuando se viró a enfrentar a Minos, apuntándolo con el dedo.

—¡No sabes quién soy, maldito mocoso! —chilló enfurecido, humillado más que nada—. ¡Esto te costará! ¡A ambos! —crispó el ceño para los dos hermanos.

Aquel sujeto, al que el chico dedujo como uno de esos "terribles cuervos de la capital" de los que el pueblo hablaba sin parar desde hacía días, se le acercó con las mismas intenciones amenazantes. En cambio, Minos ni siquiera se inmutó. Después de la aterradora mirada en la plaza, ese tipo, parecía un chiste. Así que cuando estuvo a punto de llegar hasta ellos, la mano del marionetista se movió rápidamente para atraer entre sus hilos el único cuchillo que había en casa.

Minos sintió por primera vez el placer de regodearse sobre el miedo de una persona. La cara del cobrador de impuestos se hizo de hueso al contemplar el afilado objeto a corta distancia de su nariz.

—_¡Minos…! _—no necesitaba volverse para saber que Ariadna estaba tan asustada como su agresor. Incluso así, su arma no bajó.

—Largo… —ordenó. Oyó el rechinar de dientes de su rival incluso cuando éste se perdió por la puerta.

Al quedarse finalmente solos, la realidad vino acompañada del sabor de la humillación recibida. El cuchillo quedó clavado sobre la mesa de una vez. Los labios le dolieron de tanto apretarlos para contenerse, aunque su ira tuvo que seguir reprimida al oír los débiles sollozos a sus espaldas.

—Ariadna… —se agachó hasta ella— ¿Te hizo algo?... —la joven gimoteó con más fuerza, alterándolo. ¿Hacía cuánto de la última vez que la había visto llorar así?— ¡Ariadna! —le sostuvo de los hombros, preocupado.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —fue su respuesta—. Jamás, vuelvas a amenazar a alguien con un arma… ¡nunca! ¡¿me oyes?!

Los femeninos brazos lo aferraron, rodeándolo. Minos percibió la humedad de sus mejillas sobre su cabeza: —Dios Santo… Sólo eres un niño —regañó.

El peliblanco suspiró, abatido. —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó quedamente, la sintió asentir encima de él.

Entonces no hablaron más. Minos dejó que el abrazo se intensificara, incluso si eso significaba quedarse sin el aire requerido. Aunque nunca lo aceptara, sus muestras de afecto solían agradarle más de lo aparente. Pero escuchar la angustia de su hermana mayor reflejada en cada lamento y suspiro, le obligó a sentirse culpable. Ella daba tanto de sí misma pero no había recibido nada a cambio que recompensara sus méritos.

—Ya no más… —murmuró el joven, levantando la cabeza para poder observarla—. Te prometo que no dejaré que esto vuelva a ocurrir.

Era momento de contarle sus planes, y era hora ya de que los sueños se transformaran en proyectos que se convertirían en realidad. Minos sacó de su escondite la hoja del diario que hacía seis meses había encontrado en la biblioteca. La puso en las manos de su hermana y le compartió sus ideas acerca de ir a Oslo para tratar de ingresar en la _Sociedad Noruega_ y así, en la universidad.

—Cumplo dieciséis en tres semanas. Para ese entonces tendré lo necesario para un pasaje a la capital… —se hincó de nuevo hasta Ariadna, aún sentada en el piso—. Por favor, hermana. Sé que puedo lograrlo. Así, en cuanto consiga estar dentro, podrás irte a vivir conmigo. Ya no viviremos en esta miseria.

Los ojos de ella se levantaron luego de un largo silencio. Lucían tan desolados como los de cualquier niño que acaba de perder a sus padres entendiendo toda la soledad que ello implica. Los delgados labios de su hermana tremolaron, incapaces de hablar algo coherente.

—Pero aquí hemos nacimos, aquí crecimos los dos… —dijo por fin, limpiándose las lágrimas que caían y caían—. ¿Quieres irte del lugar al que perteneces?... Nuestros padres se conocieron aquí, Minos.

—Ya lo sé…

El rostro del muchacho decayó, un tanto avergonzado por no haber considerado lo difícil que podría ser para su hermana verlo partir. Sin embargo, la última declaración de ésta le dio una oportunidad para tratar de convencerla.

—Pero Ariadna, ¿no crees que ellos habrían buscado siempre lo mejor? —calló las quejas de su hermana—. Por favor… Tú siempre estás tratando de darnos una oportunidad para salir adelante, ahora es mi turno de hacer lo mismo por ti…

—Yo nunca te obligaría a hacer algo para que nuestra "situación" mejore —lo miró con suplica—. Soy feliz así —inclinó la mirada hacia la hoja entre sus dedos.

Minos colocó las manos sobre las suyas, la joven se atrevió a verlo otra vez: —Entonces, déjame intentarlo, por _mí_, hermana…

Sus ojos fueron un ruego aún más contundente que el de la misma Ariadna. Y al mismo tiempo, la convicción de llevar a cabo sus objetivos, se vio clara, sin dejar ningún lugar a la duda. Todo quedaba decretado, le pesara a quien le pesara.

Ariadna asintió, sin mirarlo, por fin había dejado de llorar, recobrando su compostura.

—De acuerdo… —se puso de pie apoyándose en él—. Si eso es lo que tú quieres, no me opondré —esta vez fue el chico quien con audacia, la abrazó.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —gritó con alegría apretujándola—. Te prometo que no voy a decepcionarte. Lo conseguiré, ya verás.

—Sí…

Fue todo lo que dijo, más un beso que se sumó en la frente del chico. Ariadna le arremetió dos suaves palmaditas en la espalda dando por terminado el efusivo abrazo. Minos se sintió tranquilo de verla ya sin un rastro de tristeza. Ambos se sonrieron, él con gratitud, ella con simpleza.

—Tengo que ir por pan para acompañar con la cena —declaró la chica yendo hacia la puerta—. Creo que puedo traer un poco de queso también…

—_Eeeem_, Ariadna… —la detuvo; la muchacha se giró. Un nuevo rubor de vergüenza apareció en el chico al recordar algo—. Eeh… yo… —suspiró—. Necesito tu ayuda para subir la carreta.

**~o~**

Bajó la colina con lentitud, limpiando a cada paso las nuevas lágrimas que se desbordaban sin consideración.

De pronto rio, aun sollozando. Desde siempre había esperado el día en que una fatalidad peor a las que ya había vivido, llegara para lograr sacarla de sus casillas. Que algo más terrible que la muerte de sus padres vendría a llamar a la puerta para terminar por derribarla. Pero, ¡por todos los cielos! Jamás se imaginó que dicho golpe vendría de parte de su propio hermano.

Y ahora, sin darse cuenta, su querido Minos le había acertado un puñal más mortífero que el que el chico había querido encajarle a ese papanatas cobrador de impuestos.

Pasó la panadería, sin siquiera virarse a verla. Para ese entonces, su rostro había devuelto la serenidad debida. Ariadna fue consciente apenas de la gran habilidad que poseía para ocultar sus emociones. Era toda una actriz, una experta en máscaras, hipócrita consigo misma, con todos, incluso con Minos.

Ya oscurecía. Tenía que darse prisa para terminar de preparar la cena y arreglarse para ir al trabajo; tal como siempre pasaba, esa noche nada tendría que cambiar de rutina.

Alcanzó a comprar queso al dueño de uno de los tres establos ubicados en las afueras de Flam. El ganadero, sorprendido de verla en su tienda, le regaló una porción más del suave postre. Ariadna sabía que aquel apreciable gesto eran solamente sobras que habían quedado de los demás clientes del día. Sin embargo sonrió con dulzura al flacucho sujeto y se fue a su último destino.

También se sorprendieron de verla ahí, pero la dueña de aquel lugar era más discreta en la muestra de su asombro. En cambio, Ariadna sintió la mirada de la mujer clavada en sí desde que cruzó el umbral y atravesó el montón de dijes y colgantes caídos del techo de madera. Se acercó hasta el mostrador e hizo su pedido; la encargada le trajo lo que quería, todavía observándola con atención. La muchacha pagó lo acordado y espero a que envolvieran el pequeño frasco.

—¿Problemas de plagas, querida? —el respingo ante su repentina voz fue evidente.

—S-sí —no miró su rostro. Tomó el paquete terminado y salió. La inquisitiva mirada en su espalda le obligó a detenerse antes de abrir la puerta. Motivada por un temor morboso, pensó en volverse y confrontar a esa atrevida mujer, pero su miedo la convenció de salir de allí rápidamente, topándose con una pared ataviada de ropas inglesas.

—Lo lamento… —se disculpó instintivamente, levantando la mirada hacia ese rostro. Se arrepintió de inmediato.

—Oh, no hay cuidado —siseó el hombre con evidente acento extranjero—. Disculpe, _señorita_, ¿podría informarme cómo puedo llegar al hotel de la villa?

Ariadna siguió petrificada, observando atentamente la manera en la que esos labios se abrían y cerraban para articular cada palabra. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, apuntando hacia el final de la calle.

—Suba por aquí hasta que no halle más camino, luego gire a la izquierda y camine dos calles más. En la esquina está el hotel.

Se asombró de que fuese capaz de hablar teniendo el corazón atravesado en la garganta. Su vista alcanzó de soslayo esa nueva sonrisa pintada en el extraño.

—Qué amable —musitó—. Dígame, ¿podría acompañarme hasta ahí? Soy malo buscando calles y, como puede ver, no soy de por aquí.

Ariadna se estremeció. La invitación repentinamente le sonaba demasiado tentadora que consideraba terriblemente descortés dejar a un extranjero a su suerte en una ciudad desconocida. Y sin embargo, algo en su mente le gritaba que desistiera, declarando que aquel atractivo ángel era sólo un demonio vestido de cordero.

—Lo siento. No puedo —soltó sin darse cuenta. Algo en su interior se tranquilizó—. Hasta luego.

—Oh, qué pena… —lo oyó mientras se alejaba. La chica lanzó otra disculpa sin mirarlo—. Descuide, entiendo. Que tenga una hermosa velada y una deliciosa _cena_ en casa.

Sus pies se frenaron en seco, haciéndola temblar desde los dedos hasta el cuello. Se quedó tremolante, pensando en mirar atrás por última vez cual protagonista de cuentos de horror que no sabe si girarse hacía el monstruo que la acecha. Y cuando su curiosidad terminó por apoderarse de ella, virando apenas el cuello para verlo, sus ojos se desencajaron cuando aquella mirada oscura se quedó quieta no mirándola a ella, sino al bolso bajo su brazo al que apretaba con fuerza. Como adivinando el contenido y culpándola de una vez por todas por sus pensamientos.

Esta vez no le importó lo que fuesen a pensar de ella. La chica se aferró al único sostén que tenía y se echó a correr. Avanzó, rápido, sin parar, imaginando que en cualquier momento, ese ser de cabellos rojos la atraparía para llevarla al mismo infierno. Para condenarla.

Cuando la larga calle acabó y era turno de doblar a la izquierda, se detuvo, pues no deseaba llamar la atención de las personas que poco a poco aparecieron en su camino. Recuperando el aire perdido, Ariadna recobró su compostura, dispuesta a regresar a casa sin levantar sospechas por lo ocurrido.

Atravesó la calle y viró en la esquina, sus ojos se movieron inconscientes hacia el lugar de donde había venido. Su corazón dio un brinco antes de congelársele. En la ascendente calle, ningún extraño parecía caminar en dirección al hotel del pueblo.

**~o~**

Estaba por terminar su trabajo quitándole el polvo a la mesa cuando Ariadna entró.

El pecho de Minos se ensanchó cuando escuchó la admirada exclamación que su hermana dio al contemplar la estancia limpia y arreglada. Ni rastros quedaban del incidente de esa tarde. Ariadna le dio las gracias mientras se dirigía a la estufa a realizar lo que le faltaba de la cena.

—¿Por qué no vas a jugar mientras terminó? —ofreció de espaldas, revolviendo los guisantes.

—¿A _jugar? _—replicó ofendido. Ariadna rio.

—Bueno… Perdona, olvidaba que ya no eres un niño. En ese caso, ¿por qué no vas a ver a Bera? —le echó una mirada atrevida.

—¡¿Qué?! —Minos se levantó de su silla, con la cara roja—. ¿Y para qué querría yo ver a esa _niña?_

La risa de Ariadna sonó más fuerte: —Qué sé yo… Pero puedes ir a su casa y decirle porqué has estado evitándola desde hace semanas, ¿no crees? —enarcó la ceja. El chico desvió el rostro, abochornado. No tenía idea de que su hermana estaba al tanto de ese "insignificante" detalle. Ahora ambos sabían que el chico disuadía cada oportunidad que había para encontrarse con la hija de los panaderos. Lo que Minos no sabía era el porqué de tanta negación.

Enfurruñado, se sentó de golpe en su lugar, con la cara pensativa y los brazos cruzados. La mayor se percató de que aún seguía en el cuarto, dispuesto a no marcharse.

—Entonces vas a quedarte… —adujo—. Muy bien, necesito ayuda cortando vegetales mientras me visto para el trabajo.

En cuanto mencionara "ayuda", el muchacho salió disparado por la puerta. Prefería darle vueltas a la casa que volver a ayudar en las tareas domésticas que le aburrían tanto.

Se resguardó en la parte trasera de la cabaña. Aseguró nuevamente con lonas su indumentaria teatral y se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que se sentaba siempre para mirar las estrellas o la extensión del paisaje diurno. En ese momento, la Luna apenas comenzaba a refulgir, esforzándose en no ser opacada por el tumulto de nubes que se formaba a su alrededor.

—Pronto nevará —intuyó en voz alta, observando. Rechistó por no tener oportunidad de mirar las constelaciones, lo único que lo acercaba a sus difuntos padres.

Le parecía penoso no recordar al menos sus rostros o sus voces. Toda memoria a cerca de ambos estaba oculta en algún lugar de su mente al que sabía que nunca tendría acceso. Lo que quedaba era, sin embargo, esos conocimientos empíricos sobre las estrellas y sus nombres. Porque, por algún motivo sin mucho fundamento, Minos sabía que esa información sobre la bóveda celeste era producto de sus observaciones junto a sus progenitores.

Una titilante lucecilla se coló entre la masa gris. Minos aguzó su vista para tratar de mirar el resto de la desconocida constelación, pero un viento malicioso terminó por recorrer las nubes y tapar por completo su visión estelar.

—¡Minos, ven a cenar! —lo llamaron desde el interior.

El muchacho se puso en pie, sacudió sus ropas y se metió a casa. En la mesa, bajo la luz de las lámparas, lo esperaba su porción. Sentándose en la silla que le correspondía, miró a su hermana aún con el bunad puesto, emperifollándose con maquillaje.

—¿No trabajaras con _esas_ ropas hoy? —cuestionó observándola.

—Está sucio —contestó la chica sin verlo. Cuando terminó con su rostro, se levantó y caminó en su dirección. Minos esperó a que se sirviera un plato y comiera con él.

—¿No vas a comer? —le preguntó al verla quieta a su lado. Ariadna negó con la cabeza.

—Es tarde. Comeré en el trabajo.

Siguió un extraño silencio. El menor la miró con desconcierto hasta conseguir que ella se percatara de su insistencia. Ariadna se encogió de hombros y acarició su nuca.

—Descuida —le sonrió, con una mirada enternecida—. Hay queso también, ¿recuerdas? —jaló el platillo con el pequeño triangulo blanco. Minos ignoró ese detalle por su afán de mirarla a ella; se preguntaba si seguía nerviosa o asustada por ese cobrador de impuestos.

Ariadna carraspeó, golpeándose tenuemente el pecho. Antes de que pudiera saber la razón de ese brillo en sus ojos, Minos recibió un beso en la cabeza.

—Tengo que irme —lo abrazó débilmente—. Termina tu cena, ¿de acuerdo? —se alejó hacia la salida, deteniéndose en la puerta para verlo y susurrar—: Te quiero.

El pecho infantil dio un vuelco. Minos tragó hondo y trató de sonreír a sus ojos agonizantes.

—Y yo a ti.

Sus palabras fueron tan débiles que de cualquier forma no habrían sido escuchadas. Mas el sonoro golpe en la ventana, rompiendo los vidrios, eliminó cualquier palabra o sentimiento.

De pronto, la calma quedó rota con cada piedra que resquebrajo ventanas y azotó los muros. Ambos hermanos corrieron asustados hacia el centro de la habitación, apoyados el uno en el otro, mientras ese temblor azotaba su hogar. Una bola de fuego atravesó una de las ventanas, ahuyentándolos hacia la salida.

Se detuvieron antes de llegar. La puerta resonó con cada golpe que le propinaron desde el otro lado. Pegado al pecho de su hermana, Minos escuchó otro golpeteo nervioso tan lleno de pánico como el que su propio corazón detonó. En lo alto, los ojos aterrados de su hermana miraban hacia la puerta, suplicantes de que alguna magia la mantuviera sellada. Mientras que él, haciendo acopio de una voluntad desconocida, buscó la única cosa que serviría de arma en esa casa.

Sus pequeños ojos se movieron alrededor de la estancia, sobre las flamas que comenzaban a crecer. El afilado metal brillo ante el resplandor del fuego y le ayudó a encontrarlo por fin. Se deshizo de los brazos de su hermana y corrió en contra del deseo de esta, hacia el cuchillo.

La puerta se abrió por fin. La voz de Ariadna se unió en un grito a los demás alaridos de los recién llegados, sus aullidos de lobos hambrientos devanaron la cabeza del muchacho, así como esas fornidas garras que lo aferraron de las ropas para detenerlo antes de que pudiera tomar el viejo cuchillo, el único que había en casa.

Detestó su miedo, tratando de desecharlo de alguna forma para no ser sometido por éste. Pero cuando cayó al piso luego de que un puño le acertara cruelmente en la cara, su fortaleza se vino abajo junto con él. Mirando desde donde estaba, con la boca hinchada, sin poder creer del todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

…_deseando despertar del sueño, de esa pesadilla._

**~o~**

_**To be continued…**_

_De alguna forma, este capítulo es cruel… no lo sé, aguardaré a saber qué les parece a ustedes. Como siempre digo, todo puede suceder._

_ACLARACIONES ~_

_* __Para los que se preguntaban en dónde rayos viven Minos y Ariadna, pues bien, el nombre del pueblo es __**Flam**__. Actualmente tiene unos 500 habitantes (sí, como lo leyeron, son pocos). Se sitúa en el municipio de Aurland, en el condado de Sogn og Fjordane, Noruega. Posee valles hermosos, casi de cuento, los cuales pueden ser atravesados ya sea por medio del tren que atraviesa la pequeña ciudad, o en barco._

_*__**El villano en su rincón, **__(obra que esta vez Minos interpreta)__ es una obra de teatro del dramaturgo español __Lope de Vega__, publicada por primera vez en 1617. La acción se sitúa en __Francia__ con un granjero próspero, llamado __Juan Labrador__ que vive tan satisfecho que escribe con antelación su propio epitafio, haciendo constar que fue feliz sin necesidad de haber conocido rey alguno. Esta circunstancia llega a oídos del monarca, que movido por la curiosidad, se presenta de incógnito en el hogar de Juan…_

_Y para no spoilear, ustedes deben buscar la historia y leerla para saber cómo termina._

_¡Eeeeen fiiiin! __**Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo.**__ Sé que eso de andar escribiendo el pasado de los espectros no es del todo común pero creo que vamos por buen camino._

_Si algo no les gusta, si algo les gusta demasiado, o si simplemente quieren hacerme saber mis "horrores" ortográficos, díganmelo, por favor. __**Esperaré con ansias leer todos sus comentarios…! X3**_


	5. Capítulo 4: El despertar de un monstruo

_Bueeenas noches a todos! *3*_

_Primero Fanfiction me hace la "gracia" de no dejarme entrar a mi cuenta para actualizar. Y luego, cuando ya me lo "permitió" se fue la luz! D: (Por cierto, ¿cuándo decimos "se fue la luz", a dónde rayos se va la condenada? Un gran misterio ¬3¬) _

_Pero bueno, gracias a Dios, todo se ha resuelto. Ahora, heme aquí X3_

_¿Cómo les va chicos y chicas? Espero que estén pasando un gran domingo. Por fin pude subir el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, gracias también a algunos que me estuvieron "insistiendo" a que actualizara pronto. En serio me motivan._

_A las bellísimas chicas que siempre me conceden el honor de leerme y no solamente eso, sino que también me hacen llegar su opinión: GRACIAS! __**Cuatecatl88, Lilus de Geminis**__,__ Kleine Marionette y Sagittarius no Liz. __Espero que también estén preparadas para lo que se avecina._

_Así que sin más deseos de intervenir, los dejo leer... _

_Enjoy (si es posible…)_

_**Alas Rotas**_

_No hay maldad tan mala como la que nace de la semilla del bien._

_Baldassare Castiglione (1478 – 1529) Diplomático y escritor italiano._

_**-Capítulo 4: El despertar de un monstruo-**_

Henrich caminó deprisa hacia el final de la calle. Murmurando maldiciones, apretando los puños como si pudiera estrujar el frágil cuello de alguna avecilla.

Ignoró a las personas que de vez en vez se cruzaron en su camino. No quería verlos, a ninguno, a esos torpes y asquerosos pueblerinos. Los odiaba, desde siempre, desde antes de que hubiera dejado de formar parte de ellos, en esa lejana y funesta aldea que tanto le repugnaba recordar. ¡¿Por qué tenían que dejarle precisamente a él esa degradante labor?! Le parecía insultante que aún después de formar parte de un prestigioso sequito en Oslo, fuese tratado como un miserable perro al servicio del senado.

Nada justificaba el tener que pasearse entre el tumulto de gente apestosa de barro y sudor, el tener que adentrarse en sus cuchitriles y cobrar el adeudo que tenían con el Estado. Ni siquiera demandar la paga de maneras poco ortodoxas, (quedarse con jugosas ganancias clandestinas); ni siquiera ultrajar sus hogares, matar…

Dobló la esquina hacia un callejón, tan funesto como todo en ese pueblo. La oscuridad comenzó a invadirlo cuando se introdujo entre los pequeños tejados cubiertos de nieve. El sol del atardecer moría cada vez más, alargando las sombras a sus espaldas, lenta y casi como si les doliera perderse en la negrura. Aun así, el hombre se fijó en el charco semi-congelado; su reflejo fue claro cuando paso a su lado.

Entonces su ceño se crispo más, con una mueca retorcida e innatural.

Percatarse de la cara sucia, la quijada hundida por el cansancio y sus ojos aún desorbitados por el estupor recién provocado, fue algo que su orgullo no pudo soportar. De un jirón se sacó la negra cabellera para descubrir su rubia y verdadera testa. Mirándose otra vez, jaloneando la peluca entre sus dedos a la par del rechinido de sus dientes.

Jamás se había sentido tan humillado, tan fuera de sí. Y todo por otra de esas escorias a las que debía abordar día tras día. Sólo que esta vez, la sangre le hervía sin escrúpulos al saber que se había ido de esa pocilga con las manos vacías. ¡Todo por culpa de un niñato malcriado!

Pateó el charco a sus pies recibiendo contraataque de un hielo más sólido. Henrich aulló por el dolor en sus dedos, crispándolos dentro del lujoso calzado. Regresó un golpe más al piso mojado, ahora con las manos, y sonrió con victoriosa sorna al resquebrajar el hielo. Al sentirse más calmado, redirigió su marcha hacia el hotel. Un torso amplio lo frenó al levantarse, estampando su nariz contra el pecho de aquel sujeto.

—¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil! —rugió, levantando la mirada hacia ese rostro anguloso, blanco y gélido, albergador de unos ojos negros y profundos. Su gesto cambió totalmente—. ¡Mil perdones, Señor Asterion!

Inclinó la cabeza. Habría sido incluso capaz de ejercer una reverencia, si sus piernas no se hubiesen petrificado por el frio, o el miedo.

—Parece molesto, Señor Petersen —como siempre, la voz le penetró hasta los huesos—. ¿Tuvo problemas en su trabajo nuevamente?

—Fue algo sin importancia, _señor_ —ocultó su enojo.

—¿Sin importancia, dices? —emitió una risa—. Al parecer _ellos_ se burlaron de ti, ¿verdad? —se le acercó, musitando pausadamente cada palabra. Aunque quiso alejarse, no tuvo el suficiente valor, sólo aguardo a que aquel hombre pudiera adivinar lo que le había sucedido, oliéndolo en su ira contenida.

—Debes regresar, Henrich —le susurraron, incitándolo como sucedía siempre—. Ve y cobra. Haz tu trabajo…

—Pero, señor… —su cobardía quería ganar terreno—. ¿Qué podrían tener _esos _que ameritara mi esfuerzo?

—¿Quieres dejar que otros pisoteen tu reputación? ¿Qué harás si se enteran de esto tus colegas en el Consejo? —su sonrisa cambió por un gesto audaz, amenazante—. O, ¿qué harás si esos pequeños en casa se enteran de los _honorables_ métodos que su padre utiliza para cobrar los impuestos? ¿No crees que sería injusto que ellos sufrieran sólo porque tú no pudiste hacer tu trabajo como te lo pido? —lo miró, de pronto condescendiente.

El nudo en su garganta se apretó con más fuerza, sin dejar de ver sus oscuras urbes, o a la horripilante mueca que se ensanchaba más y más, llena de pugna.

—Son sólo basura —anheló disuadirlo—. ¿No cree que perderemos nuestro tiempo? Ellos no tienen nada con qué _pagar…_

Sus palabras se extinguieron al sentir la ola gélida que de pronto inundó la solitaria calleja. Oyó el crujir del vidrio y el suelo húmedo congelándose, junto a sus piernas de por sí inmóviles que estuvo a punto de dejar de sentir.

—Henrich, Henrich, Henrich… —entre temblores, su mentón fue levantado por los gélidos dedos—. Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, no importa cuánto trates de negarlo. Descuida —lo soltó—, sé que vas a divertirte como siempre lo has hecho y esta vez, volverás a tener compañía.

Lo vio adentrarse hacia la penumbra del callejón. Sus penetrantes ojos lo miraron por última vez, como alentándolo, acentuando los verdaderos deseos que el rubio tenía por actuar. Porque, sintiendo como su miedo desaparecía, dejó fluir dentro de sí las feroces ansias de ejercer el poder que su posición le concedía y así retribuir la "generosa" bienvenida que unos estúpidos aldeanos le habían dado. Aprovechando la noche que fue ciñéndose sobre cada ser, usando a su favor el "apoyo" que recibiría, la indefensa casa sobre la colina serviría como ejemplo de lo que el pueblo de Flam recibiría si se atrevía a oponérsele.

**~o~**

Un sabor desconocido le invadió los labios.

No era sólo sangre. Ese dejo de fierro oxidado lo conocía, lo había probado una vez, hacía meses, contra aquel inmundo ser que sin pena miraba las figuras de las niñas fuera de la escuela. Oculto, cuando ya no entablaba conversación con cierta chica panadera y optaba por mirarla —quizás espiarla— al terminar su jornada escolar, se percató del depravado que no satisfecho con otorgar unos ojos codiciosos a las inocentes niñas, estaba a punto de actuar de formas menos honrosas.

Sin dudarlo, Minos empujó al repulsivo sujeto, ganándose los gestos de desapruebo de los adultos que no se percataron de la realidad en la situación. Una bofetada de parte del superintendente fue el pago por aquella actitud _rebelde_, típica de un chiquillo sin estudios o metas en la vida. Advertido de que no tenía que volver a acercarse a ese determinado lugar, el muchacho se alejó, sosteniéndose la mejilla enrojecida, esperando que nada de eso llegara a oídos de su hermana.

Al menos, aunque dentro de su boca sentía la piel curtida y húmeda de sangre, se alegraba de que el verdadero culpable de todo ya no tendría el valor de regresar. Minos sintió que la victoria en realidad había sido suya.

Pero ahora…

"_¡¿Qué demonios va a suceder ahora?!"_

Trató de levantarse, forcejeando con el pie sobre su espalda. De inmediato, una patada lo devolvió al piso, estrujándole con más rudeza las costillas. Su cara quedó aplastada, estrujado medio perfil en el suelo. Le costaba respirar, no sólo por el poco aire que apenas lograba entrar a sus pulmones, sino por la mezcla de saliva carmín que derramada desde sus labios provocó un charco que osaba con adentrarse en sus fosas nasales.

Tosió, casi ahogándose, cuando el pie presionó más entre sus omoplatos. Sus ojos entrecerrados reconocieron la pared en frente, ahora ladeada, su cama y las ventanas rotas de lado también. Como espíritus diabólicos sombras bailaban a la par de las llamas, Minos las observó lanzar objetos, reír a carcajadas, perseguir a una asustadiza sombra, atraparla, juguetear con ella, burlándose, profanándola… El gritó desgarrado le cortó el aliento pero reinició algo en él.

Sus manos se encajaron sobre el piso y empujaron fuertemente hacía adelante, elevándolo, justamente cuando la prisión en su espalda se había aflojado. Gritando también, lanzó su puño hacia su captor. La mano le dolió a horrores al atinarle al redondo rostro que lo confrontó. Sin intención de distraerse con él, corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación. La visión que se formó ante él lo apresuró, rugiendo embravecido para apartar de su hermana el repugnante bulto que se había posado sobre ella.

Aferró las ropas y tiró hacia atrás. Ariadna usó la oportunidad para retorcerse y liberarse de los otros dos que aún trataban de ultrajarla. Minos corrió de nuevo, empujó con su cuerpo al sujeto a la derecha. Conteniéndolo, el hombre se recuperó a prisa dispuesto a retribuirle. El muchacho endureció los puños para alejarlo de su hermana, esta vez definitivamente.

Una mano apareció al lado de su rostro, el muchacho la esquivó así como al agresor que vino desde el frente. Un golpe en su espalda le sorprendió, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y dando oportunidad a uno de sus atacantes para arrojarlo al suelo. No demoró en ponerse de pie; una mano le aferró el cuello, el chico se sacudió, tironeó de los brazos y las piernas para liberarse del nuevo par de manos que se agregó al primero. Arañó la piel que le encerró la garganta e incluso mordió los dedos que estuvieron cerca de su boca. Apretó los dientes, fuerte y contundente, hasta que una maldición se oyó para soltarlo al fin.

Giró. Avanzó rápidamente aún con unas garras prensándole el brazo. Buscó a su hermana, la encontró de nuevo, y se detuvo; la navaja sobre el nervioso cuello se lo aconsejó. Las uñas se le encajaron en las palmas, frustrado, parado donde estaba. El desorden se acalló por un instante, y el motín dio una pausa para recibir a los nuevos pasos que resonaron sobre las flamas.

—Siempre tienen que hacer tanto desorden… —fue la frase de presentación—. Es tan detestable tener que hacer horas extra, ¿verdad, muchachos? —rieron quedamente. El recién llegado se detuvo en el centro de la reunión—. Y yo detesto hacer trabajos extra…

La sonrisa cínica apareció ante Minos. Aunque su cabello había cambiado de color, el azul rebelde y caprichoso de los ojos, fue el emblema con el cual ambos hermanos lo reconocieron. El menor captó el distintivo miedo que invadió la mirada de su hermana.

—¡Ya le dije que no tenemos dinero! ¿No lo entiende? —exclamó, la hoja en su cuello desistió su nuevo intento por liberarse.

—La Ley es clara, señorita: Todos son ciudadanos así que todos deben contribuir —posó una mano sobre el pecho, con dramatismo—. Yo sólo soy un humilde servidor público que busca honrar las leyes de su nación. No me culpe por ser tan responsable…

—¡No tenemos con qué pagar! ¿No lo ve? —trepidó con ojos angustiados.

Una repentina mano descendió hasta ella, apartando el pelo enmarañado de su rostro, robándole la voz.

—Eso no es del todo cierto… —declaró pérfido. Los dedos recorrieron sus mejillas, quitaron la navaja en su cuello y descendieron lento. Los violáceos ojos se cerraron con amargura.

—¡Eres un maldito!

La inspección se detuvo. Era tiempo de mirar al chico a sus espaldas que seguía acentuando la misma conducta rebelde con sus nuevos captores. Como un depredador, el rubio caminó lentamente hacia él, tomando el cuchillo que descansaba sobre la maltrecha estufa.

—Espero no pienses que me olvidé de ti —sonrió recargando la hoja afilada sobre su estómago—. ¿Sabes lo que le hice al último niño malcriado con el que tuve que toparme?... —el arma ascendió por el pecho, haciendo un camino zigzagueante—. Tal vez deba enseñarte lo que tus asquerosos padres no te enseñaron, ¿eh, estúpido huérfano?

Dos amatistas ardieron en vez de temer, apretándose debajo del par de cejas.

—Si le haces algo a mi hermana —comenzó sin vacilar—: Te mataré.

—_Uuuhh… _—el otro se abrazó a sí mismo—. Estoy aterrado —las carcajadas resonaron. Una mano se levantó para aplacar el escandalo—. Apaguen el fuego. Ya es hora de cobrar y terminar este negocio.

Los hombres obedecieron. Sus movimientos rápidos alertaron nuevamente al muchacho. Sus pies se movieron instintivamente hacia el sujeto que regresaba hacia donde Ariadna se encontraba. Levantó los brazos para desgarrarle la ropa o la piel de ser necesario; su intentó fue aplacado por los mismos pares de manos que habían estado reteniéndolo.

—Lleven al _niño_ a dormir —decretó el sujeto frente a él. Sus manos se encerraron como tentáculos sobre la delgada figura femenina a su lado. Minos forcejeó de nuevo, gritándole su nombre—. ¡¿No me escucharon?! ¡Largo!

Sus captores reaccionaron y jalaron hacia la salida. El muchacho plantó los pies sobre el suelo, empujando otra vez como una bestia exorcizada. Los dos hombres que lo aferraban se convirtieron en tres, luego en cuatro. Terminando por llevarlo a cuestas, sosteniendo cada uno alguna de las extremidades que aún se sacudía.

Con el piso a unos centímetros, recorrieron un trecho al que Minos apenas puso atención. Desvió la mirada unos segundos entre sus esfuerzos, hacia la penumbrosa noche. Miró la nieve, la sintió en su piel derritiéndose. Reconoció las casas del pueblo, alejadas e inalcanzables, rodeadas de la misma oscuridad, callados todos sus habitantes. Lo supo, cayendo la verdad como rayo partiéndolo en pedazos: Nadie vendría ayudarlos.

Sólo quedaba él.

Él y su minúscula fuerza que era incapaz de hacer algo.

_Sólo un niño. _Repetían sin su permiso, burlescos, los espantosos temores que le acaecían desde siempre. _Sólo eres un pobre niño huérfano. _El ardor de las lágrimas le derritió la nieve de la cara…

"_Y ahora _ella_ lo pagará"._

—¡Ariadna!

Los alaridos se distorsionaban entre la espesura del bosque que de pronto los tragó. Estaban alejándose, cada vez más, de su hogar, de su hermana.

—¡Ariadna! —sollozó. El piso regresó de un golpe cuando lo soltaron.

Agotado, el chico se quedó sobre la tierra húmeda, oyendo las risas de sus captores al verlo sin más resistencia. Escuchó sus guturales voces, quejándose de estar perdiendo el tiempo cuando allá arriba los esperaba una virgen noruega. Rieron con más fuerza. Regresaron sus miradas al desafortunado niño, oscurecidas sus facciones, con sólo los ojos brillando como fantasmas que vienen a anunciar la muerte.

Entre la penumbra, un objeto relució. Los cansados ojos reconocieron la puntiaguda navaja, preparada. Iban a matarlo. _"Moriré…", _el pensamiento lo heló. Y sin embargo, a pesar del aura fúnebre que bajó lento _"sólo estoy pensando en mi hermana"._

Esa última mirada, antes de que lo derribaran para sacarlo de casa. Las urbes lilas sin esperanzas, diciendo "adiós" silenciosamente. No los vería otra vez, no lo haría si no…

—No es nada personal, niño. Sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo… —rieron los labios a poca distancia. El arma subió con aire aterrador para bajar veloz.

Algo se removió. La tierra bajo ellos los sacudió. En su interior, el peliblanco sintió el mismo movimiento. Como una explosión que viene a lo lejos, como un trueno que retumba en el cielo, como un grito enfurecido que crece hasta destrozarte los tímpanos. La débil energía que se movía en él con cada uno de sus hilos, creció en un estallido. Minos creyó que aquella fuerza le destrozaría por dentro, pero sin percatarse de ello, su cuerpo terminó cediendo al cumulo de energía, dándole permiso de recorrerlo y salir, salir, salir.

Arma y verdugo salieron disparados. Un débil resplandor se dejó ver antes del violento acto, pero ni siquiera fue considerado por los anonadados hombres que miraron. Las jactanciosas miradas se transformaron por asombro y espanto. El niñito sin fuerzas quedó de pie, puños crispados y rostro agachado. La tierra continuó temblando.

Despavoridos, claramente llevados por el miedo más que por la razón, los tres sujetos que quedaban se arrojaron a atraparlo. De inmediato, otra guerra de forcejeos y manos aferradas comenzó. Dos de ellos se abalanzaron con todo su peso sobre él, demasiado firme de repente, el otro corrió a la cerca que rodeaba la insignificante casa.

Reteniéndolo aún con temor, aguardaron a que su compañero regresara para terminar de una vez con su trabajo. Minos luchó, casi logrando soltarse. Su cuerpo quedó adherido en la corteza a sus espaldas, con el alambre de púas recién conseguido que comenzó a rodearlo. Sus movimientos cesaron cuando la piel se quejó con cada una de las cortadas. Oyó el suspiro de alivio y satisfacción producto de sus atacantes, lo miraron con nuevo aire triunfante y sacudiéndose el polvo se alejaron. Se encargarían de él más tarde, decretaron.

Su camino de regreso fue interrumpido. El temblor ligero que había quedado se intensifico de nueva cuenta, el suelo se desfiguró, generando grietas a la par de los gigantescos dedos que surgieron de la tierra. Con gestos de pánico, los tres rostros vieron al enorme pino ser arrancado de tajo luego de que ese indomable ser se sacudiera y jalara con su propio cuerpo pegado al tronco.

Lo recordarían, aquellos que lograron salir con vida, la escena abrumadora del muchacho con la piel desgarrada y llena de sangre que con un aullido terminó por desgajar el suelo y liberarse de la prisión en su espalda.

La madera se partió en dos, soltando el alambre y el cuerpo de Minos completamente.

Jadeando, ligeramente encorvado, observó a dos hombres nada más corriendo cuesta arriba, desapareciendo entre los árboles. Se irguió apurado, iniciando su camino, persiguiéndolos. Distinguió dos cuerpos entre el polvo y la nieve, uno bajo las ramas del derribado árbol. Los ignoró; tenía que darse prisa.

"_Ariadna… Ariadna… Ariadna…", _repitió queriendo apresurar el paso_. "Voy a rescatarte, hermana"._

Salió por fin, el vergel de pinos y abetos se transformó en una llanura blanca. La tormenta que había amenazado esa tarde, había llegado.

Continuó. Tambaleó por el engañoso camino nevado, con la cabeza en alto observando hacia la casi nada perceptible cabaña. Sus tobillos hundidos tremolaron, igual que sus hombros y sus dientes. El siguiente paso lo tumbó en la helada cumbre. De costado, tiritando por primera vez ante el frío, el muchacho percibió al fuego dentro de sí extinguirse. No había rastro ya de esa fuerza en la que había confiado.

Estaba solo otra vez, sin ser capaz de arrastrarse al menos, a merced de la tormenta que empezaba por cubrirlo. Esperó que así fuera, que el solano clima lo exterminara para siempre.

La ventisca se hizo más fuerte, cantando himnos espectrales, trayendo consigo gritos de una voz terriblemente familiar.

**~o~**

_Es abrumador lo que podemos recordar._

_En la memoria tampoco tenemos control. No decidimos qué dejar o qué quitar. El recuerdo simplemente permanece, o se extingue. Nadie nos pregunta, nadie tomará en cuenta nuestra opinión al respecto._

_Una prueba más del minúsculo e insignificante ser que somos, puestos frente al designio de nuestro destino._

_. . ._

"_Mira eso, hijo…"_

"_¿Puedes verlas?"_

_Cálidos ojos auxilian otros casi recién traídos a la vida._

_El niño asiente, emocionado. Mira los puntos brillantes sobre la capa negra. Tan enormes, tan preciosos, llenos de paz como el pecho que lo abriga._

"_Constelaciones. Son constelaciones y tienen muchos nombres diferentes…"_

_Levanta sus diminutos brazos tras la explicación. Quiere alcanzarlas, quiere una para él, otra para su hermana._

_Suenan risas gentiles al ver el gesto. Un beso adorna la frente, los amables brazos lo arrullan._

"_Recuerda, Minos. No importa qué tan lejos esté el cielo… Tus hermosas alas te elevarán a él"._

"_Tus hermosas alas lo harán…"_

"_Lo harán…"_

"_Lo ha…"_

Sus ojos se abrieron; sólo lo que el hielo permitió a sus parpados.

Las crispadas rendijas apuntaron al cielo. No había más nubes, la negrura era clara, como cada brillante estrella. Sin demorar mucho, reconoció a Piscis merodeando sobre él, como si el esqueleto del pececillo estuviera intrigado, aguardando algo.

Los ojos se agrandaron plenamente.

Sus engarrotados músculos no acataron la repentina orden de levantarse. Enardecido, desesperado, reunió voluntad y fuerza para mover las piernas. Sus rodillas se alzaron y así inició su tarea para desenterrarse de la nieve. La piel le ardió ante la corriente fría; no le importó.

Prosiguió deprisa a continuar el trayecto que había dejado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? No quiso saberlo. Fingió no ver el indició del amanecer. Se metió en los sesos la esperanza, la fe y todas las estúpidas promesas que alguna vez escuchó. Debía creer que todo estaba bien, debía hacerlo.

Los restos de nieve cayeron desde su cabeza y hombros con cada paso. Vislumbró la casa, ahora claramente. El techo estaba cubierto de blanco igual que el suelo, todo tan natural como cualquier día. Sólo al quedar más cerca la distinción del escenario se hizo evidente. Las ventanas rotas y la absoluta oscuridad en el interior fueron una alerta.

Minos llegó a la puerta y empujó suavemente. Los dolores en su cuerpo se acallaron de repente. Su corazón se quedó tan quieto como todo ahí adentro. Caminó lentamente en la extraña penumbra, oyendo el crujir de las cenizas bajo sus pies. Restos de humo se le pegaron a la piel.

—¿Ariadna?

Su propia voz le causó miedo. Tragó en seco, tembloroso. Escuchó su aliento áspero al repetir de nuevo:

—¿Ariadna…?

Nada.

Tal vez había huido. Tal vez estaba lejos y a salvo. Tal vez podría encontrarla y…

Se quedó quieto.

La cama estaba fuera de su lugar como casi todo. El colchón quedó desprendido en el suelo, arrojado a la fuerza, con las mantas revueltas y _ella._

Inmóvil. El rostro oculto entre el cabello, con una posición que demandaba llanto.

El silencio se hizo entonces más intenso; todo el mundo enmudeció ante esa visión. Porque en ese momento, el único ser en la Tierra que merecía desgarrarse el alma en grito, prefirió caer sobre sí mismo, con la mirada perdida dentro de esa pesadilla llena de sangre que le daba la bienvenida.

**~o~**

Bera se quedó mirando hacia la ventana. El lapicillo en su mano seguía en el mismo lugar del ensayo: el título.

Suspiró hondo, observando la nieve en el dintel afuera.

—Vaya. Ese fue un gran suspiro —su padre la sorprendió—. ¿A qué joven apuesto debo interrogar ahora?

La muchacha enrojeció sin atreverse a contestarle una majadería a su progenitor.

—Conociéndola, seguro es _ese _mismo chico.

—¡Ca-Cállate, Hildie! —exigió esta vez a la recién llegada.

—¡Ooh! Ya veo —rio el panadero. Se levantó desde su lugar a pellizcarle una mejilla—. No seas tan apresurada, hija. No busques conseguir marido antes que tu hermana.

—_¡Pappa!_

Tanto el padre como la hermana mayor volvieron a reír. Bera se acomodó en su silla, acomodándose los pliegues de la falda. Su cabeza agachada seguía roja.

—Qué tontos son… —murmuró—. Además, _él _ ya ni siquiera me dirige la palabra.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntaron los dos.

—¡Cómo voy a saberlo! Cada vez que quiero preguntárselo se aleja de mí diciendo que está muy ocupado… Es un tonto.

Apoyó su barbilla sobre la mano recargada en la mesa. Un puchero se hizo notorio.

—Deberías decidirte y atraparlo hoy mismo antes de que terminé su acto, Genibera —aconsejó la mayor, risueña.

—No puedo —contestó tajante—. Hoy no se presentó.

Mr. Baker se rascó el mentón—: Ahora que lo mencionas… Tampoco vino hoy a repartir el _Kaffebrod. _

—¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? —la adolescente se giró de su lugar.

—¿Qué sucede? —la Sra. Baker traspasó la puerta de la cocina.

—Minos no vino hoy a trabajar y tampoco fue a la plaza, mamá —respondió la chica.

—Tal vez Ariadna enfermó —se apresuró el panadero—. Ayer la vi caminando con una cara muy sombría. Parecía enferma…

—Espero no sea pulmonía —la mujer hizo una mueca.

—¿No deberíamos ir a verlos? —intervino Hildie. Ambos esposos se miraron pensativos.

—Iré por Lili —respondió _Miss. Baker_ luego de un rato.

Cuando la más pequeña quedó segura en brazos de su madre, la familia dejó su hogar en pos de la colina y la alejada casa. Jugueteando con la nieve en el camino, las dos hijas mayores encontraron una forma de amenizar el viaje. Sus padres incluso consideraron unírseles en su jugueteo con bolas de nieve.

Encontraron la puerta semi-abierta. El Sr. Baker tocó con discreción.

—¡Ariadna! Muchachos, ¿están en casa…?

No hubo respuesta. La mujer a su lado torció la boca en señal del permiso requerido para entrometerse en propiedad ajena.

La puerta rechinó cuando la abrieron por completo. La estancia desordenada con luz filtrada por las ventanas rotas fue lo primero en recibirlos. La familia entera se adentró en el lugar, de pronto demasiado tétrico. El hombre inspeccionó atentamente, dirigiéndose hacia las sorpresivas cenizas y rastros de fuego.

Un grito lo movió de su lugar. Casi cayéndose, se dirigió hacia donde el resto estaban. Sus ojos estuvieron a punto de salírsele de las cuencas al llegar.

—Hildemara saca a las niñas… —empujó a su mujer sin apartar la vista.

—Oh, Ivar… esto… esto es…

—¡Qué salgas, maldita sea!

La mujer no dijo más. Su determinación se antepuso a su angustia, consiguiendo así alejar a sus hijas y sacarlas de la habitación. El Señor Baker mantuvo la compostura hasta que todas estuvieron fuera. Levantó una mano para deshacerse de su gorra. Su expresión mezclada por la incredulidad y la pena se remarcó más. Las voces de sus hijas que crecían, a punto de provocar el escandalo más grande en toda la historia de Flam, aumentaron su ansiedad.

Aunque ya era un hombre adulto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía vulnerable, incapaz de hacer nada.

Su esposa entró nuevamente, sola. Su pequeña mano se apoyó en su hombro. Tan cerca, escuchó el sonido de los sollozos retenidos. Se quedaron quietos, dos estatuas más que se unían a la brutal escena. Ninguna lágrima pudo retenerse más cuando la atención quedó totalmente puesta en aquel colchón tendido sobre el piso, donde abrazado a un cuerpo ensangrentado, un muchacho repetía el mismo susurro sin parar:

"_Por favor hermana, despierta…"_

"_Despierta"._

**~o~**

_**To be continued…**_

_Cuando releí este capítulo, estuvo casi al borde de las lágrimas. Lamento si es demasiado drama para algunos. Advertí de antemano que los capítulos "rosas" habían terminado y, me temo, que seguirá siendo así._

_Si tienen dudas sobre los personajes "nuevos" que aparecieron en esta ocasión, díganmelo. Aclarare todo lo necesario pero que no sea demasiado revelador. Al fin y al cabo que con los capies que vienen, muchas cosas se irán desentrañando._

_**Muchisimas gracias por leer. Esperaré a saber qué les pareció… Qué tengan un gran inicio de semana! X3**_


	6. Capítulo 5: Al borde del Abismo

_Heeeey! Aquí ando ya! Gracias al cielo esta vez no demoré xDD_

_Ok, antes que nada, pido disculpas generales. Al parecer mucha gente se entristeció por lo ocurrido con Ariadna. ¡Perdónenme! Sé que quieren mutilarme por escribir esto y por hacer sufrir a Minos. Pero, al menos resistan su ira hasta que acabemos con ese fic, ¿no? D: Ya luego, si quieren mandarme ántrax vía MP o bombas nucleares por correo, pues tan siquiera la historia ya habrá tenido un final y todo eso._

_Bueno, bueno… No quiero demorarlos más._

_Como siempre, MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir leyendo y compartiéndome sus opiniones. Me motivan DEMASIADO a mejorar, a pulir cada detalle de trama y discurso en el fic. Los quiero, en serio, un montón!_

_Ahora sí, ¿preparados para lo que viene? ¿Sí…? Enjoy! X3_

_**Alas Rotas**_

"_La creencia en algún tipo de maldad sobrenatural no es necesaria. Los hombres por sí solos ya son capaces de cualquier maldad"._

_Joseph Conrad (1857-1924) Novelista británico._

_**-Capítulo 5: Al borde del abismo-**_

El silencio en la pequeña sala de espera se interrumpió, resquebrajando la poca serenidad que pudiera tenerse en el lugar. Sin embargo, los responsables apenas fueron conscientes de ello.

Una notoria expresión de molestia se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer tras el mostrador. A través de los anteojos, sus decorados ojos se ciñeron hacia la pareja sentada en el sillón de terciopelo. Interceptó aquellos dedos enredados unos a otros sobre el regazo de la _dama_, y el pie masculino a su lado que subía y bajaba provocando un ruido infernal sobre el suelo de madera.

Por puro recato decidió no emitir queja. O, quizá el hecho de que aquellos dos fueran parte de _ese_ incidente que tanto revuelo había provocado en la provincia, fuera también otra causa importante para cerrar la boca y escucharlos cuchichear con impaciencia.

—Esto es el colmo… —declaró la Sra. Baker, arrugando la falda de su bunad—. Si no sale en cinco minutos te juro que…

—Tranquila, mujer —ni siquiera la miró.

—¡Pero ha sido lo mismo desde que llegamos! —el cambió de volumen alteró a ambos.

—¿Y es mi culpa? —expresó enojado, algo común en esos últimos días.

La mujer contestó su ceño fruncido del mismo modo, después resopló y se giró en su lugar para espetarle un perfil reticente, ignorándolo. Mr. Baker también soltó un lastimoso suspiro.

—Perdóname, Hildie —se atrevió a decirle, posando una mano sobre las suyas.

—Ya sé que no es tu culpa… —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

—Que ya sé que no es tu culpa —lo miró de nuevo, los ojos anegados de lágrimas—. Por Dios, Ivar; esto no es culpa de nadie. Aún no puedo creer que todo esto realmente esté pasando.

—Lo sé… —la abrazó—. Yo tampoco.

—Y ahora, aparte de todo, lo tratan como a un delincuente —sollozó—. ¡Qué clase de personas existen en este mundo!

—_Sssh… _Tranquila. Aún no han decidido nada. Estoy seguro que actuaran de forma justa —la frase detonó un claro toque de inseguridad.

—Pero ya llevan mucho tiempo interrogándolo —se despegó de él— ¿Por qué no nos dejan entrar con él? Es un niño, ¡tendríamos que verlo también!

—Hildie… —su mirada se tornó seria, de nuevo.

Antes de que tuvieran más razones para volver a discutir, una conocida vececilla irrumpió en la estancia. Insegura, temerosa, musitó:

—¿Mamá? —ambos miraron a la boca del pasillo, a un costado del recibidor.

La cara de la mujer se cambió de la impresión a la impaciencia.

—¡Genibera, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?! Te dije que te quedarás en el hotel… —se apresuró hasta ella, con los brazos cruzados, con su acostumbrada severidad de madre.

La jovencita agachó el rostro: —Lo siento… yo…

—La condición fue que nos obedecerías en _todo_, ¿no es así? —su tono siguió elevándose—. Te trajimos sólo porque prometiste ser obediente.

—Basta. Deja que se quede —abogó el padre, pillando a la secretaria atenta de su "charla"—. Hildie…

—¡No! —gruñó sin dejar de mirar a la chica—. Ahora mismo regresarás al hotel.

—Pero, _mamma… —_practicó sus expresiones de cordero herido; acto innecesario.

La única puerta en el salón se abrió, interrumpiéndolas a ambas. Todo el mundo puso sus ojos en los recién salidos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelicastaña corrió al encuentro del muchacho que apareció detrás de dos oficiales. Dos cosas la detuvieron, frenándola en seco en su lugar: las apabullantes presencias de sus escoltas, a cada lado, y su _mirada._ Los ojos amatistas perdidos en algún mundo lejano ni siquiera se levantaron cuando la chica pronunció su nombre.

—Minos… —susurró por segunda vez cuando pasó frente a ella, sin ningún resultado. La familia lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo, de vuelta a esa celda en la que desde hacía días pasaba la noche.

Un hombre alto fue el último en salir. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a la pareja en la recepción.

—Señor _Bakkier_, ¿aún están aquí? —la socarronería fue evidente.

—Eeh, sí… —trató de ordenar sus palabras—. Nosotros, estamos preocupados por…

—¡Queremos saber qué diantres está ocurriendo! —se adelantó Mrs. Baker—. Han demorado demasiado, interrogan a Minos como si él fuera el culpable, y ni siquiera nos han dicho nada de lo que han averiguado. ¡¿Quiénes creen que somos?!

—Señora… —apenas le había dirigido la mirada. Prestó su atención a un documento que su secretaria puso sobre la repisa, firmó y luego volvió a verla, sonriente—. Estas cosas llevan tiempo, ¿sabe? No estamos hablando de cualquier incidente —soltó una risa—. Es decir, todo Aurland habla de eso. No piense que es fácil solucionar estas cosas —regresó su mirada a otro archivo—. Aunque, les tengo buenas noticias. Al fin se resolvió el enigma…

Ambos esposos se le acercaron con sumo interés, observándolo fijamente: —¿Y bien? —preguntó Hildemara Baker.

El jefe de la policía se quedó mirándolos, su intento por frenar una carcajada fue notorio. Aclarándose la garganta para recobrar su elegancia, el hombre prosiguió.

—Vengan —hizo un ademán exageradamente cortés—. Acompáñenme y hablemos en privado —los guio a su oficina, lejos de los oídos interesados de la recepcionista.

La Sra. Baker se detuvo antes de entrar. Volviéndose un poco, arrojó una mirada hacia la joven que seguía inerte, observando hacia afuera del largo pasillo.

—¡Genibera! —la chica se giró asustada—. Vete al hotel, ¿entendido? —apartó sus ojos de ella hasta que la vio asentir. Acto seguido, desapareció tras la puerta de madera, en la que grabado sobre la corteza de abeto, se leía el nombre del director de la policía y la leyenda:

SÓLO DEFENDIENDO A LA JUSTICIA ÉSTA NOS RESGUARDARÁ

En cuanto estuvieron seguros dentro de las paredes de su despacho, Vladimir Dahl, se apresuró hacia el estante detrás de su escritorio donde reposaban dos elegantes frascos de vidrio. Abrió el primero y sirvió dos vasos con el líquido marrón.

Estiró el brazo hacia el hombre fornido que apenas se había movido de la puerta al entrar. Los almendrados ojos observaron con cierto recelo su invitación.

—No bebo, gracias —afirmó, sonriendo con esa típica mueca de granjeros.

Vladimir enarcó sus delgadas cejas, echó un vistazo a la mujer de brazos cruzados y mirada cauta. _"Ni hablar", _se dijo engullendo ambos tragos de una vez, _"¿qué podía esperarse de la gente de pueblo?"_

De inmediato, jaló su silla acolchada y se sentó. Hizo caso omiso de las miradas fijadas sobre su cabeza. Abrió un cajón, sacó un paño de algodón y limpió sus anteojos. Una vez que el cristal quedara pulcro y brillante, dejó la tela en su lugar y cerró la gaveta. Después abrió otra, debajo de la primera; un paquete de cigarrillos importados resaltó. Vladimir encendió uno y sólo hasta que el humo salió por tercera ocasión, redirigió su vista a sus invitados.

—Escuche, no queremos causar inconvenientes —el desagradable panadero se encorvó sobre el escritorio, Vladimir no pudo mirar otra cosa que no fueran esos gruesos y repugnantes brazos—. Sabemos que es un hombre ocupado y para serle honesto, nosotros también tenemos otros asuntos qué resolver. Sé que estas cosas no pueden solucionarse fácil, pero no creemos que sea… aah… —mordió sus resecados labios—: del todo _justo,_ que el chico deba ser tratado de este modo, luego de todo lo que ha vivido. Estoy seguro de que tiene razones para interrogarlo y pedirle información, obviamente él no es el culpable, claro, pero…

—Pero lo es —le espetó. Realmente le fascinó callar esa voz fastidiosa, con tantos vocablos de pueblerino sin estudios—. Escuche, Señor _Bakkier_, después de estos últimos días hablando con el chico, tanto el Primer Oficial del distrito como yo, estamos seguros —los miró sin emoción—: Él _es_ el responsable de que Flam, su pueblo, ahora sea conocido por el resto de la gente de Aurlandsvagen.

—¡¿Está diciendo que ese muchacho _asesinó _a su hermana?!

Ahí estaba esa mujer, de nuevo entrometiéndose en una conversación de hombres. Sin deseos de prestarle atención, Vladimir terminó lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo; encendió otro con rapidez

—No es algo tan "descomunal" —entrecomilló con ironía, procediendo a explicarse—: Una familia que ha sido pobre desde siempre, conformada solamente de dos hermanos… El chico crece y de pronto se da cuenta que su hermana mayor es una mujer, bastante atractiva y completamente para él—se encogió de hombros—. Un ataque de bajos instintos termina en asesinato. En realidad no tiene nada de extraño, ha ocurrido en otros pueblos, sólo que hasta ahora causó este revuelo.

El sonoro golpe en su escritorio no consiguió alertarlo, tampoco la expresión encolerizada.

—¡No diga estupideces! —rugió la mujer.

—Espera, Hildemara… —su marido trató de detenerla sin resultado alguno.

La surcada cara femenina se acercó más—. Cuando encontramos al chico estaba aferrado al cuerpo de su hermana. Gritó como un enloquecido en el momento que tratamos de apartarlo. Temblaba y gritaba agarrado a ella, nos tomó más de una hora conseguir separarlo y lo logramos solamente porque se desmayó. ¡¿Y usted me dice que él fue quien la mató?!

—Escuche, _señora _—la enfrentó sin temor alguno—. Hay homicidas que sienten "culpa" después de cometer su crimen. Que ese niño lloriqueara cuando lo encontraron no significa que no haya asesinado a la chica. Y no pasé los últimos cinco días haciendo _mi _trabajo para que usted venga a decirme cómo debo dictaminar —se puso en pie, arreglándose el saco, mirando fatuo.

La irritante mujer al frente no se abstuvo tampoco de sus ojos fieros y determinantes.

Vaya que eran tercos esos despreciables foráneos.

—Señor Dahl —intervino de pronto el esposo; casi se olvidaba de él—. Discúlpenos. Estamos cansados y preocupados por Minos. Por supuesto que no ponemos en duda su habilidad y su experiencia. Pero, -por favor no se moleste-, ¿no ha considerado a los encargados del gobierno? —Vladimir no fue consciente del cambio en su expresión—. Hace poco entraron a nuestro pueblo para el nuevo cobro de impuestos. La gente de inmediato comenzó a hablar sobre los rumores en Undedral y Gudvangen. ¿No sería posible que esto también…

Rio, audiblemente, rio. Sus dedos prensaron su entrecejo fruncido, sin encubrir su mueca burlesca. Abrió los ojos, percatándose de que su acción había dejado callado al ingenuo hombrecillo.

—Señor _Bakkier_, por favor… —se esmeró por sonar amable—. Conozco a Henrich Petersen y al grupo que tiene bajo su mando —ahora su propio puño azotó en la mesa—. ¡Esta ciudad se ha visto favorecida por las continuas campañas que él ha realizado! Es todo lo honorable que un caballero de la nobleza debe ser. Lo conozco desde hace años, incluso puedo decir que es un buen amigo mío…

—Qué conveniente —musitó descaradamente la mujer. Vladimir la confrontó sin ocultar ya su ira.

"_La misma gente obstinada… Paciencia, Vlad. Paciencia…"_

Respiró largo y profundamente. Dejó su cigarrillo a la mitad sobre el cenícero de plata y empujó hacia atrás sus anteojos. Su expresión lució más serena, expresiva y amable inclusive.

—Les propongo algo —dio una palmada, gustoso—. Liberaré la orden de la morgue —sus receptores lucieron sorprendidos—. Era lo que querían, ¿no es así? Pues bien, dejaré a la _señorita_ en sus manos para que puedan darle una despedida como es debido —dio la vuelta a su escritorio—. ¿Qué dicen? —sonrió ampliamente.

—Pero, el chico…

—Dejen que y me encargue de _eso _—cerró su mano en la del otro—. Si es inocente como ustedes dicen, estoy seguro que todo resultará de la mejor manera.

Los hizo avanzar hacia la puerta. Vladimir mantuvo su sonrisa, a pesar de la mirada adusta que la femenina aún le dirigía.

—Aguarde —inició otra de sus peroratas de rata pueblerina—. No crea que…

—Díganle a Sonia que les haga un acta a mi nombre —abrió la puerta, sin demora. Sus ojos interceptaron los de su secretaria—. Listo, ella se encargará del resto.

Cerró la puerta de una vez, justo frente al insidioso rostro que quería volverlo a cuestionar. Escuchó una riña marital al otro lado, decidiendo cómo o qué debían hacer ahora. Sonrió como de verdad lo hacía, sin escrúpulos, al escucharlos hablar con Sonia, tomando el pase que liberaba el pútrido cuerpo de la pobretona de Flam. No frenó su risa al escuchar sus pasos salir de la sala y de la oficina de jefatura.

Tomó aire luego de reír tan desenfrenadamente. Se sostuvo el pecho, aliviado.

Sí que había estado cerca. Esa gente era cada vez más intrépida, tendían a dudar más de las autoridades. ¡Ya no había respeto por la figura pública! ¡Vaya burla!

Reaccionó de pronto. Metió la mano a su bolsillo en el pantalón y sacó el reloj cromado con oro; miró luego de abrir la tapa. Torció el gesto: estaba retrasado. Sintiéndose como el maldito conejo del cuento de Alicia, caminó presuroso hacia el cuarto de baño que exclusivamente tenía en su despacho. Lavó sus manos con mesura, quitando cualquier resto rural que hubiese quedado luego de ese "amable" apretón. Se enjugó la cara luego de afeitarse superficialmente. Cambió el saco y el chaleco de su elegante traje, agregó fragancia a su cabello oscuro y cambió sus gafas por una sola lentilla con cordel.

Abrió la puerta del despacho, sigilosamente, asomándose por la pequeña abertura. Sólo quedaba su secretaria, jugueteando con la esponja de su maquillaje.

—No dejes que nadie entre a mi oficina, Sonia querida —la asustó al pasar sin aviso previo.

—S-sí, señor Dahl —limpió el polvo esparcido sobre el mostrador—. Que tenga una linda tarde.

—Igual tú, cariño —no la miró siquiera.

Se adelantó por la amplia calle una vez afuera. Sus pasos no resonaron a pesar de su rapidez, sino que digno de su puesto, su andar era fresco y elegante. Perdió la cuenta del número de personas que se detuvieron a hacerle un gesto de cortesía al pasar cerca. Aun así, los ignoró por completo. Con la barbilla alzada, concentró su atención, preparándose para su encuentro. Atravesó el largo caudal sobre el puente de madera. Al casi terminarlo, sus nervios se hicieron más evidentes.

Vislumbró el carruaje frente a la oficina gubernamental de Aurlandsvagen. Esta vez, sí respondió al saludo de aquellos que iban y venían frente al edificio. Se detuvo al lado del brioso caballo, dirigiendo una mirada discreta al cochero; luego, sin más preámbulos, se metió en el interior del coche.

Habría querido perder el tiempo observando la fineza de los sillones y las cortinas, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—Te tardaste hoy, Vlad… —fue el saludo del hombre sentado al otro lado.

—Pido me disculpes. Pero, he estado un tanto _ocupado, _me temo.

El rubio contestó a su sonrisa: —¿Cómo están nuestros _invitados_?

—Dudosos, como era de esperarse. Parece que esta vez excediste tus métodos, mi amigo —aceptó la copa de vino—. Aunque era de esperarse; escuché que la chica era demasiado buena como para ser suaves.

—Era sólo una mesara pobretona, no te confundas… —torció la boca, bebiendo el licor sin mirarlo—. A veces este trabajo me fastidia.

—Entiendo… —observó distraídamente su bebida. Continuó luego de un silencio—. Por cierto —habló suavemente, aparentando desinterés—, sobre el pago…

—Está hecho —lo cortó—. Tus hijos tienen un lugar asegurado en Copenhague. Te dije que siempre cumplo lo que prometo. Ahora, tú asegúrate de dejar mi nombre lejos de las habladurías de la gente.

La emoción quedó abiertamente expresada en el castaño: —Cuenta con ello —elevó su copa al brindis que le habían ofrecido. El cristal sonó alegremente al chocar.

—Es bueno tener amigos como tú —canturrió Vlad luego de beber el resto.

—Lo sé —sonrió sin gran ánimo—. Ahora vete, no deben vernos juntos, al menos no en estos momentos—. Vladimir asintió.

—Nos vemos, Henrich —se deslizó hacia la portezuela—. Hazle llegar mis saludos al Señor Asterion.

Salió. La puerta hizo apenas un delicado _click_ al cerrarse.

Los ojos azules miraron a través de una rendija entre las cortinas. Henrich no apartó la vista hasta que su tonto subordinado hubiese desaparecido al otro lado del puente.

Sirvió más vino en su copa y bebió de prisa. Volvió a servirse y la tragó del mismo modo. Observó al recipiente vacío con enfado y luego de un bufido lo lanzó a la alfombra. Hizo caso omiso al cristal roto, esparcido cerca de sus pies. Se encerró encogido en su abrigo de piel, las rayas del tigre siberiano se arrugaron a su alrededor.

—_Faen…*_ —se quejó, ocultando la nariz entre el pelo grisáceo. Ese invierno estaba empeorando. Al igual que las palabras de Vladimir, que no desaparecían a pesar de los minutos transcurridos.

¿Saludar al Señor Asterion?

"_Pero si el muy maldito no ha aparecido en una semana…"_

¡Una semana!

Henrich había empezado a acostumbrarse a su oscura presencia desde que lo habían encomendado como su consejero laboral desde hacía un año o más. Recordó aquellos primeros días, cuando la siniestra aura comenzaba a ceñirse sobre él, a cada momento, hasta en sus sueños. Cuando todo había comenzado a cambiar, en sus pensamientos, sus deseos, repentinamente demasiado perversos y concupiscentes, transformándolo en alguien totalmente diferente, en alguien horrendo, en alguien que le encantaba y temía al mismo tiempo.

Una semana sin verlo, sin soportar sus ojos negros como el abismo o el corromperse los sesos pensando en la serpentina cabellera color sangre.

Sonrió con tranquilidad, tomando otra copa del cajón de servicio.

Disfrutaría su libertad, mientras pudiera.

Necesitaba tiempo para prepararse, física y mentalmente pues, el sacerdote de la pequeña capilla en Flam, había solicitado su demócrata presencia en el funeral de cierta muchacha pobre en cuanto su cuerpo fuera liberado.

**~o~**

Salieron del hospital, por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado.

El Sr. Baker agradeció a todos los cielos que sus pies por fin estuvieran fuera de esa gélida habitación, olorosa a muerte y desolación. Al mirar a su lado y ver a su esposa frotándose los brazos, supo que ella se había sentido de la misma manera.

Si habían tenido experiencias amargas en sus vidas, todas ellas quedaron en el olvido desde el instante en que sus ojos quedaron plasmados en la escena de Minos y Ariadna tendidos sobre el colchón de su decaído hogar, ahora totalmente destruido. Sin embargo, la funesta verdad de lo que era la muerte los golpeó con más fuerza cuando tuvieron que ver nuevamente el cuerpo sin vida de aquella muchacha.

El viejo panadero no podía sacarse la imagen tendida e inerte, recién lavada y examinada, haciendo aún más evidente la grotesca herida en su cuello. Al verla, el resto de los ultrajes de los que se habían enterado luego de la investigación, le invadían por completo. Se alegró como nunca de que el doctor encargado cubriera nuevamente el rostro con las sábanas, prometiendo tener todo listo para que ellos pudieran partir con el cadáver al día siguiente.

"_Gracias a Dios…", _no dejaba de repetirse. Tenían un asunto resuelto en su larga lista de problemas. Era un paso a la salida de ese túnel que de un día para otro los había tragado a todos.

Su mujer se movió inquieta bajo su brazo, mientras caminaban directo al hotel en el que se hospedaban. Lloraba silenciosamente, con una expresión tan desolada como si hubiese visto a una de sus propias hijas sobre la mesa en la morgue.

Eso le partió el corazón.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Ivar? —preguntó de pronto, haciéndole levantar el rostro. Sus ojos lo enfrentaron—. No podemos dejar aquí a Minos, a su suerte…

—Hildie —la detuvo, posando sus manos sobre los hombros tremolantes—. Tenemos que enterrar a Ariadna. Ya pasó una semana, su cuerpo necesita descansar, lo sabes.

—Pero, ¿qué pasará con él? Oíste lo que ese desgraciado dijo… ¡Ivar, quieren culparlo! —sus ojos parecían reprocharle—. Alguien tiene que quedarse con él. Tú… Yo puedo regresar y preparar todo…

El hombre negó, infalible: —Alguien tiene que ayudar a Hildie a cuidar a Lilibeth y a la panadería. Tú no podrás con todo y no pienso dejarte sola.

—Ivar… —comenzaría a objetar, su llanto se hizo más audible. Un repentino abrazo la hizo callar.

—Te juro que yo mismo regresaré, luego de que terminemos con el funeral… —la estrechó con más fuerza—. Hay que confiar más en las personas, Hildemara. No todos son crueles. Minos estará bien, ya verás…

No rompieron el abrazo, ni siquiera cuando los minutos se hicieron evidentes con el anochecer. Hacía mucho tiempo de la última vez en la que ambos se hubieron aferrado así el uno al otro. Las largas jornadas, los quehaceres hogareños y todas esas preocupaciones por garantizar un mejor futuro para su familia, habían desplazado cada momento que los dos habrían tenido para demostrarse el cariño que los unió veinte años atrás.

Era lamentable, sin embargo, que aquella virtud regresara luego de un momento tan infame.

Ivar echó la cabeza hacia atrás, concentrando la mirada en la de su esposa, luciendo ahora un tanto más tranquila. Observó el rostro que un día lo había cautivado, esta vez con notables arrugas y marcas que el cansancio y los años dejaban. Mas la hermosura que esa mujer detonaba sin cesar por cada espacio exterior e interior, seguía tan pleno y rotundo como el primer día. Y reflejándose en esas esmeraldas al frente suyo, sabía que Hildie sentía lo mismo por él.

—Necesitas descansar —afirmó. Su brazo volvió a sostener la aún estrecha cintura, redirigiendo su camino.

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso, aunque ya no hostil como las veces anteriores. Al llegar al hotel y luego a la habitación que los hospedaba (dos pisos más arriba), Mr. Baker la dejó ir en pos de la única hija que venía acompañándolos. Supuso, como solía suceder siempre que la reprendía de formas muy severas, que la mujer querría hacer las pases.

Él en cambio, volvió a salir, rumba a la recepción. Pidió al encargado que solicitara al servicio de coches uno para ellos, lo suficientemente grande para que un ataúd cupiera en su interior. Pagó casi los últimos noks que les quedaban y reiteró al recepcionista lo importante que era el tamaño y la hora en la que su coche debía llegar.

Volvió a subir rumbo a su cuarto. Sus pies pesaron como plomo con cada peldaño y agradeció, por centésima vez, que terminaran. Caminó al final del corredor y metió la llave a la rendija de la última puerta. Alguien abrió por el otro lado, antes que él.

—¡Ivar! —su mujer también se vio sorprendida. Se aferró a él con las manos en sus brazos—. ¡No encuentro a Bera por ningún lado!

El pánico en ella fue suficiente para saber que no era una tonta exageración.

Haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar, cerró la puerta nuevamente y la aseguró con la llave. Ni siquiera tomó su abrigo, el cual se había quitado al entrar la primera vez. Pero no fue consciente de ello tampoco. Su cansancio estaba extinto también. Si fue por la conmoción que cargaban desde días atrás o simplemente por la repentina sorpresa de no encontrar a su hija, ninguno supo la razón del pavor repentino que les erizó la piel.

Sin más demora, ambos se adentraron en las oscuras calles otra vez.

**~o~**

Cerraron la puerta, le quitaron las sogas que amarraban sus manos tras la espalda, y lo dejaron solo. Pero estarían observándolo, atentos a cualquier rebelde intento de escapar; con los oídos aguzados al otro lado de la reja, mirándolo con discreción.

Y como siempre, aquello no le disgustó. En poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a sus miradas inquisitivas, algunas veces llenas de desprecio, carentes de interés, menos aún de misericordia.

Incluso las expresiones de falsa carisma que el encargado de su interrogatorio le ofrecía eran tan poco relevantes para él como cualquier otra cosa. Sabía lo que querían de él, interpretó el objetivo de sus métodos y eso tampoco le importó. ¡No le preocupaba! Nada. Nada…

El mundo había desaparecido… Y él, estaba ahí, en medio de esa faz endeble que ya no quería soportarlo pero que se negaba a dejarlo caer al vacío que estaba bajo sus pies. Ya no había nadie a su alrededor, todos esos susurros eran el producto de su mente agotada por la falta de sueño, por las pesadillas que lo desgarraban por dentro en cuanto sus ojos se cerraran al no soportar más el cansancio.

Entonces se quedaba despierto. Era su mejor opción, la más viable para permanecer sin que la cordura se destruyera del todo, aunque los únicos dos enfermeros que lo habían examinado y vendado sus heridas ya lo consideraban una causa perdida.

Pero no… Se equivocaban. Aún no era tiempo de descender al abismo, pese a que una parte de él lo imploraba. Quedaban cosas por hacer, cuentas por saldar. Sí… ¡que el maldito mundo se fuera al infierno, él permanecería sólo para cobrar factura al repugnante ser que lo había dejado en ese estado! Sus dolores disminuían, físicos e internos, por el sólo pensamiento de regresar el favor que le habían hecho de arrebatarle a su hermana…

_Ariadna…_

Ahí estaba, la inmensidad oscura queriendo tragarlo de nuevo.

Sus torpes dieciséis años jamás le dejaron saber que podía existir tal sensación, una desesperación que crecía desde lo más profundo, abriéndolo lentamente, escarbando hondo, destripando con sadismo cada momento alegre o cada instante que pudiera describirse como "armonioso". En ese mundo que iba desapareciendo, los días gratos también se disolvieron, cual tinta corrompiendo la pureza del agua. Si acaso osaba recordarlos, solamente era para acrecentar el suplicio que destrozaba su alma, para traer la imagen corrosiva de ese cuerpo cercenado al que una vez llamo "hermana".

Apretó los dientes, estrujando su frente contra la pared a su costado. Frunció los parpados, ganándole batalla al cansancio y a las lágrimas que de nuevo querían gobernarlo. Ya no quería llorar, ¡no podía hacerlo! Si lo permitía, no demoraría en dejarse llevar al consuelo efímero que la descarga del llanto trae consigo, para finalmente adentrarse al mundo de pesadillas en el que no tenía control. Quería mantenerse despierto, atento a lo que su odio pudiera ofrecerle para continuar su camino.

Visualizó ese rostro, las facciones carcomidas por deseos detestables. Encontró sus ojos, dentro de su mente, engullendo la inocencia como un borracho al licor. Imaginó lo qué hizo mientras él estuvo fuera, desmayado e inútil en la nieve.

Su puño golpeó el muro nuevamente, como el día anterior, y el anterior a este.

Muy bien. Bien…

Eso era mejor que las lágrimas, mejor que nada.

Rechinar los dientes, arder de ira, luchar contra la impotencia, desear venganza…

—Qué delicioso sentimiento…

Abrió los ojos junto al respingo dado. El corazón se aceleró con mayor fuerza ante la esencia de esa oscuridad, de la extraña soledad en la que su celda y el pasillo fuera de esta se habían quedado. Sintió el sopor salido de sus labios ante el frío intenso, se quedó de pie mirando hacia la penumbra que la esquina de su habitación tenía; la abarrotada ventana al otro lado se había quedado sin Luna por alguna extraña razón.

Entonces _él_ surgió…

No supo el porqué, pero aun cuando lo vio aparecer de forma inverosímil, no se sintió sorprendido. Tampoco se alejó como la ocasión anterior. Miró sin temor la sonrisa de ese rostro que era iluminado por una luz sobrenatural.

—Luces tan débil en el exterior. Cualquiera pensaría que tú has muerto también —la risa le causó nauseas. El larguirucho dedo índice le tocó el pecho, al corazón latiendo con fervor—. Vaya contradicción —acercó su rostro a él—. Algo está creciendo férreamente para cumplir una importante tarea, ¿no es así? Es una lástima que sigas confinado a esta celda porque, por lo que he escuchado, no saldrás muy pronto…

—¿Quién rayos eres? —harto, apartó la mano de sí. Las escleróticas brillaron como único indicio de esos ojos.

—Soy la persona que puede ayudarte a cumplir tu objetivo —anunció, con un aire misterioso y solmene a la vez—. Y si eres sabio, me escucharás y aceptarás mi oferta… —desapareció de pronto, por un instante; la cama sin colchón a sus espaldas rechinó. Desde ahí pudo verlo mucho mejor, especialmente a su perversa expresión cuando afirmó—: Lo único que necesitas es convertirte en un _espectro_…

El rostro del muchacho se quedó sin emoción. Sin susto, sin impresión, sin nada que denotara su desconcierto.

A pesar de todo, aquella propuesta no parecía ser una broma o una metáfora inentendible.

—¿Sin habla? —adujo el hombre echando una carcajada—. No eres el único. Este mundo ignora las más importantes leyes de la Creación, la Vida y la Muerte, considerándolas meras fantasías literarias o ideas del mito. Pero, después de largos periodos de ausencia, nacen entre esa porquería incrédula aquellos que serán privilegiados con un poder que va más allá de la fuerza física o del conocimiento intelectual. Aquellos que juzgarán al mundo usando ese lugar privilegiado deben ser apartados de la suciedad que los rodea y ser preparados para el momento en que demandarán su herencia dejada por los dioses…

Su cuerpo se irguió, poniéndose de pie y estirando un brazo hacia el chico. Una mirada cómplice surgió por vez primera en los oscuros orbes.

—Ven conmigo, _Minos _—susurró quedamente, con amabilidad—. Te daré las herramientas que necesitas para que cumplas y sacies tu odio en contra del mundo. Sólo necesitas decir "sí" y mi benefactor será el tuyo…

Las violáceas irises sobresalieron al fin detrás de los cabellos blancos. El ceño fruncido fue imperceptible antes de que la mano ofrecida fuera empujada de un golpe.

—¡No te burles de mí! —lo confrontó con impaciencia—. No me interesa escuchar tus fantasías sobre la vida, la muerte y todas esas tonterías. No necesito a ningún loco o ser superior para cumplir lo que muy pronto haré, ¡destruiré a ese hombre con mis propias manos, sin ayuda de nadie! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Lárgate y déjame tranquilo!

Se dio cuenta de que temblaba al terminar su frase. La verdad estaba impresa en cada palabra que ese sujeto había dicho, pero aun así, Minos sintió que todo era un maldito juego para manipularlo. ¿Quién sería ese hombre? ¿Un farsante? ¿Un oportunista buscando almas en pena? ¡Al diablo!

La misma mano que descartó se aproximó, quitando los mechones de su oreja que impedían el paso a los seseantes labios que se acercaron también.

—Enfurécete… Llénate de ira… Acumula todo el dolor que desees… Al final serás tú quien venga a mí, suplicante… —deslizó los dedos por el joven rostro, desde el oído hasta el mentón. El mismo brazo se levantó hacia un costado, en dirección a la pared cercana—. Dejaré que te vayas sólo porque quiero ver cómo fracasas, Minos. Será una interesante diversión.

El grueso muro explotó de pronto. Pedazos de roca y cemento se esparcieron por todas partes junto con los restos de la bola de fuego que los había impactado. La cara del chico no se permitió ocultar su asombro esta vez. El pelirrojo se alejó hacia la nueva "salida", caminando con ese paso brioso y fatuo que lo destacaba. Se giró a mirarlo otra vez con una divertida sonrisa.

—Si fuera tú, me daría prisa…

Y como si de un fantasma se tratase, su "rescatador" desapareció.

**~o~**

_¡Esta niña es escurridiza!_, había afirmado _Miss. Ellingsen_ a su madre, reprochándole que no era la primera vez que huía de clase. Y aunque la habían regañado y castigado como tantas veces, la niña de diez años no dejó sus oportunas salidas, rumbo a la plaza donde un interesante show de marionetas se impartía.

Había crecido junto con los años, y aquellas escapadas media hora antes de que acabara la jornada escolar habían bajado su frecuencia. Bera no tardó en descubrirse, y se pilló en el trance de que si iba a sentarse junto al resto del público, no era precisamente por mirar a los rechonchos títeres de cartón y madera.

Cuando interpretó la verdad de sus razones, decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de huir de la escuela, y aguardar a los cortos y nada satisfactorios encuentros que de vez en cuando se daban entre ella y el muchacho marionetista.

Sin embargo, pese al tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que se había escurrido fuera del salón de clases, nuevamente comprobaba que lo dicho por su profesora de cuarto año era una contundente realidad. Moviéndose deprisa entre los espacios en las paredes, en cada esquina, siguió de cerca a los gigantescos bólidos que llevaron a Minos a su celda. Se satisfizo de que nadie se percatara de su presencia luego del largo camino recorrido.

Finalmente, su discreción la llevó hasta la salida trasera del edificio en el que había dejado a sus padres. Continuando por el amplio patio, aguardando tras la base de la fuente en el centro, pensó en la expresión que pondría su madre al no encontrarla en el hotel como se lo había ordenado. El castigo sería más severo esta vez, sin duda. Pero el espanto que eso pudiera causarle desapareció al enfocar su mirada en sus objetivos.

Entraron en la puerta principal del edificio al frente. Bera corrió a prisa, aunque sigilosa, para meter su delgadito cuerpo antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo. Esperó en la esquina en la que habían dado vuelta hasta que, luego de unos saludos protocolarios, el policía sentado en el escritorio al final del corredor se levantó a abrirles la primera de las rejas. Cuando todos se metieron en pos de la celda indicada, la joven volvió a hacer uso de su rapidez para meterse en el cuarto de servicio que se encontraba justo a unos pasos del recibidor. Su ojo espió entre el huequillo de una imperfección en la madera, viendo con cuidado a donde meterían al peliblanco.

Luego de desamarrar sus manos y cerrar la reja, los tres policías salieron hasta el lugar donde se hacía guardia. Sentados sobre la mesa del escritorio y el otro en su respectiva silla, comenzaron a dialogar sobre lo tedioso que eran sus días. Entre risas y bromas de doble sentido, la conversación tomó un rumbo diferente que Bera deseó no haber podido escuchar. Sus pensamientos fueron mejor enfocados al chico encerrado a unos pasos. Desde donde estaba ya no podía verlo, sin embargo, la mirada ausente que ya era una cualidad decretada en él, le agolpó en el pecho.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Apenas tenía oportunidad de pensar en ello. La última semana había pasado de forma rápida y repentina, entre tantas cosas que hacer; informar a la policía, llevar a Minos a ser atendido por sus heridas, luego mirar a sus padres discutir sobre el tiempo que tendrían que quedarse en Aurlandsvagen para liberarlo a él de los cargos y a Ariadna de la morgue.

Todo era un lío. Un mal sueño del que la chica quería despertar. Se le estrujó el corazón al pensar en que jamás volvería a ver a Ari, ni podría pedirle un consejo o invitarla a tomar café con ella y su madre. Se dio cuenta que incluso se sentía más cercana a ella que a su propia hermana mayor.

Las lágrimas rodaron rápidamente al saber cuán egoísta estaba siendo, pensando solamente en su propio dolor. Porque, si a ella le afligía toda esa pesadilla, lo que Minos podría estar sintiendo era inimaginable…

Atrapó sus lágrimas y puso sus manos en su boca, frenando el llanto cuanto fuera posible. Temía que un sollozo demasiado fuerte declarara su escondite.

Acomodó la espalda en la pared y se deslizó hasta sentarse. Acordonó sus piernas para pegarlas en su pecho, abrazándose; cuidó de no dejar caer ninguno de los objetos de limpieza recargados al otro lado. Su rostro quedó apoyado sobre las rodillas, conteniendo todavía las ganas de seguir llorando. Sabía que tendría que esperar un rato, al menos hasta que algo volviera a distraer a los hombres allá afuera. No importaba cuánto tuviera que pasar, o si la espera le entumía más de lo que pudiera soportar; incluso si era descubierta, correría y le gritaría a Minos que no estaba solo, que ella quería ayudarlo, aunque fuese solamente a llorar hasta que los dos quedaran con los ojos secos.

Se mordió los labios, sollozando débilmente, lamentando que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo sin dirigirle la palabra. Con la fe de cambiar todo eso, sus ojos se cerraron, atrapados por el agotamiento del viaje y las noches de insomnio.

Sin preverlo, se quedó dormida…

**~o~**

_Hay mentiras que son necesarias, palabras falsas que surgen para curar nuestras almas. Cuando el dolor es demasiado grande, necesitamos algo a que aferrarnos, para demorar en caer…_

_Qué bella falacia, que lisonja tan perfecta._

_El ser humano ha concebido lo más certero para menguar su suplicio, lo ha adornado con sentimientos, lo moldeó a su conveniencia… Creó algo llamado Amor para cubrir cuan vulnerable es. _

_Pero nada es duradero._

_Al final, la excelencia de su creación queda destruida por su incapacidad para mantener promesas. Deja de amar por los errores, sucumbe al odio y al resentimiento. Asesina al mismo amor que se esmeró por forjar._

_Meras palabras. Falsos cumplidos…_

_El Amor no existe, ni existirá jamás._

_. _

_._

_._

_Su_ voz desapareció...

—¡Minos! —gritó.

Rápidamente se encogió, cubriéndose la boca, temblando porque probablemente se había delatado.

Aguardó a que alguien llegara y abriera la puerta de un golpe para llevarla a prisión también. El espionaje era un delito, según sus pocas lecturas escolares.

Pero nada sucedió.

Bera se estiró con dificultad, oyendo el crujir de sus huesos agarrotados, para mirar por el pequeño espacio. Observó lo poco que pudo; no encontró a nadie. Haciendo un esfuerzo mayor, se puso de pie y abrió, lento, muy lento, hasta salir del diminuto cuartito. La estancia totalmente vacía le asustó.

Caminó hacia el lado contrario del montón de celdas a verificar si realmente estaba sola. Estiró el cuello hacia la puerta por la que había entrado horas antes, el vidrio en las ventanas parecía nublado, oscurecido por la noche que ya había caído. Entonces reparó en el frío ponderado, abrazándose y redirigiendo su andar hacia el escritorio solitario.

Su mente pidió a gritos que se detuviera, que diera media vuelta y no se adentrara más en esa oquedad. Pero no pudo detenerse, sino que avanzó con sigilo buscando traspasar la primera reja, curiosamente abierta. Una figura apareció de soslayo, tumbada en el suelo, bajo el escritorio. Los ojos de la chica se descubrieron aterrorizados al identificar a uno de los guardias, con medio rostro desfigurado y un charco carmín que crecía cada vez más.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, presa del miedo. Descubrió a sus músculos rígidos nuevamente por algo más que el frío. Al borde de las náuseas, desvió la vista de su reciente hallazgo, escuchando los susurros dentro de la penumbra que también crecía más allá. Sintió a su inocente corazón latiendo furiosamente en su garganta, mientras que su mente debatía en desorden si debía irse, quedarse, irse, gritar, quedarse, correr, llorar, irse…

Estalló algo y no fue su corazón. La oscuridad en el interior de las demás celdas quedó invadida por la luz de una explosión. Sin obedecer aún a su consciencia, la chica corrió hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el avasallante ruido. Se detuvo, recibiéndola el fuego y los escombros tras las rejas que permanecían cerradas frente a ella.

—¡Minos! —lo llamó. Su alma encontró el vacío finalmente, cuando el muchacho atendió su llamado y se giró a verla.

Bera apretó los barrotes ante ella, como apoyo para no caer. Su voz había muerto, así como sus deseos de continuar buscándolo. Porque, como aquella voz fría e indiferente que había escuchado entre sus sueños, esa última mirada envanecida le provocó temor.

_Un terrible y oscuro temor…_

**~o~**

_**To be continued…**_

_¿A unos pasos de que el espectro surja? No lo sé…_

_Ojalá hayan odiado tanto como yo al jefe de la policía ¬¬ _

_ACLARACIONES ~_

_Como dije, el pueblo donde vivían Minos y Ariadna (T.T) es Flam, situado en Aurland. Dicho municipio (Aurland) se encuentra en la provincia (o estado) de Sogn og Fjordane. Aurland también tiene otros pueblos, colonias, villas (o como quieran llamarlo), las más importantes son Undedral, Gudvangen, Flam y Aurlandsvagen, este último es el centro administrativo de toooodo el municipio, donde ahora la familia Baker se encontró con el jefe de la policía._

_Espero no los haya hecho bolas con mi "explicación". Quise que supieran un poco más de la distribución geográfica de este municipio noruego, para hace más sencilla la trama._

_*El **NOK** es la moneda noruega. Un solo NOK vale 2.20 pesos mexicanos :O_

_***Faen** = "Joder!", o "Maldita sea!"._

_Por cierto, nunca les he preguntado, ¿les agradan las frases al inicio de cada capítulo? ¿Son tediosas? ¿Interesantes? ¿Conocen a los autores? _

_En fin… **¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!** (Mugre capie, salió bien largo D:) **Recuerden que estoy abierta a TODOS sus comentarios.**_

**_Que tengan una linda tarde! X3_**


	7. Capítulo 6: Muerte a la ambivalencia

_Buenas taaaardes, gente! Por poco y no vengo a actualizar en viernes._

_Es que… ¡aaaggh! Tuve trabas con este capítulo. Quizá se noten, ojalá no T.T Espero la lectura sea fluida y amena (aunque el tema en sí no es para NADA "tranquilizador" xD)_

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y sus mensajes. Me motivan mucho y me muestran cuán cruel soy por hacer sufrir tanto a Minos (;w;) Pero, vamos... ¿apoco no están disfrutando este drama? Y eso que lo mejor está por venir…_

_Además, este capie no viene "solo". Cuando terminen de leer encontrarán un 'pase' para una sorpresa que les tengo preparada. Así que, sin más demoras, los dejo leer…_

_Disfruten mirando a un inocente convertirse en monstruo (Spoiler ¿?) Jajaja…_

_Enjoy…_

_**Alas Rotas**_

_"Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también: viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan"_

_Stephen King. Escritor estadounidense._

_**-Capítulo 6: Muerte a la ambivalencia-**_

La tarde comenzó a morir, con un cielo nublado que anticipaba a la noche.

El invierno aún quería ganar terreno. Ese día, el aterido clima pareció más persistente, de alguna forma hasta impertinente. Con todo eso, la pequeña procesión siguió su camino, lentamente de una forma ceremonial de la que no fueron nada conscientes.

Uno a uno, los pocos pueblerinos que se atrevieron a soportar el frío, llegaron hasta la pequeña capilla, asentada en una colina apenas elevada pero que otorgaba el toque celestial que el recinto requería. Aunque ese día, el aura armoniosa permaneció ausente, dejando imperante el desastroso auge de la muerte.

El viejo ministro subió al púlpito, sus pasos resonaron en la estancia, deshaciendo la quietud. Observó hacia el frente, a las cabezas apenas erguidas más allá del atrio en el que estaba. Una caja de grandes proporciones se mantuvo entre el público y él.

Carraspeó. Su voz profunda, pese a sus maduros años, atrajo la atención de todos.

El sermón no fue demasiado extenso, apenas unas palabras que recordaran el significado de lo que la muerte es, el dolor que provoca y sus efectos en la vida del ser humano. Si acaso decidió preparar un discurso diferente al que daba en cada uno de los escasos funerales, nadie lo habría notado; cada mirada desosegada, se enfocó en dos cosas a su vez: en el sencillo féretro, poseedor de un contenido intrigante, o en el elegante ser que se sentó en primera fila, mirando atento con sus oscuros ojos azules.

Otro carraspeo impaciente se escuchó al frente.

—Pasemos a la despedida… —indicó el predicador.

En cuanto bajó, acomodándose al frente de la caja de madera, hizo las señas correspondientes a aquellos fornidos hombres para permitirles hacer su trabajo. Ubicados ya dos a cada lado, el ministro miró a la pequeña audiencia y prosiguió a salir. Todos lo imitaron, callados, con la cabeza agachada, en pos del ataúd.

Filas de lapidas se apresuraron a recibirlos. Al llegar al camposanto, el clérigo no evitó que su cabeza se virara discreta ante el escaso ruido a sus espaldas. Pero ahí estaban, todos, sin una lágrima en su mayoría, sin hacer el comprensible escándalo que genera la muerte de un ser querido. Los cansados ojos del anciano se concentraron un instante en la única familia que parecía resentir dichos estragos. Se sintió impresionado ante esa rareza, distinto a todo lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Los enterradores le dedicaron una discreta miradita. Estaban listos, igual que todos al parecer. Llevó su cabeza hacia su principal invitado, ofreciéndole el permiso adecuado. Los azules orbes sonrieron, corteses y casi gustosos. Con la elegancia esperada, aquel hombre robó nuevamente la atención de todos al moverse al frente, cuidando de no caer en el oscuro hoyo, para ocupar el lugar del ministro.

Todos lo vieron frotarse las manos, antes dejadas en los bolsillos del costoso traje, y sonreír, con una mueca dejada entre la pena y la lastima.

—Queridos hermanos de Flam —comenzó, el tono delató a un experto en oratoria—. Estoy realmente resentido con la vida. Mi trabajo no es nada sencillo, debo hacer cobros aun cuando la gente me juzgue por ello. Es duro, muy duro… En mi camino, he buscado siempre la honestidad y el respeto hacia cada uno de los ciudadanos que caritativamente deben ofrecer su retribución a la nación. Sin embargo, muchas son las acusaciones que se me hacen por el simple hecho de llevar a cabo mi labor… He tenido que soportarlo —hizo un silencio, palpándose el pecho con melancolía—. Pero, debo decir, que nada ha sido tan duro para mí como lo ocurrido hace unos días. Es tan injusto ver a una joven vida marchitarse… ¡¿Acaso hemos hecho algo lo suficientemente cruel como para merecer esto?! —su rostro se elevó al cielo—. ¿Qué puede justificar un acto como este?

Los miró con dolorido gesto, enternecido por uno que otro de los asentimientos silenciosos que apoyaron su discurso. Sus palabras, preparadas sabiamente con antelación, salieron de sus labios con la emoción indicada. Por un minuto, dos, tres… nadie pareció constante con el tiempo transcurrido.

—Qué descaro… —en cambio, susurraron.

—Hildemara.

—Ya lo sé —se mordió los labios, apretó los puños—. Pero míralo. Hablando y actuando como si fuera un personaje del siglo XV. ¡Qué farsante! —su esposo la apretó del brazo; se soltó rápidamente—. Como si el pueblo entero no supiera la clase de persona qué es.

—El pueblo entero no está aquí, Hildemara…

—No, claro que no. Prefieren quedarse en sus casas, calentándose el trasero para que este descarado no les haga nada parecido a lo que hizo con…

—¡Basta! —la apretó nuevamente.

Dos o tres cabecillas curiosas se giraron hacia ellos. Ivar Baker sonrió con pena, acercó la cara a su mujer.

—Trata de comportarte, ¿quieres? Recuerda que tenemos asuntos más importantes…

Por segunda ocasión, la mujer se liberó de él, con un perceptible jalón de su brazo. Asintió, severa, cerrando el abrigo en su pecho. Ambos regresaron la mirada hacia el parlanchín sujeto, tan parecido a ese otro que habían conocido en la oficina de Aurlandsvagen.

—…descuiden. Les aseguró que pondré toda mi atención en este caso en particular —afirmó—. Este pueblo ha sido bastante _contribuidor_ este año, y regresaré su generosidad apelando a su seguridad. Les garantizo que en cuanto encontremos al culpable, lo enjuiciaremos con todo el poder que nuestras leyes tienen. Aunque haya escapado, lo encontraremos.

El panadero del pueblo tuvo que frenar a su esposa y a su intento por alzar la voz y revocar esa injuria.

—Ahora, nobles ciudadanos —prosiguió el pelinegro, sin embargo—. Permítanme acompañarlos para despedir por última vez a esta noble alma.

Conmovidos, la docena de personas se acomodó alrededor del agujero, a considerable distancia para mirar a los sepulteros hacer su trabajo.

Entonando el Salmo 91 de labios del ministro, miraron todos descender la caja al sepulcro. Montones de tierra cayeron en seguida, tapándolo poco a poco hasta sobrepasarlo y hacerlo desaparecer. Unos breves testimonios y palabras de despedida surgieron de algunos de los presentes, personas que en el pasado habían tenido contacto con la fallecida. Nadie habló más de diez o quince palabras.

Al final, cuando los enterradores se alejaron para volver más tarde a terminar su trabajo, la misma figura ataviada de elegancia se acercó, tomando en las manos un ramo de lirios blancos que un súbdito trajo en el momento justo. Acercó las flores a su nariz, ante la atenta audiencia.

—Adiós… —el sacerdote le musitó el nombre—: _Ariadna._

Y el ramo cayó, con sus pétalos inmóviles sobre la tierra removida. Sin vida.

Como habían llegado, los presentes se alejaron uno a uno, por caminos separados al salir del camposanto. La familia de panaderos, el ministro y el ya bien conocido cobrador de impuestos, fueron los únicos en permanecer cerca de la nueva tumba.

El viejo clérigo ofreció su mano con palabras de gratitud.

—Sé que no es parte de su trabajo, Señor Petersen… —se disculpó.

—Es un honor para mí ser tomado en cuenta —su cortesía era impecable—. Lamento que nos hayamos conocido en circunstancias tan deplorables.

—Vuelva a Flam durante el verano. Le agradará… —su calva testa se giró a los otros—. Señor Baker… —asintió con pesar, especialmente a la mujer—. Tranquila, Hildemara… Recuerde que la muerte no es el final.

Apretó su brazo, condescendiente, tratando de reanimarla. La mujer sonrió con tristeza. Con una última mirada a la familia, el anciano se alejó, auxiliado por el organista que apenas había llegado para bajar nuevamente junto a él.

Todos miraron al único "intruso" que quedaba.

—Con su permiso… —habló el ojiazul, sonriendo, carente de dolor esta vez.

Hildemara se entretuvo en limpiarse las lágrimas, para así no atreverse a replicar nada a ese desagradable sujeto. Su esposo volvió a brindarle su brazo, como apoyo para bajar el camino engañoso del cementerio. Ambos habían tenido suficientes días para despedirse de la joven que ahora reposaba, por lo que era innecesario y estúpido para ellos hablar las mismas palabras sin sentido que el resto le habían elevado.

No así sus hijas mayores, a quienes no objetaron el quedarse frente a la tumba, aun cuando ellos ya estaban por salir del oscuro recinto.

La mayor los miró descender, alejarse. Sus ojos llorosos y consternados regresaron al agujero recién tapado. Cerró los ojos, acomodando y eligiendo sus palabras. Pero la conmoción había exterminado casi todas las emociones de las que podría servirse para hablar.

De soslayo se percató de la presencia de su hermana menor. La chica había estado tan callada durante todo el funeral que apenas había reparado que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Observándola con mayor atención, las mejillas limpias y la mirada ausente le causaron un escalofrío.

—Bera…

Estaba segura de haber usado una voz fuerte. Pero la muchacha no dio señal alguna de haberla escuchado.

—Oye, Bera —tornó el cuerpo a ella—. ¡Genibera!

La mano en su hombro al sacudirla regresó a su hermana al mundo terrenal. Los azulados ojos subieron a contemplar otros ambarinos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —interrogó la mayor.

La mirada de la otra se nubló de pronto, por un miedo desconocido, igual al de un niño que acaba de ser despertado de una pesadilla. Sin embargo, tan pronto como apareció, el terror se esfumó de esa expresión. Retomando una compostura hasta ahora desconocida, Bera apartó la vista de los ojos escrutadores que la observaban.

—No es nada… —aclaró—. Lo siento.

Se apartó unos cuantos pasos, para ofrecerle el tiempo para despedirse. En cuanto las palabras resurgieron, Hildie agradeció los años compartidos a una de sus mejores amigas. Entre nuevas lágrimas, prometió recordar sus consejos y continuar la escuela como ambas habían acordado años atrás. Un difícil y desagradable "adiós" salió de su boca para terminar la charla.

Cuando llegó el turno de Bera, está se excusó, informándole que ella ya había dicho sus últimas palabras para Ariadna, dentro de su mente.

Ambas acordaron que lo mejor sería regresar a casa. Se apoyaron una a la otra para bajar también, cuidadosas entre el ya casi imperceptible camino. Las nubes habían devorado a la Luna, su única fuente de luz óptima.

Y pese a su cercanía, Hildie distinguió esa nueva lejanía dentro de la mirada de su hermana. No esperaba que ante lo ocurrido, su alegre hermanita mantuviera esa sociable personalidad, pero los labios mudos, apretados en una línea inseparable, y los juveniles ojos, enrojecidos y distantes en algún pensamiento lo bastante abrumador como para robarle toda su calma, le consternaron.

—Descuida, Bera —se alegró de tener su atención otra vez—. Mamá va a reducirte el castigo. Siempre lo hace…

Se aventuró a decirle. Bera asintió una vez, casi sin oírla.

—Además, no creo que te soporten en casa por dos meses… —trató de reír.

Se detuvo ante la salida del camposanto. Bera siguió su camino sin percatarse siquiera de que ya no estaba a su lado. Rápidamente, la mayor se reincorporó a un costado, girándola de pronto con la mano.

—Van a encontrarlo, Bera —la obligó a mirarla—. _Él _va a estar bien. Ya verás… Papá lo encontrará y lo traerá a casa con nosotros…

Aquel shock repentino surgido escalones arriba, apareció nuevamente. Posada una mano sobre su hombro, esta vez Hildemara pudo sentir un ligero temblor salido de la otra. Miró a su hermana respirar hondamente, recuperándose de nuevo. Cuando alzó la vista a ella, la tranquilidad y la esperanza se reflejaron plenas.

Bera asintió, sonriéndole y dándole la razón. Todo estaría bien; _él _lo estaría…

La mayor se sintió más tranquila también. Sus ojos se distrajeron con algo tras la cabeza de la más pequeña.

—¿Papá? —sonrió al hombre que había regresado por ellas.

Hildie corrió hasta él y levantó un brazo al gritarle a su hermana que se diera prisa. Obedeciendo, la castaña de menor altura se apresuró, acomodándose a corta distancia detrás de ellos. Los oía hablar, a lo lejos, luego de iniciar su camino entre los extensos campos y cultivos de Flam; su cabeza se atrevió a volverse apenas un poco, en dirección del tétrico cementerio a sus espaldas.

No tuvo miedo, como lo había tenido desde siempre a causa de las historias de fantasmas que de vez en cuando escuchaba. Aunque, eso no le sorprendió.

Porque, después de ese furtivo encuentro en la prisión de Aurlandsvagen, Genibera Baker supo que nada ni nadie podría provocarle un temor tan grande como el de esa mirada violácea, ennegrecida por una emoción inhumana y espectral.

Y ahora, llenándose de la culpa por poseer esos nuevos pensamientos, la muchacha se dolió con el deseo de que las palabras de su hermana mayor no se hicieran realidad.

"_Que jamás lo encuentren…"_

Rogaba, justificando sus palabras en pro del bien del muchacho. Que él fuera libre, que fuera feliz, lejos.

De lo contrario, algo realmente terrible ocurriría al desafortunado que tuviera la suerte de encontrarlo. La oscura mirada que aún penetraba en su memoria, le decía tajante que no se equivocaba.

**~o~**

Esperó fuera del extenso bosque que conectaba a su pueblo natal con el resto del mundo.

Sus piernas dolían, luego de la larga caminata a la que tuvo que someterlas. Pero se admiró en el hecho de no sentirse en lo absoluto cansado.

¿Y cómo estarlo? Si lo único que podía sentir era un fervor intenso corriéndole en las venas, el ansia de saciar su odio y cumplir sus objetivos, ahora que finalmente estaba en el lugar indicado, a unos cuantos pasos.

Observó al sol descomponerse entre un ocaso senil.

Había sido rápido y cuidadoso. La carreta que regresaba a Flam luego de alguna carga de quesos y otros productos lácteos, fue su mejor opción para transportarlo, sin ningún contratiempo más aquel que tuvo al momento de salir del interior, tres kilómetros atrás. El resto del camino continuó a pie; sabía que estarían inspeccionando cada coche o trasporte en la entrada principal de cada villa en Aurland.

Se adentró más hacia el mundo de pinos y abetos, conocía la dirección correcta para evadir la vigilancia. Sobrepasó las primeras casas, mirando desde las laderas ennegrecidas en las que estaba. Avanzó con mayor tranquilidad al sentirse auxiliado por la oscura hora nocturna. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle, se detuvo, apoyado en algún tronco cercano. Su mirada deambuló a su alrededor, reconociendo el camino que en algún momento de su niñez habría recorrido.

Las filas de hogares se extendían a unos metros por debajo de sus pies, entre granjas, locales, o simples cabañas, casas de los pueblerinos, armando un conjunto armonioso en la negrura. Distinguió a lo lejos la plaza, no encontró sin embargo el centro con la fuente. Dirigió la vista hacia el oeste; si seguía el camino por el que andaba, podría llegar a la colina más alta de todas, invadiendo el patio trasero, tan familiar, de la única casita que ocuparía la cima.

Desapareció esa idea antes de que creciera más.

Se reincorporó. Caminó cuesta abajo con lentitud, pese al frenesí que volvía a gobernarlo. El sonido quedo del riachuelo que de pronto apareció fue lo único que escuchó en la soledad del ambiente. Atravesó sus aguas con sigilo, cuidando no ser arrastrado por la sutil corriente que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Una cerca advirtió como a cualquier intruso que debía detenerse y no invadir más allá del hermoso vergel cuidadosamente puesto fuera del hotel.

Por supuesto, el muchacho ignoró la amenaza y saltando la alambrada continuó.

El cosquilleó en sus piernas delató sus nervios, así como su ansiedad. Estaba seguro de que encontraría a su objetivo en ese lugar, sabía que aún seguiría en la aldea merodeando a los pueblerinos para cobrarles —¡robarles!— sus ganancias.

Avanzó entre el caminito de piedra rodeado de rosas orientales y se ocultó cuando una sombra se ciñó en el muro más cercano. Cuando el velador se marchó, retomó su camino, metiéndose por la entrada trasera perteneciente a la cocina. La estancia llena de cacerolas y dos grandes estufas lo recibió con la misma soledad de afuera. Avanzó lentamente hasta la puerta de doble hoja que apuntaba hacia el comedor, sin perder tiempo en observar, salió de esa otra habitación vacía.

La recepción, más iluminada que los cuartos anteriores, albergaba solamente al encargado del hotel, hablando en voz baja con el hombre que hacía unos momentos había estado merodeando en el jardín.

Minos los contempló, ocultó tras la columna de madera que sostenía las escaleras. Si estaban en guardia, despiertos todavía, era seguramente para esperar a alguien importante.

Su predicción fue rápidamente contestada.

El sonido de un coche se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Un grupo de hombres, finamente vestidos, entraron primero, escoltando a su señor quien avanzó hacia las escaleras sin poner mucha atención a sus anfitriones.

Los puños del chico se crisparon al mirar esa sonrisa.

—¿Cómo le fue, _Mr. Petersen? _—interesado, lo siguió el recepcionista.

—Tan bien como puede esperarse de un funeral, ¿no es obvio?

El tono severo detuvo los pies del otro, cabizbajo.

—Oh, sí… claro, tiene usted razón...

Seguido por su sequito, el pelinegro se detuvo apenas un momento, con un pie sobre el primer peldaño. Minos fue alcanzado por esa misma fragancia, el perfume colado entre su nariz como aquel día. Sus dientes chocaron unos contra otros al oír su voz, tan cerca.

—Dile a Ellingsen que tenga listo el carro para mañana. No soporto más este lugar…

El sirviente asintió obediente. La madera crujió sobre la cabeza de Minos, paso a paso, mientras su objetivo se alejaba. Los pares de pies que siguieron al primero desistieron su afán de ir tras él.

Dos sujetos más se quedaron en la estancia, montando guardia en los sillones que usualmente serían usados para esperar por la asignación de alguna habitación. Había sido un error creer que podría llegar al asesino de su hermana sin dificultades. Y aunque se habría atrevido a aparecer en el preciso instante en el que lo tuvo a escasos centímetros, para arrancarle la piel con los dientes de ser requerido, sabía que de nada serviría si al final lo atrapaban antes de que pudiera matarlo.

Tendría que esperar, aunque le disgustara. Su _cita_ con el importante servidor público quedaría pospuesta hasta la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, como debía de ser.

"_La venganza se sirve mejor en plato frío…"_, no ocultó la sonrisa producto de su más profunda ambición.

Avanzó hacia la cocina otra vez. Necesitaría algo más que sus propios deseos para terminar con su propósito. Buscando minuciosamente entre los cajones, dejó a su mente elaborar un plan; el agradable encuentro que se efectuaría en pocas horas. Si después de ello la policía volvía a capturarlo, eso ya no le interesaba.

La gaveta de cuchillos quedó abierta ante él. Los instrumentos quedaron a merced de su inspección, uno a uno, hasta que eligió al ganador. La mueca retorcida reflejada en la hoja no causó espanto, ni siquiera un tenue desconcierto. Guardó el arma bajo sus sucias calcetas y salió de la cocina, hacia el jardín.

Un alegre silbido surgió en la noche. Sentado cerca del riachuelo, el muchacho aguardó a que el sol regresara.

Entre sus miradas perdidas hacia las aguas, una voz familiar resonó en su mente. El reproche a su comportamiento agresivo, el regaño de quien había sido como una madre, su única hermana.

"_Eres sólo un niño…", _la oyó decir, con ese tono acongojado, temiendo por su seguridad y la de otros.

Minos lanzó una piedra a la corriente, torciendo el gesto. Sus ojos se cerraron con pesar, así como su atención evadió al consejo. En la soledad, su propia voz resonó para contestar a la nada:

—Ya no, hermana. Ya no lo soy…

**~o~**

Heinrich abrió los ojos cuando una cegadora luz lo arrebató del sueño.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron adoloridas al encontrar el rayo de sol, penetrando las cortinas y su mirada.

Con ferocidad, arrojó las repugnantes cobijas y se levantó de la cama. Se apresuró hacia el cuarto de baño. Miró su rostro en el espejo, encontrándolo surcado por cansancio y marcas del enojo resentido en la semana. Torció la boca luego de enjugarse la cara.

¡Cuánto odiaba ese lugar! El pueblo, la gente, el despreciable hotel en el que estaba, su habitación, las correosas sábanas. ¡Todo! Y no obstante con tener que soportar a los estúpidos aldeanos, aguantando sus caras molestas al pagar el impuesto correspondiente, debía hacer "obras de caridad". La necesidad de mostrarse como un sensible hombre de mundo era lo que más detestaba de su labor. Mentirse a sí mismo…

Al menos estaba conforme con que esas ratas inmundas no hubiesen puesto demasiada objeción al cobrarles. Esta vez, la primera "advertencia" sí que había dado resultado.

Pero no se alegraba de ello, en lo absoluto. Haberse divertido con aquella risible jovencita la otra noche no había traído más que problemas, habladurías y chismes que no hacían más que aumentar. No, los cotilleos de la gente de pueblo no eran el problema, si por él fuera, se habría paseado delante de ellos cada día, riéndose en sus caras por ser tan estúpidamente ingenuos.

El verdadero problema era algo más grande, mucho más íntimo… Su padre; él y su importante puesto en el gobierno. Y su familia…

Heinrich no sabía cuál de ambos oídos serían más problemáticos de acallar si llegaban a enterarse de sus peculiares métodos. Y con el malnacido de su consejero desaparecido, sentirse aturdido cada mañana parecía algo bastante común en esos días.

Lo mejor era largarse, dejar ese asqueroso lugar y reiniciar con mejor presteza en otro.

—Señor Petersen —alguien llamó a la puerta—. El coche está aquí, señor. Puede bajar cuando quiera.

Otorgó una corta exclamación para indicar que lo había escuchado.

Terminó de lavarse y en seguida, luego de vestirse con otro de sus atuendos hechos a la medida, se concentró en cubrir su cabeza rubia con el manojo de cabello azabache. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, aquel distinguido hombre pelinegro sonrió cordial y atractivo. El disfraz perfecto para no ser relacionado a ningún "misterioso" ataque.

Salió de su habitación para dejar que sus sirvientes reorganizaran sus cosas y bajaran sus maletas al carruaje. Absteniéndose de volver a tocar la comida de ese sitio, se metió en el coche sin despedirse de su hospedador. Pasados quince minutos, uno de sus súbditos abrió la portezuela.

—Todo está listo.

—Entonces vámonos —lo alejó de la puerta y la cerró de nuevo.

El carro se removió más de lo habitual al subir el cochero. En poco tiempo, el camino lodoso se convirtió en un trayecto más estable. Mirando un instante por la ventana, el pelinegro visualizó la entrada del pueblo, que dejaron rápidamente atrás. Soltó un pesado suspiro cuando el montón de niños que perseguían el carruaje se extinguió junto con su griterío.

Cerró las cortinas nuevamente y se acurrucó en la esquina del sillón. Luego de frotar sus manos sin éxito, decidió ponerse los guantes. Jaló las cálidas pieles que adornaban las sillas de enfrente y se cubrió con ellas. Su gesto se contrajo a pesar de haber conseguido el calor que deseaba. Definitivamente no recuperaría su buen humor sino hasta estar dentro del tren que lo regresaría a Oslo.

Recostado, sus parpados comenzaron a descender sin que lo notara. El sueño perdido regresó a invadirlo y él no se negó a eso. Cabeceando unas cuentas veces, se dejó llevar hasta caer rendido.

Una fuerte sacudida lo despertó.

Su cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente hacia el otro lado luego de que el coche frenara repentinamente. La puerta se abrió de pronto.

—Lo siento, mi señor. Tiene que bajar…

—¿Qué sucede? —gruñó.

—Un imprevisto, creemos —le ayudaron a bajar—. Será mejor que no se aleje.

Molesto, regresó sus pies al suelo. Llevó su vista al frente, hacia donde la mayoría de su sequito se había dirigido. Los miró discutir sobre la manera en la que iban a sacar ese enorme árbol del camino.

El mal humor empeoró. Nada le desagradaba tanto como tener que cambiar sus planes por tonterías así.

Regresó al carruaje, refunfuñando. Ni siquiera notó el movimiento en sus maletas en el techo.

—¡CUIDADO!

Heinrich fue asido de los hombros y alejado justo a tiempo del furioso ataque que vino sobre su cabeza. Conmocionado, reconoció inmediatamente _ese_ rostro enardecido que lucía dispuesto a continuar el golpe. Una hoja afilada le rozó el pecho, antes de que el cochero brincara desde su lugar para caer sobre su agresor.

El resto de sus hombres apareció deprisa para ayudar a someter al chico. Un ataque en conjunto fue necesario para derribarlo y zafar el arma de sus manos. Heinrich dejó de escuchar los alaridos cuando azotaron esa cara sobre el suelo.

Sonrió, orgulloso, cuando sus miembros dejaron de temblar.

Se dirigió hacia el tumulto e hizo una seña para que irguieran a su osado atacante. Se acuclilló hasta él, contempló el patético rostro lleno de fango.

—No puedo creerlo… —lo tomó del mentón para verlo mejor—. Realmente eres _tú. _¿Escapaste de prisión sólo para buscarme? Oh, cielos… ¡me siento halagado!

Asintió a las risas de sus sirvientes. Miró de nuevo al muchacho, el reto impreso en su cara ceñuda le hizo enojar.

—¿En verdad creíste que podrías matarme?

Los desafiantes ojos sonrieron: —No lo "creo", _voy_ a hacerlo…

Lo calló de un puñetazo.

Se regodeó en la sangre que escurrió aprisa de los miserables labios.

—¡Niño estúpido! —lo obligó a mirarlo asiéndolo de los cabellos—. Parece que ignoras la regla más importante de todas. Bien, te compartiré entonces un poco de sabiduría: los débiles nacieron para estar debajo de los poderosos. No importa cuánto intentes salir de ese hoyo miserable en el que naciste, tu destino es quedarte ahí, cada día de tu vida, hasta que mueras sin ser recordado por nadie. Tú formas parte de los peldaños en los que hombres como yo debemos pararnos. Míranos ascender, envídianos si quieres, pero nunca conseguirás ser uno de nosotros…

Lo soltó. Escuchó una risa que lo detuvo antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie.

—¿Quién demonios… —alzó la mirada—, quién demonios querría ser igual que tú? Si yo soy miserable, tú no eres más que escoria…

Volvieron a callarlo, esta vez, un golpe dado por uno de sus súbditos.

Pero Heinrich se quedó quieto, tratando de digerir esa sensación familiar, una oleada de miedo indescifrable, como salida de otro mundo.

Tomó el cuchillo que le habían quitado.

—Parece que te crees muy especial… Bien, ¿por qué no me lo muestras?

Encajó el arma en la tierra, cerca del chico. Se alejó unos pasos y volvió a mirarlo. Inclinó la cabeza a sus desconcertados ayudantes.

—Suéltenlo —ordenó.

Incrédulos, los hombres vacilaron antes de soltarlo. Heinrich otorgó toda su atención a la mirada agresiva que lo confrontó desde el principio.

El mutismo sometió a todos, puestos los ojos en el duelo que se suscitó de forma tan inesperada.

Heinrich miró a su rival desencajar el cuchillo de su lugar, luego ponerse sobre sus pies. Especuló en el nervio que esa respiración agitada debía significar. Lo escuchó gritar, lo vio correr como un animal embravecido, en su dirección, con el arma levantada sobre su cabeza.

Y él, sólo aguardó. Cuando la distancia se acortó, sacó la mano de su bolsillo junto con el nuevo objeto entre sus dedos. Ni siquiera tuvo que apuntar, con una sencilla sonrisa, apretó el gatillo y se deleitó en el eco del disparo.

**~o~**

Minos se detuvo. Si fue por aquel rugido imperioso, cual tormenta, o por el impactó que con una velocidad desconocida penetró su pecho, eso no lo supo él. Ni tuvo tiempo de discernirlo tampoco.

Cayó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas, mirando al piso, a ese rojo que se esparció más sobre la nieve y la tierra. Su desconcierto fue dejado atrás cuando el dolor le invadió de lleno. Un dolor físico, mezclado al fin con su agonía interna.

—Es una pena que no seas tan sumiso y dócil como tu hermana.

Aunque quiso levantarse y encajarle el arma, no lo consiguió.

El pelinegro frente a él rio.

—Al menos ahora ya no me darás problemas. Espero no me obliguen a asistir también a tu funeral…

Sintió su mirada burlesca sobre su cabeza. No podía levantar el rostro, sus fuerzas menguaron más pronto de lo que había imaginado.

Chistaron.

—Arrójenlo al lago —los pies del verdugo se alejaron.

El mango del cuchillo se apretujo en su mano. Sus ojos se crisparon incluso así de aletargados.

"_¡LEVANTATE!"_

Alguien lo sacó del piso. El arma resbaló de sus dedos al ponerlo a cuestas. Escuchó las mismas risas, la misma mofa, el mismo destino.

"_HAZ ALGO, MALDICIÓN… ¡LEVANTATE!"_

Lo bajaron otra vez. Sus pies no consiguieron sostenerlo, aún menos cuando, con un fuerte empujón, lo lanzaron de espaldas, directo al hielo frágil.

No tardó en hundirse, la capa congelada se resquebrajó de inmediato al impactarlo. Su visión quedó nublada por falta de fuerzas, por el agua gélida que se metió entre sus ojos, por las lágrimas homogéneas entre ellos... Su última respiración en la superficie fue la débil carga de oxígeno que comenzó a desaparecer lentamente mientras el fondo lo tragaba.

Oyó el susurro del agua junto a sus oídos, el llamado de la Muerte que gentilmente lo abrazó.

Y él lo sintió.

Esa rara calma que fue invadiéndolo a medida que su energía desaparecía.

Ya no tendría más días en los cuales sopesar la pena. Ya no pensaría en nada, ya no sufriría.

_Ya no vengarás _su _vida…_

Sí. Había sido demasiado débil. Aún lo era. De haber podido mirar sus lágrimas, habría tenido un motivo más para rabiar, ¡para auto-condenarse por ser tan insignificante!

Él se hundía, se dejaba tragar por el vacío infinito, mientras que el culpable regresaba a su cómoda vida, como si nada "importante" hubiese ocurrido.

Tenía que regresar para hacer justicia, su propia y más latente JUSTICIA.

Pero no podía. Lo había comprobado al fin…

El oxígeno comenzó a faltar. El agua y su reflejo azul fue invadida por lazos carmesíes, el rastro de su sangre que serpenteaba a su alrededor. Minos contempló los hilillos desvanecerse, ir y venir ante él, insidiosos y funestos como esos otros mechones rojos salidos de una cabellera parecida.

Su recuerdo vino. Sus palabras. _Su propuesta…_

Cerró los ojos, creyendo que de alguna forma ya no habría nada imposible; si aceptaba, si se entregaba, si se sometía.

Paladeó cada palabra en su mente.

"_Será a tu modo, entonces…"_

Se sintió abrazado, por algo más terrible que la Muerte. Hundiéndose más y más, aquel susurro antes de perder toda su consciencia, sonó incitante y claro:

_Bienvenido…_

**~o~**

_**To be continued…**_

_Diantres! Tuve tantos "problemas" con este capítulo. Me "trabé", cambié una y otra vez algunos escenarios. En fin… Espero no lo odien ;o;_

_Nuestro pequeño Minos ha sucumbido finalmente a los oscuros instintos. Pero estamos lejos del final. De hecho, estamos prácticamente a la "mitad" de esta precuela._

_Espero les haya gustado. Y ahora, para cada querido amigo y lector, lo prometido es deuda: _

_**Vayan a mi perfil para que encuentren el link de la sorpresa que les prometí.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO! Esperaré con ansias su opinión, crítica, etc.**_

_Que tengan un divertido y alegre fin de semana! X3_


	8. Capítulo 7: Inframundo

_¡Volví! Perdón la demora!_

_Yo y mis ediciones, ediciones y ediciones. Escribo los capítulos en un día (máximo dos), pero tardo demasiado afilando detallitos. Gomene…_

_Ahora, a lo que importa._

**_Tengo que aclarar algo antes de que comiencen a leer. __Sobre la conversión de un humano a espectro._**

_Según Kurumada, el proceso es parecido a una "posesión". Es decir, el humano que estaba destinado a convertirse en un servidor de hades, es poseído por la estrella maligna que se le ha asignado. No requieren entrenamiento (como los caballeros), la maldad que los domina hace de sus cuerpos y mentes el recipiente ideal._

_Sin embargo, en esta versión de la historia, las cosas NO OCURRIRÁN ASÍ._

_No quiero contradecir al gran mangaka, ni a ningún fanático. Pero, sinceramente, yo no me trago el cuento de que un "villano" se haga malo sólo porque sí. Para mí la maldad tiene un inicio, se hace al criminal, no nace siendo así. Ese es mi más humilde y personal pensamiento._

_Así que, los acontecimientos que en seguida leerán, conllevarán dichos cambios, muy a mi estilo y creatividad._

_Sin más qué decir, les agradezco por leer todas estas aburridas notas (si es que las leyeron xDD)_

_Ahora sí. Enjoy… -w-_

_**Alas Rotas**_

_Brazos y piernas._

_Setenta flexiones seguidas._

_Después cien._

_¿El cuerpo humano puede cambiar tan rápido? O… ¿es sólo mi imaginación?_

_Los músculos que nunca creí ver, ahora están bien definidos, los siento tensarse con cada ejercicio. El trabajo de sólo dos meses es perceptible. Pero aún no es suficiente… aún no._

_Ese fue el acuerdo…_

_**.**_

Cuando abrió los ojos fue sólo para encontrarse con más oscuridad. Y frío; un frío húmedo, como el de una tumba.

Quiso levantarse, no lo consiguió. Primero por falta de fuerzas. Segundo, por esa mano que acarició su nuca. Y en medio de las tinieblas, no pudo discernir si aquella sensación era sólo producto de su miedo irracional o una verdad infalible.

Oyó una respiración tras su oreja, áspera, saboreándolo. Esta vez su intento por levantarse fue mayor.

—No te muevas… Me mostrarás ahora tu respeto —le ordenó, riendo—. ¿No te lo dije? Al final, fuiste tú quien vino a mí, suplicando y… _ooh_, ¿qué puede ser esto?

Otra mano se adentró en sus ropas, subiendo hasta su pecho, palpando el pequeño agujero del que ya no brotaba sangre. Una carcajada resonó.

—Es doloroso, ¿cierto? No… —penetró con sus dedos la herida—. Apuesto a que es vergonzoso. ¿Te das cuenta al fin de cuán insignificante eres? No pudiste ni siquiera tocarlo…

—Cállate… —bramó a la nada.

—…Te dejó tirado en el fango, como basura…

—Cállate.

—…una basura miserable, una escoria, igual que _ella_…

—¡Cállate!

Se liberó a la par de su grito, adelantando sus manos para efectivamente, hacerlo callar. La misma garra que sostuvo su cabeza lo aferró del cuello para regresarlo al suelo, estrepitosamente. El piso crujió, igual que su espalda.

—Así… Muy bien… —ahora podía ver su retorcida mueca—. Mantén en ti esa mirada, resguarda todo el odio, eleva tu cosmos con tu sed de venganza. Y ahora, —se inclinó—, suplícame, ruega por la ayuda que despreciaste, reconoce que sin mí no eres nada.

La mano en su cuello se apretó aún más. El aire pronto comenzó a faltar, su osada rebeldía se extinguía también. Rechinando los dientes, trató de quitárselo de encima, pero cada intento terminó en una demostración más evidente de la fuerza de su captor.

—¿Y bien…? No te escucho —le enterró las uñas.

Una exclamación inentendible brotó de la apresada garganta. El pelirrojo sobre él ladeó el rostro, atento, ensanchando su sonrisa cuando escuchó las apretujadas palabras:

—_Por… favor…_

—"Por favor" ¿qué? —no quiso soltarlo.

—Ayúdame… ayúdame… —se atragantó, rogando por aire—. ¡Ayúdame a matarlos!

Era una humillación clara. Pero en su posición, no tenía mejores opciones.

"_Maldición…"_

Una exhalación pesada salió de su pecho cuando por fin fue liberado.

Minos lo vio levantarse, desaparecer por un instante. La penumbra se disolvió de pronto, ofreciéndole una estancia apenas iluminada por una luz incierta. Sentándose de inmediato, miró a su alrededor. El cuarto, construido al parecer en el interior de alguna caverna, tenía las paredes lisas, dibujados perfectamente cada bloque de los que usualmente estarían hechos esos recintos. Pasillos oscuros interrumpían los muros a los lados; frente a él, una reja lo separaba de una celda vacía.

Una perfecta simulación de las prisiones de la Edad Media.

Tambaleando, se puso de pie. A punto de preguntar dónde rayos estaba, su "anfitrión" se adelantó nuevamente hasta él.

—Este será el trato —la sonrisa fue afable—: Te quedarás aquí y completarás el entrenamiento que uno de mis subordinados te impondrá. Tendrás doce meses para superar a todos mis soldados. Así, te convertirás en un espectro y conseguirás la fuerza que necesitas para eliminar a los humanos que tanto odias.

La mirada amatista no se apartó, aun cuando las palabras terminaron y un mutismo incomodo surgió. Minos observó los ojos de su homólogo, no supo por qué pero, en ese solano lugar, aquel hombre parecía más real de lo que aparentaba en la superficie.

"_¿Superficie?"…_

El inesperado término le resultó escalofriante.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos, dirigió su atención a la mazmorra vacía. Palpó los barrotes, duros, solidos, imposibles de romper. Sí, bastante reales.

—¿A qué, exactamente, te refieres con "espectro"?

Ese era otro término que le intrigaba. Volvió el rostro; la sonrisa del otro no había desaparecido.

—¿Crees en el Inframundo, Minos? —contestó con otra pregunta.

El chico enarcó una ceja, ahora confundido: —He leído la _Divina Commedia_, si a eso te refieres…

Una risotada estalló en el otro, callándolo.

—Sí… claro… —se cruzó de brazos—. Seguro que Alighieri se divertiría con tu respuesta. Sería interesante buscarlo y preguntarle qué piensa al respecto.

Minos frunció el ceño, más por desconcierto que por sentirse ofendido. Se movió hacia él, deseando de una vez por todas ya no ser la parte ignorante. —No entiendo a qué te refieres. Y si es una broma, es bastante estúpida.

—Una broma, ¿eh? —se acarició la barbilla, sus ojos negros se hicieron más nítidos—. Entonces, dime, ¿qué terreno crees que estás pisando?

Su mirada penetró hasta la mente del menor, tan profundo como sus palabras. Minos reparó sólo en ese preciso instante en aquel vacío imperante, ahí mismo, en el lugar que pisaba, en todo su alrededor, en las afueras de esa prisión. Ningún atisbo de vida apareció en ese ni en ningún otro momento.

Entonces… La realidad era…

_Sí... Ahora lo sabes._

Aquella voz familiar, surgida nada más durante sus miedos más intensos, susurró en su mente, incitante, para lograr desaparecer toda su incredulidad. Y aunque le erizó la piel, la verdad provocó en él una satisfacción tan plena que borró cualquier temor.

Porque si todo eso era real, el lugar que le rodeaba, el demonio frente a él que lo motivaba a pactar con su alma… Entonces, la promesa de cumplir con su venganza sería una realidad igual de infalible; que cumpliría, pronto.

—Doce meses, ¿cierto? —levantó el rostro para verlo, contestando a su sonrisa.

El pelirrojo asintió. —Sólo te advierto que, en caso de que no llegues a cumplir mis expectativas, el destino que te aguardaba, será lo único que obtendrás. Te pudrirás en la misma tumba de tu querida hermana, yo mismo me encargaré de ello.

Caminó rumbo al oscuro pasillo. Una figura ataviada de negro apareció, de rodillas en la entrada.

—Ya sabes qué hacer, Fyodor —ordenó.

—Será un placer, Señor Asterion…

—¡Aguarda! —Minos gritó—. ¿Por qué no me entrenas tú mismo?

La idea de ser desplazado le enfurecía. No permitiría que lo trataran como un objeto, que lo movieran como una marioneta, al antojo de ese hombre que apenas se dignaba a mirarlo sin befa o desprecio.

—¿Crees que perdería mi tiempo con un soldado insignificante? —fue su respuesta—. Si de verdad quieres la fuerza que sólo yo puedo darte, tendrás que demostrármelo. Mientras tanto, me ocuparé de asuntos de verdadera importancia. _Fyodor…_

Minos gruñó, corriendo, dispuesto a demostrar lo que le habían exigido.

Un brazo ceñido de negro lo detuvo, apretándole el vientre. El golpe que vino en seguida, lo regresó al suelo.

Limpiándose la sangre de los labios, alzó la mirada al sujeto frente a él. El brillo de su oscura armadura fue el único resplandor latente en todo el lugar. Minos observó detalladamente cada parte, envidiando el aire fatuo que aquel traje otorgaba a su nuevo "maestro". Contempló la boca abierta, acongojada, de esa mascara puesta sobre el peto, luego confrontó los ojos granates que lo miraron con pugna.

—Esto va a ser muy divertido… —declaró sobre él, apretándose los nudillos.

Y el peliblanco se preparó.

Si debía recibir una primera golpiza, pago por su rebeldía, estaría bien para él.

Saborearía el dolor de cada golpe, identificando la diferencia entre el suplicio; el físico, el mental, el que desgarra por dentro. Escucharía con atención cada "consejo", soportaría la burla de sus superiores, de sus compañeros a los que pronto conoció; no emitiría la más mínima queja, aprendería a vivir con ello.

Porque al final, todos ellos serían los que de sus labios escuchasen que, en efecto, su labor en el inframundo era muy divertida…

Sólo eran necesarios doce insignificantes meses.

**.**

_El sudor desciende deprisa, con cada estiramiento, con cada nuevo ejercicio al que debe ser sometido algún de mis músculos._

_Un cuerpo fuerte es necesario para un espectro, la resistencia también es indispensable._

_Pero, una mente ávida, dispuesta a no detenerse, ni siquiera ante los que se hacen llamar tus "superiores", es lo único que te hará alcanzar la grandeza, en este mundo y en cualquier otro._

_Tres meses solamente. Noventa días. Dos mil siento sesenta horas, sin contar la escases de tiempo para dormir o comer. Minutos de entrenamiento continuo._

_Tres meses para darme cuenta de lo que mi vida ha dejado de ser, de lo que es ahora; lo que será pronto…_

_Tres meses para superar a mis compañeros en esta pútrida mazmorra. Para darme cuenta de los 'amables' tratos que los prisioneros —sujetos de procedencia desconocida— reciben de mi principal mentor._

_Sin salir más allá de los espacios a los que me confinaron. He obedecido cada orden, incluso aquellas que sólo buscaron mofarse de mí. Fui todo lo sutil que se requirió, con tal de aprender lo necesario, consciente o inconscientemente, de mi instructor._

_Pero ahora…_

_Tres meses ya han sido suficientes. Es momento de dar un paso más. Hacia ti, mi preciado sacrificio._

_Llegó la hora de salir de esta miserable cueva._

_Y de quitarle algunas hojas a esa maldita mandrágora…_

**.**

La celda se abrió, en el momento justo, cuando su rutina de entrenamiento había terminado.

Caminó entre los paralelos muros, junto los demás aprendices, _skelletons_ les llamaban, aquellos quienes no aspiraban una sapuris. Sus miradas rencillosas se posaron en el chico.

Minos sonrió.

Había conseguido que la burla y el desprecio se tornara en rencor, envidia, en cada mirada de sus vencidos contrincantes.

El pequeño domo de peleas lo recibió. Entonces lo vio. Al "Señor Fyodor" posado en el lugar de siempre, viendo al montón de aprendices matarse unos a otros. Sus ojos encontraron los de Minos. Aquellos granates que lo habían mirado con pugna durante su "presentación", luego de que Asterion los dejara solos, se encogieron esta vez.

"_Sí. Ahora me respetas…"_

No hizo la reverencia acostumbrada, sino que esperó frente a él, viéndolo fijamente.

—Parece que has mejorado bastante, Minos…

Escuchó el nerviosismo impregnado en su voz, en su mirada.

El peliblanco apretó los puños, sonriéndole. El mensaje fue rápidamente interpretado. Fyodor se apresuró a elevar el cosmos, su ventaja contra aquel neófito noruego quien apenas conocía la relevancia de esa energía.

O eso creyó…

La insólita aura se encendió dentro del chico. Abrumado, el mayor fue rápidamente invadido por el poder de su enemigo, para nada débil o deforme como cabría esperar de un cosmos recién nacido.

Dispuesto a no manchar el renombre que le era concedido, la estrella del dolor se quedó en su lugar, en espera de cualquier ataque o poder desconocido. La pequeña máscara en su sapuris abrió la boca, preparándose para gritar.

Pero lo sabía, igual que el resto de mirones alrededor de ambos; el momento de la derrota había llegado.

_**-Capítulo 7: Inframundo-**_

"_La venganza es el manjar más delicioso condimentado en el infierno"._

_Walter Scott __(1771-1832) Escritor británico._

El público quedó atónito, mirando todos a la misma dirección.

Un recién llegado se unió a ellos. Aplaudiendo, lenta y sonoramente, Asterión se acercó. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al mejorar su campo de visión.

De inmediato, la atención de todos se volvió hacia él.

Excepto la de Minos. Su mirada continuó sobre su rival, caído frente a él. Fyodor de Mandrágora no se levantaría en unas cuantas horas. Saberlo, mientras se deleitaba con el cuerpo incrustado en el piso, sacó en el chico una victoriosa sonrisa.

Pero una mano lo sujetó del hombro, disipando su alegría. Observó de soslayo la figura ataviada de negro y aunque quiso mirar con detalle la surplice de ese otro sujeto, su desprecio hacia este disipó la idea.

—¿Esta es tu forma para atraer mi atención, Minos? —le hizo girar para verlo—. Superaste a Fyodor más rápido de lo que creí, ¿te sientes orgulloso?

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

—Quiero que me entrenes. Tú, en la Primera Prisión… —soltó sin tapujos.

Asterion enarcó las cejas, socarrón.

—Parece que te has informado mucho sobre los recintos que conforman el Inframundo. ¿Qué más descubriste?

Minos empujó la mano en su hombro: —Sólo lo necesario para decidir que ya no perderé más tiempo en este lugar. Me convertiré en un espectro sólo si sirvo en la misma élite que tú diriges.

El pelirrojo lo miró con mayor ahínco.

—¿Dónde está tu respeto, _soldado_? ¿Crees que dejaría entrar a un niño malcriado a los aposentos de la Primera Prisión? —espetó con arrogancia.

Los puños del menor se crisparon hasta dolerle. Agachó la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios. Recordó su propósito…

Su rodilla izquierda tocó el piso, la otra se mantuvo levantada. El rostro se inclinó levemente, con respeto.

—Solícito el honor de llevar a cabo su entrenamiento, mi señor…

No pudo terminar. Un pie acabó por descender su cara al piso. Con media mejilla apretada en la tierra, Minos escuchó la estridente risa de su captor.

—Conmigo no será tan sencillo —removió el pie sobre su cabeza—. Si haces algo estúpido, te mataré. Si te muestras irrespetuoso, te mataré. Si eres desleal, te mataré. Tengo el poder suficiente para aplastarte como el insecto que eres. No seré un objetivo a vencer porque ni siquiera me verás como a un igual. No soy un rival más, sino tu superior, ¿entendiste? —con dificultad, el chico asintió—. Perfecto —lo liberó—. Vámonos.

Minos se levantó deprisa. Cualquier deseo de contratacar fue fácilmente resentido. Sin mirar atrás, siguió de cerca a su nuevo entrenador. La sonrisa de triunfo se hizo más grande que antes.

Pero desapareció deprisa, ante el asombro, el temor.

Si había leído a Dante Alighieri, jamás se habría imaginado los escenarios de su mejor obra con tanta perfección. Los espacios frente a él, que iban más allá de lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, jamás serían igualados por ningún famoso escritor ni por la más creativa de todas las mentes.

De reojo, el pelirrojo alcanzó a mirar la cara pasmada. Siguió dirigiéndolos, llevándolo por el largo camino a un costado del enorme río de sangre y de las fosas que hervían con el mismo líquido carmesí.

—Hay una sola cosa que nunca debes olvidar, Minos —habló durante el recorrido—. Y es el nombre del gran soberano que rige en todo esto.

El muchacho regresó su mirada a él.

—Hades —le musitó el temible nombre.

Y si bien aquello resultaba obvio ante el contexto que habitaban, no resultó menos pavoroso.

Asterion prosiguió con su explicación una vez que obtuvo la atención deseada:

—Desde la época del mito, los humanos se han esmerado en destruir todo lo que los dioses les brindaron. Llevados por su egoísmo, son capaces de hacer cosas deplorables, incluso con aquellos que son de su misma especie. Aunque, eso tú ya lo sabes muy bien… —Minos desvió el rostro ante la befa.

—¿Quedarían sin castigo? —prosiguió—. ¡Claro que no! Nuestro benefactor se encargó de crear el lugar que serviría para hacerles pagar por cada pecado. Ahora, su misma residencia sirve como el eterno castigo de cada humano que osó en comportarse de formas viles. ¿No es hermoso? —extendió sus brazos.

Por primera vez, Minos vio aquel rostro lleno de maravilla y embelesamiento. Fuertes alaridos parecieron salir de las fosas cercanas. El chico se sorprendió de no sentirse espantado, menos aún conmovido. Pensó en ese maldito recaudador de impuestos… ¿habría castigo suficiente para él?

—Aunque, por sorprendente que pueda parecernos… —Asterion lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo—. Siempre hay algún estúpido que considera inapropiados los métodos de nuestro dios. Tal vez has oído de ella, siempre busca aparecer en la historia, aunque sea como mera leyenda…

"Athena. —sentenció, el desprecio fue evidente—. Cada cierto cúmulo de años, la "gran" diosa de la sabiduría busca inmiscuirse en los planes de nuestro señor. Por eso estamos aquí, Minos —se volvió rápidamente, frenándolo para poder mirarlo, sus oscuros orbes lo escudriñaron—. ¿Lo entiendes? El señor hades te ha elegido para que formes parte de su ejército, para que así derrotemos a esa diosa estúpida y al resto de sus súbditos, tan ensimismados como ella en resguardar a los humanos que mataron a tu hermana. ¡¿No es una idiotez?! ¿Ahora comprendes la importancia de tu puesto? Estamos preparándonos para la próxima guerra, sólo nos quedan unos cuantos años antes de que los poderosos dioses se levanten de su letargo. Y, si no estamos a su altura, ten por seguro que seremos desechados al mismo lugar que todos ellos…"

Sus ojos apuntaron hacia la gran montaña sobresaliente en el oeste. Una hilera infinita resplandeció, las personas de mirada ausente que la componían desfilaban sin ninguna emoción hacia el abismo puesto en la cumbre. Minos, desde su remoto lugar, contempló el terrible descenso. Llevó sus despavoridos ojos de nuevo hacia Asterion, quien le sonrió.

—Tengo mucho qué enseñarte… —una brisa repentina los acarició a ambos. En un parpadear, el escenario cambió por completo—. Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.

Se alejó de él, avanzando por la extensa escalinata.

De nueva cuenta, el rostro del más joven se tornó en asombro, no por aquel esplendoroso edificio de composiciones griegas, sino por sentirlo inmensamente familiar.

Entraron al interior, una vez que las escaleras terminaron. El esplendor vino por todas partes ante los ojos del peliblanco. La estancia, silenciosa y cálida era diferente en su totalidad al resto del Inframundo, ¡del mundo entero! Avanzó por el camino alfombrado, viendo de reojo a las mujeres ataviadas de negro, empecinadas en alguna labor sobre sus escritorios. Nuevas escaleras los enfrentaron, pero Asterion desvió sus pasos hacia las columnas bajo ésta.

—La Primera Prisión posee tres habitaciones principales. Una de ellas es la que hemos dejado a nuestras espaldas, la otra es el Gran Salón de reuniones, ubicado en la parte trasera. Y por último, está la Biblioteca.

La gigantesca sala los recibió. Enormes estanterías a lo largo y ancho, resguardaban más libros de los que Minos hubiera imaginado ver alguna vez. No se percató siquiera del momento en el que se detuvo, poniendo una cara quizá demasiado estúpida.

—Ni siquiera pienses en perder el tiempo aquí —atajó el otro—. Ya tengo suficiente con una rata de biblioteca. Tu trabajo será exclusivamente en el campo de batalla. Ahora, ¡sígueme!

Caminó rumbo a la salida. Torciendo el gesto, Minos tuvo que seguirlo. Su cara se giró instintivamente al sentirse observado. Aquellos ojos violetas, escrutándolo desde una esquina, al igual que la cabellera plateada, le encogieron el corazón.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó sin pensarlo.

Asterion siguió su mirada, resopló al verlo: —Nadie importante. Camina.

Minos se atrevió a desobedecer. Sin embargo, sus deseos de insistir a esa mirada retadora se disuadieron cuando ésta desapareció en la oscuridad de otro librero.

El recorrido continuó en las habitaciones de la planta superior. Su maestro informó que desde ese momento podría dormir en un cuarto personal, lo que le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio.

—Háblame de forma irrespetuosa y te haré dormir con el Can Cerbero —le advirtieron mordazmente, sin embargo.

Doblaron hacia un último pasillo, soslayado por puertas. Al final, encontraron una puesta frente a ellos. Minos percibió un cosquilleo manando desde el otro lado. Aquella energía se hizo más evidente en cuanto Asterion abrió la puerta, dejándolo expuesto al interior.

La habitación era más sencilla que las demás, tan sólo una sala circular con un perímetro de escasos cinco metros. Sin embargo, fueron las esplendorosas figuras en el centro las que causaron su impresión.

Una a una, el muchacho miró a las armaduras, metamorfoseadas en la figura a la que debían sus nombres.

—Estas son las _surplice_ que el séquito de la Primera Prisión usará en la próxima guerra —explicaron a sus espaldas—. Pronto, todas tendrán un cuerpo al cual vestir. Si trabajas lo suficiente para convertirte en un espectro, podrías ser digno de una de ellas. Sólo deja que la estrella a la cual fuiste destinado te guíe para conseguirlo.

La propia sapuris se separó del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Cada parte se conglomeró, formando un monstruo marino posado en el área correspondiente. Al observar el desarme y todo su proceso, los ojos de Minos adquirieron un brillo tan magnifico como el de cada armamento; un resplandor imparable y oscuro.

Mas la sesión de _surplices_ acabó cuando un golpe lo lanzó contra la pared.

Su mano acudió deprisa hacia su dolorido pecho, observando a su mentor acercársele mientras reía.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente de perder el tiempo… —Minos soltó un quejido cuando sus cabellos fueron usados para alzarlo. La mirada contraria se deslumbró al escucharlo—. Lo primero que te enseñaré será a cerrar la boca ante el dolor.

Le apretó los mechones blancos, desde la raíz. Su mano libre ascendió, sosteniendo un látigo de corte romano.

Minos apretó los dientes, mirando con pavor el arma sobre él. Se dio cuenta, al no resultar ninguno de sus golpes, que tres meses no habían sido suficientes. Sería como empezar de cero nuevamente.

—Más vale que no te muevas —lo amenazaron.

La mueca de Asterion se ensanchó. Elevó el arma y…

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Señor Asterion? ¿Se encuentra aquí? —preguntaron del otro lado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Un soldado del Señor Radamanthys dice que aprobaron la reunión que solicitó.

El pelirrojo echó un bufido. Contestó que pronto estaría ahí. Miró de nuevo al peliblanco quien seguía cauto, aguardando el golpe.

—Tal parece que la lección de hoy deberá esperar —lo soltó, arrojándolo al suelo—. Apresúrate. Hoy tendrás el privilegio de presentarte al resto de tus superiores. ¡Muévete!

Y así lo hizo, pese al dolor en su cabeza y la conmoción resentida en el resto de sus miembros.

Rápidamente, la Primera Prisión quedó a sus espaldas. Con un llamado de su cosmos, Asterion recuperó su armadura.

—¿A dónde iremos? —el chico se atrevió a preguntar.

—Alemania.

La cara de Minos se desencajó.

—Creí que…

—¿Que estabas muerto? —completó burlesco—. Lamentó informártelo, pero sigues tan vivo como cualquiera en la superficie. La única diferencia es que, a pesar de eso, tienes el permiso de nuestro señor para entrar en sus recintos.

Concentró su atención en la bóveda infernal, Minos siguió su mirada, más consternado que antes.

—¿Cómo se supone que saldremos?

Asterion sonrió, orgulloso. Jaló de sus roídas ropas al muchacho, acercándolo: —Ya verás.

Con una fuerza inverosímil, ambos se impulsaron hacia arriba. De inmediato, al dejar de sentir el piso bajo sus pies, el menor se resguardó en el otro cuerpo. El pelo se le pegó en la cara, junto al aire gélido que le cortó las mejillas. Imaginó ver la típica negrura de cualquier noche; estrellas, luces, edificios, montañas, todo desaparecía tan rápido como lograba vislumbrarlo.

Después de unos minutos, la velocidad del viaje comenzó a amainar. Lentamente, atravesaron el techo predispuestamente abierto de un gigantesco castillo. Una habitación, tan oscura como el mismo Inframundo, fue lo que resguardó a los recién llegados y a sus anfitriones.

Asterion se deshizo de Minos con un fuerte empujón. Se adelantó unos metros hacia el interior del cuarto e hizo una reverencia, quedándose de rodillas.

—Asterion de Leviatán se reporta ante usted —Minos habría querido reír ante esa actitud inesperadamente sumisa.

—Demoraste esta vez —habló alguien desde la penumbra.

—Les ruego me disculpen…

—¿Crees que tus excusas son suficiente para justificar tu falta? ¡Nadie hace esperar a la Señorita Pandora!

—Está bien, Radamanthys —se escuchó una voz infantil, casi juguetona. La ola agresiva se calmó—. Fuiste tú quien nos pidió reunirnos, Asterion. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos?

—Es sólo un informe acerca de la élite que dirijo, mi señora… —asintió—. Finalmente, he reunido a todos.

La sorpresa se notó en aquellos ojos entre las tinieblas.

La misma voz gruesa resonó con sorna: —¿Acaso estás presumiendo, Asterion? Parece que insinúas que eres capaz de hacer el trabajo de un Juez Infernal, incluso mejor que nosotros.

El pelirrojo rio.

—Jamás me atrevería a deshonrar el nombre de mis comandantes. Pero, si acaso te has sentido así, creo que debes tener tus propias razones… _Wyvern_.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —surgió otra onda violenta.

—¿Quién es ese? —interrumpió, sin embargó, la vocecita. Minos confrontó sus ojos.

—Este, mi señora, es el último de los soldados que he reclutado —jaló a Minos, obligándolo a hincarse junto a él.

—Mi nombre es Minos —musitó sin ganas.

—_Mmmh_… Parece tan insignificante como el resto de tu séquito —anunció la niña. El sujeto a su lado soltó una pequeña risa.

—Le aseguro que estará listo para seguir toda orden que usted y el señor hades le demanden.

—Eso espero, Asterion —decretó la infanta—. Ahora, si eso fue todo… Retírate. Mantenme informada de cualquier cambio en la Primera Prisión, aún esperamos a que nuestro tercer y último juez ascienda.

La mirada al lado de Minos se crispó aún más.

—Así será, mi señora —se puso de pie, jalando al chico nuevamente. Con el mismo rayo de luz con el que llegaron, salieron del edificio desapareciendo.

—Bastante engreído, como de costumbre… —escupió el cobrizo—. Aun no comprendo porqué sigue a cargo de la Primera Prisión.

—¿Y qué no es obvio? —irrumpió alguien más—. Hasta yo puedo adivinar qué es lo que _Leviatán_ busca.

Radamanthys clavó la mirada en la mueca divertida, despreciándolo de inmediato.

—Vienes aquí, frente a mi señora, vestido como un haragán. ¿No piensas cambiar, Aiakos?

El aludido soltó una carcajada.

—No todos vestimos con su elegancia, _Señor._ Y yo en tu lugar me preocuparía más por Asterion. Ese sujeto puede quitarnos el puesto en cualquier momento.

El dragón rodó los ojos, echando un quejido de fastidio. —Como si esa estupidez fuese posible…

—Olvídense de Asterion —interrumpió la más joven—. Concéntrense en reclutar a los espectros que aún nos hacen falta. Al final, cuando la guerra esté por comenzar, el espectro de la artimaña* será desplazado de su puesto, cuando el verdadero Juez de la Primera Prisión aparezca.

Una risa más reventó en el Garuda. Su figura quedó iluminada por la tenue luz del raso nocturno. Miró a las estrellas, con su amplia sonrisa apuntando hacia el dejo de cosmos de los últimos invitados.

—Yo creo… —habló más para sí—, que _él_ ya apareció.

**~o~**

_El día terminó. Por fin…_

_Ha sido el más largo de los últimos meses. El más agotador._

_A pesar de ser otro, mi cuerpo aún posee las debilidades que cualquier mortal allá arriba._

_Sonrío. _

_La capa sólida que tenemos por cielo ha dejado de parecerme extraña, igual que el resto de este lugar._

_Me resulta interesante el ya no me sentirme como el peregrino en tierra extranjera._

_Por algún motivo, desde que puse un pie dentro de este recinto, las cosas parecen tan… _familiares_._

_Como si el tocar un muro, una puerta, o pisar determinado suelo, no fuese más que la repetición de una ocasión anterior. Me asombra el sentir este lugar como un viejo hogar. _

_Sí, un hogar._

_Y Asterion…_

_Ese maldito._

_Algo me dice que sólo me trajo hasta aquí para cumplir sus propios caprichos. Quizá, sólo para resaltar su ego, especialmente hoy, luego de que Fyodor se quedó sin más "voz" para ordenarme._

_Ninguna herida hasta ahora puedo comparar en contra de estas nuevas marcas en mi espalda. Tardarán en sanar, lo sé._

…_la dureza de ese látigo rectificó que aún me falta un largo camino._

_Cada uno de mis bramidos me reveló cuán débil soy aún. _

'Cuánto te falta para obtener la fuerza que deseas, para convertirte en un espectro, obtener tu _surplice_, y ser un digno sirviente del amo del inframundo…'

_Abro los ojos, sorprendido. Aquella voz sonó fuerte de nuevo, compartiéndome sus planes. _

_Debo disuadirla de inmediato._

_No me interesa el inframundo._

_No me importa este lugar, ni lo que los dioses tengan planeado. Por mí, que ellos luchen incesantemente hasta el Armagedon._

_Lo que en realidad quiero es algo que no involucrará guerras o armaduras._

_Esta es mi lucha. Sólo tú y yo estamos en ella. Y no dejaré que nadie más intervenga, no hasta que te tenga de nuevo ante mí, frente a frente, mi querido sacrificio._

_Y esta vez, prometo hacerte descender conmigo, a este nuevo hogar, para siempre. _

_Juro que encantará…_

**.**

Terminó de enjugarse el cabello. Echó un último baldazo de agua a su cuerpo. La piel curtida en su espalda ardió más.

Aun así, se sintió satisfecho.

Le alegraba sentir su cuerpo limpio otra vez, separado al fin de los mismos harapos, hechos trizas luego de las semanas de entrenamiento.

Otorgó una mirada nostálgica al bunad casi irreconocible. Los recuerdos relacionados a dicha ropa se nublaron en su mente. Eso lo alertó.

—¿Terminaste? Las monjas oscuras quieren limpiar…

Alguien interrumpió, Minos giró el rostro hacia la figura tras las cortinas.

—Sí —se enredó la toalla en el cuerpo y salió.

Contuvo la respiración.

Su consciencia lo auxilió rápidamente.

"_No es _ella_, no lo es… Tranquilo"._

Desvió la mirada de los ojos lilas.

—¿Estás bien? —oyó la voz, concentrándose en el evidente tono masculino.

Sí, no era su hermana.

—No es nada…

Salió del lugar, rumbo a su habitación. Un fuego cálido estaba esperándolo.

El confort de sentirse como en casa le invadió de nuevo. Se recostó en la cama; jamás había estado en una tan cómoda. Dejó su mente divagar en los sucesos ocurridos, proyectó sus siguientes planes. Hizo una mueca ante las muestras de respeto que debería mostrar de ahora en adelante, el entrenamiento sería más riguroso también. Se tranquilizó rápido; todo era un paso más hacia su objetivo.

Alguien se asomó desde la puerta entreabierta.

—Te traje ropa limpia —ahí estaba, la misma persona.

Minos asintió, sentándose, sin decir nada.

El otro peliplata se acercó hacia el buró al lado de su cama, acomodando su nueva vestimenta. Su gesto ceñudo se volvió a Minos poco después.

—A partir de ahora tú te harás cargo de tus artículos personales —le espetó—. Esto no es un hotel. Nadie te atenderá como si fueras el Gran Juez, ¿oíste?

Minos enarcó las cejas, socarrón. Por algún motivo, la frustración en ese rostro casi infantil, le causaba diversión.

—Entendí —se recostó nuevamente—. Ahora vete, ¿quieres?

Lo escuchó gruñir: —Una cosa más —le lanzó con fuerza un papel doblado—. Debe ser importante si lo dejaste en tu pantalón por tanto tiempo.

Sin más que decir, el extraño salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Minos en cambio, una vez solo, volvió a sentarse, sosteniendo la amarillenta hoja entre sus dedos.

Leyó el encabezado al terminar de desdoblarla.

**UNIVERSIDAD DE COPENHAGUE ABRE LAS PUERTAS A LOS JOVENES INTELECTUALES QUE DESEEN FORMAR PARTE DE LA _SOCIEDAD NORUEGA._**

Ni siquiera tuvo que leer más.

Estrujó el papel, formando una bola desigual. Miró al fuego tragarla sin mesura cuando la arrojó al interior de la chimenea.

Rio, desdeñoso. ¡Cómo había sido tan estúpido!

Aquellos planes, los sueños infantiles, resultaban tan denigrantes que incluso se sintió ofendido consigo mismo.

Pero, eso era historia antigua. Un pasado que parecía cada vez más lejano.

Y como si no existiera la desgracia detrás de cada uno de sus días, el joven se permitió suspirar, pleno. Recostándose en su nueva habitación, regresó al pensamiento de sus futuros planes. Sus dedos oscilaron cerca de su rostro, el control de sus hilos se había convertido en una tarea sencilla, sin que alguien tuviera que enseñarle cómo conseguirlo.

Se regodeó en saber que su mero instinto le había ayudado a derrotar a Fyodor. Y pensar en lo que podría hacer a partir de ese momento, le estremeció de puro deleite.

Si era tan maravilloso sentirse soberano sobre un grupillo de _skelletons_, no podía ni imaginarse la clase de sensación que tendría ante una élite mayor. O ante el Inframundo entero.

_Ante el resto del mundo que pronto vería su regreso…_

**~o~**

_**To be continued…**_

_La verdadera esencia del espectro comienza a tomar fuerza._

_¿Qué les pareció amigos? Espero no se hayan confundido ante el constante cambio de "narrador". Hace tiempo que no escribo a Minos como personaje y redactor. Espero no sea demasiado malo._

_¿Les gustó la breve aparición de los jueces? ¿Hay consternación sobre el personaje de Asterion?_

_Descuiden, todo se develará en próximos capítulos._

_ACLARACIONES ~_

_*La __**"Estrella de la Artimaña" **__(que menciona Chibi-Pandora), es nada más y nada menos que el mismo Asterion. Prometo traerles su ficha de personaje en el siguiente capie._

_*Recuerden que __**Lune **__es tres años menor que Minos. Así que si el titiritero tiene en este momento 16, el otro sólo tiene 13 añitos (aaaw, cosita). Pero no se dejen engañar por su "pequeñez", este chico nos va a sorprender._

_Bueno, aún queda mucho por saber…_

_Ojalá no haya disgustos por el "cambio" en la transformación de un humano a espectro. No quiero ofender a nadie, menos a Kurumada D: __**Estaré ansiosa, esperando sus comentarios.**__ Nuestro 'pequeño' Minos ya está creciendo, chicas, contengan sus hemorragias, esto se va a poner mejor xDD_

_**Sayonara! Que tengan un gran y flojeroso fin de semana!**_


	9. Capítulo 8: El olvido es desconfianza

_¡Mil perdones! (Así debo comenzar…)_

_La semana pasada tuve el peor "bloqueo" de mi vida. Me ocurrieron algunas cosillas que me deprimieron bastante pero, ¡heme aquí! Gracias a Dios, la inspiración y las ganas de seguir adelante volvieron._

_Espero me perdonen por haber tardado. Gracias, muuuuchas gracias, a aquellas personas que estuvieron insistiendo por la actualización, sus palabras me motivaron a regresar. ¡En serio!_

_Ahora sí, supongo que deben estar ansiosos como yo. Así que, no molesto más y los dejo disfrutar de lo que sea que venga…_

_**Alas Rotas**_

_**.**_

El vapor subió en círculos desde la pequeña taza.

Cuidadoso, el "mesero" se encargó de no derramar ni una sola gota fuera del contenedor. Cuando terminó, posó la tetera de porcelana sobre la mesa. Se alejó en silencio.

—Excelente… —aduló el hombre luego del primer sorbo—. Serás un grandioso sirviente al iniciar la guerra, nada es mejor que un delicioso té luego de matar a alguien.

—Agradezco sus palabras, mi señor —dijo, pese a la evidente mofa.

El silencio absorbió el ambiente, la Biblioteca resonó solamente con los discretos pasos del menor, yendo y viniendo mientras acomodaba unos cuantos libros. Lejanos quejidos de entrenamiento penetraron los grandes ventanales. El sonido de los aprendices se intensificaba a medida que el mutismo en la sala crecía.

—¿Has hablado con tu nuevo compañero? —Asterion preguntó de pronto, regresándolo a la realidad.

El muchacho negó, metiendo el último tomo de aquella enciclopedia.

—No he tenido la fortuna, me temo.

El pelirrojo soltó una risa: —Siempre hablas con tanta "fineza", pese a que no eres más que un crío.

—Me disculpo si le ofende —agachó el rostro.

Giró hacia otra estantería más alejada, ignorando el nuevo silencio que se formó. Era fácil enmudecer con esa persona en particular.

—Quiero que lo vigiles…

No pudo evitar girarse a verlo. Le impresionó el gesto severo, mirando la taza cerca de sus labios con disgusto… y con algo de _envidia._

—¿Puedo saber la razón? —habló quedamente, ocultando su curiosidad.

—No, no puedes —espetó—. Sólo acércate a él lo suficiente para saber con quién habla o lucha. Cualquier detalle es importante. Si hay un indicio de que su cosmos se eleve más de lo "normal", tendrás que decírmelo, de inmediato. ¿Entendido? —Lune asintió, el de ojos negros emitió una sonrisa altiva—. Al fin dejarás de perder el tiempo entre los pasillos, ¿no es grandioso?

Terminó el té y se puso en pie.

—Espero tu informe cada noche, Lune…

—Así será, Señor Asterion —se inclinó levemente, oyéndolo marchar.

Concentró su mirada en el suelo, dejando a sus pensamientos dominarlo, tal como siempre permitía en la soledad de su estancia.

Su maestro tenía razón, sólo era un mocoso insignificante que a nadie importaba. Pasaba casi las 24 horas terrestres metido entre los libreros, codiciando cada página en los libros como el niño ansia la leche de su madre. No luchaba, no convivía con ninguno de sus compañeros, era el más _simple_ de todos ellos. Conocía la forma de pensar de cada uno en cuanto a él, y no sólo eso; sabía quiénes eran, de dónde habían venido, porqué y cuáles eran sus propósitos. Aquellos tontos aprendices eran solamente su "trabajo experimental", una antelación de la verdadera obra que deseaba efectuar en un futuro.

Se movía entre las sombras, aprovechando ser invisible ante los demás. Beneficiándose de cada recurso que el Inframundo le otorgaba, para aprender y entender más que ninguno. Si lo descartaban por parecer el más fútil en la Primera Prisión, era algo que le tenía sin cuidado.

"_Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada…"_, se decía siempre con una sonrisa.

Y partidario de su propia frase, el más joven de todos los soldados en la élite acostumbraba observar todo cuanto le rodeaba para descubrir quiénes eran realmente los "patéticos" o los "elegidos".

Con aquella interesante tarea recién encomendada, las cosas parecían haber dado un giro importante. Lune no olvidaría la última expresión de su mentor. Y si investigaba como le habían ordenado, sabía también que lo haría por decisión propia.

Por motivos íntimos y sumamente personales…

_**-Capítulo 8: El olvido es desconfianza-**_

"_[Hay] cosas [que] se hacen tan nuestras que las olvidamos"._

_Antonio Porchia __(1886-1968) Escritor argentino._

_Ya son cinco meses desde este abismo…_

_A veces me olvido de contar los días, o aquello que pudiera considerarse como tal. Pero de alguna forma, lo sé._

_Hace dos meses llegue a la Primera Prisión._

_El tiempo pasa rápido, ¿no es así? Y por alguna razón me siento diferente._

"_Eres diferente…"_

_Sí, es obvio, respondo a esa voz. No recuerdo cuando dejé de alejarla para comenzar a contestarle. ¿Estoy volviéndome loco? ¿Soy un maldito desquiciado?_

_La idea de que en realidad estoy alucinando dentro de algún maldito centro psiquiátrico vuelve a venir para que la considere. Pero no… esto va más allá de mi mente. El alma no enloquece, ¿o sí? Porque es ahí donde esta voz ajena me grita que todo es verdad y que estoy más cuerdo de lo que he estado nunca._

_El infierno es real, lo ha sido siempre. Como este dolor y la rabia que siento al recordar tu rostro._

_Y por algún motivo, eres lo único que recuerdo ya._

_¿Por qué?_

_No lo entiendo…_

_Pero me gusta. No desaparezcas. Quédate cerca, ayúdame a elevar esta fuerza que apenas comencé a controlar sin impedimentos._

_Conviérteme en el peor espectro que haya existido._

_Y yo haré de ti mi mejor sacrificio… Mi querida marioneta._

_**.**_

La penumbra del Inframundo pareció aumentar su espesura. Las blancas figuras rodeando rocas entre la oscuridad eran las únicas en ser visibles.

—No te servirá de nada esconderte —anunció el rubio, escudriñando atento como sus fantasmas.

Los siguió cuando una silueta se movió tras un muro semi-destruido. La sombra tras éste le decretó la victoria en ese reto.

Byaku sonrió con toda la sorna que sus negros ojos le permitieron.

—Ahora sabrás el gran error que cometiste al enfrentarme… —se acercó sigilosamente—. ¡Habría sido mejor que te quedaras callado!

Su voz fue acompañada de las almas en pena. Las dos primeras atravesaron la pared de piedra, destruyéndola totalmente. Mientras que cincos más se apresuraron a retener y devorar a su víctima.

La mueca victoriosa desapareció al verlo. Reconocer al maltrecho muñeco, sostenido por su técnica. Un hilo brillante se tensó, el títere le hizo un saludo cortés para luego terminar totalmente flácido entre los fantasmas. Nervioso, el nigromante se giró. La dificultad que tomó el hacerlo, le obligó a notar que no podía crispar los puños. Los espíritus desaparecieron cuando su atención se concentró en su brazo, subiendo sin su permiso. Su propia mano le apretó la garganta.

—Es una lástima que no tengamos permitido matarnos entre nosotros… —levantó la mirada, miró a su rival sentado cómodamente sobre la roca que rodeaba el circulo de entrenamiento. Los ojos violetas lo miraron—: Aun así, fuiste de mucha ayuda.

La mano en su cuello se cerró más, a la par de esos otros dedos. La cara de Minos se iluminó de placer cuando lo vio caer de rodillas, agonizando por auto-estrangularse. Las órdenes de Asterion llegaron a su mente; soltando un resoplido, destensó sus hilos.

Byaku exhaló hondo. Los dientes rechinaron con furia al saberse derrotado. ¡Por un estúpido novato! Se levantó rápidamente, al sentirse nuevamente dueño de sus miembros. Acumuló su cosmos para matar a ese tramposo de las marionetas. ¡Al diablo con las reglas!

Minos se reincorporó también, el pecho le ardió con excitación. Aún necesitaba saber si podía ser capaz de controlar algo más que un brazo. Lo haría… tenía un perfecto conejillo de indias. Se estremeció de gusto al brincar sobre él, esquivando perfectamente los nuevos fantasmas que acudieron a apresarlo. La sorpresa en el rubio al tenerlo así de cerca acrecentó su ansia. Acertó su puño lleno de cosmos directamente en su rostro, lo vio precipitarse al suelo con un estallido.

Pero no bastaba, todavía quería más…

Lo asió de las hombreras para ponerlo en pie. Un Byaku tambaleante le dio la espalda, y antes de que pudiera girar para saber lo que pretendía, Minos se concentró, aferrándole ahora ambos brazos con sus hilos.

"_Gira, gira, pequeña muñequita…"_

Y así lo hizo. La melena rubia se sacudió de un lado a otro con el frenético tirón. Un trepidante brazo subió a la cara y golpeó a su dueño. Una vez, luego otra, otra más…

Ya no pudo ocultar su risa. La voz del novato noruego aumentó con cada golpe.

—¡Esto es más divertido que golpearte con mis puños! —aulló mirándolo sangrar.

Quejas en su contra se escucharon de los pocos observadores, exigiéndole que lo soltara, que era una orden de su superior. Pero no escuchó, sólo estaban él y esa figura endeble que se sacudía sin parar con sus propios golpes. ¿Dónde había quedado el mejor soldado de la Primera Prisión? Ahora sólo eran las arras de la marioneta que más ansiaba controlar. Y esa cabellera rubia no hacía más que aumentar el parecido…

—¡Ya basta!

Frenó el movimiento de sus dedos para mirar arriba. Lune bajó de un brinco.

—Conoces las reglas: no puedes matar a ninguno de los aspirantes —le espetó. Pero la mirada violeta era una mejor exigencia.

Los hilos se soltaron. Byaku quedó tremolante sobre sus rodillas.

—E-eres un… maldi-to… —aún quería seguir peleando.

—Tú también debes detenerte, Byaku. Será mejor que vuelvas a la Primera Prisión a descansar…

—¡No me digas qué hacer, maldita rata sin armadura! Le diré al Señor Asterion que estás vagueando por aquí… —un par de los espectadores lo tomaron de los brazos—. ¡Suéltenme! ¡No hemos terminado…!

El griterío siguió escuchándose incluso hasta que el rubio desapareció. El silencio volvió a reinar después de unos minutos cuando los últimos mirones que quedaban se marcharon también. Lune contempló las pequeñas charcas carmines. Pronto, el olor de la lucha y la sangre lo embargaron, recordándole porqué detestaba tanto ese lugar.

Sin embargo…

Volvió su atención atrás. No se sintió sorprendido de ver el lugar vacío. Siguió las huellas hacia la ranura entre las rocas y con cuidado atravesó el mismo camino. Encontró su objetivo cuando la grieta terminó por abrirse, otorgándole una planicie rocosa antes de terminar en un precipicio.

El solano paisaje infernal quedó expuesto ante sus ojos y los del muchacho sentado a la orilla, dándole la espalda. Se le acercó, callado.

—Siempre llegas en el momento "oportuno" —Minos estiró el cuello, girando lentamente la cabeza—. A veces pienso que me espías o algo parecido…

—Mi deber es asegurarme de que todo marche según lo establecido por nuestro mentor —no huyó de la mirada socarrona—. Eso es todo.

El mayor no borró su sonrisa. Terminó de sacudir sus extremidades dejando escapar algún quejido ante las recientes heridas. Se cubrió nuevamente con la camisa una vez que terminó, observando sin más al enorme cuadro ante sus ojos.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —oyó a Lune. Se encogió de hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Batallando unos segundos con la amplia túnica, consiguió sentarse a corta distancia. Ninguno deseó romper el silencio que prosiguió. Minos sesgó con discreción máxima la figura a su lado, contempló el cabello largo hasta llegar casi a la cintura y reparó apenas en su propia cabellera. Un poco más y podría tenerla tan larga como su hermana…

_Ariadna…_

Recordó su sonrisa. Mas cuando los amatistas femeninos vinieron a él, la imagen fue rápidamente reemplazada por esos otros ojos que miraban al frente. La voz gentil parecía ahora una melodía confusa, escuchada un momento para luego no recordarla con exactitud nunca más.

El ansia de la lucha era la única voz que parecía recordar.

Miró sus manos… la sensación de tener a Byaku controlado volvía, momentáneamente, para decirle que eso era lo único que valía la pena evocar. El dominio sobre otro y nada más.

—Fue un interesante método el que usaste —argumentó de pronto su acompañante—. ¿Lo planificaste con antelación o tan sólo fue la forma que encontraste para burlarte de las capacidades de Nigromante?

Cerró los puños, mirando cada dedo. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos también.

—Sería una larga historia si te lo explicara… —miró el negro valle otra vez—. Quería comprobar qué tan difícil sería controlar a un ser humano. Pero, veo que no hay mucha diferencia entre ellos y el títere que hice para entrenar cuando llegue aquí.

Lune enarcó la ceja. —No es sabio subestimar la voluntad humana.

—Te equivocas —interrumpió sin vacilar—. La voluntad humana es débil y carente de orgullo. Con un poco de chantaje que satisfaga sus propios deseos, los hombres se dejan seducir por cualquiera. Todos somos marionetas, una mano siempre estará arriba jalando nuestras acciones, ¿por qué estaríamos aquí si no fuera así? —le sonrió con diversión.

—_Qué rudas palabras…_

Alguien intervino antes de que Lune pudiese contradecir aquellos argumentos.

Miraron atrás, incorporándose para recibir al recién llegado. El bibliotecario regresó al piso, en una reverencia.

—Señor Aiakos… —musitó.

Pero éste lo ignoró, concentrado plenamente en el otro chico que no mostró ni la mitad del mismo respeto. El juez infernal ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Usas frases dignas de la élite de tu Señor Asterion —no era un halago—. Parece que cada día te pareces más a él.

Silencio. Los labios de Minos se mantuvieron unidos, sin inmutarse por la intromisión del desconocido. La energía violenta manando de pronto declaraba, sin embargo, lo contrario. Lune se removió con inquietud. No reflexionó en el movimiento de su mano, hasta que apretó quedamente la pierna a su lado.

—Este es el Señor Aiakos —le habló—. Es uno de los Tres Jueces que custodian los recintos de nuestro señor.

Minos agachó el rostro para verlo cuando el agarre en su pantorrilla se crispó más. La advertencia y el miedo en los ojos de Lune, le causaron interés. No fue el único…

—Vaya… —Aiakos al fin lo miró—. Es la primera vez que te veo afuera de la Primera Prisión. Las malas lenguas dicen que eres el sirviente personal del Leviatán —rio inclinándose levemente—. ¿No será que en realidad eres su "juguetito"? ¿Por eso tienes esa apariencia tan delicada…? —olió los plateados cabellos—. Quizá tú eres más divertido que las _daimon_ _infernales_.

Una nueva ola de risotadas siguió cuando el rostro infantil se hundió lleno de vergüenza. Esperanzado de haber tranquilizado el asunto, Lune no opuso resistencia a los dedos que le levantaron el mentón. Pero aquella mano desapareció repentinamente y tuvo que levantar la mirada ante el gemido de sorpresa.

Miró con incredulidad al brioso juez de Garuda siendo golpeado directamente en la cara y caer de costado al piso.

—Veo que el Inframundo no es tan diferente de la "superficie" —Minos avanzó acariciándose los nudillos—: Aquí también hay muchos bocones —frunció el ceño.

Aiakos soltó una carcajada. —¡Diablos! Eso dolió… —se sobó la mejilla hinchada—. Y también te costará caro.

Se puso de pie con facilidad. No llevaba _surplice_, pero no la necesitaba. Lune también lo sabía. Sin demoras, detuvo al noruego por el hombro.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —le susurró encajándole los dedos—. Él es un Juez del Infierno…

—¿Y qué con eso? —se lo quitó de encima—. Estoy harto de las clases y divisiones, allá arriba y en este lugar. Los títulos no significan nada para mí ni en este ni en ningún otro mundo.

Sintió su cosmos arder, concentrándolo en sus dedos.

"_Todos somos marionetas…"_

—Cuando quieras, niño —le gritaron.

Y él se lanzó embravecido, con un plan en mente. Le mostraría a ese juez engreído lo errada de su afirmación. Ya no era un niño, aquel idiota que se lanzaba a atacar a sus enemigos con la pura furia en mano. Casi medio año en cautiverio le habían hecho aprender las principales reglas de un soldado, a saber aferrarse a la fuerza con determinación y presteza, con inteligencia.

Haría caer a ese tonto de sonrisa permanente. Lo azotaría en el piso como a Fyodor luego de jugar con él como lo había hecho con el espectro de Nigromante.

Lanzó el brazo hacia adelante con los cinco hilos creciendo rápidamente. Su víctima desapareció en un parpadear. La guasona sonrisa apareció justo a su lado, cuando un brazo lo asió de las ropas elevándolo un instante para devolverlo al suelo. Apenas habían sido un par de metros en el aire, pero el cuerpo del chico se incrustó en las rocas.

Asterion le había enseñado bien; ningún alarido surgió ante el dolor.

—¿Quién es el bocón ahora? —Aiakos se inclinó. Se alejó con el triunfo marcado en el rostro.

Pero se detuvo cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Como una bala, Minos se desenterró y corrió de nuevo hacia él. Esta vez, alcanzó a notar el momento preciso en el que su rival desapareció. Intuyó el siguiente movimiento, su barbilla sintió el rose de un aguerrido puño al esquivarlo.

Su mano fue la que esta vez atinó un golpe al hombro contrario. Sonrió desafiante. El placer le duró poco…

—Tienes suerte de que hoy esté de buen humor —musitó su contrincante, atrapándolo de nuevo—. Esperaba algo mejor…

La poderosa energía se encendió bajo sus pies, inconcebible era pensar que le perteneciera a ese rostro, tan lozano como el suyo. Pero así era. Con una rapidez aún más increíble, Minos se elevó en el aire. Con pavor, el único espectador de la lucha lo miró ascender hacia la bóveda infinita. Alegre y casi desinteresado, Aiakos se concentró en la X que marcó con sus pies. Después se alejó unos pasos, sacudiéndose las manos.

En menos de diez segundos, un bulto mediano apareció. El estruendo de su caída se propagó tanto como el polvo y los escombros. Cuando el silencio regresó, quedó roto nuevamente ante la sonora carcajada del juez infernal, mirando al punto exacto que había predispuesto, hacia su objetivo inerte que no volvió a levantarse ya.

**~o~**

_La irrealidad suele ser más grande que el mundo al que consideramos verdad. _

_Hoy miras la fantasía como el lugar donde sólo se llega en sueños. Tus miedos, dices, forman parte de esa falsedad. Sólo están en tu mente, sólo quieren apresar tu alma con falacias._

_Luchas contra ellos toda tu vida, ensimismado en la misma idea._

_O un día te das cuenta que el único mundo real era ese al que considerabas ficticio. Que la realidad es aquella a la que diste la espalda pero que ahora viene a confrontarte._

_Te dejas convencer. Olvidas quien fuiste, las leyes que te rigieron y el mundo al que pertenecías._

_Para dejar de luchar…_

**_._**

Abrió los ojos, oyendo su respiración agitada.

¿Dónde estaba…?

Miró el techo sobre él. El tejado malgastado, la madera enmohecida. Palmeó la pared a su costado. Suspiró con alivio intentando apaciguar su aliento.

Por supuesto, qué tonto había sido. Se sonrió con vergüenza; estaba en casa.

Miró al otro lado y la paz regresó por completo con esa delgada figura. La espalda de Ariadna se ensanchó delicadamente con cada respiración. El muchacho tomó el mechón blanco más cercano y lo enredó en sus dedos.

"_Estúpidos sueños…"_

Seguía siendo un niñito. Despertar sobresaltado por una pesadilla le frustraba, pero al mismo tiempo… Se alegraba de haber despertado al fin.

Le contaría todo a su hermana en la mañana. Ya imaginaba su risa al escuchar sus imaginaciones nocturnas.

Se incorporó a medias hasta sentarse. Carraspeó varias veces reparando en la resequedad de su garganta. Necesitaba agua. Se recorrió lentamente hacia el final del colchón, la ventana al frente lo distrajo. La noche allá afuera parecía más oscura de lo habitual y –se estremeció–, carente de frío o de vida.

Frunció el ceño, enojado consigo mismo. ¡Ya era hora de dejar de tener miedo! ¿Se iba a esconder bajo las sábanas sólo porque había tenido una pesadilla? ¡Ni de broma!

Ni siquiera porque estuviera solo en casa, mientras Ariadna regresaba, sería suficiente para hacerlo temer y menos para…

El corazón se paralizó. Miró de nuevo a la penumbra en la ventana.

¿Por qué su hermana no había ido a trabajar? Trató de recordar…

Escuchó un quejido, tras su espalda. Por algún motivo no quiso girarse y mirar. Una garra le aferró un brazo, otra lo asió del hombro contrario. Apenas fue consciente de la falta de voz. Temblando, lo arrojaron de vuelta a la cama. Sus piernas sintieron el gélido contacto de aquel cuerpo espectral, subiendo lentamente sobre él. La oyó gemir, reír quedamente, chillar un suplicio inentendible.

—_Minos… _

El susurró era una agonía insoportable.

—_Minos…_

Reconoció la voz. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al contemplar el rostro demacrado, las cuencas vacías y la mueca torcida hacía abajo.

"_A…a…a-leja-te…"_

Pero en su mente tampoco pudo decir más.

Sólo servían sus ojos, su piel al sentir las huesudas manos, y sus oídos al seguir escuchando la boca fétida.

—_¿Por qué tardas tanto, Minos? ¿No ves que me duele…? Duele tanto… Duele…_

La frase siguió repitiéndose, hasta colarse en su cerebro y no permitir nada más. Y con el murmullo agónico, el cadáver estiró el cuello para dejar expuesta la grotesca herida, chorreando litros de sangre sobre el muchacho, su rostro, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su boca llena de gritos ahogados…

"_¡Duele mucho!"_

Oyó su llanto, otra vez, como aquella noche fuera de la cabaña, frenado por la nieve y su incapacidad.

"_Duele… Duele… Duele…"_

_._

Gritó.

Su cuerpo se levantó, dejándolo sentado y desconcertado. Su mirada deambuló perdida por unos minutos, acompasando su respiración.

Se rodeó con los brazos, agradecido por la atmósfera familiar.

—Creí que tardarías más en despertar —irrumpió en su espacio el mismo sujeto, no contestó a su sonrisa—. ¿Una pesadilla? —bufó—. Es cruel no poder controlar tus recuerdos, ¿ah?

Se sentó a su lado sin pedir permiso. Abrazado todavía, Minos le dio la espalda. Escuchó una risa queda, luego un resoplido.

—Descuida. Pronto dejarán de atormentarte…

Eso le sorprendió.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pensó un momento—. ¿Me olvidaré de algo?

Aiakos se encogió de hombros: —Tal vez si, tal vez no… Es probable que un día despiertes y no recuerdes ni tu propio nombre —la risa fue amarga esta vez—. Sólo hace falta un año o un poco más para que el espectro termine por ganar terreno.

Los amatistas se ciñeron con rencor, ¡Asterion no le había mencionado ese "insignificante" detalle! Pero el sujeto a sus espaldas parecía saber mucho.

—¿Hay algún método para evitarlo?

—¿Eso importa? —contra-preguntó—. Si de todos modos vas a olvidarte de algo, es seguro que olvidarás también que ese "recuerdo" era importante. Así que, ¡cuál es el problema! Es mejor hacer caso a las voces en tu interior a luchar contra ellas. Aunque no quieras, tarde o temprano, ellas terminaran ganándote.

Minos lo miró esta vez. Los anillados ojos parecían ensimismados en un pasado humano al que ya no había entrada, y al mismo tiempo, eran tan demenciales como los de un monstruo.

Pensó en la cara de cuencas vacías del sueño. La sonrisa de Ariadna comenzaba a disiparse bajo ese recuerdo.

—¿Dónde está Lune? —notó su ausencia.

—Regresó a la Primera Prisión cuando vio que tus heridas comenzaron a sanar.

Examinó su cuerpo de inmediato. Aunque le dolían los músculos y los moretones e hinchazones ya eran evidentes, no hubo mayor daño que ese. Aiakos río ante su asombro.

—Tal parece que no apunté muy bien esta vez… O, puede ser que me esté enfrentando a alguien verdaderamente fuerte.

El escrutinio del kyoto fue mayor. Minos no consiguió resolver si aquello había sido un elogio en código u otra de sus befas. No pudo contestarle tampoco.

—_Aquí estás…_

Ambos miraron al recién llegado. Con dificultad, Minos consiguió ponerse de pie, la mirada negra demandó silenciosamente el protocolo. Chistando, se puso de rodillas.

—Espero que mi aprendiz no haya sido un inconveniente, Señor Aiakos —se disculpó el pelirrojo.

—¡Ni hablar! Ha sido de lo más divertido, ¿o no? —palmeó la espalda del chico. Minos tuvo que contenerse para no golpearlo de nuevo.

—Me alegra —respondió Asterion—. Entonces, si nos permites. _Minos._

El aludido se puso de pie para comenzar a seguirlo.

—Recuerda que tenemos una reunión esta noche, Leviatán —gritó Aiakos viéndolos marchar. Concentró su mirada en la joven espalda hasta que desapareció.

El patio trasero de la Primera Prisión recibió al muchacho y al mentor. El mutismo motivó a Minos para que sacara algunas conclusiones, algo le decía que Asterion no estaba exactamente de buen humor. Pero ya quería ver su cara cuando se enterara de su reciente victoria contra el mejor de su séquito.

—Parece que derrotaste a Byaku también —lo sorprendió, dirigiéndolos.

Minos torció el gesto. Era una lástima no poder mirarlo de frente, ni haber tenido la fortuna de darle esa noticia él mismo.

Así que no dijo nada.

Asterion los desvió del pasillo que llevaba hacia las habitaciones de los aprendices para ir hacia su sala personal de entrenamientos. A Minos le habría encantado largarse a dormir en ese mismo instante pero –para su desgracia–, aún tenía obligaciones y respetos que mostrar.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de la enorme habitación, permitiéndole pasar primero.

—Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer —indicó mientras cerraba.

Sin el nervio acostumbrado, Minos se sacó la camisa y se dirigió hasta los dos arillos incrustados en una de las paredes, su único sostén en el _peculiar_ entrenamiento.

Escuchó al cuero chasquear en un tiro de práctica. Percibió la rigidez instintiva de sus músculos. Pasos se acercaron, el breve silencio le anunció todo…

Siempre terminaba confundido entre el chasquido y el dolor, ambos contra su piel. No sabía cuál era más fuerte. Y antes de poder reflexionarlo, una nueva dualidad de ruido y suplicio llegaba. Una y otra, y otra vez. Treinta y nueve azotes por día. El aprendizaje: controlarse ante el dolor y aprender a sanar con mayor rapidez, con la menor cantidad de cosmos posible.

En las primeras de sus sesiones había terminado desgarrado tanto de piel como de voz. La regla era que por cada alarido, el siguiente latigazo sería más fuerte. Asterion siempre cumplía sus promesas y era un experto en esa clase de juegos sádicos. Sabía el tiempo exacto que tardaba el dolor en propagarse, dejando intervalos idóneos entre azote y azote. Su risa emocionada resonaba tan fuerte como cada golpe, oyendo los gritos del menor con gozo.

Sin embargo, después de dos meses, las cosas habían cambiado notablemente. Ningún ruido se combinaba ya con el del látigo desgajando la espalda. El azote 39 se escuchó finalmente. Minos desencajó sus dientes poco a poco, respirando apaciguadamente para no abrir más las heridas. Se alegró de que terminara al fin.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenaron.

Con un dejo de frustración, hizo lo indicado. Observó a su maestro cambiar de arma. Un látigo largo y brillante se desenredó bajó su mano. Minos se pegó a la pared involuntariamente.

Con una sonrisa, Asterion recomenzó su entrenamiento.

El cuerpo del más joven quedó surcado desde el pecho hasta el inicio del mentón. Resbaló contra el muro, ardiendo de aflicción y rabia. Un golpe más vino para terminar de completar la X en su torso. Apretó los dientes antes de que sus jadeos se convirtieran en la voz que delatara su congoja. Miró por los entrecerrados ojos el siguiente azote.

Contó, quiso distraer a su mente del dolor. Apenas iban en el 23 cuando su cuerpo se sentía totalmente descarnado. Se preguntó si aún quedaba espacio para seguir golpeando, el siguiente azote en su brazo le respondió. Mas se negaba a gritar.

—Enfrentaste a mis mejores soldados sin mi permiso y encima de todo entablas conversaciones con ese pajarraco idiota… ¡¿Qué tal si aprovechas todo ese tiempo libre para entrenar?! —el látigo acertó en su vientre esta vez.

La pared dejó de ser suficiente. El ensangrentado cuerpo cayó al piso por completo, empapándose en su propio rastro carmín.

Asterion caminó hasta él. No percibió ya ningún movimiento.

Usó su cosmos para llamar a Lune. El chico apareció más rápido de lo esperado.

—¿Quería verme, señor? —entró, cabizbajo.

—Hazte cargo —dejó el látigo sobre la mesa y salió.

Lune se quedó quieto cuando la puerta se cerró. Notó sus puños crispados bajo las largas mangas. Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo inmóvil y lo acomodó a su costado, sin dar queja alguna de la sangre que se derramó pronto sobre sus ropas.

**~o~**

El callado palco fue invadido por risas juguetonas.

Aiakos levantó su vaso a la mujer ataviada de negro para que lo llenara de licor. Su atención regresó a la chica en sus piernas. Rodeó la cintura y metió la nariz en su cuello. Frenó las nuevas risitas cuando se posesionó de los labios.

—¿Podrías comportarte? Te encuentras en los recintos del señor hades…

Ni siquiera el tono agresivo lo detuvo de su jugueteo.

—Tal vez me equivoqué de bando —rió mordiendo el hombro de su compañera—. Veré si Dionisios o Afrodita necesitan un juez…

Su risa aumentó. Radamanthys se llenó de ira—: Espero esa sea otra estúpida broma.

—Relájate, Wyvern… Aprovecha tus derechos como Juez y déjame en paz —señaló con los ojos a las _daimon_ posadas en los sillones cercanos.

Pero Radamanthys resopló sin interés—. Hoy no estoy de humor.

Y se alejó al buró donde las bebidas reposaban. Su vaso quedó servido de un whisky que bebió a prisa. La puerta principal se abrió dejando pasar a una de las monjas oscuras.

—Asterion de Leviatan, Estrella Celestial de la Artimaña, está aquí… —anunció.

—Vaya, ya era hora —sonrió el Garuda.

El pelirrojo entró, media docena de mujeres infernales lo rodearon de inmediato. Entre abrazos y acercamientos sensuales, aludieron su sapuris, su fuerza superior a pesar de no ser un juez infernal. La mayoría soltó una exclamación maliciosa al percibir el evidente olor a sangre, ofrecieron sus servicios con candor…

—Suficiente —Radamanthys poseía una voz difícil de ignorar.

Asterion las dejó ir, contempló al kyoto de postura severa.

—Parece que es una costumbre tuya llegar tarde a todas nuestras reuniones —puntualizó mordaz.

—Estaba un tanto ocupado. Me disculpo —ladeó el rostro sin pena.

La cara del cobrizo se endureció más, dispuesto a enfrentar su falta de respeto.

Una mano se levantó para atraer su atención, frenando así su cólera. Aiakos sonrió, empujó sin cortesía a la dama en su regazo y se dirigió al recién llegado.

—Bien, ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no comenzar con la charla de "jueces"?—se cruzó de brazos—. Seremos directos, Asterion. Hablo por mí y Radamanthys al decir que estamos algo… _inquietos._ Dijiste, hace dos meses, que tenías listo al séquito de la Primera Prisión, así que atribuimos que entre ellos debe estar la persona que ascenderá como el Juez que hace falta para esta guerra.

Minutos de reflexión a esa afirmación transcurrieron. Pero el suplente a Juez no contestó nada.

Los anillados ojos escrutaron otros negros y profundos.

—¿Por qué esa _persona_ no ha dado indicios de despertar, Asterion? —cuestionó sin dejar de verlo.

El interrogado subió los hombros, divertido. Los otros dos parecieron más adustos.

—_Caballeros, _¿no creen que puede tratarse de una simple casualidad? —los retó de perfil—. Nadie nos asegura que esa persona vaya a surgir en esta época. Athena no despierta a todos sus guerreros en cada guerra, ¿por qué nuestro señor se tomaría la molestia?

—¿Ignoras el cosmos que emana del Templo de Ptolomea, Leviatán? —intervino Radamanthys—. No pienses que somos ausentes de tus patéticos planes. Tampoco importa cuánto desees ser uno de nosotros, tu papel en el Inframundo y la Primera Prisión terminará en cuanto la _surplice_ del Grifo encuentre al cuerpo que está destinada a vestir. Te recomiendo que no te acostumbres tanto a la silla que estás ocupando.

—Si es así, entonces, esta conversación es innecesaria, ¿no lo crees? —enfrentó la ruda mirada—. Nada me alegrará más que encontrar a mi tercer capitán, yo mismo me encargaré de entrenarlo para que sea digno de su puesto. He estado en "esta silla" desde mucho antes que ustedes y sé cómo debe hacerse el trabajo de juzgar almas y quitar vidas. Si hay falsedad en mis palabras, dejaré que el tercer y último Juez me castigue personalmente. Eso, si es que hay un "tercer juez"…

La tensión se apoderó del lugar ante las últimas palabras. Un ceño fruncido se suavizó después de algunos minutos.

—Y con esto, la sesión queda terminada —aplaudió Aiakos—. Cómo detesto la seriedad de las conversaciones, ¡continuemos la diversión!

El grupo de mujeres lo siguió de cerca, encaminándose a la puerta para retirarse a los aposentos del juez. La sala en Giudecca guardó silencio con los únicos dos hombres en su interior. Asterion esbozó una mueca cínica a su superior y haciendo una corta reverencia, se marchó también.

Radamanthys rellenó su trago. El ardor en su garganta se mezcló con el de sus venas. Odiaba la tenacidad de ese espectro de menor rango, detestaba que su experiencia –mucho mayor que la suya y la de Aiakos– en efecto, representara una ventaja. Pero lo que más le disgustaba era la habilidad que poseía para entretejer planes, siendo capaz de convencer al tonto de su compañero, a su señora, e incluso a él mismo de su versión de las cosas.

—No confía en él, ¿cierto? —intuyó Valentine, luego de tener permiso para entrar y beber junto a él. El cobrizo no habló.

No necesitaba decir nada. La respuesta era clara, para él y para cualquier espectro.

Porque ya sea que se tratara de Asterion o de cualquier otro juez o soldado, la verdad era innegable para todos ellos.

Jamás, por ningún motivo, confíes en nadie.

_Menos aún en ti mismo… En este mundo o en cualquier otro._

**~o~**

_**To be continued…**_

_Un final "suave" otra vez, pero no se confíen, amigos. Cada suceso cuenta._

_Admito que me gustó escarmentar a Minos en este capítulo (D: ¿soy una sádica?), pero creo que eso ayudará a que él y cierto bibliotecario se "unan" un poco más._

_ACLARACIONES~_

_*Una **daimon infernal** es un espíritu que habita en el Inframundo. Según la mitología griega, se encargaban de seducir y complacer a los hombres. Simbolizan el deseo carnal como la lujuria. **En mi historia**, rinden sus "tributos" solamente a los espectros de alto rango como los jueces._

_*El __**templo de Ptolomea**__ es una de las cuatro esferas que yacen más allá de la última prisión, Cocytos. Según Kurumada, cada juez tiene sus aposentos personales: Caina (templo de Radamanthys), Antenora (Aiakos), Ptolomea (Minos) y finalmente Giudecca (Pandora y Hades). Digamos que las prisiones son sólo el lugar de "trabajo". **En mi versión de las cosas**, en cada edificio yace la surplice de su respectivo Juez. La última que está por despertar es, obviamente, la del Griffon. (De ahí que Rada lo mencionara en su charla con Asterion)._

_Y por último… Lo prometido es deuda. He aquí, un poco de la biografía del pelirrojo:_

_***ASTERION DE LEVIATÁN. ESTRELLA CELESTIAL DE LA ARTIMAÑA.**_

_Su origen es desconocido. Aunque por su nombre, podríamos intuir que pertenece a alguna región griega. Sólo especulaciones. _

_Igual que su nombre, su edad es un misterio. Pero se sabe plenamente que llegó al Inframundo mucho antes que los jueces de Garuda y Wyvern. Su papel en la Primera Prisión es la de un "juez suplente", se hace cargo del juicio a las almas y de encomendar su castigo. Posee un conocimiento destacado de las leyes que deben regir al mundo pues se ha dedicado a ello toda su vida. Así mismo, se encargó de reclutar personalmente a los jóvenes que pelearán en la élite del Juez de Grifo._

_Así que entenderán porqué se disgusta cada vez que alguien le espeta que pronto lo echaran de patitas a la calle._

_Su cabello es largo y rojo. Sus ojos son negros, con una mirada oscura y penetrante. La estrella maligna que le da su título, habla más por él que cualquier otra cosa (luego verán por qué)._

**_Técnicas especiales:_**

_Su cosmos puede crear dos elementos totalmente diferentes, quizá por atribución a su sapuris._

**_Poderes con fuego:_**

"_Téras tis Apokálypsis!": Una explosión creada por el fuego que crea con sus manos. (Una buena adulación a la boca llameante del Leviatán)._

**_Poderes con agua (los tres ciclos):_**

"_Krýo Nekroús": Hielo. Hace descender la temperatura para debilitar a su adversario. Quizá pueda congelar grandes cantidades de agua, como ríos o lagos, pero no está comprobado._

"_Tsigárisma Atmoú": Vapor. ¿Han entrado a una cámara da vapor y sienten que se asfixian? Esta técnica es prácticamente lo mismo pero intensificada unas cien veces._

"_Kýma Tromeró": Líquido. Una ola gigantesca cae sobre el adversario. Quizá esta sea su técnica más poderosa, sin contar la de fuego._

_Debo decir que ni la sapuris ni la estrella maligna son obra de Kurumada. Quizá si ve que he creado a otro espectro me demande o algo peor… pero todo lo hago para dar forma a esta historia._

_Como verán, Asterion es un tipo rudo y sí, bastante cruel. Seguro Minos aprenderá mucho de él como dijo Aiakos._

_Espero les haya gustado (y que no se hayan aburrido leyendo la ficha de perfil xD)_

_Una vez más, me disculpo por demorar tanto. Espero de corazón que haya valido la pena esta demora. ¡Se los suplico! Díganme qué opinan del capítulo, la historia en general, del loco pelirrojo, ¡de lo que quieran!_

_El próximo capítulo les traeré la info del mito de donde saqué a Asterion y a Leviatán._

_**¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO! UN ABRAZO PARA TODOS! **_

_**Que pasen un bonito "ombligo" de semana (es decir, un lindo miércoles). Sayonara! X3**_


	10. Capítulo 9: Antes del Sacrifico

_Hola, hola!_

_¿Volví muy pronto? xD Bueno, creo que en realidad es lo justo. El capítulo del miércoles vino como un "atraso", y este es en realidad el capítulo "oficial" de esta semana._

_La tormenta parece formarse más y más, la pregunta es si será sobre Minos o sobre alguien más…_

_Y por cierto, eso me hace recordar. __**Creo que no he aclarado un pequeño detalle sobre las edades de los jueces.**__ Pues bien, es momento de hacerlo._

_Cabe decir, primeramente, que __**Kurumada**__ otorgó las siguientes edades a los jueces: Aiakos 22, Minos 23, Radamanthys 23. Suponemos que Teshirogi respetó las mismas. Sin embargo (sí, acertaron), __**yo he hecho algunos cambios**__. Entonces, en vez de que Aiakos quede como el más peque, es él quien le lleva un año a Minos, mientras que Rada le gana por dos. En resumen, __**en este momento de la historia Minos tiene 16 años, Aiakos 18 (pues su cumpleaños es en Julio, así que ya los cumplió) y Radamanthys tiene 20. **_

_**Es diciembre en "este momento".**_

_Espero no les disgusten los cambios. Creo que esto deja las cosas un poco más claras._

_Sin más palabrerías, disfruten el capítulo…_

_**Alas Rotas**_

"_Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti"_

_Friedrich Nietzsche __(1844-1900) Filósofo alemán._

_**-Capítulo 9: Antes del sacrificio-**_

_Esto no puede ser. ¡Debe ser una maldita broma!_

_¿Qué no dijo ese pájaro loco que esto tardaría un año? ¡Un año! Aún faltan tres meses para eso, entonces, ¿por qué comienzo a sentirme tan vacío?_

_Soy un estanque que se seca. Cada recuerdo está siendo drenado, ha estado fugándose lentamente desde que llegue a este Infierno. Vaya ironía. Qué diablos…_

_Y no puedo más que culpar a mi querido y tramposo mentor, me ocultó un detalle importante al sellar nuestro trato. Pero, no puedo odiarlo más de lo que me detesto a mí mismo. _

_¿Crees que me vas a derrotar? ¡Segunda consciencia estúpida! ¿Crees que dejaré que me uses a tu voluntad? ¡Yo no seré el cuerpo hueco en el cual podrás moverte! Yo soy quien lleva el control, seré el dueño para siempre._

_Devuélveme todo. Entrégame los paisajes nocturnos que me robaste, las veladas bebiendo café… ¡quiero las charlas con esas personas cuyos rostros has nublado! ¡Entrégamelas! ¡Ahora!_

"_Sabes que eso ya no importa. Olvídalo. Prepara tu cuerpo y tu mente para servirle al Amo del Inframundo… Sírvele, a él y a nadie más."_

_Siempre interrumpe, como cada noche que me atrevo a confrontarla._

_Y debo aceptar que, últimamente, me parece más convincente._

_Pero no… No ganarás. Aún no. Tu voz no es más fuerte que la de ella. Ella aún grita, está haciéndolo todo el tiempo. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, allí está. Y siento su dolor. Su llanto me exige recordar, no dejarme llevar por ti ni por ninguna expectativa para la dichosa guerra santa._

_Hoy, como tantas noches, desde que supe el futuro amnésico que me aguarda, lucho contra ti. Sus gritos me acompañan y esta vez, sé que ganaré. Me darás ese nombre, el del malnacido que la apartó de mi lado._

_Vamos, niégate. Yo seguiré deambulando._

_La habitación se vuelve un campo de guerra, entre tú, yo y mis recuerdos. Mis entrenamientos físicos terminaron desde hace más de dos horas. Sé que esta batalla interna no será menos compleja._

_No toma mucho tiempo._

_Vislumbro los rostros, difusos en la oscuridad. Las facciones de todos esos monstruos que la destrozaron. Pero ellos no importan, al menos no por ahora. Mi mente se concentra en la cara más importante. Ahí está; la expresión burlesca, ojos nítidos, azules, cabello rubio y corto. Me concentró en la sonrisa cínica… Su nombre, necesito su nombre si quiero encontrarlo._

"_Date por vencido…" _

_No haré caso. Sigo concentrándome. Doy una vuelta, quedo de costado sobre la cama. Estar recostado tampoco funciona. Me siento, el rostro oculto en las manos. Piensa, piensa… Me golpeo la frente, airado._

_Aparece una oficina, hombres rodeándome. Las preguntas y mis respuestas son apenas audibles, sus caras también son casi invisibles. Pero quiero escuchar su nombre, en algún momento del interrogatorio pudieron mencionarlo._

"_Olvídate de eso. Sabes que no es importante. El Señor Hades los juzgará…"_

_¡Silencio!_

_El corazón late, frenético. Vuelvo a pensar en él, la voz burlesca repudiándonos, sus manos profanando el cuerpo de mi ángel más preciado…_

_Aparece otro escenario._

_La recepción de un viejo hotel. Un coche llega y pasos se acercan a la puerta. El lamebotas e insignificante anfitrión corre a recibir a un importante huésped. Lo miró, revivo el momento._

"_...¿Cómo le fue Mr. Petersen?..."_

_Mis ojos se abren desmesurados._

_Corro hacia el segundo cajón del buró al lado de mi cama. Tomo el tintero y un pedazo de pergamino viejo. No uso la plumilla, mis dedos se empapan del color negro y escribo sin perder más tiempo._

—_Heinrich Petersen._

_Repito mientras observo el resultado._

_La sonrisa se ensancha en mis labios. Esto es el inicio de tu fin, esto es el preámbulo a la culminación de mi plan. No te dejaré ir, eres mi sacrificio, y sólo desaparecerás de mi mente cuando yo mismo te arranque por completo, de mi ser y de la faz de la Tierra._

_Entonces dejaré de oír tu llanto, mi amada hermana…_

_Mis pies retroceden, estoy tambaleando. Las luchas contra mi mente suelen dejarme más agotado. Mas hoy gano yo, ¿oíste, "yo interno" estúpido?_

_Mi espalda es frenada por algo. Seguro es la puerta, el impacto fue hueco. Sin más demoras, mi cuerpo se desliza lentamente hasta el suelo. Escucho mi respiración, apretujando el papelillo en mis manos. Las sienes punzan, mi corazón también. Saber controlar mi cosmos me enseñó a controlar también las sensaciones en mi cuerpo, y en poco tiempo, todo vuelve a la normalidad._

_Sí, yo gano hoy…_

_Percibo algo._

_Divago con la mirada pérdida, atento a esa nueva sensación. No lleva mucho tiempo descubrirlo._

—_¿Tampoco puedes dormir?_

_Parece que hablo a la nada, pero escucho su quedo respingo tras la puerta._

—_¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?_

_¡Y cómo no saberlo! Me sigue a todas partes. Tus discretas e incómodas misiones de espionaje no son algo nuevo, Lune. Pero estoy interesado en tenerte aquí, así que debo responder cortésmente, como intuyo que te sentirás seguro._

—_Tu cosmos se siente a metros de distancia, Lune._

_Caemos en silencio. Espero no haberlo avergonzado._

—_¿Puedo pasar?_

_Vaya, eso no lo esperaba._

—_Sólo si no criticas mi "decoración" —y más le vale no hacerlo. Limpiar mi habitación no es una tarea en la que me esmere demasiado._

_Me pongo de pie otra vez y abro. Su rostro parece ávido, penetrando al tenuemente iluminado espacio de mi cuarto. Observo su expresión lozana, ¿alguna vez dormirá? Es la primera vez que entablo la duda. A menos que lo haga entre los libreros, no lo creo. Sus ojos me miran otra vez, luego de ojear cada rincón._

_Agacha el rostro, veo vergüenza en él._

—_Quiero pensar que esta es la primera vez que mi presencia es descubierta y representa una molestia para ti. Pero, como suele pasar, seguramente estoy equivocado —sigue sin mirarme—. Yo… no soy muy hábil para controlar mi cosmos. No he aprendido lo suficiente para mantenerlo oculto._

_La situación de algún modo, me divierte._

_Me siento en la cama y lo miro._

—_Creo que no me sorprende. Nunca te he visto entrenar… —¿cómo piensas controlar tu cosmos, tonto niño estudioso?_

—_Algunos preferimos concentrarnos en entrenar el intelecto —contesta medio ofendido. Era de esperar._

_Aunque, resulta un poco familiar._

—_Es una respuesta sabia, aunque un poco presuntuosa. Me recuerdas a mí cuando… —mis labios se quedan entreabiertos, no puedo continuar la frase porque simplemente no recuerdo qué iba a decir—. ¡Demonios!_

—_¿Qué sucede? —se acerca, atento._

—_Nada —y para ese momento, siento que la conversación no puede dar para nada más. Aun así, quiero continuar—. Deberías ejercitarte y pensar más en tu entrenamiento físico. ¿O esperas que Asterion te tenga siempre en la Biblioteca?_

_Su ceño se arruga, en desacuerdo._

—_Consideraría tu consejo si tuviera alguien con quien hacerlo. Como verás, no poseo la habilidad para relacionarme con los demás… Ni siquiera mantengo una amena relación con ninguno de los otros aprendices._

—_¡Y yo sí! —río con fuerza—. Me llevó de maravilla con todos._

_Suelta un bufido, creo que no le gustan mis frases mordaces. Pero es inevitable no ser irónico con él._

—_Al menos a ti te respetan por ser fuerte —aprieta los labios, se sienta por fin, hasta la esquina de la cama._

—_¿Acaso estoy viendo desconfianza en el "ratón de biblioteca"? —lo miro perspicaz—. Si retaras a esos tontos a un concurso de conocimientos, barrerías el suelo con ellos desde la primera ronda._

—_Tú mismo dijiste que eso no es suficiente, menos aún para el Señor Asterion._

—_Bien, sí, lo dije pero… —ahora no sé qué decir—. Quién sabe, incluso yo puedo estar equivocado. No sabes lo que daría por estar en tu lugar, simplemente, rodeado de libros, abriendo la mente a sus páginas. Y que la única preocupación sea el tiempo tan corto que tienes para leer… _

_Cierro la boca de inmediato._

_¿Acaso estoy siendo suave y amable con esta persona?_

_Es inaceptable. No puede ser posible, no ahora, a estas alturas._

_Y al mismo tiempo, es inevitable también._

_Mi rostro se agacha, agradezco por una vez tener esta mata de cabellos en la frente, ocultando mi vergonzosa expresión. No quiero mirar al lado, aunque presiento perfectamente la verdadera esencia de esa expresión medio enternecida._

_¡Demonios, Lune! ¡Deja de mirarme así! No pienses que somos cercanos, no creas que me agradas o que me siento bien cuando te veo levitar con tu túnica cerca de mí. ¿Crees que puedes ser especial sólo porque te pareces a mi hermana? ¡No juegues conmigo!_

_De pronto, me doy cuenta que estoy peleando nuevamente con mi mente. Grito pensamientos que caen en oídos sordos, alego en contra de Lune cuando él ni siquiera escucha lo que estoy diciendo. Y me siento como un completo idiota._

_Como sé que he creado un silencio incómodo, me distraigo con la hoja apretada en mis puños._

_Las ideas que son verdaderamente relevantes, aparecen._

_Es tiempo de usar la confianza crecida en los últimos meses, ahora a mi favor._

—_Necesito que hagas algo por mí —lo miro de nuevo, su atención se intensifica—. Busca a esta persona._

_Me estiro para entregarle el arrugado pergamino. Sus ojos parecen confundidos de nuevo._

—_¿Por qué?... ¿Está muerto? —¿crees que quiero que lo busques en Yomotsu? Pequeño inocente._

—_Está vivo, o eso espero…_

—_¿Entonces…? No comprendo —está confundido. Tendré que soltar un poco de sinceridad._

—_Quiero que lo busques en la "superficie" —su cara se ve llena de réplica pero no habla. Aprovecho para explicarme—. Sé que Asterion sale cada mes a buscar provisiones –y lo comprendo, la comida de aquí es repugnante–. En unos días tendrá que salir de nuevo… Dile que tú puedes ir en su lugar. Su principal área de abastecimiento es Noruega, sé que no queda del todo cerca pero, ve hasta Oslo y busca a este hombre. Es un importante servidor público, así que confío en que lo encontrarás fácilmente, a él y a todos sus socios._

_No me sorprende el mutismo que prosigue. Está ensimismado, intercalando miradas hacia el papel y hacia la nada. ¿Qué piensa? ¿Sabrá ya mis intenciones? O tal vez he sido demasiado atrevido para confiarle algo así. ¿Qué pasa Lune? ¿Tus muestras de confianza han sido sólo mentiras? _

_Aguardo a que el interés mostrado por semanas traiga frutos. Agonizando por su silencio…_

—_¿Por qué quieres encontrarlos? —la tensión en sus labios desaparece._

_Pero yo tengo que mirar hacia las llamas muriendo en la chimenea._

—_Necesito resolver algunos asuntos con ellos._

_No diré más. Esta es mi lucha. Mi más íntima batalla y ni siquiera él será parte de ésta_

_Su resoplido me obliga a mirarlo._

—_¿Crees que puedo encontrarlos en tan sólo una semana? —¿Lune ironizando? Interesante…_

—_Creo que podrías hacerlo en un día._

_Su sonrisa aparece por primera vez en toda la noche. Mi elogio ha sido sincero, igual que su gesto. Creo que no hemos sido del todo mentirosos estos últimos días, ¿verdad?_

—_¿Por qué no los buscas tú mismo?_

_Me apresuro a negar con la cabeza._

—_Asterion no me dejará salir nunca. Y ya he trabajado bastante para quitármelo de encima como para motivarlo a poner sus ojos otra vez sobre mí… —cruzo los brazos, lo observo con profundidad—. Pero contigo no emitirá queja. Él confía en ti, Lune… igual que yo._

_Y la emoción vuelve a brillar en esos ojos, gemelos a los míos. Su rostro admirado no me disgusta, al contrario, de alguna forma trae el vago recuerdo de otra expresión parecida. A esa devoción inocente y pura, perteneciente a aquella hija de panaderos, cuyo nombre ya no consigo articular…_

_Vuelvo a la realidad._

_Lune también._

_Su rostro cae un tanto nervioso al saber que he descubierto su satisfacción._

_Mira el papel en sus manos con mayor interés. Frunce el ceño repentinamente._

—_Esta caligrafía es desastrosa —se queja y yo sólo comienzo a reír._

—_¿Qué esperabas? —gruño, locuaz—. Usé mis dedos._

_Mi mano se lanza a su rostro, grabando una línea de tinta aún fresca sobre la mejilla. La furia en su rostro no hace más que sacar otra de mis risotadas. Es tan extraño reír así, en este lugar. Pero, es tan maravilloso también._

_Se levanta echando chispas por los ojos. Sé que quiere golpearme pero se abstiene por algún motivo. Da media vuelta hacia la puerta y camina deprisa. Entonces mis risas se extinguen, porque ahora pronuncio su nombre, serio y lento._

—_Lune._

_Se detiene pero no retorna su mirada._

_Así es. Esta es la verdadera forma que tenemos para hablarnos. Las risas y los juegos son la mentira. Este 'yo' calmo y tu 'yo' de espaldas, es como si desde siempre hubiese estado planeado para que fuese de esta manera. Yo respiro, pausadamente, mientras tú aguardas a mis palabras, a mis órdenes._

—_No me decepciones —digo finalmente—. No puedo confiarle esta tarea a nadie más._

_Su túnica resguarda en alguna parte mi importante pergamino. Su tono es serio, digno sólo del ser más talentoso en este lugar._

—_Cumpliré tus expectativas…_

_Sale de mi habitación, haciendo eco con sus palabras._

_No tengo duda de que lo harás._

**~o~**

El público elevó una ovación. Las decenas de ojos siguieron el movimiento fluido del poderoso látigo. Un golpe en apariencia débil, casi lleno de elegancia, azotó contra la base de un pequeño peñasco.

Una delgada fisura se dibujó en el punto exacto del impacto. En menos de dos segundos, la mitad de la grotesca roca estaba cayendo, desmoronándose estrepitosamente.

Todos guardaron silencio.

Minos restregó el arma con otro grácil tirón. El látigo se enredó aprisa debajo de su puño. Lo observó, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas sobre su cabeza. Una sonrisa se formó un sus labios; le parecía curioso dominar tan fácilmente el mismo flagelo que le había desgajado el pecho aquella ocasión.

Era como un juego enfermo, y le encantó.

—Es bueno… —los murmullos iniciaron.

—¿Bueno? Es un monstruo en el campo de batalla.

—¿Y quién mejor que tú para decirlo, no Byaku?

Sonaron las carcajadas. El rubio no se inmutó; cruzado de brazos, sonrió. —Al menos yo no chillé como un bebé cuando me vencieron, Edward… —las risas aumentaron. Los ojos negros se enfocaron en el sujeto que volvía a zigzaguear el brioso látigo—. Y ahora creo que la sapuris de Balrog encontró a su espectro.

Nadie contradijo la afirmación. Pero, aunque sus ojos seguían ensimismados en la maestría de cada movimiento, todos sabían que controlar el terrible látigo no era suficiente prueba de lo dicho por el espectro de Nigromante, pese a que todos los hechos apuntaban a favor de su declaración.

Una roca de igual tamaño a la anterior quedó hecha trizas también. Se escuchó la fuerte palmeada en la parte superior del círculo de entrenamientos, los presentes dirigieron su atención al pelirrojo.

—¡Hora de entrenar en equipos!

La mayoría no pudo ocultar su gesto de desconsuelo. Las miradas recelosas y llenas de pavor se intercalaron, viéndose unos a otros para saber quiénes serían los desafortunados que tendrían que hacer sus prácticas con el aludido de cabellos blancos.

En seis meses, el novato noruego había cambiado totalmente de "nivel"…

Las horas de entrenamiento siempre trascurrían rápido. Excepto para aquellos que tenían la mala suerte de combatir contra rivales mucho más poderosos.

Después de largos minutos de ejercicio y sudor, la mayoría de los aprendices se obligaban a dejar sus respetivas prácticas para mirar hacia el enfrentamiento a corta distancia. Uno a uno, volvían a hacer el mismo perímetro que antes, concentrándose en las extraordinarias técnicas. Apostaban a encontrar primero los hilos invisibles, a distinguirlos al menos. Casi siempre era imposible.

El brazo de Byaku, controlado aquella vez, se había convertido con el tiempo en el manejo de un cuerpo entero. En esa tarde, eran tres los despavoridos espectros los que sufrían el ataque. Elevados en el aire, unos sujetados de las piernas, pendiendo bocabajo; otro más levitando por un brazo. El evidente control de cosmos para sostenerlos volvió a dejar estupefactos a los espectadores, lanzando vítores a las caras asustadas de cada víctima.

El jugueteo continuó por varios minutos. Los espectros en el aire desorbitaron los ojos cuando interpretaron la sonrisa de su captor. Como un depredador cansado de jugar con su comida, Minos los arrojó con fuerza a la pared contraria. El polvo y los escombros no tardaron en aparecer.

Desde la parte alta del improvisado coliseo, unas palmas se unieron a los escándalos de los muchachos.

—Nada mal… —aduló Aiakos, su acostumbrada mueca se ladeó.

—Es sólo un novato con mucha fuerza bruta.

—¿Fuerza bruta? —no ocultó su risa—. Qué graciosa observación, viniendo de ti, Radamanthys.

El dragón resopló. —Sólo le das crédito porque te venció hace un par de semanas.

El ataque dio el efecto deseado; la sonrisa del Garuda se desvaneció. Tras unos segundos, se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

—Yo no llamaría a eso una "derrota". Sólo tuvo suerte para contrarrestar mi _Garuda Flap_, es todo —no hizo mención del poderoso puño que le hizo contar estrellas, cerrando así el combate.

Radamanthys no dijo más. Sus ojos ceñudos se concentraron también en el tumulto de aprendices, todos gorgojándose por el trío de espectros que apenas recuperaban la conciencia. El culpable se había alejado, parado ahora a corta distancia de los dos jueces, ignorando su presencia.

—Consiguió elevar su cosmos en menos de un año, incluso creó su propia técnica… —Aiakos recomenzó su observación. Su verdadero asombro estaba oculto bajo el tono fanfarrón—. Hizo en nueve meses lo que a nosotros nos ha llevado toda la vida.

—Sigue siendo un novato inferior para mí… —cruzó los brazos.

—¡Vaya desdicha! —oyeron la voz desde abajo. Minos se giró a ellos—. Qué pena ser despreciado así por usted, _mi señor…_

Aiakos enarcó una ceja, su mueca burlesca volvió. Radamanthys en cambio, resistió la combativa mirada a unos metros. El reto se olió en el aire, los ojos de todos volvieron a concentrarse en Minos y en su nuevo rival.

—¿Te crees lo suficientemente fuerte para hablarle de esa forma a un Juez del Infierno?

Silencio, todos escuchando la previa riña de palabras.

—¿Juez del Infierno? —rio—. Yo sólo estoy viendo a un espectro con una armadura muy opulenta…

—Cuida tu boca.

—Y tú la tuya. No soy un novato inferior…

Radamanthys descendió de un salto. El piso se hundió bajo sus garras.

—Entonces demuéstralo —atajó, a centímetros del otro rostro.

La boca de Minos esbozó una sonrisa rebelde, manteniéndose cerca del ceño aterrador. Se alejó solamente cuando se supo seguido por él. Ambos se posicionaron a considerable distancia, en medio del campo de batalla. Ignoraron a los mirones que ahora estaban sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Dale una paliza, titiritero! —Aiakos era el único con ánimos de hablar.

El cobrizo dirigió una ruda mirada en su dirección, recibiendo a cambio un encogimiento de hombros. Regresó sus ojos al tonto aprendiz, el cosmos sobrenatural fue una duda a ese calificativo. Reparó en la carencia de armadura y en la magnitud de su presencia a pesar de ello. Lo vio quieto, en guardia. Deslizó las piernas, no era su estilo esperar.

Minos recibió el primer golpe en el vientre. Radamanthys lo atacó desde el piso hacia arriba, cual dragón ascendiendo al vuelo. Su rapidez era temible, apenas un poco menor a la de su anterior victoria, el Garuda idiota. Sintió sus pies elevarse con la dolorosa ráfaga y luego descender. Su cara se llenó de satisfacción; esa clase de técnicas ya las sabía de memoria.

Afirmó sus manos en los hombros contrarios cuando el piso lo recibió. Se revolcó en el suelo, girando hacia atrás con su contrincante; ahora, era el kyoto quien yacía sobre el polvo. Se dio prisa para reponerse y contraatacar, el cobrizo desapareció de su vista en un parpadeo. No le sorprendió. Escuchó el silbido de un bólido cayendo sobre él, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el furioso golpe. El siguiente ataque fue acompañado de un rugido, digno de su poseedor. El puño lo lanzó al piso, una garra le apretó la espalda.

—¿Creías que por haber vencido a tus compañeros podrías ser un rival para mí? —lo presionó con violencia—. Venciste a Aiakos con pura suerte, nada más. Pero eso no funciona conmigo.

La mano se alzó levemente, apuntando a la cabeza blanca. El indicio de un _Gratest Caution _se formó, los rayos del cosmos oscuro salieron disparados en todas direcciones mientras la esfera de poder crecía.

Las reglas de respetar la vida de los aprendices, era claro que no aplicaban para un Juez del Infierno.

Minos torció el cuello para mirar hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño ante el creciente poder. La expresión de Radamanthys continuó seria, un tanto aburrida. De pronto, su mirada pareció sorprendida, viendo a su brazo doblarse lentamente hacia sí mismo. Mas no frenó sus intenciones, sino que hundiendo el pie sobre su enemigo, aumentó el cosmos para su ataque final, pese a que éste ahora apuntaba en su dirección.

Rechinó los dientes al ver que la astucia del otro no menguó. Miró de soslayo la mano en el piso, la palma girada hacia arriba, con el suficiente espacio para mover los dedos en un control de hilos invisibles.

No tendría escape.

Gruñó cuando se vio obligado a desaparecer la esfera, saltando hacia atrás antes de atravesarse a sí mismo con ella. Miró el brazo que lo traicionó, palmeando la muñeca y los dedos. Aún sentía el dejo de los hilos sobre ellos. Delante de él, Minos se puso en pie, volviéndose. Tenía sangre en la mitad del rostro y un brazo colgaba, quizá dislocado. Pero sus ojos estaban tan llenos del ansia de la lucha que ninguna herida pudo decrecer su coraje.

Y eso fue suficiente para el dragón…

Sacó el cornudo casco para que su expresión relajada fuera más evidente. Minos interpretó su risa y se tranquilizó también. Por hoy había sido suficiente.

Aiakos se unió a ellos, seguido de algunos espectros de las tres elites. Rodearon a los jóvenes, observando incrédulos el peculiar ambiente. El juez de Garuda arrojó un brazo hacia el menor de cabellos blancos, riendo con diversión a su queja e intentos de quitárselo de encima. Sacudió los mechones de su frente, recibiendo un puñetazo ligero en el hombro. Radamanthys soltó un bufido para ocultar su risa ante el espectáculo.

Una cruda mirada de su parte demandó al resto de mirones que regresaran a sus respectivas prisiones. Nadie quedó para mirar los cotilleos que Aiakos continuó haciendo el resto de la tarde a sus dos únicos acompañantes.

Nadie, excepto un pelirrojo que al verlos alejarse, desencajó la quijada y los ojos con ira.

**~o~**

Salió de la bañera. Las quejas del resto resonaron entre el vapor.

Lo admitía. De haber podido quedarse entre las cálidas aguas lo habría hecho. Nada le gustaba más que yacer entre las sales relajantes luego de un pesado día de entrenamiento.

Pero, por algún motivo, el desprecio de sus compañeros cambió de súbito esa misma tarde. El recelo acostumbrado se convirtió en una especie de admiración, todos deseando estar en el mismo sitio que él pisara. La convivencia entre ellos también parecía menos cauta que antes. Ya no parecían distantes o envidiosos.

Y no era como si le molestara sentirse respetado pero, no estaba dispuesto a que alguien irrumpiera su privacidad.

Se alejó de las bromas que continuaban atrás y enredó una toalla sobre su cintura antes de salir. Caminó rumbo a su habitación, la espalda le dolía aún, su brazo derecho estaba apenas recuperándose de la flacidez. Pero se sentía bien. Mejor que nunca tal vez.

Abrió. Se detuvo en medio umbral.

Clavó la mirada en la figura de piel morena que yacía en su cama. Sus ojos se distrajeron un instante en las transparencias de cada prenda. Cerró lentamente, viéndola.

—¿Quién rayos eres?

La mujer sonrió. —Mi nombre es Hedoné, una fiel servidora de los espectros fuertes como tú. Y estoy aquí para cumplir tus deseos más íntimos, Minos…

El muchacho no frenó su risa.

—Deseos más íntimos, _¿eh?..._ Bueno, tengo uno muy especial en este momento —caminó hasta ella, apuntó a la puerta—. Sal de mi habitación. _Ahora_.

Pero ella se levantó, sin perder su aire de sensualidad. Deslizó los dedos por el torso desnudo hasta llegar al cuello de donde se colgó suavemente.

—Vamos, cariño… ¿acaso no quieres relajarte un poco?

—Es lo que quiero. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo hasta que alguien invadió mi cama…

La oyó reir, coquetamente. —Entonces invádela conmigo…

Jaló de él.

Quizá fue el contacto lo que lo aturdió. Sentir una boca ávida sobre la suya, por primera vez, encendió algo desconocido. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante la caricia frenética en su nuca, los dedos encajándose entre sus cabellos y otra mano retirando la única prenda en su cintura. Cuando menos lo imaginó, se vio cooperando para acomodarse sobre el colchón y la escurridiza figura bajo él.

Sintió sus manos cobrar vida propia. Sus dedos gritaban la necesidad de tocar esa tez ardiente. Ahora fue él quien se deslizó en los delgados hombros, rumbo a las caderas que ascendían hacia su toque. Hurgó en los cadentes pechos, sintiendo que perdía el control.

Escuchó un gritó, desgarrándole la mente.

Los alaridos de Ariadna trajeron consigo los únicos recuerdos que parecían no disolverse. Cada aullido de congoja, suplicando piedad, por su vida, por su castidad… Las manos perversas aparecieron en su mente, imaginó las suyas en la misma persona, como si fuera sobre ella y no sobre Hedoné en quien mantenía su poder.

Tembló, carente del antiguo frenesí.

—¡Maldición, maldición! —se puso de pie—. ¡Lárgate! ¡Vete de aquí!

Se alejó, refugiándose en la pared de costado a él. Miró sus manos, se sentían tan repugnantes. Quiso arrancar cada dedo, quiso hundirse en el desprecio que creció en su ser.

Unos brazos le rodearon por la espalda, acariciando su pecho.

—Tranquilo… Siempre es difícil la primera vez. Yo te enseñaré…

La asió con fuerza y la arrojó al suelo, le dio la espalda inmediatamente. Se quedó quieto al ponerse el pantalón, tremolando como un niño perdido.

Hedoné lo miró, furiosa.

—¡Qué te pasa, idiota! ¿El entrenamiento te volvió impotente? —se carcajeó—. Deberías estar agradecido de que esté aquí, no cualquiera puede tenerme. Si no fuera por tu mentor, ni siquiera te miraría…

La gélida mirada le hizo callar, así como su propia torpeza al notar que había revelado más de lo necesario.

La _daimon_ retrocedió cuando su cliente caminó de nuevo hasta ella, totalmente repuesto. Los dedos encerraron una de sus muñecas y la jalaron hacia la puerta. Minos salió con ella sin molestarse en cerrar.

**~o~**

—Caso cerrado.

Decretó el castigo y la prisión, haciendo caso omiso a los suplicios del nuevo condenado. El resplandor se extinguió junto al alma en pena que desapareció.

Una larga fila aún estaba en medio de la sala. Un asustadillo ser dio un paso al frente, Asterion preguntó su nombre e inició la búsqueda en las páginas del voluminoso libro.

—¡Asterion!

Ni el grito o los quejidos femeninos que siguieron a éste, lo sacaron de quicio. Mirando apenas de perfil, recibió a los recién llegados.

Minos arrojó a su presa, sus ojos rebelaron una cólera desconocida.

—¡¿Mandaste a esta mujer a mi habitación?!

El pelirrojo se limitó a ladear el rostro, sin emoción.

—¿Dónde está tu respeto, soldado?

—¡No juegues conmigo! —se adelantó furioso—. ¡Tus malditas diversiones no me interesan! ¡No me hagas parte de tu séquito de espectros repugnantes!

La queda risa estuvo a punto de acabar con su control.

—Creí que un poco de relajación te vendría bien, ¿cuál es tu problema? Eres el mejor de mi élite, considéralo una recompensa.

No dejó su mofa, aunque la energía en el más joven se elevó a niveles inimaginables.

Minos sintió su cuerpo arder, la respiración entrecortada lo alarmó. Estaba perdiendo el control, después de haber trabajado tanto para conseguirlo. Tragó hondo y trató de recuperar el aliento. Sus puños se soltaron poco a poco.

—Espero no volver a toparme con ninguna de estas zorras infernales —también miró a Hedoné—. La próxima vez regresarán con los huesos rotos.

Volvió la espalda para marcharse.

—Minos —el tono cauto lo detuvo—. Lune regresó con nuevas provisiones para este mes. ¿Por qué no dejas de lloriquear y haces algo útil? Ve y ayúdale a desempacar.

Sus miradas se encontraron apenas unos segundos. Y bastaron para saber que desde ese momento, ninguno cedería más.

Minos desapareció tras bajar las escaleras. El juez suplente mantuvo su cordura el tiempo necesario. Se giró a la mujer aún en el piso, jaló de su mentón con brusquedad.

—¿Así que tú tampoco fuiste suficiente? —la sintió temblar. Sonrió, paladeó sus labios un momento y la empujó de nuevo.

Concentró la mirada en el libro sobre su estrado.

Tal vez, ya era muy tarde para reelaborar sus planes.

**~o~**

_Solemos cambiar conforme nuestro camino es trazado. Para cumplir nuestros propósitos siempre será necesario transformarnos._

_El ayer queda plasmado de las "benignidades" del Destino._

_El hoy es sólo la repugnante costra de todas nuestras heridas._

_Hay que sanar, de algún modo. Hay que seguir avanzando._

_Por ello cambiamos. Por ello aceptamos el cruento designio. Si no nos ha matado, nos hará más fuertes._

_El ser de luz se ha hecho un ángel caído para aniquilarte._

_Pero antes de que suceda… aquel verdugo consumirá en su ira a quienes te han convertido en este monstruo despreciable._

_Arranca las alas de quien rompió las tuyas._

_Luego, consúmete, arde para siempre… En tu desolación._

_**~o~**_

Atravesó las estanterías sin la atención que usualmente les ofrecía.

La sala de reservas y víveres estaba justo detrás de la Biblioteca. Era un espacio reducido, comparándolo al resto de las habitaciones.

Sólo Lune y Asterion tenían acceso a este.

Pero Minos no se dejó sorprender por las cantidades de ingredientes a la izquierda, ni por las botellas que escaseaban ya a la derecha. Sus ojos adoptaron vida nuevamente cuando encontró la cabellera plateada, moviéndose ligeramente mientras panecillos y bolsas eran asignados a un lugar de las alacenas.

Las botellas en la mesa tintinearon por un paso mal dado. Vacilando brevemente, una se rindió hacia el piso. Lune se lanzó hacia ella, una mano ajena la alcanzó en el aire.

—Vino tinto, genial… —Minos la dejó con el resto.

Lune escrutó su expresión ausente. —Pareces afligido.

—No es nada… —alzó los hombros.

—Claro. Nunca es "nada".

Regresó a su labor. Minos subió el resto de costales a la mesa y lo miró ir y venir. El silencio lo consumía.

Cuando todos los licores quedaron ordenados en su estante, no pudo resistirse más.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Trató de sonar casual. Las piernas le temblaban y no encontró donde poner las manos.

El menor detuvo sus pasos por una vez y lo miró.

—Fue un viaje interesante. El sol es más brillante de lo que recordaba y la gente, más estúpida también.

El noruego asintió al gesto desinteresado, aguardando. Pero el otro volvió a sus tareas. ¡Lune era un maniático del orden! Parecía no poder hablar si no estaba todo en perfecto estado. Cuando volvió a pasar frente a él tuvo que detenerlo. Lo miró a los ojos con nervio.

—¿Lo encontraste?

Directo y sin rodeos, Minos no quería perder más tiempo.

El bibliotecario se dejó absorber un instante por la paranoica mirada. Sacudió un brazo para soltarse de esas manos y se alejó. Sacó un pergamino, más fino y detallado que el anterior. Lo colocó en sus manos.

—Heinrich Petersen vive en Oslo. Encontrarás su dirección y la de sus allegados. La mayoría viven cerca de la capital, otros son de paradero desconocido.

Minos casi le arrebató el papel. Sus manos desdoblaron frenéticas la hoja, volvía a temblar. Leyó la elegancia de cada letra, hizo suyo cada dato.

La excitación le invadió. Ahí estaba nuevamente su objetivo, ¡el propósito de su existencia!

No fue consciente de la sonrisa que pintó en su cara.

Reparó de nuevo en su acompañante: —Te debo un gran favor —pero Lune negó.

—Considéralo una retribución —Minos enarcó una ceja—. Es mi forma de pagarte aquel golpe al Señor Aiakos —susurró.

El muchacho contestó a su gesto de complicidad. Había hecho bien en confiar en él.

—Debo preguntar de nuevo —el menor interrumpió su nuevo vistazo al pergamino—: ¿Qué harás con esas personas?

El pecho de Minos se estremeció de gusto. Usó su voluntad para guardar recato.

—Ya te lo dije. Sólo son asuntos pendientes qué resolver con ellos.

Pero la severidad en la mirada contraria no menguó.

—La venganza es un platillo que sólo los tontos consumen. Termina destruyendo a quien la ejerce.

A veces, –Minos tenía que admitirlo–, Lune parecía mucho más que un chico de trece años. Desvió la vista hacia los estantes.

—Es un buen consejo… —inició.

—Es una advertencia, en realidad —lo calló. Tuvo que enfrentarlo, no permitiría que nadie le dijera qué tenía que hacer.

Aunque, ganarle a ese gesto repentinamente impávido parecía una osada acción.

—Escuché que aún no tienes armadura, Lune —cambiaría el tema. El otro se vio sorprendido—. Creo que no soy el único indeciso respecto a cuál elegir.

—El espectro no elige la _surplice_ que ha de vestir —aclaró. La sonrisa reiteró el nuevo toque presuntuoso—. Y yo sé bien cuál es la que me han designado.

Los amatistas se contrajeron con un extraño candor. Minos contempló el gestó con cierto desconcierto, con curiosidad al preguntar:

—¿Y qué estás esperando, entonces?

El rostro del más joven brilló con esa devoción extraña. La misma fatuidad remarcó sus facciones, más esplendidas que las de un simple niño.

—Un líder digno —respondió.

Sus ojos penetraron a un Minos intrigado, agradecido de que se girara para regresar a sus labores.

Ya no obtendría más de él. Reflexionó en la última de sus respuestas, pero no dejó que lo embargara más de lo requerido. Sin problemas, logró disuadirla cuando salió finalmente de aquella habitación.

Regresó a la Biblioteca y fue directo hacia su recámara. El embelesamiento provocado por la Primera Prisión se disipó cuando tuvo ante sus ojos cada dato de aquel monstruo. La mayoría de sus memorias estaban alejándose. Pronto, ese recuerdo en particular podría extinguirse también.

El tiempo se le terminaba. Lo sabía.

Pero más seguro estaba, con las ansias y el odio bullendo en su alma, que el tiempo también había terminado para ese hombre.

Estaba listo, había conseguido la fuerza que quería y ahora nada ni nadie podría interponerse entre él y su cometido. Llegó a su cuarto y cerró con llave. La noche infernal atestiguaría la organización de sus planes.

_Porque la preciada hora del sacrificio, había comenzado…_

**~o~**

_**To be continued…**_

_El momento de la venganza está cerca, y el capítulo que más ansiaba escribir ya viene. _

_Y sé que habrá mucha sangre…_

_Ok, ok. ¿Qué opinan? Este capítulo fue muuuuuy largo, y eso que yo creía que sería al revés. Me emocioné mucho con la parte inicial, hace tiempo que no escribo una narración en 1era. Persona en tiempo presente. Gracias a __**Kleine Marionette**__ y a su talento innato volví un poco a esas andadas ¬w¬ __¡Tienen que leer su fic "Claroscuro"!__ (sus cinco segundos de locura catártica) *O*_

_ACLARACIONES ~_

_Como dije en el capie anterior, aquí les traigo el origen (o el de dónde rayos lo saqué) del Leviatán y Asterion._

_***Sobre el Leviatán:**__ Aunque hoy en día, la palabra hebrea "leviatán" simplemente significa "ballena" o "monstruo marino", simbólicamente esta bestia representa el origen del mal. Mencionada desde el Antiguo Testamento, usualmente se le considera un sinónimo de Satanás, aunque también se le conoce como la bestia indomable de las aguas marinas. Como tal, podría ser de un aspecto prominente, como un dragón de miembros palmeados o simplemente con aletas. Sus fauces lanzan fuego y humo, y es el terror de todo hombre que surque las aguas._

_***Sobre Asterion (Mitología): **__Basándonos en su verdadero origen, él era el hijo del rey de Creta, Téctamo. Cuando la diosa Europa llega a las costas del reino, estando él ya sobre el trono, la acoge pese a sus fallas con Zeus, casándose con ella. Asterion cuida a los hijos que la diosa había tenido tras su aventura con el dios del rayo, adoptándolos como suyos y dejándolos como sus herederos. Los nombres de estos tres sucesores son __Minos, Radamantis y Sarpedón__. Con los años, el primero se convirtió en el heredero de todo, desterrando a sus dos hermanos. -A__lgunas fuentes consideran a la unión de Europa con Asterion como un rapto en realidad-._

_Bien… uní ambos mitos, pese a su divergencia, porque lo consideré muy _ad hoc_. Asterion (el de esta historia) es cruel y maligno como la figura del Leviatán, así que creo que le va bien ser poseedor de esa sapuris. Además de que ya hacía falta un espectro "marino", casi no hay (o creo que NO hay). Y amo al Leviatán, es tan místico… (Intereses personales, eveywhere ¬w¬)_

_De acuerdo, es hora de retirarme. Pero antes debo dar las gracias a todas sus palabras y a todas sus lecturas. **¡M**__**E SEGUIRÉ ESMERANDO POR USTEDES!**__ Ahora que vamos rumbo a la recta final de este fic, sé que lo mejor (lo más intenso), está por venir._

_**Pasen un lindo fin de semana, ánimo. GRACIAS POR TODO! (Espero sus comentarios…)**_


	11. Capítulo 10: Función de marionetas

_¡He vuelto!_

_Y ahora, llena de emoción… pero esta vez, una emoción un tanto oscura._

_La preciada hora de la venganza está aquí. Y he de decir, que he amado sus comentarios ansiosos respecto a este capie. Agradezco sus almas nobles por no ser tan participes de la retribución a mano propia, pero también comprendo plenamente sus deseos por ver a Minos haciendo justicia por Ariadna._

_Pues bien, la espera ha terminado._

_Quizá, para quien no esté acostumbrado a las temáticas del género negro, con sangre y demás, lo siguiente pudiera ser desagradable. Me disculpo si ofendo a alguien, pero también sugiero discreción (ya estoy peor que las advertencias de rating -.-Uu)_

_Me callo. Disfruten de este PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO..._

_**Alas Rotas**_

_**.**_

Las luces en las calles decrecieron el resplandor en la bóveda celeste.

Nadie miraba arriba, ni notaba la omnipotente luna controlando los cielos. Ni siquiera él, también concentrado en las banalidades de los ciudadanos, y en sus propios asuntos.

Observó por la ventana hacia la acera. Las personas que iban y venían, perdiéndose entre calles más, en los coches que frenaban repentinamente o entre otros tumultos más grandes. La apabullante masa había causado un débil temor, obligado a moverse entre una sociedad desconocida. Pero ahora, parecía tan cotidiano y aburrido como cualquier cosa.

Volvió la atención a su mesa. El calor ahí dentro era más reconfortante, en cambio. Se dejó absorber un instante por la serenidad y el aroma insistente del café y especias. Sorbió de su taza con elegancia y la dejó sin ruido alguno sobre el platillo de porcelana. Sacó del bolso en su saco un pequeño pergamino bien doblado, justo cuando alguien trajo el periódico que había solicitado.

Despidió a la mesera y leyó el artículo. Se sentía bien volver a mirar las noticias del mundo "mortal", contemplando sus insignificantes problemas y saberse superior a todos.

El encabezado bajo la primera plana le robó una sonrisa.

**Arthur Malkei, honorable gobernador del distrito de Aurlandsvagen: Desaparecido.**

_**Con su nombre ya suman cinco de los intrigantes casos.**_

Siguió la lectura con interés, emocionado como alguien que acaba de ver su nombre en la lista de ganadores de algún concurso.

Terminó la misiva y continuó con otras de menor relevancia. No contuvo su risa con la nota que anunciaba la recompensa a quien tuviera información que ayudará a encontrar a los desaparecidos que se enunciaban más detalladamente en la última página.

"_Pobre gente estúpida…"_

Terminó el café para dejar de lado el diario y concentrarse en su propia lista. Los siete nombres con líneas encima decretaban un trabajo hecho. Sólo faltaban dos más para comenzar su obra.

—¿Quiere que le sirva más café?

Observó a la muchachita, interpretó el brillo de esos ojos cautivados. Le sonrió, asintiendo.

—Por favor.

La mesera contestó el gesto con un ligero rubor encendiéndose, rellenó hábilmente su taza.

—¿Es extranjero? —se concentró en su trabajo.

Volvió a asentir.

—¿Viaje de negocios? —terminó.

Minos tomó la taza y dio un ligero soplo, sorbió brevemente para otorgar otra encantadora sonrisa.

—Sí. Son sólo negocios.

_**-Capítulo 10: Función de marionetas-**_

"_Un día yo voy a olvidar tu nombre._

_Y un dulce día, te ahogarás en mis penas perdidas._

_¡Tú! Pobre, dulce cosa inocente,_

_Seca tus ojos y testifica._

_Sabes que viviste para destrozarme._

_¡No lo niegues!_

_Dulce Sacrificio"._

_Evanescense – "Sweet Sacrifice"_

Hacía meses que no se sentía tan tranquilo. La desesperación lo había perseguido incluso cuando se quedó sólo en la última ciudad visitada, sin ningún arrogante consejero u otra molestia.

Las pesadillas habían aumentado, la sensación de estar acompañado durante sus solitarias noches, el miedo que era capaz de paralizarlo… Comenzaba a creer que la sensatez y la serenidad eran sólo un invento de la gente, algo que ni su regreso a casa había mejorado.

Pero esa mañana, en cuanto sus ojos reencontraron la luz, percibió en su alma una calma tan maravillosa como jamás la había sentido.

Y se supo perdonado.

_Al fin…_

Encontró la figura blanca de su esposa moviéndose en el cuarto de servicio. Las prendas de seda sobre el pequeño cuerpo otorgaron al mismo un aire de sensualidad que hacía mucho no veía. Sin pensárselo, dejó la cama y caminó deprisa, hasta encerrarla entre sus brazos.

—¡Heinrich! —le soltó un cariñoso golpe—. Me asustaste, idiota.

Le robó el habla con un beso. Escuchó su risita, el indicio que siempre develaba sus nervios. Profundizó la caricia, complacido en el temblor de su piel cuando pasó al preciado cuello.

—Los niños, _Rick… _—le faltaba la voz—. Tenemos que desayunar con ellos…

La silenció de nuevo. —Están de vacaciones, sabes que nunca se levantan temprano.

Compartieron la sonrisa. Heinrich estiró el brazo para cerrar la puerta. Regresó a su mujer, seducido por la expresión juguetona, la apretó en sus brazos y recomenzó. Sería la primera vez, desde su último viaje, que se entregaría al juego pasional con la única mujer que era digna de compartir su lecho. Asiendo de ella, dominándola en los espacios del cuarto de baño, supo que su control innato volvería.

Sería el dueño de todo, nuevamente, como siempre tendría que ser…

La mansión de los Petersen había sido entregada a él por su padre, y a éste, su propio padre también la había heredado. Heinrich había perdido la cuenta de las generaciones que habían habitado las mismas habitaciones en las que él ahora era el amo y señor. Su progenitor se había esmerado mucho en hacerle saber el gran honor que tenía de ser el único sucesor que acreditara la majestuosa casa, y él, como siempre, olvidaba la perorata en cuanto terminaba.

No le importaba el pasado. Él se reconocía a sí mismo como un hombre concentrado en el presente, agradecido a su propio ser por ser uno de entre ese "linaje escogido". Sabía que ser parte de tan importante familia, ameritaba mantener títulos que estuvieran al mismo nivel. En la escuela fue prodigioso en cuanto a las áreas legislativas o de índole administrativa. Su intelecto, y su prestigio innato, le valieron un puesto entre la recién formada _Sociedad Noruega_, siendo él quien llevara a cabo la administración de todos los bienes.

Los días en los que su "ingenioso" padre se lo había llevado a un pueblo olvidado de Dios cuando tenía quince años, donde padeció las peores desgracias de toda su existencia, quedaron lejos. Trató de no odiar al viejo bastardo que tuvo la gran idea de apartarlo de su amada urbe social para enseñarlo a ordeñar cabras y a convivir con las personas que, según él, eran el verdadero sustento de toda Noruega.

Sólo tres años con esas repugnantes familias fueron suficientes para saber que él, sin duda, pertenecía al mundo de los poderosos y que esa gente mancillada de mente y manos, eran en realidad su peldaño para subir más y más a su cumbre.

Ellos, eran sólo la alfombra que sostendría sus pies para no embarrarse de fango.

Y ahora que podía deslindarse de la potestad de su antecesor, viviendo cómodamente en la gran mansión que por derecho le pertenecía, sabía que nada ni nadie lo apartaría del control que ya poseía.

El destino lo favoreció al poco tiempo de graduarse de la universidad, con una esposa hermosa que en seis años le dio más que una descendencia noble de tres varones y una dulce niña, sino que el prestigioso nivel socio-económico con el que ella contaba también, ascendió su propio auge entre las cenas familiares o alegres fiestas de la élite.

A sus treinta y cinco años, Heinrich Petersen era no sólo uno de los ciudadanos más ricos e importantes de toda Noruega, sino que era el único entre su círculo de poderosos que a través de los años ascendía sin impedimentos, llegando su fama hasta regiones extranjeras, como la antigua enemiga Dinamarca, en donde sus "influencias secretas" abogaron por una paz más intensa entre ambas naciones.

Con el pequeño mundo girando a su alrededor, el unigénito Petersen tenía cualquier cosa que deseara. El temor a que alguien se negara a cumplir sus deseos era sólo una imaginación absurda que jamás se cumpliría. Sería algo que nunca cambiaría, ni siquiera cuando su odioso progenitor regresó a la mansión a decretar un ultimátum a sus incidencias y excesos: Cumplir tres viajes como recaudador de impuestos, a la par de un consejero y un sequito de colaboradores, fue una tarea que llegó como un puñetazo directa en el hígado. Pero eso no sería suficiente para desmeritar sus logros y no permitiría que sus deberes de regreso con el asqueroso proletariado redujeran su control.

Y aceptando el reto con el único afán de demostrarle a todos que era capaz de superar cualquier cosa, tanto él como el resto de la nación nórdica pudieron conocer así al Heinrich Petersen que ni él mismo conocía…

—_¡Pappa! _

La vocecita lo arrojó a la realidad. Bajó la mirada del pequeño desayunador, topándose con los grandes ojos que lo veían con reproche. Sonrió avergonzado, soltando la taza de café.

—Mil perdones, _min lille…_

La niña levantó sus manitas, Heinrich la subió a sus piernas, sonriendo por el labio torcido con reproche.

—¿Me llevarás a mirar los ponis?

—_Ooh… _hoy no podré, pequeña abejita —el puchero se exageró más—. Prometo que te llevaré la próxima semana.

—La feria acaba el sábado, _pappa —_intervino el mayor, sentado al otro lado.

El hombre miró a los cuatro niños, todos tenían el mismo gesto de queja surcado en sus facciones. Observó a su mujer, pegada a la cocina junto a la sirvienta. Se dejó vencer ante su sonrisa divertida.

—Iremos mañana —soltó, rio ante el griterío.

La niñita en sus brazos le rodeó el cuello, besándolo una y otra vez en las mejillas. Su madre tuvo que intervenir para evitar que terminaran asfixiándolo. Los niños corrieron a sus habitaciones, exclamando emocionados lo que se pondrían mañana o lo que verían. Ambos esposos se miraron sonriendo mientras escuchaban los pasos frenéticos en la planta alta.

—¿Estás seguro? —la mujer se sentó en sus piernas.

—Hace tiempo que no salimos. Recién regresé y creo que es justo para todos que salgamos.

—Pero tú odias las ferias…

—Haré un esfuerzo —la apretó suavemente, besándola breve—. Terminaré el trabajo pronto. Sólo tengo que ir a la oficina a contestar correos y atender algunos clientes.

Llegó a la puerta seguido por ella. Tomó el abrigo y el sombrero, giró para recibir un último beso.

—Eres un hombre maravilloso, ¿lo sabías? —se le colgó del cuello. Pero esta vez no pudo contestar su sonrisa—. _¿Heinrich?_

Se quedó pasmado en los relucientes zafiros, tratando de disuadir la nueva sensación de desconsuelo.

—Te veré en la noche —besó su mejilla y subió al coche.

La Oficina de Administración y Bienes formaba parte de un conglomerado de recepciones, encargadas todas de alguna función que concerniera al bienestar democrático o social de la nación. El palacio gubernamental estaba enfrente del gran edificio al que se dirigía todas las mañanas.

El viaje poco prolongado trajo a su mente los trayectos por todo el país, sobre avenidas empedradas y caminos lodosos. Los había detestado tanto que rogó con todas sus fuerzas no volver a padecer algo como eso, sin embargo, ahora que el trayecto resultaba tan diferente y familiar al mismo tiempo, el placer por el quedo movimiento, oyendo las llantas girar a la par de las cuatro patas que lo halaban, fue bastante prometedor.

El invierno apenas estaba apoderándose del clima, pero parecía lleno de calidez como el verano. Heinrich se sorprendió al saberse atento a lo que había fuera de la ventana. Las calles llenas de adornos coloridos, con esferas y faroles encendidos a plena luz del día, fueron un cuadro gratificante. Reparó apenas en que aún no ataviaban la mansión con los mismos diseños navideños. Imaginó la fatigante tarea al lado de sus hijos, enloquecidos por la época como cualquier niño.

Cuanto más deseó seguir mirando la alegría de las personas el carro lo dejó frente al conocido edificio. Sin emitir mayor queja bajó, e incluso despidió a su cochero con una sonrisa. Una a una, las personas que pudieron encontrarse con él, brindaron saludos corteses y sus respetos, preguntando cómo le había ido en su último viaje. Heinrich repitió las mismas mentiras que venía diciendo a todos desde que llegó.

Deseoso de que dejaran de mencionar el detestable viaje y casi a punto de recuperar el mal humor del mismo, apretó el paso hacia su despacho. Sonrió sin emoción a la mujer detrás del escritorio alto.

—Buenos días, _Mr. Petersen… _Qué gusto verlo otra vez… —rodeó la mesa, siguiéndolo a la puerta.

—Monick_, _lleva la agenda de hoy a mi escritorio, y un café… ya sabes cómo me gustan. Y por favor, consigue un periódico, hace tiempo que no lo leo…

—Señor Petersen —intervino antes de dejarlo entrar. La miró con enfado—. Alguien vino a verlo, está esperándolo en su oficina…

—¿Lo dejaste entrar? —la chica se encogió.

—Él dijo que usted no se molestaría. Parece… parece importante.

—¿Quién es? —enarcó la ceja, controlándose.

—No me dijo su nombre… _aah, _espere… —suspiró—. Lo siento —pero él ya había cerrado la puerta.

Heinrich dejó el sombrero sobre el pequeño gancho a un lado. Caminó lentamente, posando la mirada en la figura sentada en el sillón de piel a un costado de su escritorio. El traje elegante y la pose recatada, leyendo uno de los libros de su despacho, demandaron su respeto.

—Buenos días. Lamento haberle hecho esperar, usualmente inicio mis labores a las nueve…

Lo vio levantar la vista, posando los tranquilos y penetrantes ojos ahora en él.

—No se preocupe. Me disculpo yo por haber llegado sin una cita previa —sonrió brevemente, dejando el libro sobre la mesita—. Pero ya no podía esperar, es decir… —apretó los puños—. Estaba ansioso por encontrarme con usted.

El rubio titubeó, posó su maletín sobre el escritorio y lo rodeó para sentarse en la silla de chiffon.

—Le escucho, espero poder ayudarle. ¿De parte de quién viene? —señaló la silla frente a él.

El invitado aceptó su oferta, recargándose grácilmente sobre la madera de cedro. Heinrich se perdió en sus palabras, contemplando sus gestos, en el cabello largo amagado en una coleta bajo el sombrero. El brillo dorado de los botones y del terciopelo en mangas y cuello decretaron una posición importante. ¿Sería del Consejo? ¿Un extranjero con honorarios? ¿Un inspector encubierto del Ministerio de Defensa?

Se reprendió a sí mismo. Enfocó su atención a la explicación, hipnotizado por la profundidad de la mirada que no lo había abandonado desde que entró.

—Soy un estudiante de Copenhague, preparo una tesis que requiere datos muy exactos sobre el último censo que se realizó hace dos años. Quiero comparar dicha información con otra que conseguí de parte de una fuente externa para así entender el nivel de mortandad que ha aumentado últimamente en las regiones remotas de nuestro país.

Heinrich descubrió la inquietud en sus rodillas bajo la mesa. Sus prejuicios volvieron.

—¿Cuál fue su primera fuente? No querría repetir algo que usted ya encontró… —le intrigó la sonrisa cínica.

—Descuide, es una bibliografía que estoy seguro usted nunca ha visto… Es, un poco, "desconocida" por la mayoría. No tendría caso explicárselo… —su gesto fue más intenso—. Pero, me interesa aún más la información que usted pueda proporcionarme, sé que será un valioso aporte a mi investigación. Todos hablan de usted y de su trabajo en la universidad.

—¿En serio? —no ocultó la vanidad ante su asentimiento—. Vaya, me elogian sus palabras, señor…

—Minos —resolvió en seco, regresando a su sonrisa de inmediato.

—Claro, _Señor Minos… _—las violáceas orbes parecían arder, dejándolo sin habla.

El parecido a aquel vástago huérfano se incrementó.

"_Sólo es una coincidencia… Sólo una maldita coincidencia"._

¿"Karma", decían los religiosos del oriente medio? Se sonrió con arrogancia por su estupidez.

—Bien… —se levantó hacia su biblioteca—. ¿Por qué no me da el título o el tema de su investigación para así saber qué puedo hacer por usted? No queremos tardar todo el día buscando entre libros, ¿verdad? —rio, mirando los libreros.

—No, claro que no. Pero descuide, no tiene de qué preocuparse… —escuchó la silla recorrerse, pasos acercándose—. Porque este es un tema que usted conoce muy bien…

Su mano sobre las repisas se quedó inmóvil.

Ahí estaba, otra vez…

La gélida presencia. La espectral aura que lo atormentó en sus viajes… Aquella oscuridad imperante se había marchado semanas atrás, de tajo y repentinamente, sólo para atraer otra aún más terrible.

No se atrevió a volverse. Se dejó atrapar por la solana sensación. Echó un quedó grito cuando un puño rozó su oreja, aplastando los libros.

—_Crimen, violación y muerte… son tus temas favoritos, ¿verdad, Heinrich? _

Su voz se ahogó en el miedo, sintiendo la gélida respiración.

Aferró el lomo de una enciclopedia, lo sacó con rapidez para estampárselo en la cara a ese maldito fantasma.

Escuchó el sonido sordo de un golpe que no había sido el suyo. Antes de que el corazón terminara por salírsele del pecho, se desvaneció.

**~o~**

_La última hora del día es siempre la más oscura. _

_El intervalo entre el ocaso y el anochecer es la puerta abierta al Infierno._

_Las leyendas se vuelven realidad._

_Los demonios salen cuando la oscuridad cae. Revolotean a nuestro alrededor con sus muecas retorcidas, mofándose de nuestra debilidad. Nos invaden, nos poseen… _

_Nos controlan a su antojo para el placer y la iniquidad. Destruyen cada torpe sueño y lo transforman a la necedad inicua. Para finalmente deshacerse de los cuerpos inútiles que ya no necesitan más, dejándonos en el lago pueril de las lágrimas que derramamos._

_Y ahí nos vemos reflejados…_

_Somos todos nosotros…_

_Siempre fuimos nosotros._

_No hay demonios. No hay fantasmas ni seres que lleven el control._

_Sólo estuvo la imperante necesidad de elevarnos sobre los demás, de demostrar que somos mejores, que podemos ser la diferencia entre la basura que nos rodea._

_Son nuestros pecados magullando la inocencia de aquellos a quienes en realidad envidiamos. Mancillando a los pobres seres que un día tomarán nuestro lugar. Un puñal de hoja doble; entre más atravesemos la débil carne, más daño nos provocamos a nosotros mismos._

_Eterno ciclo, sin retorno…_

_Formas parte, formarás un día, no importa cuánto lo niegues. Serás parte de éste. _

_Hoy, ayer… Para siempre._

**~o~**

Escuchó la aterradora risa, y se estremeció también.

Trató de hacerse entender que no era él. Que esa voz maligna tan sólo era casualmente parecida a la suya.

Encontró como un cielo nublado y difuso la cara de un niño. Temblaba, delatando el llanto; quiso llorar junto a él. Escuchó el quejido que se elevó hasta desgajarse la tierna voz en un grito, cual tormenta. Las pequeñas manos sosteniendo un cadáver en medio proceso de putrefacción.

Ovillados seres como el suyo aparecieron, todos conocidos, todos desvaneciéndose en la ira y el dolor.

Un rostro en llanto se volvió al culpable, motivando a los demás a hacer lo mismo, a dejar la muerte entre sus brazos y caminar hacia la cumbre, donde el verdugo aún reía sobre su agonía.

El niño retorció el gesto con odio, mirándolo. Heinrich lo odió también, repudió la sangre en las manos, el líquido de vida de inocentes mil. Detestó la carcajada, la mueca sin arrepentimientos.

De pronto, la mirada infantil se clavó con más fuerza. Creciendo mientras avanzaba, transformándose en un ser igual de espantoso. Ojos amatistas ardieron infernales, de pronto cambiando su ángulo, sin mirar ya hacia el monstruo en la cumbre, sino a él. Lento, como un depredador que ya jugó bastante con su presa, se acercó amenazante.

Y Heinrich lo supo, lo había sabido siempre.

Que el monstruo, el primero de todos, no era otro sino él mismo.

Y era hora de que alguien más ocupara su lugar en la infinita cadena del desastre.

Era momento de compartir la sangre.

Era momento de caer del vuelo.

Era momento de pagar…

.

Abrió los ojos débilmente. Se sentía mareado, cansado también. Nada comparado al gozoso amanecer que por última vez sus ojos miraron.

Dolía su rostro, el cuello se sentía torcido por haber permanecido demasiado tiempo en una posición innatural. Las muñecas ardían, las miró. Las cuerdas aferrándolo a los brazos de la silla fueron el motivo para despertar por completo.

Quiso exigir una explicación, mas su lengua estaba frenada por una mordaza áspera; el contacto trajo más dolor. Y miedo.

—_Caballeros, démosle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado especial…_

Dirigió su mirada al frente, recorriendo la larga mesa hasta la silla anfitriona. El gesto perverso le hizo temblar.

—Bienvenido al mundo real, Heinrich.

Sintió sus ojos desmesurarse con el miedo que esa expresión violácea provocó. Aumentó sus intentos por liberarse, pero la silla parecía tan pegada al suelo como él en ésta. Reparó al fin en los demás pares de ojos que lo miraron a cada lado, reconociendo a sus poseedores. Todos silenciados como él.

—No saben cuánto he deseado esta reunión —el anfitrión se levantó, los miró a todos con cortesía—. Estuve planeando esto durante meses —la dentadura cruel brilló a las velas—. Estoy tan emocionado, ¿usted no, Señor Petersen? Preparé todo esto en su honor… Sé que en realidad usted es un cobarde, y no quise que se sintiera incomodado ante mi presencia, por eso creí adecuado invitar a sus amigos. ¿No es grandioso?

La suave risa estremeció a todos. Unas manos a la derecha lucharon contra una fuerza invisible, el muchacho al frente subió un brazo suavemente, el movimiento quedo disipó las luchas.

—Bueno —les asintió—. ¿Qué tal si comenzamos? —se sentó de nuevo.

Los ojos del rubio se movieron sin mesura por el lugar. Reconoció el comedor de uno de sus viejos colegas universitarios, aquel que había prestado al séquito de ayudantes que viajó con él por todo el país. Wilhem, como se llamaba, yacía a un asiento en el lado derecho. Los cuerpos inertes de la servidumbre, dejados en una esquina salpicada de sangre, fueron su motivo para volverse al joven de cabellos blancos, pendiente de su inspección. Recibió la sonrisa cruel nuevamente.

—Vlad —miró al hombre sentado en la esquina—. ¿Por qué no haces los honores?

Como forzado, el Primer Oficial de Aurlandsvagen alzó el tembloroso brazo. Su mano levantó la tapa de plata del platillo principal, vacío ante los ojos de todos. Chistando, Minos negó desconsolado.

—Pero, Vlad… No me digas que olvidaste encargar la carne para la cena. ¿Qué pensará _Mr. Petersen? _Oh, no… imperdonable —otra mano temblorosa se levantó frente al aludido—. Afortunadamente, nuestro honorable gobernador parece tener una idea.

El brazo del oficial se extendió sobre la mesa, dispuesto ante los ojos desorbitados de todos, ofrecido al cuchillo que era sostenido por Arthur Malkei. La punta acertó fácilmente una vez, luego otra y otra, hasta que ropa y piel quedaron desgajadas. Los quejidos sometidos por la mordaza aumentaron cuando el filo traspasó los huesos. El golpeteó en la mesa cesó por fin cuando el miembro quedó expuesto, zafado medio brazo de su poseedor.

—Muchas gracias, Vlad —oyeron la voz—. Pero creo que aún no es suficiente para satisfacer los estómagos de todos. ¿Alguien se ofrece a ayudarle a nuestro Primer Oficial? —el temblor y las lágrimas le divirtieron—. ¿No? —enfocó su atención en el mutilado—. Qué lástima por ti, amigo.

La función recomenzó. El brazo izquierdo tardó más tiempo en arrancarse por completo. Cuando el cuchillo frenó sus movimientos, a la par de los dedos del joven anfitrión, Vladimir Dahl quedó inmóvil sobre el respaldo. Los destazados antebrazos le colgaron flácidos, inundando cada vez más la mesa del líquido carmín. El nuevo grito se ahogó también, cuando el mismo cuchillo voló hacia su pecho. Un surco ascendente abrió el torso para regresar a manos de su hospedador.

Minos giró la punta entre sus dedos, la sonrisa había desaparecido.

—Basta de juegos.

Dejó su silla y comenzó su camino. Avanzó lentamente a las primeras sillas.

—¿Disfrutaron su estadía en las regiones rurales, caballeros? ¿Tuvieron un viaje de placer satisfactorio? —el susurro era casi gutural.

Jaló los cabellos negros del primer invitado. —¿A cuántas vírgenes noruegas conquistaste, Elberth?

El cuello quedó expuesto, abierto en un santiamén. Se dirigió al siguiente…

—"Nada personal, _Rob…" —_repitió las mismas palabras—. "Sólo hago mi trabajo".

Lo encajó en el pecho también, girando sobre el corazón.

Pasó detrás de la silla de Vlad, continuó con el mejor colega de su cobrador de impuestos favorito: Wilhem Starkin. Heinrich sintió el calor en su cara cuando el chorro rojo salpicó desde ese cuello, pero fue la cercanía del monstruo lo que lo aterrorizó al grado de mojar finalmente sus pantalones.

El muchacho dirigió su mirada a él. Pasó la mano ensangrentada sobre su cabeza rubia, como una madre enternecida.

—Resiste, Heinrich… Pronto estaré contigo.

Y se movió hacia el gobernador de Aurladsvagen.

—Nunca supe cuánto cobró por frenar las investigaciones, _Mr. Malkei —_el hombre se levantó de la silla involuntariamente—. Espero que haya sido suficiente para hacer un funeral digno de su grandeza —la navaja desgajó el rechoncho cuello.

El cuerpo cayó, aún faltaban tres más…

Heinrch tuvo que cerrar los ojos, oyendo los sordos llantos o las suplicas inútiles. Escuchó el crujido de algo que sabía no era madera. El chasquido acuoso, parecido al de un melón que se abre con las manos, le provocó nauseas. Le pareció oír un desmembramiento más, pero no pudo ni quiso mirar.

De pronto, todo terminó.

Abrió los ojos ante el silencio, no supo a dónde dirigir la vista. Huyó de los cuerpos mutilados, de las extremidades sueltas y desperdigadas en la mesa y el suelo. Los cuellos de surco grotesco parecían una mejor opción ante el escenario. Miró la espalda de aquel sujeto, la sangre se perdía entre el gabán rojo pero resaltaba aterradoramente en el cabello blanco. Se volvió lentamente, lo vio posar las manos en la mesa cuando soltó el cuchillo. Parecía confundido…

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se encontraron finalmente. La expresión perdida se crispó con amargura, embargada de un odio terrible. La mesa salió disparada con un fuerte empujón, llevándose los cuerpos a su paso y azotando en la pared contraria. El estruendo no fue menos cruel que los pasos lentos en su dirección. Heinrich se removió como un gusano, desencajando los ojos.

—¿Creíste que no te encontraría? ¿Creíste que no cumpliría mi promesa? —era una voz pausada, áspera. Le arrancaron la mordaza con algo de piel, gritó junto a la nueva exigencia—: ¡¿Creíste que no iba a matarte?!

Oyó un crujido más. Se dio cuenta de que había sido su propio dedo.

—¿Sabes lo que es sentir que te despedacen por dentro? —el dolor de otro dedo roto fue su respuesta—. Yo lo he sentido, cada día, desde que te la llevaste… ¿Lo sabes? La oigo cada día, gritando… ¡Gritarás tú también maldito imbécil!

Su pierna se partió en dos con una patada. Sostuvieron su cabeza, la sonrisa se ensanchó ante su respiración agitada o por sus lágrimas incontrolables.

—¿Cómo lo dijiste, Heinrich?... ¿"Los débiles nacieron para estar debajo de los poderosos…"? —apretaron otro de sus dedos—. La verdad, nunca he estado más de acuerdo —lo rompieron.

Apretó los dientes sin poder refrenar su alarido. El cuchillo se levantó del suelo y levitó a la mano de su verdugo. Minos lo clavó suavemente en su cuello, luego en su vientre.

—¿Cuello o vísceras, Señor Petersen? Lo dejaré elegir… —rio divertido.

—Por favor… por favor… —se sentía tan débil—. Tengo familia, por favor…

—¿Ah, sí? Pues gracias a ti yo ya no puedo darme ese lujo —apretó sus cabellos—. Elija su muerte, honorable Petersen.

La realidad al fin lo embargó. Heinrich supo que no era una pesadilla. Sollozó al sentir el filo en su garganta, recordó los hechos…

—Lo lamento… —balbuceó—. Yo… no quería, no quería… —una bofetada lo calló.

—¿"No querías"? —soltó una carcajada, pero él siguió gimoteando.

—Sólo hacía mi trabajo-o… —apretaron su pierna rota—. ¡Por favor! —aulló algo inentendible—. No me siento bien por lo que… hice… no me mates… sólo quería recaudar impuestos, sólo quería ser bueno con la gente… él… él me dijo que lo hiciera… decía que era lo mejor y me pagaba por hacerlo… no me mates… quiero ver a mi familia…

—¡Cállate! —lo golpeó de nuevo, uso la navaja para levantar su barbilla—. ¿De quién hablas? No dejaré a nadie impune —el rubio gimoteó—. ¡Habla!

—No lo sé… no recuerdo su nombre, no me mates por favor… fui bueno con tu hermana, lo juro…

La otra pierna se resquebrajó también.

—Dime _su_ nombre —se pegó al rostro acongojado, cada vez más impaciente.

Minos tembló también, airado. Observó la mirada moribunda que hacía un intento por recordar. Sus impulsos fueron fácilmente contenidos ante la expectativa. Quería acabar con él, nada en sus suplicas aminoró ese deseo. Pero el nuevo dato fue suficiente razón para demorar su castigo. No dejaría a nadie libre, sacrificaría a todos los culpables en honor a su hermana.

Los dientes de Heinrich chocaron, arrojando monosílabos… Minos asió con mayor rudeza los cabellos rubios. Se estaba divirtiendo tanto…

—_Asterion… _

La sonrisa desapareció.

—…él… él… estaba… era mi consejero laboral… te ayudaré a buscarlo… usaré mis influencias… es un sujeto fácil de identificar… déjame ayudarte… ¿sí-sí? —la asolada mirada trató de ser convincente—. No me mates… te lo suplico…

La mano en su frente se soltó. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa de alivio cuando el muchacho retrocedió. Lo vio llevar la mano al rostro, clavando la mirada al piso. Aprovechó para desatarse la única extremidad que aún le servía, cuidadoso, continuó con su otra mano. Se lanzó al suelo al quedar libre. Ignorando el dolor, se arrastró, impresionado de poder hacerlo. Con una dificultad agónica se acercó a la puerta doble en donde, recordaba, estaba el recibidor.

Se detuvo al sentir la sombra sobre él.

Algo lo elevó. Obligados por una fuerza desconocida, sus miembros se estiraron a cada lado mientras levitaba. Desesperado, se sacudió de las sogas que jamás consiguió ver. Contempló la mirada fría abajo, la sonrisa carente de maldad, llena de aflicción.

—Se cierra el telón… —musitaron.

Caras de reproche acudieron a la mente de Heinrich. Recordó a sus hijos, sus gestos quejumbrosos. Se sintió mal por no cumplir su promesa; esperarían otro año para ir a la feria.

Con esa nueva culpa en mente, sintió su cuello crujir de un giro, junto al resto de sus huesos.

**~o~**

_Aquí estamos._

_Todo terminó._

_He esperado tanto para esto. ¿No es irónico? Lo imaginé sin fin de veces. Te destrocé sin piedad cientos de ocasiones, en mi mente._

_Y al final siempre reía. Me veía erguido poderosamente sobre tu cuerpo, echando sonaras risas por tus miembros retorcidos. Lamía tu sangre suelta en mi cuchillo, sonriendo…_

_Pero no es así._

_¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no es así?!_

_Sólo está este silencio, el vacío me traga más._

_No vine a destruirte, vine a que las fauces de este abismo me consumieran más._

_Esto es una trampa… Una treta más._

_Una artimaña._

_Mis labios sangran entre mis dientes, crispo los puños._

_Sí. Claro… Ahora tiene sentido._

_Por eso no puedo gloriarme en ti, por eso tu cuerpo no me basta para vengar la memoria vacua de mi hermana._

_Porque no eres tú a quién en realidad quiero. Tú eres sólo la marioneta, la mejor, pero no mi sacrificio._

_Finalmente me levanto. Miro por última vez a mi títere maltrecho, avanzó entre el resto de cuerpos esparcidos por todas partes. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? No lo recuerdo. Ya no hay más pensamientos…_

_El viaje de regreso es más veloz que el primero. Mi segunda consciencia conoce el camino a casa y dejo que me lleve hasta ella. Su abrazo parece reconfortante. Sencillamente, me dejó envolver por sus caricias, hasta que estoy de regreso._

_La Primera Prisión yace ante mí. Poderosa, perfectamente creada, indigna de ese farsante que nos dirige._

_Asciendo lento por la escalinata. _

_Alguien aguarda frente al esplendoroso portal. Hoy tu imagen no ha resultado ser un consuelo, Lune._

—_Estuviste fuera mucho tiempo —se atreve a reprocharme—. Sabes que está prohibido salir del Inframundo sin permiso de un superio-r…_

—_¿Dónde está Asterion? —se ve sorprendido a mi interrupción. ¿O quizá es el tono grave?_

—_Afuera, con los aprendices… —mi dirección cambia luego de esa información—. ¿Te presentarás ante él en esas condiciones? —no hablo más—. Entiendo…_

_Su susurro precede a sus pasos, siguiéndome de cerca._

_El fuego corre por mis venas, acercándome al coliseo en el que he luchado tantas veces. Las voces de guerra aumentan con mis pasos. Distingo la surplice de escamas, el cabello rojo… su insignificancia._

_Ya no pienso en nada más. Me concentro en su imagen, su rosto gira como tantas veces lleno de arrogancia. Volvemos a mirarnos, cara a cara, como iguales._

_Nos engañaste a todos._

_Nos usaste. ¿Te divertiste?_

_Creaste el escenario perfecto donde tú serías el actor principal._

_Ya no hay personajes extras, conseguiste que los matara por ti. _

_Pero ya no más…_

_Sólo estamos tú y yo, marionetistas de este maldito destino, junto a estas voces que presenciarán nuestro encuentro._

"_Mátalo… Mátalo… Mátalo…"_

_Rugen sin parar en mí._

_Y por primera vez, estamos de acuerdo en algo…_

**~o~**

_**To be continued…**_

_Aquí es cuando todos vamos a leer el __Capítulo 4: El despertar de un monstruo__, para comprobar si las palabras de Heinrich son verdad o no._

_No tengo mucho que decir salvo que escribir esto fue un reto difícil. Sinceramente, cuando lo terminé, odié ese capie, pero al reeditarlo (dos días después), me quedé un poco pasmada por lo que narrado aquí._

_Soy de la idea que muchos de los criminales que hoy circulan por las calles, son en realidad el resultado de una infancia llena de abusos o de un trauma que trajo severas consecuencias. El resto, son en definitiva seres de crueldad innata, monstruos de origen desconocido que sólo buscan su propia y mera satisfacción. Ustedes son libres de decidir a cuál de estas "dos categorías" designar tanto a Heinrich, Asterion y Minos._

_El próximo capítulo es el último (si es que nada cambia)._

_Créanme que yo, pese a ser la que escribe esto, estoy tan a la expectativa como ustedes. Pero sé que el Grifo está por despertar._

_**GRACIAS POR LEER! No se olviden de compartir todo lo que este capítulo les hizo sentir!**_

_**(Espero no haber traumado a nadie) ¡Lindo fin de semana para todos! X3**_


	12. Capítulo 11: Sin mirar atrás

_Aquí vengo!_

_Último capítulo... Lo sé, lo sé, yo también estoy algo triste. Pero admito que estoy feliz también. Primero porque cumplí mi cometido: teminar la historia antes de regresar a clases. Segundo, porque tuvo gran aceptación, y yo que pensaba que a nadie le agradaría mi precuela del Grifo. _

_De antemano, debo avisar que habrá un EPÍLOGO, así que espérenlo en breve._

_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Gracias por cada lectura, por cada comentario, por cada Favorito y Followead que dieron. Sin ustedes, la historia no sería todo esto. Amé escribir de Minos, y sobre todo, amé compartirlo con ustedes. Me alegra ver más fans del Juez, todas locas como yo por él xD_

**_Kleine Marionette, Lilus de Geminis, Liz de Sagitario, Cuatecatl88, LittleMonsterStick: Gracias por el apoyo! Con todo mi corazón, les deseo lo mejor, grandes bendiciones y... que cierto juez las visite en sus sueños (?) xD_**

_Comencemos con el final. El drama aún perdura..._

_Enjoy!_

_**Alas Rotas**_

_**.**_

_El hombre. _

_Ser hecho de convicciones, rodeado de fortalezas, lleno de aspiraciones que convierte en realidades. _

_Él, a quien se le entregó el dominio de la creación, posee las majestuosas cualidades que le harán transformar el carbón en oro. Su voluntad poderosa le ha hecho ganador de todas sus riquezas…_

_Sí…_

_¡Esplendida broma!_

_(Me rio de ti…)_

_Sólo hace falta un chasquido de los dedos para hacer descender a ese formidable ser. _

_Unas pocas palabras, un plan no tan complejo para que caiga de rodillas a la voluntad del Destino._

_O será que acaso, ¿todos son unos idiotas rodeando al único y verdadero ser de suma inteligencia?_

_Señor Hades… Sálvenos de esta porquería. Elimínelos… quite sus sucias e insignificantes presencias de nuestro paso._

_Déjeme ser un valioso instrumento para conseguir ese cometido. _

_Mi razón de vivir…_

_(¿Tardaste en comprenderlo? Sí, no eres tan diferente de ellos…)_

_Soy la balanza. Soy quien pone los pesos en ella. Soy quien determina quién pasa o no la prueba._

_Nací para esto, para tomar con mis manos esa voluntad torpe que tantos años me ha hecho reír. Soy un semidiós lleno del ansia de obtener el poder completo. Sólo yo lo merezco. _

_Usted lo sabe, ¿no, mi Señor? Su divina voluntad me ha colocado aquí. Usted no tiene culpa alguna de que ellos no lo comprendan, son tan vanos como los demás. Oh, no… usted no es el responsable, aunque también los haya elegido, usted no debe tener pena por sus patéticas formas de pensar. Porque ellos vinieron aquí con la ilusa idea de que todo les sería dado. Quedaron absortos por su poderío y se creyeron capaces de tomarlo para sí mismos._

_(Tú también, eres igual, no te creas la excepción…)_

_Pensaron que mi tiempo aquí era temporal._

_¿No fueron demasiado soberbios? Pude sentirme desairado, pero… ¡pobres criaturas estúpidas! ¿En verdad creían que por ascender de puesto ya eran superiores a mí? Una clara muestra de que no son más que niñitos jugando a las espadas._

_No entienden. Son necios… insignificantes e indignos._

_Yo soy el verdadero Juez. Yo soy quien está sobre ellos. ¿No es así, mi Señor? Usted me ha hablado desde hace tanto. Por eso he sido capaz de soportar esa altanería, en honor a usted. _

_Sé que seré recompensado._

_Mi camino ha ascendido también. Pensaron que sólo estaba cabizbajo, aguardando a que mi "capitán" tomara su trono y me diera órdenes… ¡Ingenuos, pobres inocentes! ¿Creían que reunía un ejército valioso para él? Sin duda, son sólo unos críos insolentes._

_Pero qué alegría que las falacias terminaran._

_Estoy cansado, lo admito a usted mi Lord. Pero ha valido la pena, ha valido la pena.._

_Los largos viajes, el cansancio en moradas tan diversas, fingir, actuar… escurrir sangre. Todo ha sido valioso, un aprendizaje maravilloso sumado ahora a mi eterna experiencia._

_Los últimos pasos están por darse…_

_(Tú ya vienes hacia mí)_

_Los últimos actos, para divertirlo._

_(Tardaste mucho en averiguarlo, ¿no lo crees?)_

_Mi placer será exterminar la escoria que no es digna de usted._

_(¡En verdad eres tan estúpido para retarme!)_

_Porque sé que sólo yo obtendré ese puesto definitivo. Esta silla ha sido mía por años, y lo será para siempre. Hasta matar Athena con mis manos…_

_Puedo sonreír ahora. El escenario puesto ante mí…_

_(Y tú volviste a caer en mi trampa, pequeño niño noruego…)_

_**-Capítulo 11: Sin mirar atrás-**_

_"Solías cautivarme con tu luz resonante._

_Pero ahora estoy atado a la vida que dejaste atrás._

_Tu rostro acecha mis sueños que alguna vez fueron placenteros._

_Tu voz ha perseguido toda la sensatez que había en mí"._

_Evanescense - "My Inmortal"_

Minos apretó los puños, clavando con más fuerza su mirada en él cuando respondió a su gesto.

Supo de los ojos nerviosos que se posaron sobre ellos, percibiendo todos el cosmos más oscuro que alguna vez hubiesen sentido. Pero ignoró sus escrutinios, esos susurros quedos a su apariencia deshecha, lleno de sangre y suciedad.

—Creo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí… —articuló grave, frunciendo el ceño a la sonrisa inocente.

—Te equivocas… La verdad es que me siento consternado —rio.

El suelo tembló brevemente, junto a sus miembros casi estallando de rabia.

Tenía que calmarse…

Reunió su capacidad de autocontrol, había luchado mucho por dominarse, por ser el dueño de sus sentidos. No podía distraerse por la ira; seguir el curso de un plan sobre la cólera, era digno sólo de un verdadero espectro. Siguiendo el ejemplo frente a él, inhaló profundo, retomando el bienestar de sus manos.

Y sonrió también, enarcando una ceja con soberbia.

—He vencido a todos tus súbditos, Asterion… Lo sabes, ¿cierto? —se paseó alegremente, capturando su atención—. Pero, aún no he conseguido el puesto que en realidad quiero —detuvo sus pasos para mirarlo con sorna—: El tuyo.

Mas la respuesta del otro fue contraria a lo esperado. Las tupidas cejas carmines se fruncieron solamente, delatando una diversión desagradable. Asterion encogió los hombros quedamente para volverlo a ver.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, soldado? ¿Vienes aquí, a mi coliseo, después de robar dinero y salir a la Superficie sin autorización, para hablar insolencias? —cerró los ojos, negando efusivamente—. ¿Necesitas que retomemos nuestro deleitante entrenamiento personal, Minos…

Regresó su vista a él, pero sólo quedó un espacio vacío.

El alejado aprendiz cambió de posición, reapareciendo con velocidad, sorpresivamente desde el suelo. El puñetazo acertó el rostro del más experimentado, torciéndole el cuello. Un golpe aún más atroz azotó en su espalda, incrustándolo en la tierra.

—Estoy tan harto… ¡Estoy tan harto de que jueguen con mi vida! —lo asió de los hombros, girándolo, lo golpeó nuevamente—. Voy a devolverte todo, cada día en esta maldita mentira tuya…

Lo soltó, para aferrarlo nuevamente con sus hilos. Rodeó la cabeza entera con las diez delgadas cuerdas. Exprimiría el rostro con todo su poder, le sacaría los ojos y la lengua lentamente. No menguó, por nada, ni por las quejas de los espectadores, o por el vapor denso que se formó a su alrededor. Se deleitó en los débiles alaridos, salidos de ese cuerpo que ya no conseguía ver. Rio, esplendido, y cerró los puños.

No se oyó más. Minos caminó lento hacia el frente, rodeado por la espesura. Quería tomar el resto del cuerpo y apretarlo con la misma furia.

Un casco deformado fue lo único que encontró.

—_Qué decepción…_

El brazo que rodeó su cuello fue tan veloz como la voz a su espalda. Quitaron el paso de aire en su garganta.

—Y pensar que eras mi mejor soldado… —rieron en su oído—. ¿Y así pensabas quedarte con mi puesto? Seguro sólo bromeabas, ¿verdad?

La siguiente acción trajo un dolor indescriptible. Guardándose el grito, Minos sintió el suplicio venir desde un costado. Sus ojos se desorbitaron con aquella mano saliendo de su pecho, sintiéndola girar lentamente. Se escuchó la conocida risa cuando Asterion lo soltó, empujando el cuerpo que se quedó inmóvil en el piso. Vagó la mirada a su alrededor, aumentando su pugna por las caras inauditas. Se movió hacia el maltrecho casco para levantarlo, tratando de deshacer el temblor en sus manos, negándose a creer que hubiese sido tan fácil…

Pero lo era. Suya era la irrevocable victoria.

Se llenó de befa. —¡¿Qué están mirando, estúpidos?! ¡Regresen a sus deberes!

Aquella orden no fue escuchada por nadie.

La atención de todos se enfocó en la fuerte sacudida, en el suelo cimbrando hasta las altas cumbres que formaban el coliseo. Los aprendices tambalearon, cayeron al piso sobre sus rodillas y manos. El crujir de la tierra, abriéndose entre grietas paradójicas, distrajo también la atención de su superior. Sintió la asoladora energía corriendo hacia él. Incrédulo, detuvo aquel primer golpe, más intenso que los anteriores.

Más intenso que nada…

—Comienzas a quitarme la paciencia —vibró su mano contra el puño.

Recibió una sonrisa, de un moribundo totalmente repuesto.

—Esa, es la primera de todas las cosas que te quitaré…

Arrojó un golpe más, el cosmos irradiando en el puño. Asterion se inclinó rápidamente para evitarlo. Sus ojos sesgaron otro ataque, giró con habilidad para escapar de los hilos. Se movió para devolver el golpe, su rostro se llenó de sorpresa ante la facilidad del otro para esquivarlo. Invocó su propio poder para endurecer el vapor que antes había creado; astillas de hielo no tardaron en aparecer. Las peligrosas agujas rodearon a su atacante, con una suave orden, se precipitaron contra él.

Un gruñido escapó del pelirrojo, enfurecido; primero por la sencillez con la que esa capa de cosmos derritió su ataque, segundo por la sonrisa fatua. Minos regresó a su velocidad, corrió sin más rodeos hasta él, lanzando puños bien pensados, buscando agotarlo para apresarlo de una vez por todas. Escuchó el cansancio, en sí mismo y en el otro. Mas notar aquella mirada carente de su típica arrogancia fue lo que le obligó a no caer.

Se contorsionó suavemente para salir del camino del puño de su mentor. Aprovechó la lentitud ya evidente para tomar el brazo, afirmándolo entre sus manos y su costado. Comenzó a jalar, doblándolo contra la voluntad de su dueño. Apretó los dientes cuando una mano le encerró el rostro, halando sus cabellos y arañándole la piel para alejarlo. Nada fue suficiente, no hasta escuchar el tronido bajo la coraza negra.

Sólo entonces se dignó en soltarlo.

Se movió apenas un poco, jadeando, oyendo las respiraciones inconstantes detrás. Giró a contemplar el desgarbado cuerpo, al sujeto sosteniéndose el brazo roto, los cabellos rojos desperdigados por el rostro. Levantó su propia mano, para atarlo finalmente. Elevó al brioso guerrero a una altura que pudo sostener. El descenso fue devastador, una, dos, tres, cuatro… perdió la cuenta.

Las fuerzas para continuar se extirparon casi por completo. Entre los hilos, levantó al cuerpecillo inútil del piso; quería verlo otra vez, tan débil, tan patético. Se acercó a él, acertó su puño esta vez.

—¿A cuántos engañaste, Asterion? —lo atrapó de nuevo, otorgando otro golpe—. ¡Cuántos de tus alumnos son el resultado de tus mentiras! ¿Te divertiste arruinando nuestras vidas?

Lo dejó en el piso, encorvándose para golpearlo una y otra vez, perdiendo el juicio. Acertó cada golpe, imparable, aumentando su agresión como un animal enloquecido, hasta que los puños le estallaron haciéndole imposible continuar. Miró el rostro, ahogado en sangre, en saliva, en decepción. La mueca en sus labios se curveó lento, hasta forjar una expresión aterradora al ver a su caído enemigo. Llenó al Inframundo de su estridente carcajada, acertando un golpe más.

Se detuvo… atemorizado de sí.

¿En qué se había convertido…?

Volvió sus ojos a él. Lo alzó poco del cuello metálico. Su tono se desgarró en la queja y la acusación.

—Tú me convertiste en esto… ¡Mataste a mi hermana para convertirme en un monstruo!

Levantó el puño nuevamente, dispuesto a sacar de sus cuencas los ojos negros que a pesar de todo seguían escarneciéndolo. Recibió una sonrisa, frenándolo, seguida de una risa débil, apenas audible pero radiando su mofa.

—No… —oyó la voz entre la sangre—. Tú, siempre has sido _esto… _¿pensabas que serías mejor con _ella _viva? —la risa fue más grande—. Eres un idiota… un ingenuo idiota… ella… ella iba a asesinarte. Si no fuera por mí… estarías pudriéndote en una tumba… gracias a… ella…

—Cállate —rugió, uniendo aún más las cejas—. Tu deber ha sido mentirnos. Nada de lo que tu maldita boca dice es verdad…

Otra risa lo interrumpió: —¿Por qué no vas tú mismo a verlo? Ve y mira el Gran Libro… mira los pecados de esa inocente mujer… o no tan inocente…

Le cerró la boca con otro golpe—: ¡Cállate! —la risa desobedeció.

Minos tembló, escuchándolo reír lleno de confianza. Lo soltó sin darse cuenta. El otro usó la oportunidad para levantarse apenas, sobre el codo de su único brazo.

—Ella iba a matarte, Minos… ¿es dura la realidad? No soportaba la idea de dejarte ir… Iba a asesinarte… ¡Con veneno, como a una maldita rata! —se carcajeó al ver sus ojos turbados, tratando de negarlo, confundido por la falta de memorias.

Una oleada de dolor vino nuevamente, antes de que algún recuerdo pudiera auxiliarlo. Su espalda quedó agujerada por tres gruesas espinas congeladas, tirándolo al suelo, temblando aún. Una sombra igual de endeble se posó sobre él. Desapareciendo el hielo, Asterion lo giró. Su rostro hinchando pintó una ancha sonrisa.

—Nostálgico, ¿no lo crees? —se encontró con los ojos perdidos, igual que la primera vez.

Dirigió su atención a los espectadores, al dúo de Jueces que llevaban tiempo observando el espectáculo.

Se dejó caer de pronto, apretando la rodilla contra el atravesado pecho. Se deshizo de los breves intentos por defenderse. Transformó su energía en fuego, dentro de su mano, quemando rápidamente las prendas y la piel. La mirada acongojada huyó de él pero todavía era capaz de ver los labios torcidos. Se permitió regodearse otra vez, agachándose apenas para murmurar mientras olía el dulce aroma de la carne calcinada.

—Sé que muchos se decepcionarán por tu desempeño, pero descuida… yo estoy satisfecho —intensificó el calor—. Cuánto mal puede hacer la verdad, ¿eh? Mi pequeño alumn-o…

Las llamas se extinguieron, con su mirada absorta. Escuchó el claro sonido de la sangre escurriéndose, los huesos rompiéndose, saliendo la revolución de sensaciones de un pecho atravesado también, esta vez… el suyo.

El gigantesco cosmos que le había concedido su título fue lo único que mantuvo su consciencia viva. Lleno aún de sorpresa, sintió salir aquel brazo, llevándose su corazón. Cayó sin más fuerza sobre los hombros de su vencedor, cerrando los ojos para sonreír por última vez.

El silencio embargó a los oscuros paisajes infernales.

Decenas de ojos, pertenecientes a tres élites distintas, contemplaron el escenario hecho pedazos y a los dos actores principales en el medio, finalmente quietos. Pese a la calma que se suscitó de lleno, nadie tuvo el valor o el deseo de acercarse. Sintieron el momento exacto en el que se extinguió uno de los cosmos más poderosos que hubiesen existido, y a otro más, tremolando contra las ganas de perder la cordura.

Minos apartó el cadáver sobre su cuerpo, tumbándolo a un lado para poder levantarse. Ordenó a sus piernas ponerlo en pie, pero apenas pudo iniciar su ascenso cuando un espasmo agudo lo regreso al suelo de rodillas. Con el aliento deshecho, observó el panorama a su alrededor, luchando contra la fuerza que obligaba a sus ojos entrecerrarse más y más. Se perdió en la sangre entremezclada con los cabellos rojos de ese ser inicuo.

Escuchó las voces, confortándolo, afirmando y dando razón a las últimas palabras de ese embaucador…

Pasos se acercaron, por fin. Esquivando las deformaciones en el suelo y las charcas oliendo a hierro, Aiakos se posó a su lado. Miró el rostro hundido, los puños crispados, los rastros del dolor corriendo bajo los mechones blancos. Desvió los ojos al frente con indiferencia.

—Limpia tus lágrimas, titiritero —murmuró para ambos nada más—. Un Juez del Infierno no llora ante nadie... ¡Levántate!

Y así lo hizo. Dio el nuevo mandato de ponerse en pie, con mayor autoridad esta vez. Trastabilló en sus pasos, dispuestos a hacerlo descender otra vez. Unas manos conocidas se apresuraron a detener su caída.

Aiakos ignoró la innegable vulnerabilidad. Hablo sin tapujos, con su voz de mando: —Tienes que ir a Ptolomea a ser reclamado por el Grifo…

—¡Necesita descansar! —osaron interrumpirlo. Lune lo ciñó aún más.

Aiakos se vio consternado, recibiendo el reto de las amatistas, llenas de un brillo amenazante, decididas; obligándolo a desertar, alzó los hombros, desinteresado.

—Tienes veinticuatro horas… —intervino Radamanthys—. Ninguna excusa es suficiente para retrasar los planes del Señor Hades.

El rostro herido asintió silencioso. Terminando su sucinta charla, Minos se alejó, sostenido casi por completo por el joven bibliotecario junto a su cuerpo. Con pasos difíciles, consiguieron llegar al patio trasero de su único hogar. Lune le ayudó a apoyarse de él con mayor insistencia cuando los primeros peldaños los confrontaron. Atravesaron la Biblioteca y doblaron hacia la larga y majestuosa recepción del Salón Principal. Subieron lentamente, hacia sus dormitorios. El menor sintió su abrupto respingo.

—Aguarda —los detuvo junto al enorme escritorio.

—No hay tiempo. Podrás saberlo luego… —jaló de él.

—No —trató de separarse—. Necesito… Quiero saberlo…

Lune lo asió con rudeza para detenerlo, arrugando el gesto con pesar al percatarse de las insuficientes fuerzas. La esplendidez acostumbrada era una sombra en ese ser inerme que trataba de acudir hacia el estrado. Pero la potencia de esos ojos, reflejo de los suyos, era difícil de disuadir. Pese al suplicio y agonía físicos, el menor intuyó que no cedería. Sin objeción, le ayudó a llegar asegurándolo al apoyo de la madera. Las manos del mayor temblaron, impidiéndole deslizar las hojas. Lune tomó el control del libro, conociéndolo tan bien como a cualquier otro, hojeó las veces necesarias. Pensó seriamente antes de posarlo ante él. Derrotado, echó un suspiro y lo dejó a su alcance.

Lo miró con atención, viéndolo clavar los ojos en las páginas. Los dedos se posaron en las líneas de caligrafía perfecta, bajando lentamente con la lectura. Desde donde estaba, no pudo descifrar su rostro, tan sólo un estremecimiento en sus hombros le reveló lo que de antemano sabía. Los temblores cesaron de repente, el cercenado cuerpo se tranquilizó pleno. Y un suspiro invadió la tranquila habitación.

—¿Asterion juzgó a mi hermana? —siguió atento al libro.

Asintió: —Así es.

—¿Estuviste ahí?

Por primera vez, quiso ir en contra de sus reglas y mentir.

Redujo su voz a un susurro: —Sí… Fui asignado a transcribir el juicio.

Una exclamación semejante a una risa le obligó a levantar el rostro. Lune lo vio retroceder torpemente, hasta dejarse caer en la enorme silla. Supo que el nuevo seísmo era debido al intento de contener alguna risotada. Una exhalación más profunda precedió a la nueva sonrisa, llena de cinismo, incrédulo aún. Después guardó silencio, mirando el techo.

—¿No me preguntarás a dónde fue consignada? —se atrevió a hablarle, pero él negó, desinteresado.

—¿Serviría de algo? No podría sacarla de ahí aunque quisiera… Sólo espero que la hayan puesto en donde merece —crispó los ojos con rencor—. ¿No es irónico, Lune…? —rio otra vez—. Vine aquí para vengarla, para no dejar morir el amor que me tenía. Sólo para enterarme que en realidad ella intentó…

Apretó los labios, conteniéndose. Cerró los dedos con brusquedad en los brazos de la silla, regresando su mirada arriba. Sus ojos se endurecieron, luchando contra el agotamiento que iba a consumirlo. Pero no quería cerrar los ojos, se negaba a dejarse llevar por el sueño, tanto como no quería admitir la crudeza de esa nueva realidad.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible sentir algo así ante alguien a quien un día amaste? ¿No es una tontería? —bajó su ceño entristecido—. Y aun así… no puedo entender por qué me siento tan miserable al saber que ya no recordaré su sonrisa...

Una mano descendió a la suya, sintiendo a su acompañante postrarse a su lado.

—Tienes que descansar… —fue una súplica esta vez.

Y el asintió, cerrando al fin sus ojos adolecidos. Entreabrió los labios para musitar algo de lo que no tuvo gran conciencia, recibiendo una pronta respuesta, junto a esa mano apretando la suya.

—Esta bien. Me quedaré contigo….

Las palabras fueron un susurro lejano, extraño y apacible. Una evocación a esa otra voz que comenzaba el final de su completa desaparición. El desvanecimiento de sus memorias se apresuró, a la par de las voces que invadieron los espacios recién limpiados, tomando el lugar de cada recuerdo, sin recatos, ahora que él daba su permiso.

Escuchó una risa alegre, diciendo su nombre. Observó la lejanía de aquella figura, ondeando los cabellos y el bunad desgastado. Como tinta disolviéndose en el agua, la imagen se evaporó lentamente. La única expresión que aún quedaba luego de tantas luchas, se soltó finalmente de su agarre, voluntariamente, diciéndole adiós, para siempre.

**~o~**

_¿De dónde procedes?_

_¿Quién eres?_

_¿A dónde vas?_

_Te invaden los cuestionamientos… La información sobre la persona a la que llamas "Yo". _

_¿Es mera Filosofía? ¿Locuras de pensamientos demasiado audaces, insatisfechos con el diario vivir…?_

_O, ¿es una exigencia provocada por el camino que pisas y que parece demasiado tormentoso?_

_La pregunta a la existencia es un desafío cruel, otra trampa del destino para demostrarnos cuan fútiles somos realmente. Acaecen los problemas, la angustia acude al manjar de cada día. Producen la necesidad de saber por qué._

_Batallas fatídicas contra la voluntad que nos empuja desde siempre._

_Peleas inútiles contra el que ha movido y siempre moverá los hilos._

_Caída en picada para comprender, después de la larga e intensa sesión de preguntas a nuestro ser. _

_La respuesta es más solana que la ignorancia de ésta._

_Porque a final de cuentas…_

_Lo que en realidad somos, es Nada._

_¿Lo comprenderás algún día? ¿O lucharás para siempre ante esa verdad?_

_Débil tamo, es hora de que te dejes llevar por el viento…_

**~o~**

Volaron a toda prisa hacia la Segunda Esfera. La diversión se plasmó ávidamente en el rostro de uno al contemplar el ceño fruncido del otro.

—Pareces molesto —se deleitó en decir, el aire cortaba su cabello oscuro.

Radamanthys gruñó—. Meses esperándolo, y se larga sin avisar para realizar solo su iniciación.

Aiakos soltó una carcajada, su compañero se decidió a esperar hasta estar en tierra para golpearlo como tanto quería.

—Siempre ansioso de seguir el protocolo, _dragoncito…_

Sí, definitivamente le tronaría un puño al bajar.

Vislumbraron el Templo de Ptolomea, distinguiendo rápidamente a las cientos de figuras aguardando frente al recinto. La visión de los soldados de cada séquito, no hizo más que llenar de más ira el pecho del cobrizo. Con el primer pie en el suelo, arrojó su poderosa garra a su compañero, quien apenas terminaba de descender. Aiakos se mostró aterrado por el sorpresivo ataque, pero echó una risa de inmediato.

—¡Recuerda el protocolo, recuerda el protocolo! —suplicó esquivándolo.

Radamanthys apretó aún más el puño, recuperándose. Gruñó de nuevo, echando la mirada al poderoso portal. Deseando no hacer escándalo, se encamino a éste, seguido de su compañero aún burlesco. Atravesaron las largas filas de soldados y traspasaron el umbral. La abrasadora energía no tardó en recibirlos, paralizándolos un instante. Continuaron su camino, ignorando el dejo de temor sentido, recibidos finalmente por la gigantesca puerta al término del pasillo. Frenaron junto al muchacho de cabellos blancos, parado en la entrada.

La poderosa sensación deshizo la exigencia de ambos jueces por sacar a ese intruso.

Miraron hacia el interior de la habitación, encontrando otra cabellera blanca dándoles la espalda. La figura calma y llena de vida hizo al cuerpo herido y cansado un recuerdo lejano. Tenues pero potentes olas de cosmos oscilaron entre aquel muchacho y la sapuris frente a él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo seguirán charlando? —refunfuñó el Garuda, el chico a su lado se volvió a verlo.

—_¡Ssssh! _—espetó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Lune inclinó el rostro—. Disculpe… Ha estado allí desde que despertó, hace cuatro horas.

La ceja azul subió, curioseando sus acciones—. Te deshiciste muy pronto del cuerpo de tu antiguo mentor… —sonrió—. Eres rápido. Tanto como para deshacerte también de tu lealtad a él.

Lune levantó la cabeza, dejando de lado la sumisión estúpida de la que estaba bastante cansado. Ofreció una mirada respetuosa a su superior, pero carente ya del temor.

—Sólo existió un mentor para mí… Y está ahí, frente a usted.

—Vaya… —se le acercó mordaz—. Parece que eres más rudo de lo que aparentas…

—_Tan rudo como para callar esa boca tuya, Garuda…_

Todos miraron al frente. Minos estaba sobre sus pies, de frente a ellos. La postura quieta fue contradictoria a la presencia llena de fuerza y alto brío. Aquella mirada fue nueva para los tres. Ofreciéndoles una falsa sonrisa, se volvió a su principal objetivo.

—Parece tan diferente… —murmuró el juez en la puerta.

—_Es _diferente —intervino Radamanthys, adentrándose en la estancia.

Se posaron a corta distancia, viéndolo acercarse a su vez a la oscura armadura.

Tocó la cabeza de aquella bestia metálica, deslizando la mano suavemente, cual amo domesticando a un animal salvaje. Los presentes conocían la realidad, que la vehemente caricia, amaestrando al otro, era recíproca, del lado contrario realmente. Y nadie tuvo el valor de interrumpirlos. El tacto grácil terminó en el delicado brillo del armamento.

—Te responde —dejó escapar Aiakos, sonriente. Pero el muchacho no cambió su expresión serena—. No te sorprende.

Minos se acercó más. —"Es mejor entregarse a las voces que luchar contra ellas…" —parafraseó su frase—. Al principio no me interesaba, creí que estaba aquí por otro motivo. Pero ahora entiendo que las razones que me trajeron aquí, eran en realidad las excusas para encontrarnos… Esta es mi realidad.

"_Nuestra realidad…"_

Su sonrisa apareció otra vez, llena de sinceridad.

Se alejó solamente cuando la armadura comenzó a levitar, separando cada coraza que voló en su dirección. Invadido por un placer desconocido hasta el momento, el muchacho se dejó cubrir, oyendo los susurros en cada fragmento que se amoldó a su cuerpo, fácilmente, como debía ser. Las voces dispersas que eran su primer y único recuerdo, se unieron una a una como la _surplice_ a él, condensándose en una sola. Ya no quiso alejarlas, se reprendió incluso por haberlo hecho en algún momento. Se abrazó a la deliciosa sensación de sentirse protegido por algo más duro que el acero o la estúpida voluntad humana.

Miró al trío de espectadores, retirando el casco con elegancia.

—Ya es hora… —declaró su nuevo colega de cabellos atezados.

Y él estuvo de acuerdo. Caminó entre ellos, en dirección a la puerta principal. Los sintió a sus espaldas y dejó que lo rebasaran. Aguardó tras los portones, con una emoción inefable latiendo en su pecho. Oyó la voz del pajarraco idiota, el tono serio se le oía diferente, digno de su puesto.

—¡Espectros! —las tropas se irguieron—. ¡Denle honor a su nuevo Juez!

Los pasos resonaron en el silencio. La magnificencia de la armadura fue perfecta ante el brillo de la escasa luz infernal. Su oscuridad disolvía las intenciones de mirarle sin respeto, pero eran causa de ensimismarse al mismo tiempo en su esplendor. Las extensas filas se inclinaron sin demora. Una figura más, ataviada en telas finas, les siguió, junto al nuevo juez.

—Minos de Grifo —siguió Radamanthys—. Estrella Celestial de la Nobleza. Desde ahora, el tercer y último Juez del Infierno. Rinde honor a nuestro Señor, Hades, Rey del Inframundo, dirigiendo a sus tropas hasta la muerte de Athena. Guíalos a la victoria o muere con ellos.

Asintió con un dejo de desdén a su último presentador. Pero no descartó ni tomó como broma aquella Toma de Protesta. Sino que regresando el perfecto casco a resguardar su cabellera, se unió plenamente al susurro en su interior. Mirando a la élite que ahora le pertenecía, alzó la mano manando cosmos para decir, como un noble digno de su título:

—Athena y su ejército tendrán el privilegio de moverse en nuestros hilos. ¡Quitaremos la escoria que se opone al Señor Hades! ¡Haremos al mundo digno de él, deshaciéndonos de las almas que pudren al mundo con su existencia!

Los puños se alzaron a su favor, el júbilo removió el piso y los oscuros corazones.

Oyendo sus gritos, la confianza lo embargó en la inigualable verdad que le había sido conferida:

_"Los poderosos viven para controlar a los débiles"._

Y ahora que sabía cuál era su lugar entre esas dos categorías, ninguna afirmación sería tan cierta.

A favor de él…

A favor de sus tropas…

A favor del mundo y de su Señor Hades…

**~o~**

_Tres años después…_

El resplandor del sol se enfrentó a sus ojos, una vez que salió del pequeño local. Crispando la mirada, agachó la cara, resguardándose entre los cabellos blancos. Pese al cálido clima, tan diferente al que conocía, aquellos rayos le parecían detestables.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —volvió la espalda a la pregunta. Asintió.

—¿Cuánto falta?

—Esta fue la última parada… Le diré a Byaku que puede regresar ya.

Lo vio alejarse hacia el rubio de cara sombría que aguardaba en la otra calle. Ambos terminaron de subir el resto de provisiones al carro de carga. Recibiendo un asentimiento respetuoso, Minos lo dejó marchar desde su lugar. El muchacho de cabellera plateada que se quedó, sin embargó, volvió hasta él.

—¿A dónde irás ahora? —le preguntó al tenerlo cerca.

—Mis investigaciones me dirigen a Jamir…

—¿Jamir? —abrió los ojos con desconcierto—. Creí que era una aldea deshabitada. Un mito o algo parecido.

—Es por ello que debo ir, el cosmos es demasiado evidente ahí. Admito que me atrae, si disculpa mi sinceridad…

Minos sonrió, negando lentamente: —Es bueno que salgas de los libros por una vez, Lune. Pero no tardes… —dejó la pared y posó una mano sobre ese hombro—: no puedo dirigir la Primera Prisión sin ti.

—Siempre me halaga con sus palabras. Pero no demoraré, se lo garantizo… —iniciaron la marcha. Se percató de sus miradas curiosas a su alrededor—. ¿Regresará al Inframundo? —casi conocía la respuesta.

—Ya que estoy aquí, pensé en dar un recorrido… este lugar es un poco interesante.

—Le suplico, sea cuidadoso.

—¿Crees que caeré en manos de ladrones, Lune? —enarcó las cejas divertido.

El muchacho apenas sonrió. —Los ladrones son la última de mis preocupaciones…

Se adelantó, silencioso.

Minos observó la espalda ataviada en blanco, con intriga. No era la primera vez que su aprendiz hablaba con tan evidente muestra de saberlo todo. Pero tratar de desentrañarlo era tan complicado como tratar de recordar en qué momento había comenzado a hablarle con tanto respeto. El juez tenía aún la vaga impresión de que en algún momento, se habían hablado como iguales, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Los intentos por evocar la verdad se esfumaron en cuanto llegaron a la estación del tren. Esperaron callados en el primer anden, sintiendo las miradas curiosas venir de todas partes. Oyeron el traqueteo de las enormes llantas y el silbido que anunciaba la llegada del gigantesco monstruo de metal. Minos quedó prensado de la imagen, con una tenue chispa de desprecio ante las personas que abordaron. Su compañero se puso de pie.

—¿Podrá regresar por su cuenta? —vio la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Por favor, Lune… pareces mi madre —calló, pensativo por algún motivo. Regresó la vista a él—. Más te vale no tardar, no quiero que pienses en este viaje como vacaciones. Aún debemos afinar tus movimientos —miró al portafolios debajo—. Y cuida ese látigo.

Lune lo subió a su pecho, su rostro más anguloso y detallado por los años se ladeó vehemente: —Con mi vida.

Le otorgó una reverencia sutil, apretando el asa del maletín, y subió junto a los demás. Su cuerpo quedó de perfil en el pasillo más alejado del vagón. Su cabello blanco sobresalió del asiento, crecido ya hasta la cintura. El nuevo y retumbante silbido anunció la despedida. Sin sonreír o mirarse una última vez, dejaron al tren reiniciar su marcha. Minos se dirigió a la salida, con la acostumbrada y molesta sensación de nostalgia. Pero la antaña sorpresa había desaparecido hacía tiempo, era cotidiano sentirse de esa manera cada vez que los mechones platas quedaban como única imagen en su mente.

Salió de la estación, hacia la calle. Plisó las orillas del gabán negro para meter las manos en los bolsillos. Inició su marcha, distraído otra vez en lo que le rodeaba. Admitía su disgusto, pero no presentó queja por la gente que en algún momento se atravesó en su camino. Contestó a los saludos corteses con una mirada indiferente, ignorándolos sin más. Escuchó las alegres o atareadas voces, reconociendo el idioma, entendiéndolo perfectamente.

Giró unas cuentas veces, sin un rumbo fijo. Sólo quería viciarse un rato antes de volver a la rutinaria labor frente al estrado. No fue consciente del momento en que sus ojos se volvieron al piso, sin deseos ya de seguir mirando. El olor a pan recién horneado vino de algún lado, tenía tiempo que no lo percibía. O quizá nunca lo había sentido.

El pequeño pueblo terminó, siguiendo una ladera de montañas. Encontró de inmediato la única marca humana en el lugar, el camino marcado por los coches. El sol aún estaba en alto, tenía tiempo. Continuó a través de él, regresando la atención al paisaje. El llano a su derecha comenzó a inclinarse poco a poco hasta terminar en una pendiente de donde surgía repentinamente un lago. Pronto, el panorama verde se vio invadido por el brillo del agua a varios metros bajo él. Varias colinas se elevaban del otro lado, mostrando las diminutas manchas que eran las casas. Un pueblo, rodeado de fiordos y lagos, comenzaba más allá.

Ensimismado por el esplendor del lugar, apresuró sus pasos. El sol no dio más tregua, obligándolo a dejar el camino lodoso para adentrarse en el bosque a la izquierda. Caminó con mayor gusto a la sombra de los pinos. Su andar se detuvo un instante, deseando ser más satisfecho por el fresco aroma, tan familiar…

Abrió los ojos, de pronto. El frío por fin erizó su piel, oyendo el paso del viento sobre las ramas. Escuchó el canto de las aves, _alondras_, estaba seguro.

Sus pasos continuaron, de alguna forma, atemorizados. Dejó de guiarse por el camino a un lado, y ascendió. Se raspó las manos contra la corteza al requerir el apoyo de algún árbol, sintiendo a su aliento más cortante con cada paso. El alivió le inundó al visualizar la cumbre, ni siquiera se sintió molesto al ser atacado por la brusquedad del sol. Detalló el nuevo cuadro, ahora descendiendo por la débil cuesta. Los árboles fueron reemplazados por maltrechas rocas, incrustadas con inteligencia en el camino más enderezado.

Minos reconoció las formas ovales, adaptándose a las cruces que esporádicamente surgían también.

Una oscura alegría acudió a él. Su relación innata con la muerte era una de sus cualidades más perfectas —según su propio criterio. Deambuló por los espacios, silencioso, detallando epitafios y reconociendo algunos nombres. Muchos ya habían pasado por su "recepción". Se alejó discreto del funeral llevado a cabo a cortos pasos. Escuchó las voces del ministro, dando esperanza. Se perdió en el tono, distrayéndose en las palabras. El idioma acudió a su mente. El acento nórdico, de las recién compuestas y en evolutiva fase lenguas germánicas septentrionales. En pocas palabras…

—_Norsk __sprak… _—habló quedo.

Y recordó que él también había hablado, en algún momento, esa lejana lengua.

Porque había pertenecido a ellos también.

Contrario a sentirse abrumado por el descubrimiento, caminó aún más felizmente por el recinto, guiado por las maltrechas escaleras que lo atravesaban. Miró a todos lados, ascendiendo lentamente, leyendo los nombres con mayor placer. Su vista quedó perdida en una alejada tumba, puesta en el área de los desaboridos. Regresó al pasto nuevamente para llegar hasta ella.

No supo por qué, su aliento se perdió otra vez al leer el desconocido nombre.

Crispó los puños.

"_Pronto cumpliré años…"_, llegó el pensamiento.

Se sintió como un idiota al traer ese dato en ese preciso momento. Mas la relación entre éste y la lápida frente a él, resultó en un nuevo estremecimiento.

Torció el gesto, sintiéndose como un maldito loco que anudaba y ataba cosas sin ninguna lógica, como si fuese un mortal asustado por cruzar un cementerio.

Concentrado a tal grado en aquella lápida, no mostró interés o queja por la risa infantil que irrumpió de pronto. Se agachó en el pasto, para mirar más de cerca, sintiendo una figura pasar a corta distancia. Las risas se intensificaron.

—¡Minos!

Tuvo que voltear.

Encontró a la exhausta mujer persiguiendo al niño, quien otra vez le pasó de lado alejándose. Su madre —supuso—, corrió a perseguirlo, rindiéndose finalmente.

—¡Ven aquí! —le gritó al verlo perderse. Refunfuñó—: ¡Este no es lugar para jugar! Le diré a la abuela que no te de chocola…

Se encontraron ambas miradas.

Motivado por la expresión ante él, Minos se puso de pie, lento, sin alejar sus ojos. El escrutinio al frente se intensificó cuando lo hizo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. La vio temblar, luego de unos segundos en los que la confusión se cambió en asombro, y el asombro en incredulidad. Aquellos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, cautivándolo más y más…

—No puede ser… —su voz fue tan familiar—. Eres tú… —se acercó torpemente—. Sí, ¡eres tú!

No se negó a su cercanía, ni a los precipitados brazos que se cerraron alrededor de su cuello. La confusión se apoderó de él, pero sus sentidos se ensimismaron de la peculiar fragancia, un delicioso aroma a pan recién horneado.

Tomaron su rostro, las azuladas orbes refulgieron con gran dolor.

—Te buscamos por todas partes… Mi papá… él… Yo estaba segura de que estarías con vida… ¿Dónde estabas…?

Siguieron muchas preguntas y frases entre cortadas por la duda, la incredulidad o el llanto. A nada de eso pudo responder. La miró aturdido, quería alejarla, a esa mujer atrevida que osaba en ofuscarlo. Pero no podía huir de la mirada, ni quería alejar el rostro de suaves mejillas.

Sonrosadas. Tal como las recordaba…

Frunció el ceño, más confundido.

Bajó la vista al espacio entre ambos, clavando los ojos en el vientre abultado.

La muchacha siguió su mirada y apretó aquel espacio. Su expresión se adoleció aún más, tragados por el silencio, contra el viento soplando en sus pies.

—Sabía que estabas vivo… —dejó la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano. Se mordió los labios—. Yo quería esperarte… yo quería estar contigo… Pero cuando papá murió, supe que seríamos demasiada carga para mamá. Hildie siempre quiso estudiar, se lo prometió a Ariadna y yo no quería arruinar sus planes. Por eso… —se limpió las lágrimas y suspiró—. Sigmund es un buen hombre, me dejó ponerle tu nombre a nuestro primer hijo.

La risita merodeando los alrededores resonó en alguna parte. Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio, sólo el aire silbó como único intermediario. Minos contempló el pasto bajo sus pies, absorbiendo la irrelevante información . Entrecerró los ojos, de pronto, con una aguda sensación de miseria.

—Siempre te quise… —levantó la vista otra vez, mirándola sonreír, sin alegría—. Tal vez ya no importe, a estas alturas pero… quería que lo supieras —lo escudriñó, aguardando su respuesta. Pero no dijo nada—. Tú nunca me quisiste, ¿cierto?

Finalmente se sintió dueño de sus palabras.

Soltando una despreciativa risa, la miró con arrogancia. Aprovecharía el momento para sacar de su error a esa desconocida, quien quiera que fuera.

—¿Querer? No, yo no cometería tal error, jamás, con nadie. Porque eso simplemente no existe. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? —espetó—. El sentimiento del que hablas es sólo una falacia, hecha por los humanos que no pueden tolerar la soledad. Porque en cuanto el rencor penetra sus sentimientos, dejan de amar y odian… Lastiman y atentan contra quienes juraron amor —la atacó con la mirada, cruel—. El amor no existe, ni existirá jamás…

El rostro femenino se contrajo, vencido finalmente por las mordaces palabras. Mirando hacia la misma tumba, la muchacha se inclinó finalmente sobre ésta. Su ramo de lirios quedó dispuesto frente a la lápida. Se limpió las lágrimas e hizo una corta oración. Cuando se levantó, sin rastros ya del refrenado llanto, su rostro había adquirido gracia con la nueva sonrisa.

Minos se quedó quieto, sintiendo que habían ignorado con alevosía su gran discurso. Pese a su enojo, no alejó la cara a la mano que acarició su mejilla.

—Le he pedido a Dios tantas veces por verte de nuevo… —sus ojos brillaron otra vez—. Ahora le pediré porque un día vuelvas a ser el de antes. No importa que ya no sea conmigo…

Dejó escapar un quedó respingo. Frenó sus palabras al mirar aquella mano sosteniendo su cintura. Se enfrentó a una mirada turbada, que la apreciaba entre la confusión y la nostalgia. Temblaron, ambos, absorbidos por los ojos en los que se reflejaban. Las respiraciones nerviosas se encontraron. Las largas pestañas trepidaron, sintiendo aquellos labios acercarse. Una mano se interpuso, empujándola suavemente del mentón.

Minos se apartó al mismo tiempo, luchando con sus pensamientos.

Los zafiros se crisparon con amargura.

—Adiós, Minos… —lo soltaron.

Un gesto desolado se forjó antes de que llamara al pequeño niño. El juez lo observó correr hacia su madre, los cabellos castaños revoloteando al igual que los de ella. La miró alejarse, la cabellera caía como fuentes de chocolate, luchando contra el viento. Habían crecido tanto desde la última vez, y aún provocaban en él la necesidad de tocarlos.

Mas ella ya estaba lejos, descendiendo por los escalones hacia el final del camposanto.

Minos también se dirigió hacia su propio camino, oyendo el latir de su pecho.

—Adiós, Bera… —musitó endeble, sabiendo que jamás sería escuchado.

Con el nuevo recuerdo disolviéndose de nuevo, apretó el paso.

_El viaje había terminado…_

**~o~**

**_"No hay nostalgia peor que añorar lo que nunca jamás sucedió"._**

**_Joaquín Sabina_**

_Quizá ahora debemos ir al Capítulo 3: Cruda Realidad, para ver si Asterion mintió o no._

_Y como siempre, cada quien es libre de juzgar a los personajes como mejor le parezca._

_Gracias a todos por leer. Estaré esperando sus opiniones, nos vemos pronto con el Epílogo._

_Buen día!_


	13. Epílogo

_¡Aquí estoy! ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Perdón por tardar tanto!_

_Creo que algunos ya saben cuál fue el principal problema. Pero aparte de quedarme sin compu un par de semanas, estuve ocupada en otras cosas. Sí, relacionadas a esta historia._

_Pero al fin, hemos terminado._

_No tengo palabras para agradecerles. ¡En serio! ¡Qué camino tan fascinante el que me han ofrecido! Cada lectura, cada comentario… Sus aportes sobre lo que esta historia les ofreció. Ustedes encontraron cosas en los personajes y la trama que incluso yo no había encontrado. Por ustedes y sus hermosas palabras, vuelvo a recordar porqué amo tanto escribir._

_¡SE LOS AGRADEZCO!_

_Y ahora, rumbo al epílogo… Que sólo es un inicio a esa otra historia de la que he hablado bastante: "Romeo & Juliet". _

_Los sucesos narrados, no son mero azar... Enjoy!_

_**Alas Rotas**_

_**EPÍLOGO~**_

_Meses después…_

_. . . _

_Mis dedos se apuñan de un tajo. Un cuerpo cae con los miembros flácidos ante mis pies._

_Suspiro._

_Levanto el rostro en dirección a la larga fila de skeletors que he dejado. Mañana estarán vivos otra vez para recomenzar mi rutina de entrenamientos. Y luego de matarlos nuevamente, al día siguiente volverán._

—_¡Excelente, Señor Minos!_

_Al grito de Byaku le siguen el resto de mis soldados. Sus elogios son tan monótonos como la tarea en sí misma._

_Ahora resoplo._

_Demonios… ¡Estoy aburrido! Pienso en mi trabajo vespertino; pero juzgar almas ya no es tan interesante. ¿De qué sirve reírme en sus caras si no seré yo mismo quien les haga cumplir su castigo? Conocer vidas de mortales insignificantes se ha vuelto tedioso._

_Estoy considerando seriamente intercambiar mi puesto con alguno de los verdugos de las demás prisiones._

_Escucho una risa._

_Su maldita risa fastidiosa…_

_Entornó los ojos para verlo de soslayo. Sonríe tan lucidamente como desde el primer día._

—_Te ves mal, grifo… ¿Algún problema?_

_Me encojo de hombros, estirándome bajo mi preciada armadura._

—_Estás aquí, Garuda… Ese es el problema._

_Y él ríe con más ganas. ¡Excelente, mi paciencia ha crecido! Ya no quiero volverme para azotarlo contra el piso. Suspira de pronto, atrae mi atención._

—_No te culpo —se sostiene la cintura—. También estoy aburrido._

_¡Vaya sorpresa! —Tú siempre estás aburrido, Aiakos. ¿No es la razón por la que siempre estás fuera de tu Templo?_

—_¡Soy un mártir de la diversión! No me culpes, en algo debo ocupar mi juventud… Y, hablando de eso…_

—_No me interesa —lo corto antes de que comience a sacar ideas. Pero él me aferra del brazo._

—_Vamos, vamos… ¿Tienes miedo de divertirte y que te guste? Admite que estamos muriendo de tantos deberes aburridos._

_Tiro de mi brazo para soltarme, me giro a enfrentarlo. Mis hombres han dejado sus actividades por mirarnos. Yo también estoy intrigado. Por primera vez, sus ojos parecen tener una propuesta interesante._

_Enarco una ceja. —¿Y qué sugieres exactamente?_

_Suelte una risa de victoria: —¡Ajá! ¡Así que sí quieres divertirte después de todo! —gruño, tratando de no golpearlo—. Tengo la idea perfecta. Al fin nos divertiremos como hombres de verdad…_

_Su voz es incitante igual que su cara. Suficiente para hacerme entender… para negarme rotundamente._

—_No pienso salir a la Superficie…_

—_Oh, vamos, titiritero. ¡Admite que ansias salir de este tugurio!_

—_Lo haremos. Un día, para matar a Athena._

—_¿Cuándo? ¡Aún no despierta! ¿Crees que podrás hacer algo interesante aparte de matar caballeros? El tiempo de divertirse es hoy…_

_Sus ojos se tornan melancólicos, mirándome fijamente. El resto de mi élite me mira del mismo modo. No, no… No siento lástima. Son todos unos idiotas sensibles. Nuestro Señor se reiría de nosotros._

_Pero admito que me siento identificado con esa sensación._

_Cruzo los brazos, sin verlos ya. —No conocemos nada en la Superficie. Será estúpido salir solo para perdernos._

_La única vez que he salido de aquí no fue nada deleitante. Y apenas conozco ese lejano país nórdico como para atreverme a hacer algo más._

_Aiakos sonríe, lleno de perspicacia. ¡Maldito tramposo! Todo su drama fue un truco._

_Su voz vuelve a ser seseante, llena de risa también._

—_No hay problema —me tranquiliza—. __Caronte me sugirió algunos lugares. Escuchó sobre su barquita que algunas almas aún recuerdan como se divertían en vida, y tomó sus "sugerencias" para mí._

_Estalla en carcajadas. Y por única vez, confío en él._

_Sí, estoy ofuscado de estar aquí. Y tal vez, si él no lo hubiese sugerido, yo mismo me habría atrevido a romper la regla y salir a algo más que la recolección de nuestras despensas._

_Pero Aiakos es demasiado hábil para engañarnos. Si nos encuentran, diré que todo fue idea suya._

_No necesito preguntar a mis hombres si desean acompañarnos._

_La noche a caído en la Tierra y todos ansiamos el vicio, cualquiera que pueda ofrecérsenos hoy._

_Acudo a mi Prisión después de dejar que mi surplice regrese a Ptolomea. Encuentro a Lune terminando un manuscrito. Sus ojos me miran perplejos cuando le cuento la idea._

—_¿No vienes? —trato de convencerlo. Pero él niega delicadamente._

—_Prefiero quedarme, si no le importa…_

_Me hace sonreír. Él carece de toda ansia. La Primera Prisión está en buenas manos._

_Me despido con una sonrisa._

_Nos apresuramos a salir por uno de los largos túneles que llevan a la "Tierra Alta". No opongo queja a la idea de Aiakos de ir a Grecia. Me divierte también su intención de beber cerca del enemigo._

_El corazón me late, emocionado de infringir las reglas. Ahora entiendo por qué este pájaro tonto lo hace tan seguido… Somos cuidadosos también. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que estamos libres de la atención de Radamanthys, ese aburrido jamás estaría de acuerdo con nuestro escape._

_La noche en Grecia es deleitante. Sus estrellas, su paisaje nocturno bajo la montaña en la que la cueva nos libera. Árboles por todas partes, aroma a las flores de olivo recién nacidas en la primavera. El Santuario ateniense brilla lejos, sobre la aldea que un día destruiremos._

_Bajamos entre bromas y frases entrecortadas por la excitación. Nos alejaremos del pueblo por esta vez. Elegimos la taberna más remota…_

_Frunzo el ceño ante la entrada, mirando el nombre. Debe ser una maldita broma._

"_Bar Prioorismos"… _

_Con lo que me agrada evocar al Destino._

_Me giró otra vez a los pocos espectros que se atrevieron a seguirnos._

—_Esta es una noche para divertirse. Pero más les vale no armar algún lío si no quieren uno mayor conmigo. Si alguien los provoca, arreglen el problema sin usar su cosmos. Y quiero verlos a todos en la Primera Prisión antes del amanecer… —sonrío al fin—. Disfruten su velada, espectros._

_Sus sonrisas se unen a la mía. Todos se marchan rumbo a la puerta._

—_Siempre usando el protocolo… —me había olvidado del pájaro molesto. Me sacudo de su agarre._

—_Trato de evitar que la guerra santa se adelante —pongo mi mano sobre la puerta._

—_Relájate, grifo… ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Sólo preocúpate de quitarte la resaca antes de que Radamanthys nos descubra._

_Entra antes que yo, soltando su cotidiana risa._

_Pero tengo que reir también, mirando el tumulto de hombres que no nos reconocen como la amenaza que somos. Tan sólo somos mortales "comunes", buscando diversión en una noche más._

_Sí…_

_Me adelanto hasta la barra…_

_¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar…?_

_**~Alas Rotas~**_

"_Libéranos a todos._

_Caeremos entre las grietas de nuestros recuerdos,_

_De todo lo que soy y todo lo que seré._

_[Porque] con mis alas rotas estoy cayendo._

_Pero no será por mucho…"_

_Alter Bridge – "Broken Wings"._

_**A veces, sólo puede ser el comienzo…**_

_**By LiaraPrinceton**_

_._

_._

_._

_(¿Quieres saber qué sucedió aquí? ¡Puedes hacerlo! El fic de "Romeo & Juliet" es secuela de esta historia… Ve, no te arrepentirás!)_

_*Prioorismos: "Destino" en griego._


End file.
